Part One: Kamek Tirro's Diaries
by Lunaretine
Summary: CHAPTER FOURTEEN FINALLY UP! Forget everything you've learned about the Mario universe, because in this story I've turned everything upsidedown and insideout. Fans of Kamek and Ludwig von should take a gander! : Expect to see sorcery, angst, and mammals.
1. IntroductionSeptember 3, 1984

Note from the author (err...that would be me): Many of the characters and places in this story, including Kamek, Ludwig von Koopa, King Bowser Koopa, Dark World, etc. are copyrighted by Nintendo. I don't own the rights to these names and places unfortunately. My decade old characters of Victoria Ann Alexandria, Leirelat, Monika, etc., and the renamed areas are all owned by me I guess. I've been writing Koopa/Mario related stories since I was ten years old, and as you can probably tell, I'm a rabid Koopaling fan, Ludwig being my favorite. :::wipes foam away from the corners of her mouth::: 

Before reading this story, forget almost everything you've learned about the Super Mario Universe, because I've retained very little of it. There is no Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, etc. in this story, so don't expect to see them in here. Honestly I'm not a very big fan of the good characters...I've always had a thing for the evil ones. I wasn't even sure if it belonged under the "Super Mario Bros." fiction, but I had nowhere else to put it. It's more a spin-off, if anything. I brought the worlds of fantasy and the Koopas together in one huge head-on-collision, this story being the aftermath. :) The whole plot is going to be divided into three parts, ranging from a span of over thirty years, and told through diary entries, Kamek's being the first. This is going to be extremely different from the traditional Mario fan-fic's that are out there. Oh, and one major change--all of the characters are human. "Koopa" is just going to be the ruling family name, not its own separate species. I've also created a magic system, religion, and entirely new world based loosely off Super Mario Bros. 3. Some of my grammar probably isn't correct and needs editing, so all I can say is thank God for spell check! I'll shut the hell up now so please enjoy. :) All constructive criticism and comments are welcome. Flames will be ignored, as I won't waste my precious seconds reading them.   
  
  
  


Diary Entries of Kamek Tirro, Royal Administrator   
  


July 12, 1984 

I've come across several reasons for starting this diary, but the primary reason is the most obvious. As of this morning I hold the position of King Bowser Koopa's Head Palace Administrator. It's such a fancy name for this position, but it's a job I take with pride. Basically my duties include holding council to the King...giving advice, and no doubt helping out with my knowledge of sorcery. I discovered my powers of the occult at a young age--not anyone can dabble with sorcery, it is something you're born with. You must have "the gift". Often, when a child of this nature is born, their eyes shine a brilliant color. Mine are green. The eyes are the distinguishing mark of a sorcerer. As of now, I am one of the most powerful and knowledgeable of magicians in all of the eight kingdoms. While I hold such a high position both politically and magic-wise, I tend not to let it get to my head. Sorcery is not something to be taken lightly or exploited, although there are times when I enjoy some praise here and there. Getting off this tangent, I should get back to my original reason for writing this journal. Since I am now to be helping out the King firsthand, I decided that a diary to record the everyday events would be a good idea. Things are going to start changing around here. I can sense it. Last night King Bowser's Head of Administration passed on. He was an extremely intelligent old man. Even I looked up to him. All knowing he was, but there was something he lacked. That something is what I possess, and I alone control it in Dark World. King Bowser is well aware of this fact. You see, Morrison (the now deceased Administrator), was appointed years ago by King Bowser's father, and kept his post even with the ascension of our now present king eight years ago. I've been waiting too long. The King has always been a great friend to me, so I am forever in his service...now more than ever. At eight this morning I was summoned from my quarters in the Palace (before acquiring my new position I was a regular Council member) and was surprised and shocked by the news of Morrisson's death. King Bowser met me in the Planning Room, where the Council usually meets and discusses issues about the Eight Kingdoms, and how the Empire can contribute. Our conversation (whether it be an aspect of my powers or not, I was also gifted with a great memory) was short, and I already knew what my king was going to tell me. 

"Your Majesty has required my service?" I humbly asked, bowing my head in reverence. 

"Ah, Kamek my friend, I'm sure you've heard the news." the King's voice was shaded in sorrow, even though he tried to cover it up by cracking a small smile as I entered the room. In front of him was a large oak table, but I suppose he was too anxious to sit. "Come, sit down. There's something I need to talk to you about." 

I obliged. "Yes, sire. I heard the news earlier this morning. It happened last night?" 

"At around midnight. I was with him when he went. He was sick for a while." The King paused momentarily to look out the huge pitcher window behind him. I was seated across from the window, so I already had the morning view. "Kamek, I need to ask a favor of you." 

"I am listening." 

"Morrison was a trusted friend of the Koopa family." the King now turned towards me with a sudden strong look to his eyes. "My father made the right choice appointing him, but now it's your time." I put on a shocked face, even though I knew what he was going to ask me even before setting foot in this chamber. Then he asked it, the words I wanted to hear for so long. "Kamek, will you help serve me? You've been an active member in my Council throughout my reign, and have become a dear friend. I only trust you with this position." 

"Of course, your Majesty." 

"Kamek, you know you are not like any other Advisor who has come before you." 

Ah, here's the real reason he's asking me, I thought. Not that I minded though. The King continued. "You are a powerful man. In a way, we both are. You harness powers which make normal men jealous...even us kings." He stopped for a moment, and I noticed that his voice got a bit deeper as he muttered the "even us kings" part under his breath. Wisely I ignored it. "As a King, I control the masses. Yes, we are both powerful, but imagine the team you and I can make!" 

"Your Highness, I am honored." I smiled, all the time bursting inside with pride. Here I was, now allowed to help influence the King directly. His second-in-command. That is, .at least until his eldest son gets old enough. "I shall try my best to serve you, my King." 

Such were the events of this morning. My duty calls me later this evening to hold private audience again with the King. This time, we will be discussing matters before presenting them to the other members of the Council. In a way, I feel as if I am becoming a member of the Royal Family itself. Times are definitely changing.   
  


July 28, 1984 

The King is starting to ask too much of me already, and I've only been on the job two weeks! He must not be familiar with the powers of a sorcerer, because he asks the most curious things of me. Just this afternoon, he inquired if I could see into the future. I was a bit taken back by this question and had to laugh. I told him that I may be able to control certain forces which he cannot, but I was no seer. He seemed disappointed. I wonder what our King has in store? Personally, I think this has to do with the thought of war brimming on everyone's minds. Two kingdoms out of the eight have been fighting back and forth between certain matters. Alteria, which is the biggest of all the eight, has been on edge with the Kingdom of Oceanside. The Alterian king is good friends with King Bowser, so I assume that the two might strike an alliance. A union between our kingdom and Alteria may have been unlikely before, but now there is talk that the eldest daughter of the Alterian king is a sorceress! She is still a young child, around the same age as Bowser's eldest son. I hope to find out what is brewing in King Bowser's mind, and it is my job as Head Administrator to find out.   
  


September 3, 1984 

Talks of war between Alteria and Oceanside have died down, but I still believe that the potential for future outbursts between the two is there. Only time shall tell. Anyway, things here in Dark World have been running smoothly. Over the past month and a half, the King and I have dealt with problems in the kingdom. To tell you the truth, I have found this job quite boring. For hours on end I must listen to the King babble on about future plans, and even about his wife, Queen Adora. The two were married five years ago after his first queen, Monika, passed on. The relationship between the King and his first wife was kept mostly private and was never publicized, although there is talk that she died under "mysterious circumstances". I still have a hard time buying that theory, considering that not only was I on good terms with the Queen, but she was also my best friend. She wasn't just a queen, but she was also a powerful sorceress. Her and I had trained under the same teacher for years, and that was how I met her. Anyway, King Bowser believed that she could produce an heir capable of becoming a sorcerer as well. The King loved the idea of having a son or daughter who could possess magic! Sadly, their union was cut short. After only three years of marriage, the Queen suddenly died from disease. At least that's what everyone was told, and as I've already mentioned, I still don't believe it. Their marriage wasn't unfruitful though. Less than a year after they were married, Monika gave birth to a baby boy. This baby boy Bowser hoped would become an extremely powerful mage, but as the child grew older, the King's dreams faded. It turns out that this boy, who is now the eight year old Crown Prince Ludwig von Koopa, has shown no promise in the occult. Not every child born to a sorcerer or sorceress is born with "the gift". While the King tends to pay little attention to his eldest son, I feel that he is wrong in his judgement. Just by looking at this child, I see his eyes... Ludwig has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen--the sign of a sorcerer. Of course, he might have just been born with beautiful eyes, but they're the same as his mother's . Sometimes a young magician doesn't show his power until much older, and I think this is the case with Ludwig. King Bowser has dismissed him too quickly. Something tells me that this young boy will prove his father wrong. I can sense it. A powerful mage resides in young Ludwig. Time shall see if I'm correct. 


	2. October 30, 1984February 19, 1985

October 30, 1984 

I had a peculiar meeting with the eight year old Crown Prince today during my meeting with his father. While the King and I were in the Planning Room going over plans and outlines for the construction of a dam to keep the waters of Lake Yara from spilling over its borders, the Crown Prince came running in with a look of fear on his face. I couldn't help but look at how his eyes shone. I had known the prince ever since the day he was born, but had never really bonded with him. He always seemed cold and a bit distant, but considering his tough childhood, I couldn't blame him. King Bowser was certainly shocked as his son scampered into the room, and not to mention annoyed. 

"Ludwig," the King began "what are you doing? Don't you know when I conduct business that--" 

"But Lemmy is hurt!" The Crown Prince shouted, ignoring his father. He was quite good at that. 

I rose to my feet. "Hurt? Where is he?" I asked. 

"We were playing outside and Lemmy fell! His left arm is bruising--" 

"Outside by the courtyard?" Bowser asked, the agitation in his voice now showing. 

"Yes. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ludwig cried out. "It wasn't my fault! I'm sorry!" 

"Calm down, young man!" I said, with smile. "I'm sure your brother is fine. Boys your age bruise all the time while playing." I leaned down next to the boy and stared into his blue eyes, now brimming with tears. 

"I'll go and see how my son is. Kamek, you watch Ludwig." The King rested a trusting hand on my shoulder, then departed. I turned my attention back to Ludwig at this point. He was saying "I'm sorry!" over and over, as if he had unintentionally caused his little brother's injury. I stand corrected--half brother. 

"Ludwig, tell me what happened. You know you can talk to me." 

"I-I don't know what happened. I was play wrestling with Lemmy, and when I went to grab him he shouted out that...that..." 

"That what?" I found my voice growing tense with curiosity, as if I was expecting the poor boy to say something I wanted to hear. Without even realizing it, I held him by the shoulders and kept gazing into brilliant blue eyes. "You can tell me." I pleaded. 

"That I had burnt him...that my touch had burnt him." The Prince's voice was nothing more than a whisper at that point. The words were as shocking to him as they were to me. He held his head low, like he was staring at my shoes, although his eyes were closed. 

My gods, he said he burnt his brother just by touching him. I knew my instincts were correct about this boy. "Ludwig, are you sure that's what happened? Maybe he had hurt himself before and you accidentally touched the bruise--" 

"No, it wasn't there before when we first started playing." He paused, raising his head and right hand. "I felt it. When I touched him, I felt his skin burning." 

What I was hearing was too good to be true! Well...not that Prince Lemmy was hurt, mind you, but that I was right about Ludwig all along. Still, I had to put all doubts aside. "But I'm touching you right now and you're not burning me, Ludwig." 

"You didn't get me mad though." As he said this, a devilish gleam appeared across his face whether he knew it or not. 

At his words I could not help but gawk. "So you hurt your brother unintentionally you think?" 

"I know I did. I'm sorry. It was an accident!" Ludwig then looked into my own eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I've never really noticed it before, but your eyes glow like mine do, Kamek." 

I had to practically restrain myself from jumping up and down at this news! Young Ludwig had discovered that he was a sorcerer...or at least that he had powers that no other little boys his age had. "Yes Ludwig, we both have the same eyes. Has anything like this ever happened to you before? Something that you neglected to tell us?" 

"No, not that I remember. Kamek, can we keep this a secret?" 

"A secret?" I asked. "You don't want me to tell your father?" 

"No, I don't want him knowing." 

"At least not yet. I understand. This will be between us sorcerers." 

Ludwig smiled when I addressed him as a sorcerer. He was such a handsome boy, and greatly resembled his late mother. "That means I might be like you, right Kamek?" 

"With training, yes. Your mother was a great sorceress, you know that right?" 

"Yeah. I just don't want to hurt anyone again." 

"It takes a great deal of training, young man. I shall teach you when you are ready." 

Ludwig looked down again and cracked another small smile. "Maybe the King will pay attention to me now." 

At that point in the conversation, the King returned. He said that Lemmy told him it was a bruise, and he had gotten it when wrestling with his big brother. Even Lemmy lied to protect Ludwig. Why he did that I don't know, considering he is only five and a half. Another thing that struck me was how the Crown Prince referred to his father as "The King", and not as "Daddy" or something of that nature. Bowser's neglect of the boy is already taking its toll, but that doesn't matter. If Ludwig does discover the full potential of his powers, which I am to make sure of, he will not need a father by his side. He could have all of Lunaretine at his feet.   
  


November 7, 1984 

Queen Adora made an announcement to the Royal Council today-that she was pregnant. Again. It seems to me all that woman does is help create babies and deliver them. It's like the King just wants to keep her preoccupied. He took the news quite joyously, and made a huge deal of it, telling all the council members how proud he was. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the stone-faced Crown Prince, his look clearly displaying disgust. In a way I can see where Prince Ludwig is coming from. His father acts as if he was never married to another woman, and refuses to even bring up the name "Monika". 

The younger Prince Lemuel was shocked at the news as well. With eyes bulging, he turned toward Ludwig and exclaimed in a whisper, "But we just got a new brother. I don't want another one!" 

At his brother's outburst, Ludwig broke his scowl and chuckled. One of the Council members (Remir, if I am correct) turned and angrily glared at the two princes. I too felt like laughing. A little over two years ago, the King and Queen welcomed Prince Roy into the world, which caused quite a stir among the children. Lemuel certainly didn't like the idea of having another brother, and Ludwig was indifferent. I was seated next to the princes, and as the Crown Prince still wore a slight smile on his lips, I turned towards them and grinned. Lemuel looked at me and again began to giggle. 

"Roy is enough trouble." He whispered to me with a smirk. "He throws up all the time, and he smells." 

At the younger prince's words, Ludwig couldn't help but to laugh out loud. It was a sound from him which I have not heard in a long time, and it was music to my ears. I myself had to stifle my laughter as the Council, King, and Queen turned their attention to us. I quickly ripped the smile off my face and directed my eyes toward the King, who was angered by his son's exclamation. 

Adora raised an eyebrow and addressed the boys, "Ludwig, what's going on?" She asked in a stern voice. Her hands were resting on her belly, as if she was trying to protect her unborn child from the silly antics of its future brothers. 

"Nothing at all." Ludwig quickly regrouped himself and answered back in a very formal manner. "I'm sorry." 

Lemuel placed his hands in front of his mouth in order to muffle the sound of his laughter. That boy is always smiling or giggling over something, even if there is nothing to laugh at. He strikes me as odd sometimes, but he does have a wonderful sense of humor, and says the right things at the right times, so to speak. 

"Nothing is wrong, Mother. I made Ludwig laugh, it's my fault." Lemuel explained while trying to stop his uncontrollable chuckling. 

"Oh, really? Well what were you two laughing over? It must have been very funny to produce such an outburst!" The Queen was now glaring solely at Ludwig. 

"Yes, please inform the Council." King Bowser added, also staring at this eldest son. 

Of course...I thought. Always blame that poor boy for everything. 

"Do you really want to know?" Lemuel asked, fidgeting in his chair. He glanced at his big brother, who was staring back defiantly at his father. 

"Yes, we'd like to know." Councilman Remir butted in, turning around to face all three of us. 

Never one to back down, Lemuel grinned again. "I said that Roy throws up and stinks." 

At his words, the Council tried to remain silent, but I heard a few laughs and comments here and there. The King and Queen were not amused. Ludwig had to lower his head to hide the smile on his face. 

"Kamek!" The King called out. 

"Yes, your Majesty?" I answered, standing up. 

"Would you kindly escort these children out of here? They are disrupting the session..." His words trailed off as he again stared at the Crown Prince. It was as if Ludwig felt his father's ice cold glance through his skull, because his head shot up immediately. I honestly think that the boy was just glad to be getting out of there. He was never one for formal events. 

"As you wish, sire." I motioned for the princes to stand up, "Let's go, boys." As I started to lead them out, Prince Lemuel waved "good-bye" to his parents and wore a smile from ear to ear. At only five and a half he was quite the practical joker. 

We exited the Council Room and began to walk down the hallway back towards the Princes' chambers. "That was quite a show you put on in there, boys." I said in a strong, condescending tone. Both brothers looked up at me, Lemuel with a shocked expression. Grinning, I started to laugh. "You sure upset your parents, and the entire Council in one shot." 

"Yeah, that was great! Those things sure are boring." The younger Prince started to skip ahead of Ludwig and I. "From now on, I'm going to do that at every meeting!" 

"I really dislike those things," Ludwig muttered, his eyes focused on the ornate rug which we were walking on. "The majority of the time I'm never paying attention." 

"But your young Highness, you're going to have those fancy Council meetings too someday! You're our future King." I said, placing an arm around the boy's shoulders. 

"I don't want to be King." he nonchalantly answered without looking up. 

I was a bit stunned by Ludwig's words. What prince doesn't want to become a king someday? "You say that now, but when you grow older--" 

My words caused the Crown Prince to look up at me and snap, "I said I don't want to be King!" 

"I'll be king if you don't want to!" Lemuel exclaimed, still trotting ahead of us. 

"Fine Lemmy, you do it." Ludwig told his brother. "It seems like such a boring job anyway." 

Deciding not to argue with the boy, I shook my head and forced a smile. "Fine, do as you wish." 

An awkward silence filled the air now. I waited for the younger prince to skip further away from us, so he would not be able to hear what I was about to ask his big brother. 

"Ludwig?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Have there been any more..." I struggled to find the right word. "...incidences?" He looked up at me and shook his head negatively. "Before I noticed the burn marks you left on Lemuel's arm." At this point in the conversation I stopped walking dead in my tracks. Ludwig stopped too and gave me a curious look. "What I meant to say was...that for such a young boy, you left quite a mark. Your father hasn't questioned you about it?" 

"No, not at all. He just ignores me as usual." 

"Yes well, that's his loss." I said, partially to the Prince, and partially to myself. "Remember what I told you, when the time comes, I shall train you." 

"I remember." He looked up at me and cracked a small smile. 

"Good! Now, off to your chambers, your Highness." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders again and we continued down the hallway. 

After dropping off Prince Ludwig at his room, I returned back to my quarters, where I am writing at this minute. Even though the Crown Prince says that there haven't been any more "incidences", I could sense he was lying. I think he is experimenting with his newfound powers on his own, which can be a dangerous thing, especially considering the amount of power I believe he possesses. All I can do for now is wait until he wants to tell his father, then I can begin training him. The days following the burning incident I contemplated teaching the boy in secret, but figured that if we got caught it would be my head paying the price. I believe Ludwig will open up soon, and when he does, it will have been well worth the wait.   
  


December 31, 1984 

Although King Bowser hasn't mentioned anything to me about a party, tomorrow is Prince Ludwig's ninth birthday. I remember years ago this date was a huge event in Dark World. Sadly, that was when everyone thought that the baby prince was going to be a magnificent sorcerer. Now that he has proven them wrong, because they are unaware of the truth, tomorrow shall be an ordinary day. It saddens me to see a young boy's birthday go almost ignored, but something tells me that even Ludwig wants it this way. Over the past few days the Crown Prince has seemed troubled, but I have not asked him about it. The King, for what I can tell, has taken no notice at all, and Queen Adora is too occupied with her pregnancy to even care. What I do know is that King Bowser is to have a meeting with the Alterian King Leirelat sometime next month. This leads me to question the stability between the Kingdoms of Alteria and Oceanside. It has only been a matter of months since the two almost broke out into war, and our King and King Leirelat talking with each other leads me to believe that an alliance may not be far off. I hope that a conflict can be avoided. Wars often tear countries apart, and in our case, the Eight Kingdoms may become divided over who sides with whom. This situation reminds me of what happened five hundred years ago. Dark World and the Kingdom of Sands were involved in a huge war, which in our time goes by the simple name of The Destruction. As its name implies, both Kingdoms practically destroyed each other, and not to mention the other six! The story explains that Dark World wanted to expand its borders beyond The Dead Continent. (The Dead Continent, was very aptly named. Everything on this land was and is still dead. Very little plant and animal life, barren soil...basically it's very difficult for the continent to support life on its own), so an expansion was in order to ensure to lives of her people. The Council at the time (there was a king back then, but he ruled only in name and had very little power) was a ruling representative government, and decided that the best place to, put it nicely, "take over", would be a region of land north of the Kingdom of Sands. None of the eight kingdoms had claim to this land, so the Council saw it as a perfect opportunity. Only one problem stood in the way, and that was The Kingdom of Sands itself. They had a government similar to Dark World's, and their Council objected to our "intrusion", giving the reason that even though the land didn't have a rightful owner, it was still theirs. It had something do to about an ancestral place to them...that I'm not too sure. Arguments were made on both sides, until finally Dark World sent an army to the free region and declared it theirs. Whether sending in an army was the right thing to do is still being debated, but The Kingdom of Sands quickly retaliated by sending their own army to the territory. The troops from our kingdom easily defeated the soldiers from Sands, and after that, they declared war on Dark World. The remaining Eight Kingdoms all had to take sides, families became divided, and chaos ensued. This marked the first time that the art of sorcery was used in battle, and the effects were of mass destruction. After almost thirty years of fighting, The Kingdom of Sands and her supporters collapsed, and Dark World was victorious. An empire was born when our kingdom not only took over the original territory which the war was based on, but conquered the weakened Kingdom of Sands as well. From then on, the rest of the kingdoms feared Dark World and the power she possessed. That was the story of The Destruction in a nutshell. Needless to say The Empire lost control of the Kingdom of Sands about one hundred years ago, but that's a whole other story in itself. All tangents aside, back to the Crown Prince. The boy seems to be very troubled. I don't want to come out and confront him about it, since I feel it isn't my business. Although I've known him all his life, we haven't started to become close until the last few months. I'd rather wait until he feels comfortable enough with me to ask him about what is on his mind. My curiosity about the issues bothering Prince Ludwig will have to be put on hold for now, but I do hope to see the boy tonight.   
  


January 2, 1985 

Just as I suspected, the Crown Prince's birthday passed by uneventfully, except for the small reception given for him after dinner. King Bowser had a special birthday cake made for the now nine year old Prince, and the whole family gathered. Since I'm practically a part of the Royal Family ever since becoming Head Administrator, I was invited as well. I saw a side of Prince Ludwig last night that, as far as I could tell, he was trying to hide for a long time. It all started after a grand New Year's dinner in the main dining hall. After remaining silent throughout his entire meal, Ludwig promptly hopped up out of his chair and exited the hall. Neither the King or Queen noticed, but Prince Lemuel's eyes followed his brother. I waited until everyone else was finished eating to question the presence of the birthday boy. 

"Your Majesty, Prince Ludwig left in a hurry. Do you think there's something wrong?" I asked. 

"Maybe it was the cooking..." I heard Prince Lemuel snicker in a low voice to his younger brother Roy. Although the two year old Prince probably couldn't understand his sibling, he laughed anyway. 

"Kamek, why don't you go check on the boy? After all, it is his birthday and we did prepare him a nice cake." The King answered rather calmly, not even looking up from his dinner plate. 

It's the Crown Prince's birthday and all you did was bake him a cake! I angrily thought. "I'll go and see if he's alright." I stood up and began to exit the hall. 

"Make sure he comes back. We're celebrating his birthday, after all." Queen Adora cooly added, placing her hands over her now showing belly. 

I turned back to face the monarchs, "Yes, your Highness." I wanted badly to give the King and Queen a lecture in child rearing, but decided to keep my mouth shut. My council was only needed in business affairs involving the Kingdom, not in raising children. 

My search began in all the obvious places I thought I'd find the Prince. First I checked his quarters, but he wasn't there. Next came the Social Room, which is basically a giant living room, and he wasn't there either. Then I remembered that Ludwig had recently started to take piano lessons, so I checked the Music Hall which contained his grand piano. He was nowhere to be seen there. Becoming more and more exasperated with my search, I began to wander the numerous halls of the giant castle aimlessly in hopes to find the boy. Without any idea where I was going at the time, I began to walk into the secluded east portion of the castle. Once realizing where I was, a grim thought came over me. This was the part of the castle where Queen Monika died. It was her favorite part of the palace as well because of the view it had. Since the Queen's death, this section of the castle was closed off and all of Monika's belongings were kept here untouched. It consisted of three rooms--a master bedroom, a tinier version of the main Social Room, and a small, but generous, library. I could tell that this place had been left unmoved for an extremely long time by the amount of dust on the furniture and in the air. This was Queen Monika's personal chambers, and I had no right being there. Even in the past while she was alive I rarely came into the eastern wing of the castle. Just as I was about to turn around and make haste, I heard a soft voice coming from the library. The words that were being spoken I couldn't understand because they were muffled, but I could tell that the voice was emanating from Prince Ludwig. Quietly, in an order not to scare the boy, I walked over to the half closed door and peered in. There was the Crown Prince, sitting on the floor, legs folded under him, staring up at a giant painting. At the angle I was at I couldn't tell what the picture was of, but it seemed to hold Ludwig's attention. Unaware of my presence, the Prince continued to converse with the painting. I wish I could've understood what he was saying, but I did make out a few words, such as birthday...nothing special...doesn't care...miss you...Mom. Gods, he was talking to Monika! I finally realized that the imagine he was conversing with was an oil painting of Queen Monika that was made years ago. Previous to her death, the huge painting used to hang on the wall in the main Social Hall, and after she died it was promptly moved here. Come to think of it, there's very little evidence of the late Queen that still remains in the castle, except for the east wing. I was lost in thought and didn't realize that I had accidentally leaned in against the door, which caused it to suddenly creak. The surprised Prince quickly stopped chatting and looked up. At the sight of me I could tell he was a bit annoyed, but not angry. 

"Hello your Highness. Your father sent me to look for you since you exited the Dining Hall rather quickly." I gently explained. I didn't want to startle the boy any more than he already was. "Are you alright?" 

Ludwig turned away from me momentarily, looked up to the painting of his mother, then focused his large, haunting blue eyes on me again. "Hi Kamek," he simply greeted. 

Cautiously I moved one foot into the doorway. This was Queen Monika and Prince Ludwig's space, not mine. "Would you like to be left alone? I can tell your father that you're not feeling well and retired for the evening." 

"No, it's okay. You can come in, I want to show you something." 

"Are you sure? I don't want to be intruding on you, your Highness." 

"No, please come in." He motioned with his hand for me to enter the room. I did, then partially closed the door behind me. I didn't want anyone else to hear what was going on, especially not the King. If he found out his eldest son was conversing with a painting of his dead wife he would not be too happy. "I've been coming here for the past few months." Ludwig explained. 

While walking over to the Crown Prince I looked up at the painting of Queen Monika. It was rather large, probably about six feet long. In it, the late Queen was dressed in a decorative blue gown, sitting down in an equally elaborate chair, cradling a newborn baby. "I remember when that painting was done. You were only a week old, and it was hard to keep you quiet while painting." I cracked a smile and looked down at the Prince. 

"I come here and talk to her, Kamek. She doesn't answer back or anything like that, but I'd like to think she's listening to me wherever she is now. Sometimes I think she's the only one that does listen to me." the Crown Prince told me, without taking his eyes off the painting. 

"I understand. You know, you look a lot like her, Ludwig." I knelt down next to the Prince then pointed up at the portrait. "See her hair color? You've both got light brown hair. Now look at her facial structure, you two are almost identical! And those eyes, you've both got those large blue eyes. The eyes of a sorcerer." 

"I know, she was a sorceress. Do you think I could ever be as powerful as she was?" 

"Why not? She is your mother, and the power is passed from parent to child. Without a doubt you'll be just as powerful as she was, and probably even stronger." 

"I hope so." Ludwig paused. He finally tore his eyes away from the painting and faced me. 

"Kamek, what was my mom like?" 

It was a simple question from a curious child, but I had a hard time summing up the answer. "Your mother was a wonderful woman, your father didn't deserve her. I'm not sure how much you know, but I'll fill you in on what I'm aware of. She was from a noble family in Dark World, a very rich noble family. The news of her being a sorceress caught on like wildfire, and it certainly didn't escape the ears of your father. At the time, the King was only a Crown Prince, just like you are right now, Ludwig. Not only was he the future ruler, but was very ambitious. Naturally your mother made a great candidate for his wife, so they eventually got married. Your mother had been my good friend for a few years at the time, and I was very shocked about the engagement and marriage. Back then I was just an ordinary Council member, I didn't really have much power. Morrison was Head Administrator, and he was fond of your mother too. She was very caring, but could be quite fiery. That's another trait of her's which I think you inherited." 

"Why did my father have this picture moved?" Ludwig asked. 

"That I don't know." 

"And why does he forbid anyone to come back here? It's weird, but I feel it's like he tries to erase my presence like he erased my mom's." 

Those were pretty strong words from a nine year old. Ludwig wasn't stupid. He's extremely bright for a boy his age, or as the King would say, "perhaps too bright". 

"Your father doesn't realize the mistake he's making." As soon as I said that I realized the mistake I was making. The King must have been wondering where we were by now. "Ludwig, I have to go report back to your father. What would you like me to tell him?" I asked getting back to my feet. 

"Tell him I'll see him tomorrow." The Crown Prince replied, turning his attention back to the portrait. 

"Alright. I won't say a word to anyone about you being here." 

"Thank you." 

I made my way back to the door, then turned around to face the Prince again, "Oh Ludwig, Happy Birthday." I warmly smiled. 

The boy looked up and smiled back. It was a small smile, but it did make me feel better. With that I left the Queen's quarters and returned to the Dining Hall. Of course the King questioned what had taken me so long, so I made up a story about Ludwig not feeling well. Queen Adora and her King both seemed indifferent and retired to their chamber for the remainder of the evening. I think the two younger princes gladly ate the left-over birthday cake. 

The events of last night helped me to delve deeper into Ludwig's mind. Now I saw how greatly he missed his mother, although he was only two and a half when she died. I only hope that his newfound powers of sorcery will help give him the attention he so greatly needs. 

February 19, 1985 

King Bowser called me into his chambers earlier this evening, a request which I found extremely odd. Usually no one was allowed in such a private place except the King and Queen themselves, so naturally I feared something terrible was wrong. Upon entering the chamber, I found the King standing at his Queen's bedside, clutching her right hand while she had the left over her four month pregnant belly. She appeared to be in a state of pain, her small brown eyes half shut. 

"Your Majesty, what do you request of me?" I asked, making my way swiftly towards the bed. 

"Kamek, Adora has been having cramps in her abdomen. She's four months along now, so I fear that something must be wrong," 

"How long has she been having them?" 

Queen Adora answered herself. "Just for the past few hours. I've never felt anything like this before. Is my child in danger?" She questioned, her eyes now wide open staring right at me. 

"Well, I'm not a doctor, but I may be able to sense something. Here, let me check." My powers of sorcery have granted me spectacular, and sometimes, unusual abilities. While under the Council of King Bowser, I have helped along the pregnancies of both his Queens. One of my gifts is being able to sense if the unborn child is in danger, when it's due, and even predict the sex. Sorcery is quite a strange thing! I gently placed my hands over Queen Adora's belly and lowered my head. At first I heard the Queen begin to protest, but her King promptly shushed her up. It didn't take me long to diagnose the problem. "Your Highness, there is nothing to fear. Not only is your offspring safe, but you're carrying twins." I reassured with a smile. 

At my words, Queen Adora looked up at her husband, still with a half worried expression on her face. "Are you sure, Kamek? I know you've never been wrong before, but--" The King started. 

"I am positive. The cramps she's getting are natural since she's carrying twins. You should be glad!" 

"Twins? My Gods!" Adora exclaimed, finally breaking out into a laugh. "And they're safe?" 

"Yes, they're fine, your Majesty." 

"For my wife's sake, I hope you're right." King Bowser squeezed the Queen's hand. 

"Do not fear. Didn't I accurately predict the birth of your previous three sons without any complications?" 

"That you did, Kamek. We are grateful." 

"Now that everything is back in order, I ask for your permission to allow me to return back to my chamber. The Queen needs her rest." I humbly requested. 

"Of course, thank you for everything." The King nodded his head at me in respect. 

"Yes, thanks Kamek. Having a sorcerer around is such a privilege, I don't know what we'd do without you." Queen Adora smiled at me. Any praise that came from that woman made my skin crawl. I still cannot accept the way she treats Prince Ludwig. King Bowser is certainly no better. 

With that I took my leave and made my way back to my quarters. Upon returning I was shocked to see Prince Ludwig and his brother Lemuel waiting in front of my bedroom door. 

"What are you boys doing here? It's late." I asked, opening up my door. 

"We know you were summoned to the King's chamber. What happened?" Ludwig questioned. 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Lemuel chimed in. 

"Come in, I'll explain inside." I motioned for the princes to enter my room, which they did without protest. I closed the door behind them and turned around to see the two seated on my bed. "Nothing is wrong, boys." 

"Then why did my father want you there? No one is allowed in there, not even us." Ludwig asked, his bright blue eyes focused on me. 

"Did something happen to the baby?" Lemuel interjected in a tone that sounded almost... happy. Ludwig noticed the sudden joy in his little brother's voice, and turned to give him an angry scowl. 

"No, Lemuel, nothing is wrong." I answered, then my tone turned a bit sarcastic. "In fact, I'm sure you're going to be delighted to hear that she's having twins!" I knew that would certainly get a reaction out of the boys. 

"Twins? Aw, man!" Lemuel whined. 

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Two newborns at once doesn't sound too nice." 

"I figured you two wouldn't be happy." I smugly said. 

"Well, I know I'm not happy!" the younger prince hopped off the bed and headed over to the door. "Newborns stink, they stink even worse than Roy!" With that he walked out. 

"How did the King take the news?" Ludwig asked, gazing up at me. 

I sighed. "He took it well, Ludwig. I'm sure he's happy." The Crown Prince was silent, but I could hear him release a long breath of air. "Hey, I have an idea." 

"What, Kamek?" 

"Have you ever ventured outside this castle?" 

At my question Ludwig's expression turned to one of disbelief. "No, no I haven't. Why?" 

"Are you aware what waits outside? Outside of these walls?" I decided to change the subject and bring up something I knew the prince would find interesting. 

"Not really, I've just seen pictures and stuff..." The rest of Ludwig's sentence trailed off, but then he picked his head up and grinned widely. "But I'd sure like to find out!" 

I laughed and walked over to the Prince, who was still seated on my bed. Kneeling down I rested my hands on his shoulders and immediately noticed the change in his face. He now wore an expression of excitement as he looked into my brilliant green eyes. "Ludwig, you have no idea what you're missing! There are skyscrapers that go on for miles, and highways, crowded with cars, trucks--" 

"And it's so close!" The boy's voice was suddenly filled with joy. For once he sounded like an actual nine year old, and not the cynical man trapped in a child's body that he usually resembled. 

"Yes, yes it is! All this is in the Capital city of Dark World, which is outside of the castle's walls. Everything in here seem's so simple, doesn't it?" 

"So boring." 

"Exactly. You've never seen what this kingdom is really made of. It has many cities scattered all over the Dead Continent, and it's Capital is not too far away! How about I take you there tomorrow?" 

My question caused the Prince to jump up out of his seat. "Really? We could go?" He asked, his voice tense with excitement. "Do you think the King would allow it?" 

"I've gone into the Capital many times, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." 

"He probably wouldn't even notice I was gone." Ludwig added dryly, but then brushed off his sudden bout with sadness as quickly as it came and the smile returned to his lips. "What else is there, Kamek? Can we go into the tall buildings? Are they bigger than the castle? How many people live in the Capital?" 

The sudden rush of questions from the Prince caused me to laugh and I rose to my feet. "Your Highness, there are buildings even taller than the highest towers of the castle! And about eight million people live there." 

"Eight million!" Ludwig exclaimed. "That's so many, how do they all fit?" 

"They manage. So is it final, are we going into the Capital tomorrow?" I asked, even though I knew I didn't have to. 

"Yes! I can't wait to tell Lemmy--" 

"Ludwig, I wouldn't tell him yet. He might get jealous. I only want to take you this time. Maybe next time he can come along." I advised. 

"Oh, it's alright. I won't mention anything, as long as you and I go!" The Crown Prince smiled at me and his large blue eyes twinkled. "But how are we going to get there? I don't want to take the Airship. I hate that thing. Just looking at it scares me." 

The means of transportation for the Royal Family is the great Airship, which is literally a flying ship! It is maneuvered by many propellers and can exceed the speeds of the jets which are used for regular transportation. Why the Family decided to stick with using the Airship is beyond me, considering that there are high tech planes available. I suppose the Airship is used more as a symbol of the Family since it's been in use for over one hundred years now. Whatever reason why it was kept in use was beyond me, but what I did know about it was that Prince Ludwig disliked riding on it. Perhaps he has a fear of flying or heights? 

"Well then young man, how would you suggest we get into the Capital?" I asked, eager to hear his suggestion. He pondered for a moment, scratching his head. It was an amusing sight. 

"Err...I don't know." 

"Then the Airship it is, but we'll only be on it for a little while. The ride isn't long." I reassured. "Now you must get going. It is late and we have to be up early tomorrow. It's going to be a big day for you!" 

"Kamek, thank you." His tone suddenly got soft and he modestly looked at me. 

"You don't have to thank me, Ludwig. It's a shame you've never seen what the outside world holds. All your life you've been stuck in here..." I let the rest of my statement go unfinished, not sure of what else to say. Actually, I knew exactly what to say, but not to Ludwig, to his father. 

"I'll be going now." The Prince turned to look at me one last time and the bright smile returned. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kamek!" 

"Good night, young man." 

After exchanging pleasantries I retired for the night. Tomorrow is going to be such a great day. I hope to show Prince Ludwig more in one day than he's ever seen in his entire lifetime. 


	3. February 21, 1985March 15 1985

February 21, 1985 

I would have written sooner about our adventure into the Capital yesterday, but I was so tired by last night that I could hardly hold the pen! Now, I could imagine if I was tired how poor Prince Ludwig must have felt. The child must have been exhausted, but he was such a good sport and did not show it. We departed early yesterday morning, around nine o'clock. I found him eagerly awaiting me by the Airship's dock, which was located outside the rear of the castle. 

"You're up bright and early, your Highness!" I commented, giving the boy a friendly squeeze on the shoulder. 

"I couldn't sleep all night." He said. Usually one who doesn't sleep all night has bloodshot eyes in the morning, but Ludwig's were bluer and brighter than ever. "What did the King say when you asked him if you could take me into the Capital?" 

"Early this morning I woke up and asked him. He was up in the Planning Room looking over some documents. At first he seemed reluctant, but after some wonderful coaxing on my part he obliged." I winked at Ludwig, who snickered. 

"Then let's go!" He grabbed onto my jacket sleeve and proceeded to tug. "The Airship is almost ready!" 

"Calm down, Ludwig, it's not going anywhere without us." I was happy that we were blessed with such a beautiful day. The sky was vibrant and blue, filled with cumulus clouds. Although it is mid-February, the weather in Dark World usually doesn't get too cold. Today would be no exception, probably with temperatures going into the lower sixties. "Are you dressed appropriately?" I questioned looking over the Prince's simple black windbreaker jacket and faded blue jeans. 

"I didn't want to look like royalty so I dressed as simple as I could." He seemed proud of his plan and turned around full circle for me to see his outfit. 

"Yes, very good idea, Ludwig. You definitely are going to mingle in with the commoners." I grinned as I used the word "commoners", which caused the Prince to chuckle. 

"You're dressed rather simply too, Kamek." Ludwig noticed, pointing at my long brown trenchcoat. 

"I decided that a nice pair of dress pants and shirt would be fine. You like the jacket though?" I asked, mimicking Ludwig's earlier actions and turning around full circle. 

"You look like someone with a lot of authority." 

"As well I am!" I laughed, then held out my hand for the boy to take. "Let's go, it's almost time to depart into the big city." 

The Crown Prince took my hand and began to drag me towards the Airship, which was docked awaiting its passengers. "Come on!" he yelled. 

Up the Airship's long wooden ramp we walked, both anxious to see what the day would bring. The crew greeted us as we walked aboard the ship, the Prince ignoring most of their words. I placed my hands on his shoulders and told him to take a seat on the deck of the ship so he could see the wonderful view. After Ludwig scampered off, Captain Valor addressed me with a smile. 

"I don't think I've ever seen the King's eldest boy up close. He looks so much like our old Queen." Valor said to me as his eyes followed the young Prince squeezing past crewmen as he made his way over to the deck. 

"Yes," I added. "He certainly does have his mother's spirit!" 

We both laughed, then Valor turned his attention toward me. "Kamek, I haven't seen you in so long. How has your new job been treating you, Mr. Royal Administrator?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice, but he chuckled. "Just teasing you, old buddy." 

"Of course," I smirked. "To answer your question, my job hasn't turned out to be what I originally expected. It seems like I do the same old things over and over." 

"Heh, same shit, just a different day, right?" The Captain smiled again. 

"Yes, you could say that. That's why I decided to take Prince Ludwig into the Capital today. He's never seen it, so I figured it might change his melancholy mood." I explained. 

"Good idea. I've been the Captain of this Airship for twenty years, and I've seen a lot happen here in Dark World. I'll be honest with you, Kamek, I'm not crazy about our present King. He seems weird all of a sudden. Now, you live inside the castle, do you have any clue what the hell is going on with him?" 

"A lot has happened within the past few months. Morrisson died, the Queen is pregnant again, and Ludwig-" I cut myself off rather quickly as soon as I realized that I was about to leak out a very valuable secret. No one knew the Prince was a sorcerer yet, just myself. If it got out, the news would spread like wildfire, and the King would certainly be upset that I hid this information. "And Ludwig has been depressed." I covered up. Luckily Valor didn't seem to notice my slip. 

"I don't blame the boy. His mother died when he was just a baby, and that witch of a Queen we have now probably isn't helping." The Captain smugly said, removing his crimson hat and running his fingers through his black hair. 

"Now now, Valor, we must respect her, no matter how much she may be disliked." Without even realizing it myself, the words came out of my mouth with a hint of dry humor. 

"Eh, you know it, I know it, both the King and Queen are full of shit. I can't wait for our little Ludwig to ascend to the throne. Hopefully he'll be as good as his mother was." 

"I hope so too, Valor. But I have a feeling he'll even surpass her." I proudly smiled at the Captain, who was unaware of the Prince's true capabilities. 

Finally the time arrived for us to depart. A sailor had come to inform Captain Valor that the Airship was ready to fly. 

"Please excuse me for a moment. Get ready to hold on to something while we take off, you know how rocky this ship's departures can be!" Valor chuckled, slapping my left arm. 

I immediately thought to now find Ludwig. The boy was probably wondering where I had gone. After nodding my head to the Captain, I made my way over to the Airship's deck. Along the way my hawk-eye caught site of numerous boxes. I tend to notice little details which other's may not take any notice to. Recently King Bowser had informed me that the Airship was being used to ship goods to the Kingdom of Alteria. Naturally I wondered why we were suddenly helping out the Alterian King, considering they never needed any supplies from us in the past. Perhaps talks of war are brewing again? Pushing this tidbit of information to the back of my mind, I concentrated on having fun today. On the deck of the ship I found the Prince peering over the Airship's side, probably watching the men scurrying below getting ready for take off. 

"Are we leaving soon, Kamek?" He asked, turning to look at me. 

"Yes actually, right away!" I cheered, standing next to the boy. As if on cue, we heard the crewmen call out, then seconds later the great ship began to buckle. "Woah! Better hold on to something." 

Ludwig's happy expression turned to one of panic, and he held on to the side of the ship for dear life. "I already don't like this!" he cried, clenching his eyes shut. 

The Airship lifted off the ground and began to gain altitude quickly. Within moments we were far from the Castle Dock and high in the air. The unnerving shaking stopped and we were flying rather smoothly. I loosened my grip on the ship's railing and looked down at the Prince. 

"Your Highness, you can open your eyes now." 

"No, I'm afraid." 

"You have no idea what view you're missing." 

Slowly Ludwig opened up his eyes and was greeted by pure blue sky and an endless horizon. He stared straight ahead and smiled. "Wow, we're so high up!" 

"I know, isn't it wonderful? It's a shame this ride only lasts fifteen minutes." 

"Fifteen minutes is long enough." The young Prince said. He then made the mistake of looking down and quickly got terrified again. "I had no idea we were this high up!" 

Before I could answer, Captain Valor's voice interjected into our conversation. "Don't worry, your Highness, you'll get used to it." Ludwig turned to see the Captain at his side, beaming with pride. "My Gods, you look just like your mother! But I didn't mean that in a sissy boy girly type of way!" 

The Crown Prince stared strangely up at the Captain, probably puzzled about the older man's outburst. 

"What the good Captain meant to say was that you have many of your mother's features, Ludwig." I explained, ruffling the boy's light brown hair. 

"Nothing girly about you, your Highness!" The Captain added. "I must say that you do have beautiful blue eyes though." He moved closer to Ludwig and said in a voice almost like a whisper, "By any chance are you like your mother?" 

"Like my mother?" Ludwig asked, playing dumb. He knew what Valor was inquiring about, but he too knew the dangers of his secret getting out now. I looked at the Prince, who wore a clueless expression on his large eyes. The image reminded me of the way his mother used to look when she was dumbfounded or angry with me. It caused me to crack a small smile. 

"You know...do you have the power of sorcery?" Valor continued, eager to hear Ludwig's response. 

"Oh, you mean that. I don't know yet." The Prince answered. Growing tired of the Captain's questioning, he rested his arms on the railing of the ship and continued to stare straight into the horizon. He didn't dare look down. 

"What would you like to see today, Ludwig?" I decided to change the topic of conversation, for it made the boy uncomfortable. 

"There's way too much to see in the Capital just in one day!" Valor exclaimed, picking his head back up to gaze into the sky. "We're going to land the ship in the Capital's main station, which is located right smack in the middle of the city. From there, you two can go out and explore. We'll keep the ship there all afternoon, and whenever you're ready you can come back." 

"Ludwig, Blazaa Station is the biggest in the Capital! From there many trains pick up and drop off passengers, goods are imported and exported, and of course there's the Airship base." I started. Ludwig looked up at me and his eyes grew wide. "Not only does the Royal Family ship land there, but many other planes too." 

"Planes of all sizes! Wait until you see!" Valor chuckled, folding his arms. 

"I can't wait to see everything!" The young Prince beamed up at us. 

Prince Ludwig didn't have to wait long, because we approached the Capital shortly after. Upon seeing the giant skyscrapers, highways, and everything else the city had to offer, the boy couldn't help but gawk. It was certainly more interesting than any castle! 

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, young man!" The Captain laughed. "It's almost time to land. If you'll excuse me again, Kamek." 

For a second time the Captain left us. I rested my hand on the boy's shoulder and prepared for landing. The Airship started to descend as we approached Blazaa Station, causing the Prince to loosen his hold on the railing. The boy's knuckles had turned white! 

"We're almost there, don't worry." I reassured. 

Over the Landing Dock is a giant dome, which opens up to let planes and the Royal Airship in. It was a magnificent site to see the ceiling of the building pull apart and allow us entry. Ludwig definitely enjoyed watching that! As soon as we were at a safe distance inside the Station, the dome started to close again, as if it were swallowing us whole. A crew was waiting at the bottom, and helped guide the ship to a safe landing. Luckily the ship docked without any problems and we were safe inside Blazaa. 

"Let's get off and walk around!" Ludwig exclaimed, now antsy due to the ride. 

I obliged, and we waited for the off-ramp to be set up. Soon after we were ready to leave the Airship. I thanked Captain Valor for the trip and told him we'd be back after dinner. Ludwig thanked him also, but seemed to get annoyed when the Captain ruffled his hair. Strangely, he never minded before when I did it. I held out my hand for the boy to hold, explaining that the Capital was a huge city and he could very easily get lost without me. He didn't protest and eagerly took my hand. 

So off we went! I took the Prince around Blazaa Station, where he couldn't keep his eyes off a multitude of people scurrying to and fro, the trains and their loud horns...basically the entire surroundings enthralled him! 

"This is the Dark World Subway line. Here, people who live outside of the Capital travel into it for work, or whatever business they may have. The entire subway is connected throughout the Kingdom, and some special trains even travel to the neighboring lands of Teknara and Alteria." I had a lot of fun explaining things to the Prince. I was once told that I would make an excellent teacher due to my patience level. In the future I hope to train Ludwig in the art of sorcery and test my teaching skills. 

"Kamek, can we go on a train ride?" He asked, his head turning in every direction possible to absorb all the sites. 

"Sure, maybe later. Now I want to bring you outside. There's so much more to see in this city besides the Station." 

"Alright." Ludwig sounded a bit disappointed, but his frown quickly faded once we exited the building and made our way into the street. 

Once there a whole new world greeted the Prince. There was even more people outside than there were in the subway station, not to mention all the cars, trucks, and heavy traffic, which I heard was a nightmare to drive in! Buildings rose high into the sky, billboards advertised the local Friday night television line-up, and the faint smell of honey roasted peanuts filled the air. 

"Oh my Gods, Kamek!" Ludwig cried out. His head was now tilted all the way back, gazing up at one of the tallest buildings in the Capital. 

"That's one mighty big building, isn't it?" I exclaimed, also taking a look at the skyscraper's beauty. 

"It's taller than the highest tower at the castle!" 

"I told you the buildings here dwarfed the palace. There's so much more to see. Come!" I tugged lightly on the boy's hand, and we continued our walk. Down numerous streets we walked, the both of us trying to take in everything around us all at once. We ran into many interesting characters as well. On a few street corners there were protestors clasping megaphones in one hand and making wild hand gestures with the other. "Down with the monarchy!", one cried. "Our King must go!", yelled another. We were fortunate enough for no one to notice who we were. Dressing casually really helped out, but I figured even if we were decked out formally no one would have a clue as to who we were anyway. Ludwig smiled sardonically at the protestor's rants. I'm sure he agreed with them wholeheartedly! 

"Where are we off to now, Kamek?" He asked finally tearing his gaze away from the anarchist demonstrators. 

"Anywhere you like! Are you hungry? I know of a few good restaurants if you'd like some breakfast." 

"I ate before I left." 

"Hmm..." I paused for a moment. I certainly knew where I'd like to go! "How about a bookstore? The biggest one in the Capital is only a few blocks away." 

"Sure, that sounds interesting." Ludwig chirped. I was surprised at the boy's happy response. Most nine year old's wouldn't be caught dead in a book store, but I think Ludwig was so happy to be out of that damn castle he would have settled upon going anywhere! 

"Alright, shall we go?" I squeezed the Prince's hand affectionately and we both made a hard right down the next block towards my favorite store. 

Once inside, Ludwig couldn't believe that it was three stories tall. Appearances could be deceiving, especially from the store's exterior. "Go ahead, young man. I'll let you wander free in here as long as you don't walk out." I informed, letting go of his hand. 

"Sure, I won't get lost!" he called out as he wandered out onto the first floor. 

I took this opportunity to get myself a cup of coffee from the food stand at the back of the store. My morning cup of coffee has become somewhat of a ritual over the past ten years. It's like a drug, there are days where I can't go without it. Fifteen minutes later after scanning the "New Arrivals" section I decided to find the Crown Prince. I carefully searched the first floor, but couldn't find him anywhere. The store wasn't too crowded, so I figured he might've ventured onto the second or third floors. I took the escalator up to the second floor, and sure enough there I found him. He was seated on the floor, leaning his back against a book stand with a rather large book resting on his lap. I took notice that we were in the "Occult/Magic" section of the store. 

"What are you looking at, your Highness?" I inquired, kneeling down next to him. 

"Look at this book I found, Kamek! I want to read it all and learn all I can from it." The boy anxiously exclaimed. He closed the book to show me its cover. 

I read it aloud, "Harnessing the Power of Sorcery. Interesting title, Ludwig." I grinned, looking over the front text. "Which section are you reading about?" 

"Elements and how they're divided up. Fire, Water, Air, and Earth." Ludwig explained. For a boy his age his reading habits were extraordinary. Most nine year old's don't have a clue as to what the word "harnessing" even means. "It says that each sorcerer has a home element, which their strongest powers are based under. What is your element, Kamek?" 

"Oh, mine is Air." I simply replied. 

"And what is mine?" 

"I'm not so sure yet. I haven't seen enough from you to tell, but judging by that burn you gave your brother, yours might be Fire, like your mother's was." 

"This stuff is really interesting. I'd like to buy this book!" 

"Are you sure? Most of the stuff in here I can teach you for free." 

"Well I still want it anyway. I want to learn some stuff on my own." Ludwig said, getting to his feet. His independence was admirable. 

I also stood up. "You can buy the book if you like." I stopped and reached into my trouser pocket. "As a matter of fact, here, take this. It's on me!" 

"Wow! Are you sure?" The Prince asked, holding out his palm to accept the five gold coins I had just placed there. 

"Yes, go ahead. Just make sure no one sees it before you tell them about your power. Understood?" I raised an eyebrow, but knew deep down I could rely on him. 

"Understood!" He chuckled, holding the book tightly against his chest. 

We returned to the first floor and I waited next to the exit while Ludwig proudly purchased his tome. Upon leaving, I took the heavy bag from the boy, which he dragged over to me from the counter. 

"Where next?" I questioned, taking hold of his hand again. 

"Anywhere!" 

I decided that walking through the Capital would be tiring, so I proposed that we take a bus ride. Readily he agreed, shaking his head up and down so fast I feared it might come flying off! The mental image of that caused me to chuckle out loud. I could be such an old coot at times! We relied on Dark World's orderly mass transit system to take us around the Capital. We saw many sites all in one afternoon, including the famous Museum of Dark World's History, which caught Ludwig's attention quite easily. Towards dinnertime we both got hungry, so I took him to my favorite restaurant in the Capital. We ordered our food and for the first time all day, got a chance to relax. 

"How are you enjoying your day, your Highness?" I looked over at the boy, who was slurping his glass of soda through a straw rather intensely. "Thirsty?" I smirked. 

He produced a sound of affirmation as he drank. I waited a moment for him to finish. "Yes Kamek, this has to be the best day of my life." He smiled ear to ear, and his eyes twinkled brightly. 

Ludwig's words caused me to smile too. "You deserved to see all of this. It will be yours someday. I can't believe that your father never took you outside of the castle." 

"Yeah, well he's too busy with his new wife." The boy cooly added. He paused to take another sip from his straw. "I don't care about him. Kamek, when can we come back into the Capital?" 

"We haven't even left and you're already missing it?" I questioned with a laugh. 

"I'm dreading going back home." Once again the Prince's tone sounded more like an angry man rather than a young boy. I disliked hearing him talk like that. A child his age shouldn't have to battle bouts of melancholia. "Kamek, I've made a decision." He picked his head up and glared at me, those bright blue eyes of his shining. 

"And what decision is that, Ludwig?" I asked, already having an idea to what he was going to say next. It was about time. 

"Kamek, I'm planning on telling my father that I'm a sorcerer soon. I really want to start learning, and I don't want to keep hiding it anymore." 

"Wonderful, Ludwig!" I joyously exclaimed. "I'll start teaching you as soon as you give me the word. You saw the size of the book you bought earlier. Learning all that information is going to be hard on your own. My help will be handy." 

"I'm sure it will." 

The waitress arrived and served us our dinner. We ate without much conversation, seeing that this was our first meal since early this morning. After dinner I decided it was time to start making our way back towards Blazaa Station. The Airship crew was probably growing agitated waiting for our arrival. After all, I told Valor that we'd be back before dinner, and now it has been well after. Ludwig was upset that it was time to go home, but I promised him we'd be returning to the Capital shortly, maybe within the next week. Giving in to the Prince's request from this morning, we took the train back to the Station, where the crew awaited us. Captain Valor greeted us as we walked up the ramp. As soon as we made it onto the ship, Ludwig and I returned to the deck. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed today, Ludwig." I said, peering down at the Crown Prince, who once again had his hands grasping onto the railing. 

"Of course, Kamek!" He answered, a hint of uneasiness in his voice. 

Captain Valor joined us as soon as the ship was airborne. Without saying a word, all three of us looked up to watch the massive dome of Blazaa open up and release the Airship. Above our heads was now a sea of stars against the backdrop of a pure black sky. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Valor asked, partially to himself. 

"Yes, very!" Ludwig agreed. 

"The perfect ending to such a wonderful day, right your Highness?" I questioned, gazing down over the Airship's railing to see the Capital all lit up. 

"Uh-huh!" The boy answered, his tone now less tense than it was five minutes ago. 

"I see you did some shopping, your Highness," The Captain nodded his head down towards the bag I was holding. 

"Yes, that he did." I stated, praying that he wouldn't ask what was in the bag. 

"What did you buy?" Valor questioned, shooting my hopes down. 

"A book," Ludwig replied rather nonchalantly. He then turned and looked up at me. "Can we sit down? I'm tired." 

"Of course, your Highness." I obliged. All day he had been on his feet and it was only until now that he mentioned how tired he was. 

The Captain pointed over to a few seats which were placed at the rear of the deck. Ludwig and I walked over and plopped down. The air surrounding the ship was mostly silent. Many crewmen walked around talking quietly amongst themselves, and the Captain had wandered off into his quarter's, probably sneaking in a few winks. I rolled up my coat sleeve to peer at my watch. It was nine o'clock already! I had just turned my head to reveal the time to the Prince, who's bed-time it was well passed, when I saw him resting his head on my arm, his eyes shut. I smiled contentedly, and closed my own eyes to catch some rest. 

The ride home seemed much shorter than the ride to the Capital. Upon docking at the castle I gently nudged Ludwig's head in an effort to wake the boy up. His eyes fluttered open and he picked his head up off my arm. 

"We're home so soon?" He sleepily questioned, rubbing his right eye. 

"Yes, time for you to go to sleep, your Highness." 

We both stood up and once again thanked the crew and Captain Valor for their friendliness. They seemed eager to help us again on our next adventure. I told the Captain to keep his schedule open, then guided the Prince back into the castle. Everyone else seemed to be in their chambers already. I was happy the King and Queen didn't see us, or rather didn't see the book I was carrying. I walked Ludwig to his chamber and handed him back his purchase. 

"Going to stay up and do some reading or go to bed?" I asked in a low tone, careful not to wake anyone. 

"I'm going to bed!" He rubbed his eyes again and entered his room. "Kamek, thank you for everything today. I really appreciated it." 

"No problem, Ludwig. It was my pleasure." At my words, the Prince let the book fall to the floor and walked back over to me. His eyes locked onto mine for a moment, then he gave me a quick hug. The sudden action startled me, but I returned the gesture back. I had never seen such affection come from the boy, mainly because he was never given any as a child. I was honored to be the recipient of his feelings. 

"Good night, Ludwig." I said as the boy entered his room again. 

"Good night, Kamek, I'll see you in the morning." He shut his door, and I returned back to my chamber, where I also retired for the night. 

We had such a wonderful time yesterday. I hope to take Ludwig into the Capital again shortly, and maybe even bring his brother Lemuel this time. What I do want more than ever is to start teaching Ludwig how to control his power of sorcery. I pray he doesn't get any ideas from reading that book of his and attempt something on his own! 

March 3, 1985 

The occurrences of earlier today were quite interesting, and I must say that Prince Ludwig is quite the avid learner. Turns out this meeting that King Bowser was supposed to have with the Alterian King Leirelat months ago finally happened today. Early this morning I was called into the Royal Planning Room to hold council with the King, which is something I have done almost every day since taking this job. I entered the room quietly, and took quick notice that our Majesty had company. Standing at the King's side, looking over a bundle of documents, was a man of about the same age as the King, but with neatly combed brown hair and an air of authority around him...something my King Bowser lacked. Both men didn't seem to notice my arrival, so I cleared my throat rather loudly. 

"Ah, Kamek! I've been waiting for you." The King looked up at me and smiled. "Let me introduce you to Alteria's King Leirelat." 

So this was the Alterian King! I walked over to the giant table in the middle of the room where both men were stationed. "It is an honor to meet you, your Majesty." I said, holding out my hand for the visitor to take. 

"No, it's my pleasure! I've heard so much about you, Kamek. You're a famous character even outside of Dark World." Leirelat greeted, firmly shaking my hand. He had a strong handshake, which I admired in a man. 

"Oh, really?" I questioned, eyes bright. An ego trip is always a good thing, especially early in the morning. "Hopefully you've heard nothing bad!" 

"No, of course not! Everyone talks about your powers, about how incredible they are! I see why King Bowser would look for your guidance above anyone else's." Leirelat turned his head toward my King, who nodded his head in agreement. 

"Yes, Kamek has been an incredible Administrator, and I'm very fortunate to have him by my side." The King complemented. 

I modestly bowed my head and chuckled. This was all too much! "Your Highness, putting all talk of me aside, may I inquire to know what this gathering is about?" Even while I enjoyed the praise both kings were showering upon me I wanted to know why Leirelat was here. Something was not right. 

"Kamek, you know King Leirelat and I have been talking of an alliance between Dark World and Alteria for some time now," King Bowser started, pushing aside some papers on the table. "Finally, we believe, the time has come for this alliance to become reality." 

"We hope that by our Kingdom's striking a military friendship it would strengthen ties between us. Being that Alteria and Dark World are the two biggest of the Eight Kingdoms, we'd make quite a pair incase if war broke out." Leirelat added, further reinforcing the idea of a partnership with my King. 

"If a war broke out?" I asked. "Are you talking about between Alteria and Oceanside?" 

"Well, that could be a possibility, or even if we get into a war, Alteria would be a great ally." My King stated to me, sensing the worry in my voice. 

"How are relations between Alteria and Oceanside?" I inquired again. The Alterian King had given me a sketchy answer and I wanted some answers. Definitely I could feel a foreboding about this conversation. Something was boiling below the surface. 

"Well, the Oceanside King wants something which Alteria possesses." Lierelat stated, still not clear enough for me. 

"Which is?" I urged. 

"That isn't your concern right now, Kamek." King Bowser interrupted, glaring at me as if I had done something terribly wrong. "What matters now is the alliance. If a war does break out, which I pray doesn't happen, then we'll discuss the matter at hand." 

"Yes, and as for now all we can do is talk about combining military forces." Leirelat said reassuringly, nodding his head at King Bowser. 

"I suppose you're right, your Highness." I addressed my King, but deep down I desired to learn more about this "Alterian possession" which was causing so much controversy! "I'll do everything I can to help strike out a deal. If you both feel an alliance between our two Kingdom's would be the right thing, I'll gladly help." 

"Excellent!" King Bowser exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. He then motioned to the chairs placed around the oak table. "Gentlemen, shall we sit?" 

All morning the three of us discussed possible solutions for an Alteria/Dark World alliance. Personally I wanted to know what was so important about Alteria that our King would risk our own Kingdom's safety for. After much debating, we all came up with a proposal. It stated that Dark World would continue to ship military supplies over to Alteria as long as the latter Kingdom would keep her borders open freely to any Dark World vessel which wanted entry, for reasons such as trade and exporting goods. I didn't dare ask why we were supplying Alteria with military stock, considering they must already have a large quantity of supplies on their own. Honestly I feel that a war is about to break out between Alteria and Oceanside, but Leirelat doesn't want to mention anything in front of me. There's something he's trying to cover up, and I believe my King knows what it may be. To further seal the proposal, the two Kingdoms agreed to aid each other in case if a war erupted, no matter how fierce it may be. Sure, the idea of a military ally was an excellent strategical advantage, but as I stated before, something was wrong. Something which I had to find out as quickly as possible. What "possession" of Leirelat's could cause such a rising? Around two o'clock we decided to adjourn the meeting and take a rest. The Alterian King asked if he could have a tour of the castle, and my King was happy to cater to his needs. 

"How is your Queen doing, King Bowser?" Leirelat inquired as he stood up to stretch. These hard wooden chairs could be very uncomfortable, even with the fancy little cushions! "I heard she is expecting again." 

"Twins!" My King proudly proclaimed. "I am to have two newborns!" 

"And he's going to need all the help he can get!" I added humorously. 

"Having one newborn was enough for me!" King Leirelat laughed, making a reference to his own daughter. 

"Would you like to see Adora? She's probably in the Social Room with the rest of my children." Bowser suggested. He got up and stood at King Leirelat's side. 

"Sure, I'd love to see her Majesty." 

I remained quiet, thinking to myself about Leirelat's own wife...or should I say, late wife. About four years ago, the Alterian Queen Victoria died during childbirth. Such things should be unheard of in today's world, where technology runs rampant, but I had heard through my King that there were complications with the delivery. Neither mother or child survived. The one who I really grieved for was Leirelat's oldest and only daughter, also named Victoria, who was only five at the time. Her story reminded me of Ludwig's, who also lost his mother at a young age. Children shouldn't have to go through such things. Princess Victoria is Leirelat's only heir, and from what I understand he constantly keeps his eye on her, protecting the girl in every way which is humanly possible. Of course, I had heard that she too also has the gift of sorcery, which she had inherited from her mother. Nevertheless, the bond between a parent and child is unbreakable! 

The three of us exited the Planning Room and made our way down the long decorated hallway towards the Social Room. I remained behind the two Kings, knowing my place. Both men seemed to get along well, not only socially but strategically as well. If there was going to be an alliance between Alteria and Dark World, these two would surely make it work. 

"Ah, here we are," King Bowser announced as he pushed open the Social Room's large double doors. 

Upon entering I noticed Queen Adora, who was showing quite vividly now, sitting on her favorite blue velvet covered chair, skimming through a magazine. Despite her condition, she was still wearing a beautiful, ornate dress which only a Queen would've been able to get her hands on. They must make them in maternity size. Anyway, seated in front of the unlit fireplace at the back of the room was Prince Lemuel and my favorite future King, Prince Ludwig. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves, but about what I wasn't sure. Prince Roy was lying down on the floor at his mother's feet, cuddled up with his favorite blue and white blanket. 

At the sight of us, Queen Adora slowly rose to her feet and forced a cheerful expression onto her small face. Clearly she didn't want to be bothered. This was typical behavior from her, I wasn't shocked. "Hello, dear. How did your meeting go?" She questioned placing two hands over her swollen abdomen. 

"Oh, it went well, I'll explain the details to you later." The King then proceeded to introduce our visitor. "Adora, this is the Alterian King, Leirelat. I don't believe you've ever met." 

"Good day, King Leirelat." The Queen nodded her head in respect. I had to prevent myself from smirking, because that woman had much trouble acknowledging royalty other than herself. It must've been hard for her to show reverence to someone else beside her own reflection in the mirror. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Adora." Leirelat politely bowed his head down then picked it up again. "I see you're well along now. May I ask how far?" 

"I'm about four and a half months now." 

"Do you have any idea what the sex of the children is?" 

"No, we decided we wanted to be surprised," The King butted in, complete with a sly smirk on his face. "Although our dear Kamek knows! Must be one of the advantages of being blessed with...such talents." 

I ignored the wryness in my King's voice. "Yes, I am well aware of the sex of the babies. They told me they wanted to be surprised when the time comes, but I will say that you'll be very happy once the time has arrived." 

A sudden outburst from the back of the room interrupted our conversation, causing all three of us to turn our attention to the arguing Princes. 

"Aw come on, show me!" Lemuel urged his big brother, pointing to the fireplace. 

Ludwig remained reluctant and just shook his head negatively. 

"And you must be Bowser's oldest children!" King Leirelat exclaimed. He walked over to the boys, who simply gazed up at the new face. 

"Yes, those are my two oldest." The King answered, joining the group at the back of the room. 

I looked over and saw Ludwig, who was now staring at me. I smiled at the boy, who instantly returned the gesture, then turned back to his father. 

Queen Adora took this opportunity to sit back down, obviously not phased by her son's demand from before. I carefully stepped over the napping Prince Roy and directed myself next to my King. 

"The slightly blond boy with the loud mouth is my son Lemuel." Bowser motioned with his hand over to his child, who clearly didn't like the "loud" remark his father had just made about him. 

"And you must be Ludwig..." Leirelat immediately noticed the Crown Prince's brilliant blue eyes and leaned down to talk to him. 

"That's me." The boy replied. 

"Yes, that is Ludwig, my eldest. What were you two just fighting over?" King Bowser asked, placing his hands on his hips. It was a rare sight watching him play the "father" role. I wish he would act it more often. 

"Dad, my hair is dirty blond! And I've got pretty hazel eyes!" Lemuel chirped, emphasizing his observation by pointing a finger practically into his right eye. 

"You know, Ludwig," Leirelat continued, resting his hands upon his bent knee. "I have a daughter who's just about your age." 

"Oh, really?" The Crown Prince asked, interested by Leirelat's comment. "And where are you from?" 

"This is King Leirelat from Alteria." I informed the boys. 

"Hello, King Layrealatt!" Prince Lemuel greeted, totally butchering the man's name. Luckily Leirelat didn't seem to mind. He was more concerned with Ludwig. 

"You didn't answer my question from before, Lemuel. What were you and your brother fighting over?" King Bowser reinforced his question a second time. 

"Ludwig said he was going to show me something," Lemuel paused to give his brother a dirty look. "And he never did!" 

"Shut up, Lemmy." Ludwig snapped, annoyed by his sibling's request. 

"And what was that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I already had a good idea what the younger Prince was getting at, and now even I was curious to see what Ludwig was going to do. 

"Well, show us! We have company, it would be rude to leave him hanging." My King dictated. 

Ludwig instantly looked up in my direction and gave me a worried expression. He then turned back as quickly as he had turned to me and stared at the unlit fireplace. "Are you sure you want to see?" He questioned. A bit of nervousness had just seeped into his voice, and I grew uneasy. I hoped he wasn't going to try something well beyond his boundaries! 

"Yes, show us." Leirelat urged with a grin, now eager to see a show. 

"Do it! Do it! You did it earlier with no problem!" Lemuel barked, clapping his hands together. 

I remained silent and held my breath. 

"Well, here it goes." Ludwig moved closer to the fireplace. A few pieces of wood were already set in place, but there was no possible way for them to be lit without a spark. The Crown Prince then placed his right hand over the lumber and shut his eyes tight. The four of us waited anxiously to see what was going to happen next. A few seconds later, Ludwig's hand began to glow a faint red, then the red turned to a bright, brilliant orange. He gently moved his hand over the length of the logs, then right before our eyes a huge fire erupted within the fireplace. Quickly he pulled his hand away and released a chuckle. 

Of course I wasn't startled about Ludwig's power, but I was definitely in awe! Now if I was astonished, try to imagine the absolute shock on the faces of King Bowser and King Leirelat! Prince Lemuel laughed out loud and continued to clap his hands together. 

"I...I had no idea that you were...oh my gods, I was wrong..." My King was so flabbergasted he could hardly form a coherent sentence. 

"Well done, your Highness!" I praised the boy, kneeling down next to him. He looked at me, his face decorated with a huge ear to ear grin. He so deserved this attention! 

"You're just like my Victoria!" Leirelat cried. He turned to stare at the now raging inferno in the fireplace, then to look at Ludwig, then back at the fireplace. "I could tell by your eyes." 

By now we caused such a commotion that Queen Adora and a freshly awoken Prince Roy had joined us. "What's going on?" The Queen asked, alarmed. 

"Pretty fire!" The youngest Prince pointed to the fireplace, and instantly plopped his behind down on the floor in front of it. 

"Adora, Ludwig...Ludwig...did this!" King Bowser grabbed his wife's arm and aimed his finger at the newly lit blaze. His voice was a mix between shock and great joy, a sudden joy which I feared only developed because of Ludwig's "sudden" abilities. 

"Did what? So the fireplace is lit, so what?" 

"Your Majesty, Ludwig didn't lite it by any ordinary means," I began, already irritated by the Queen's hollering. "I'm not the only one around here anymore with the gift of sorcery." 

"What?" Adora questioned, now even more alarmed. 

"Your son is a little sorcerer." King Leirelat grinned at the Queen. 

"You mean my step-son." She instantly corrected, pulling her arm free from her husband's grasp. 

"I got my powers from my mom." Ludwig was just as eager to correct Leirelat's slip. 

"Ah, that's right I remember now about your mother..." Leirelat said in a low tone, embarrassed by his error. "I can empathize with you, Ludwig, or rather, my daughter can. She too lost her mother at a young age." 

"Yes, my late wife was a sorceress. When Ludwig was born, we all thought he would be just like his mother. He showed no signs of it as he grew up, so we dismissed the idea...but we were obviously wrong." King Bowser explained, staring dumbfounded at his eldest son. 

"How long did you know of your powers, Ludwig?" Leirelat inquired. 

"Not very long, I had told Kamek about them a few months ago." He replied, looking at me again. 

"Kamek, you knew about this?" The King asked, tearing his attention away from Ludwig and gazing at me. 

"Well, yes. Ludwig made me promise not to say anything until he was good and ready to show you." I answered. 

"I suppose that's alright." My King mumbled. 

"When Ludwig burnt me a few months ago it was because of his power. I wish I was a sorcerer too." Lemuel sulked, feeling left out. 

"I said I was sorry about that." Ludwig apologized. 

"Your Highness," I addressed my King. I was finally getting the chance to ask him the question which I had been waiting to ask for months. "If I may have your permission, I would like to begin training young Ludwig in the art of magic. It is not something to be taken lightly, and bad things could happen if one is not aware of their true capabilities." 

"Yes, that is very true. My Victoria has been under the guidance of a teacher ever since she discovered her gift. The occult is not an easy topic to acquire all on one's own." King Leirelat added, backing up my request. 

"Of course, Kamek. You may begin teaching him as soon as possible." The King gazed proudly at his eldest son. "Having a sorcerer in our family is definitely a first for the Koopa family bloodline." 

I could tell that the sudden fondness from King Bowser was irking Ludwig. Naturally I couldn't blame the boy, considering that this had to be the biggest amount of affection the King had ever showed the boy in, oh, probably his entire life. 

"What a wonderful discovery!" Leirelat exclaimed, getting to his feet. "I should go home and tell my daughter about it. Maybe she'll have a little playmate from now on." 

"How...cute." Queen Adora sardonically said, nauseated by the day's startling surprises. 

After much talk and praise about the Crown Prince, King Bowser led our guest Leirelat back to his waiting escort (a wonderfully decorated private jet!), which brought the Alterian King home. I took Ludwig aside and told him we should start training immediately. There were so many things which I wanted to find out about him, such as his element and sorcery tier ranking. He promised me we could begin as soon as tomorrow. I agreed, then returned to my room. 

Now I am eagerly awaiting the arrival of tomorrow morning! I still stand correct about a constant thought which has been running through my mind ever since I became Head Administrator. Things are changing, not only in Dark World, but in the rest of the Eight Kingdoms as well. Word will begin to spread about Prince Ludwig like wildfire, and soon everyone will know about the possibility of having a sorcerer as a monarch. As for Leirelat's daughter Victoria...I'd like to inquire more about her. If she is anything like Ludwig or nearly as powerful, I believe they'd make a perfect match. I'm getting too ahead of myself! I should probably get to bed, tomorrow training starts bright and early!   
  


March 15, 1985 

I am happy to report that my little protégée has been doing quite well in his training! As I suspected he had already began dabbling in sorcery before I started teaching him, courtesy of that recent book purchase of his! The fireplace incident was one of many attempts he had tried, but it was the first spell that he cast which actually worked. Over the past week I began telling him about the basics, you know, the stuff which doesn't involve any "on hands" spell casting. Even though the basics might've bored most people, Ludwig listened to my lectures wholeheartedly. The discussion we had a few days ago really stood out in my mind, because it showed me how quick a learner the boy was, and how eager he was to begin heavier training. 

We were seated in the castle courtyard on one of the beautiful (but hard to sit on for long periods of time) stone benches, with Ludwig's favorite book Harnessing the Power of Sorcery, open wide between us. 

"Now," I started. "Let's review. How many elements are there?" 

"There are four. Fire, Water, Earth, and Air." He answered. "That was easy, Kamek!" 

"O.K., just testing you! It's early in the morning, you know." I joked, watching a smile appear on the boy's lips. "Alright, let's get serious. Yesterday I taught you about the six tiers of sorcery. Every sorcerer has their own individual level. The higher the level indicates the amount of power one can put into casting a spell. Now, tell me each about the six tiers and what they can do." 

Ludwig looked upward for a moment, as if he was literally searching his brain for the answer. I didn't have to wait long for one. "First tier is when a sorcerer has very limited power and can't do much. No major spell casting can be achieved. Even the element of the sorcerer is undetermined due to the low level of power within." 

"Very good! Please continue." 

"Second tier sorcerers have a minimal amount of power and can do more than a first tier. Still, sometimes the element cannot be determined. Examples of second tier spells are setting small fires out of nothing, moving objects around, and...and...having the ability to manipulate water into its three different forms at will." 

"Which are?" 

"Liquid, water, and gas. Second tier sorcerers cannot heal themselves or others." 

"You're doing great, Ludwig. Continue." I nodded my head in approval. 

"Third tier are more powerful than their first and second tier counterparts. They can maximize the effects of a common second tier spell, and have the ability to claim their own element." 

"Fourth Tier?" 

"Fourth tier sorcerers are pretty strong. Not only do they have their own element, but they can start building spells based solely on it. They also have the ability to choose if they want to heal people or themselves. They take all the abilities from the first, second, and third tier sorcerers and combine them." 

"Keep going." 

"Fifth tier casters are extremely powerful. They take their own element, and not only build spells off it, but can manipulate the other elements with it as well. Combining spells from different elements is their speciality, thus enhancing the ferocity of the original spell. They can also do things like walk through walls, use advanced telepathy, and can sometimes see into future. In some cases, they can also have quirky abilities, such as being able to sense a fetus growing inside its mother." 

"Sound familiar?" I smirked. I take great pride in being a fifth tier sorcerer. Spell casters of my level are extremely far and in between, and I am fortunate enough to have been born with advanced powers. Of course, I sometimes covet the abilities of a sixth tier, which is almost unheard of today. 

"You're a fifth tier, aren't you, Kamek?" 

"Yes, that I am!" I boasted. 

"What tier do you think I am?" 

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. We'll just have to train you hard and find out! Now, on to sixth tier." 

Ludwig took a deep breath. "Sixth tier sorcerers are the most rare and most powerful of all the sorcerers. They bring together all the abilities of the tiers below them and multiply the power of the spells by the thousands. They can take life freely, by casting a high level death spell, or can heal even the deepest of wounds with a sixth tier healing spell." 

"And what is most important about them?" 

The Prince smiled devilishly. I could tell that just by learning about a sixth tier caster he wanted to be one. "Sixth tier sorcerers can call forth the spirit of a dead ancestor for aid. The ghost can choose any form it wants and will listen to the callers every whim. There is no way to defeat the summoned spirit because they're...already dead. The form they take is just a shell harboring the ancestor's soul. They too can cast spells and help with physical activities. Sixth tier sorcerers are the epitome of magic and envy of lower level casters." 

"Sounds nice, doesn't it?" 

"Definitely! Was my mother a sixth tier sorceress?" 

"No, she was a lowly fifth tier, just like yours truly." I joked, emphasizing that fifth tier sorcerers were incredible in their own right. 

"And there aren't any sixth tier ones today?" Ludwig asked, extremely curious about these high level magicians. 

"Well, we're not sure. There hasn't been a documented one in at least one hundred years. The abilities of one are hard to ignore, so I'm sure if there was one alive today he or she would have come forth by now." 

"That is so incredible. I want to train real hard and see what tier I am!" 

"You've already gotten the basics down pretty well. Soon I'll start teaching you some second tier spells. What you did to the fireplace last week was a classic example of second tier sorcery." I explained. 

"I learned it from the book." Ludwig motioned his head toward the book between us. "It wasn't that hard." 

"Spell casting takes great meditation to achieve, especially for a beginner sorcerer like yourself. If you think the fireplace spell was nice, wait until you see what I can teach you!" 

The next day I decided to show him some low tier spells, and maybe see if he could emulate my examples. We returned to the courtyard, where there was a lot of space for spell casting. Considering that my strongest element is wind, I sometimes can cause quite a mess! 

"Are you finally going to show me what you can do, Kamek?" The Prince asked as we made our way over to the familiar bench from yesterday. 

"Well, not exactly. I couldn't possibly cast five tier magic in such a confined space. What I'm here to show you are some lower level spells and see if you can duplicate them." I explained. 

"And what's the purpose of that?" 

"It'll help give me insight to what tier you are and what your home element is." As I said this, my eye caught sight of a bunch of withered, dried up leaves which had been left over from the previous winter. They were tucked away under some leafless shrubbery, so I proceeded to move some of the leaves out with my foot. Ludwig watched me, and I could tell that he was puzzled by my action. "You'll see what I have planned." 

"Alright," He said. "I sure hope it's good." 

After a few moments of me rearranging the leaves into a pile, I stood back and held my arms out. "This is perfect!" 

"They're leaves." Ludwig stated dryly. 

"But watch what you can do with these leaves! Come here, let me show you." I motioned with my left hand for him to stand in front of the pile by my side. Once he joined me, I took his hand and started to kneel down, hoping he'd follow my lead. He did, then stared at the dead foliage. "Now I want you to concentrate with me." 

"Concentrate about what?" 

"Well, I want you to focus on what I'm about to do." 

"Sure, I'll try." 

"Good!" I released the boy's hand from mine, then leaned in closer to the leaves. Ludwig was watching my every move, which is what I exactly wanted him to do. Now that I knew I had his full and utmost attention, I held out my right hand above the pile. Almost instantly my hand began to radiate a pale green, and the leaves began to gently stir. I could hear the Prince suck in a breath of awe, but he remained silent. A few seconds later, my hand was now glowing a fierce green, and the leaves began to fly up in a whirlwind pattern. Soon, every single leaf had been lifted up off the ground and were dancing in a circular fashion, mimicking the force of a mini tornado. 

"This is a level two tier spell, using air as the main element." I clarified, moving my hand away. "It isn't much, but at least it's a start." 

"It's still incredible!" Ludwig exclaimed, gazing at me in astonishment. "Can you teach me how to do that?" 

"The main purpose why I showed you that spell was to see if you could duplicate it, or maybe even cast another tier two spell with a different element." With a wave of my hand the leaves suddenly lost their support and slowly came fluttering to the ground. "Now, you try." 

I was still kneeling down next to the boy, but carefully moved a bit back from him. I didn't want to be a distraction while he meditated over the spell. The mind can wander easily. 

"If I could do it before, I could do it again." The boy kept his attitude positive, and accented it with a quick nod of the head. He moved his right hand over the now settled pile of leaves and clenched his eyes shut. Usually a beginner in the art of sorcery might've taken a while to build up the power within to cast the magic, but not my Ludwig. Just as quickly as I had previously done, his hand immediately began to glow a dull red, followed by a bright orange, and a spark of flame burst forth from the pile, engulfing the entire thing in flames. It was beautiful! "Kamek, I did it! That was really easy!" He joyously cried out, turning to face me. 

"And it was spectacular! You amazed me how fast you cast that spell!" I decided to test him further. "Let's see if you can put the fire out." 

"But for me wouldn't that be a higher tier spell?" 

"No, not necessarily. The power of the magic will be the same, but it might prove what tier you are. Remember what you've learned." 

"I'll try..." The boy's tone had gone from victorious to suddenly panicked. Once again he placed his hand out, but this time quite a bit higher in order not to burn himself! I patiently waited, already figuring that his dominant element was fire, and that casting a spell of a different nature might take longer. Well, I was partially right! It did take a bit longer for a reaction to occur..."bit" meaning by a few seconds longer. I honestly didn't think even Ludwig noticed it, but I watched in awe as his hand began to turn a light, beautiful shade of blue, then moments later, shift to a darker tint, causing a burst of water to appear out of thin air and fall upon the fire, snuffing it out instantly. I was very happy for Ludwig, but apparently he was so busy concentrating that he didn't notice the spell even being cast. His eyes were still shut and his hand still hovered over the now smoking pile in front of him. 

"You've been doing a lot of late night reading, haven't you?" I was half joking, while the other half of me was pondering over how he knew how to even cast the water elemental spell in the first place. That little tome of his was helping out nicely. 

" What?" He finally opened up his eyes and actually fell back onto his behind upon seeing the drenched leaves. "I did it!" 

"Yes, that you did! I am very proud of you, Ludwig. Today you have proven two things to me." I started to explain as I stood up. "First off," I held out my hand for him to take, which he eagerly did, then helped him to his feet. "I now know that your home element is fire." 

"And what else?" 

"Second," And I was not shocked to say this. "You're at least a fifth tier sorcerer. Not only did you use your dominant element, but you manipulated water as well." 

"Does that mean I can use earth and air spells too?" He asked. His voice was very cheerful, and he trotted alongside me like a puppy. 

"Why yes, yes it does! But Ludwig, it takes a lot of practice to learn how to cast tier five magic, so don't get discouraged if you can't do it as easily as a second tier spell. It took me a while myself, believe it or not, to learn certain things." 

"But you'll teach me, right?" 

"Certainly." I looked down at him and smiled. His blue eyes sparkled as he stared back at me, and I could definitely tell that there was a great power residing in this little pint sized sorcerer. With my help I wanted him unlock it! 


	4. July 15, 1985 through Sept 27, 1986

July 15, 1985 

I realize that it has been a few months since my last entry, but so much has gone on here at the Castle that I barley had any time to write! Just last night the Queen gave birth to a set of twins, and boy and a girl respectively. Her delivery went by swiftly and she didn't have any problems. Ignatius Koopa was born at 9:32 p.m., and his sister Gwendolyn O. followed six minutes later. Everyone around the castle seemed to be joyous over the arrival of the first female Koopa Princess, especially Adora. She wouldn't stop gushing about how beautiful her "angel" was, and that she was named after her grandmother. For once I couldn't blame her. Having a daughter must be something special, as I've noticed that the bond between a mother and daughter is much stronger than that of a mother and son. Of course she relished over her dear Ignatius too, but I suppose it wears thin after having two boys already. Her eldest son Prince Lemuel, to my surprise, seemed to be happy about having a little sister. While the Queen gave birth in a chamber set up especially for the occasion, it was my duty to keep watch over the children in the Social Room. The two and a half year old Prince Roy had fallen asleep and was in his bedroom, so that left me alone with Lemuel and Ludwig. 

"Having a baby must hurt, right Kamek?" A curious Lemuel asked, as he sprawled out on the rather large leather couch which adorned the room. His older brother was lying down next to me on the smaller sofa, his head resting on my lap. 

"Well it's not like I've ever been through it, but yes, I imagine it must hurt!" I chuckled. 

"She must be used to it by now." Ludwig muttered, his voice heavy and sounding tired. He kept closing his eyes for long periods at a time, then occasionally opening them just to sneak in a comment here and there. 

"True! But my mom is having twins and that's got to really hurt!" Lemuel emphasized. 

"Lemmy, it's not like she's having them at the same time." His big brother corrected as he fought to keep his eyes open. 

"Of course not!" I added. "Twins are born one after the other." 

"I knew that." Lemuel smugly answered. 

Something I said must have triggered Ludwig to pick his head up and sit upright. "Hey Kamek, I don't think I've ever asked you," He started. "You don't have a wife or children, do you?" 

"Yeah, where's your wife?" Lemuel chimed in, equally curious. 

This was a topic which often made me uncomfortable, but somehow discussing it with children didn't make it seem so horrible. "Oh, I was married up until three years ago." 

"Really? What happened?" The Crown Prince questioned. 

"We got a divorce. It was highly publicized, but you're too young to remember." 

"Why did you get a divorce? You didn't love each other anymore?" Lemuel piped in. 

"You could say that. We were married for a little over ten years, but things change, Lemuel. People change." I added heavily. 

"What was her name?" 

"Camille." I replied. 

"And you had no kids?" Ludwig further interrogated. 

"No, she...wasn't able to have children." I was hoping that this particular topic would go right over the young Princes' heads, which it luckily did. Out of all people I didn't want to be the one to explain where babies came from. I wasn't their mother. 

"How old are you, Kamek?" Lemuel asked, now resting on his stomach. 

"I'm thirty-three." 

"You're the same age as Dad!" 

"But he's a lot nicer." Ludwig smirked, making the verbal blow toward his father obvious. 

"I turned six in April. April 9th!" The younger Prince had to add. I could recall Ludwig at age six, and he was far more mature back then than how his younger brother is now. Lemuel could be quite the chatterbox, but I suppose living in this castle comic relief is often needed. Youth can be entertaining sometimes! After he mentioned his recent birthday I started to think about the drastic differences between his party and Ludwig's from over half a year ago. Lemuel was given a wonderful celebration with plenty of gifts and other treats six year old's would enjoy. His big brother, on the other hand, had a measly birthday dinner and spent the evening conversing with a painting of his deceased mother. 

Perhaps the treatment Ludwig received from his father and step-mother helped contribute to the attitudes between him and I as of lately. I have always noticed that the boy has confided in me in the past, but since we've been spending a lot of time together (mostly due to training) the feelings I've had towards him have changed. I no longer look at him as my pupil, but as if he was my own. I believe Ludwig believes the same. Lately he's been showing signs of affection that I never knew he was capable of, because he always seemed so cold and distant in the past. The adjectives "cold" and "distant" shouldn't be used to describe a nine year old, but I am glad to be the one who changes that. Recently his own father saw him resting his head against my arm at a Council Meeting, but didn't question it to me. Neither does he ask when he notices how lively his son acts around my company. Lately the King has tried to make an effort to win Ludwig's attention, but the boy acts as if nothing has changed between them. I definitely think that Ludwig's newfound powers have contributed to the King's sudden attitude change, and that disturbs me. It brings me back to the time when I first was appointed to Head Administrator and he suddenly inquired about my powers and what I was capable of. Maybe he thinks if he can't use my magic he can use his son's? What in Lunaretine is the King plotting? 

I didn't have much time to continue thinking any longer. I was interrupted by a nurse entering the Social Room. She looked pretty exhausted, her black hair pulled loosely back into a ponytail, and her eyes were encircled with black rings. Despite her physical appearance, her face was decorated with a bright smile. 

"Head Administrator Kamek," She addressed me. "I am proud to say that our Majesty Adora has given birth to two beautiful children. A boy and a girl!" 

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed, pretending to be shocked. Naturally I already knew the sex of the babies, but the King and Queen had forced me to keep quiet. Ludwig had questioned me a few nights ago about it and I revealed the fact to him. He said he too could sense it. Over the past few months of training his powers have become more and more keen. 

"You mean I have a little sister now?" Lemuel asked, sitting up. 

"Yes, that you do, Prince Lemuel. Your mother is resting now, as are the babies. I suggest you too get some rest. You can see your siblings in the morning." The nurse explained. 

"Where's the King?" I asked. 

"He's with his Queen. They're both very tired and wish to be left alone. I must return to take care of the twins. Good night, everyone." The visitor bowed her head in reverence and promptly exited the room. 

Prince Lemuel was very excited over the birth of two new siblings, even though he tried his best to hide it. He made it quite clear throughout the past nine months that he wanted nothing to do with the babies once they arrived, but judging by his happy reaction, I'm sure he'll be eating those words now. Ludwig was indifferent like he usually was, but did seem interested when I confirmed his beliefs by telling him one of the twins was a girl. A little sister must be a nice change of pace, considering he is the oldest of four boys now! 

After a few moments of chit chat about the birth of the twins, Ludwig excused himself and left the room. I knew where he was headed. 

"Hey, where did he go?" Lemuel asked as he started to stand up. 

"No, leave him, Lemuel. He's tired and wants to be alone." I was more than sure he was headed towards his mother's portion of the castle. The King still didn't have a clue about his son's visits there and I didn't dare say a word. I decided it would be best to put Lemuel to bed since it was well past his bed-time anyway. He protested at first, saying that he was too excited to sleep, but I sternly made my point clear and told him he should go to bed so he'd have enough energy to play with the twins in the morning. I was tired enough as it was. The past few weeks had been full of nothing but Council Sessions, meetings with the Alterian King Leirelat, and of course training my protegee. I figured Ludwig would be alright by himself and that he probably wanted to be alone anyway. With that I retired for the night in preparation for the next day's activities.   
  


September 16, 1985 

Yesterday was my thirty-forth birthday, so I decided to celebrate by taking Ludwig and Lemuel into the Capital. It had been the younger Prince's first time there, and he seemed to have enjoyed every minute of it. Before bringing him Ludwig had warned me that Lemuel could be quite hyperactive, so I made sure to keep my eye especially on him. Unlike his big brother, Lemuel enjoyed the Airship ride to Blazaa Station. He skipped all around the deck while Ludwig remained lurched over the side of the ship, looking a tad ill on his second journey to the Capital. Not too long after we arrived I had already almost lost Lemuel twice, once in the Station and the second time as soon as we exited. I grabbed his hand and told him to stay with me otherwise he'd get lost. Luckily I didn't have to worry about Ludwig. The Crown Prince remained by my side, only letting his eyes wander to absorb all the sites. Occasionally while walking, the younger Prince would drag me over to a store window and peer in. He had a habit of putting his face directly up to the glass and fogging it up with his breath. I explained quite a few times how rude it was to the people inside, but he didn't seem to care. His brother simply shrugged his shoulders and smirked. To calm the young Prince down I brought the boys to the largest toy store in the Capital, which I soon realized was a mistake. Upon entering, Lemuel broke hold of my grasp and ran straight towards the stuffed animals, pushing past people, stepping on their toes, ignoring their cries as he zipped by. If only they knew who had just gotten in their way! Ludwig and I instantly followed the Prince, who we found sitting in a pile of toys, clutching a pair of teddy bears. 

"Iggy and Wendy would love these!" He exclaimed, squeezing the stuffed animals. 

"Lemuel, don't do that again! This is a very crowded place and we almost lost you!" I scolded. "What would your father say if you didn't come back home?" 

"I like these, they're soft." Lemuel was oblivious to my yelling, and kept his gaze focused on the toys. 

Ludwig's criticism was a bit more harsher than mine. "Don't do something stupid like that again, Lemmy. You want to get Kamek in trouble?" 

Lemuel looked up at his brother with sad eyes. "No, I like Kamek." 

"Then listen to him!" 

I was grateful to Ludwig, because for the rest of the day Lemuel behaved. He remained by my side and didn't dart off like he had done earlier. Later that night I took the boys out to dinner and soon after that we returned back to the castle. After escorting the Princes back to their chambers I started to make my way back to my own, but was interrupted just down the hall from my corridors. 

"Kamek, how is his training going?" I instantly recognized the owner of the voice. 

"Your Majesty, good evening." I replied, turning around to face him. 

"Yes, good evening." The King greeted, walking up to me. "Well, how is my son's training going?" 

"It is coming along quite well, your Highness." 

"I see," The King's tone turned a bit fishy, as if he was thinking of something he didn't want me to know about. "And is he growing powerful?" 

"Power is a relative term for sorcerers, my King. I explained to you that there are different tiers of sorcery-" 

"Yes I know, and he's still a level five?" 

"As far as I can see, yes. Why?" I began to grow suspicious of the King's interrogation. I didn't like the way he was asking these questions. It was as if he wasn't satisfied with the answers. 

"Are you sure, Kamek? He's only as powerful as you?" 

"Only as powerful? Your Highness, I don't think you understand the capabilities of a tier five sorcerer. Why do you seem so upset over this?" I was in shock. Only a tier five? 

"Kamek, today I heard word that the Alterian Princess is a level six sorceress. Of course you know this is huge news throughout the Eight Kingdoms." The King explained, folding his arms. He seemed unnerved at his own revelation to me. 

"She's a tier six? Such a thing has been unheard of for years! I can't believe it, a nine year old princess! Your Highness, that just goes to show you that magic doesn't care who it's wielder is, and you can't force Ludwig to learn something he may not have the ability to. Keep in mind that the boy just started his training and Princess Victoria has been learning since she was very young." 

"So you're saying that my son still doesn't know his full potential?" 

"Of course not, and neither do we. I just started teaching him, but already he has shown great power. I wouldn't downplay him just yet, your Majesty. Give him time." I stated, trying to cover up the uneasiness in my voice as best as possible. The fact that the Alterian Princess was an extremely gifted sorceress didn't bother me...it was the King's hidden intentions that did. 

"Do you know what this means, Kamek? Alteria has become our most powerful ally ever! With the princess, you and my son, we could be unstoppable!" The King cried with a smile. 

I didn't like what I was hearing. Not in the least. "True, but sorcery is not something to be used lightly, your Highness. You read your history books. You know what happened during The Destruction five hundred years ago. It was given that name for a reason." 

"I know, Kamek. Just continue to train my Ludwig. You've been a good teacher so far." 

"Thank you." I muttered. My mind had started to race! I knew deep down that the King had ulterior motives for Prince Ludwig, and now my suspicions were confirmed. 

"So I heard you took the boys into the Capital today." The King had suddenly changed the subject. "Any occasion?" 

"Yes, today is my birthday, your Majesty." 

"Oh, it is? Happy Birthday, Kamek! Why didn't you tell me?" He cheered, reaching out to give me a hug. I backed away, not wanting him to lay a finger on me. At my reaction, the King's nose wrinkled. "What's the matter? Did I offend you?" 

"No, no not at all," I lied. "It's just that I'm tired. I had a long day and I'd really like to get some rest now." 

"I see. Well you took both Ludwig and Lemuel into the Capital, didn't you? My little Lemmy, he can be quite jumpy. He's hyper enough around here, I can't imagine him running around the streets of the city." 

"Yes, well I made sure he stayed close to me." 

"Speaking of staying close, I've noticed the sudden...bond between you and Ludwig lately." I could sense the tenseness in his voice, and by judging how the Crown Prince has rejected his offerings of paternal affection within the last few months, the King didn't sound too happy. 

I didn't know how to respond. Carefully, I chose my words. "Your Majesty, now that your son has discovered his hidden talents, he needs a mentor, someone to help guide him. By choosing me as his teacher, I also take over the role of counselor, just as I do for you." 

"I suppose...well, no matter then. Kamek, you have a good night and enjoy the rest of your birthday. I shall see you in the morning! King Leirelat is returning, and many plans need to be discussed." 

"I'll join you in the Planning Room, bright and early." 

After our closing words, the King departed and allowed me to retire for the evening. Now more than ever did I suspect King Bowser of something, but I wasn't sure what. So far I knew he wanted to use magic for something. But what? Since I made it clear I wouldn't condone him to use my powers, he's going after his son's. Somehow, the inevitable war between Alteria and Oceanside also plays a part in the King's private plot. All of this causes me to ponder one question. What the gods names are going on?   
  


April 1, 1986 

Winter came and went without much ado, yet much has changed around the castle. The twins, Gwendolyn and Ignatius, are now nine months old and are causing quite a bit of havoc. The rest of the King's children have welcomed the twins with open arms, especially Lemuel, and to my surprise, Ludwig. Three months ago to this day Ludwig turned ten years old. His attitude has changed a bit, which I suspect is part of him growing older. He has been getting involved in helping to raise the twins, and has placed young Gwendolyn under his wing. I've noticed him playing with the baby princess and spending large quantities of time with her. In return, the girl has grown attached to her big brother and clings to him wherever they go together. I wouldn't know, because I was an only child, but the change from having a little brother to now a little sister must be a dramatic one. After all, the Crown Prince is the oldest of four boys, so a sister must be a breath of fresh air. Things weren't always this way though, as I recall an occurrence which happened shortly after the twins were born. Ludwig had asked if he could hold Gwendolyn while him and I were in the twins' nursery. Seeing nothing wrong with it, I told him to sit down. After he did, I placed the baby princess on his lap. While he was holding her, Queen Adora stormed in and instantly panicked when she saw her daughter out of her crib. 

"Kamek!" She yelled. "What do you think you're doing?" Not even waiting for my response she snatched Gwendolyn up from Ludwig's lap and glared at the both of us. 

I was in disbelief. "Why, your Highness, the Crown Prince only asked if he could hold his little sister. What's wrong with that?" 

"You mean 'half-sister', Kamek! I don't want some ten year old holding a newborn! What does he know about taking care of children?" The Queen motioned her head at her step-son, who in turn scowled. 

"More than you think, Adora." I continued. 

"He's not an ordinary boy! Who knows what he's capable of. He might harm her!" 

"Not intentionally." Ludwig butted in. He wore a smug grin on his face as he addressed the Queen. His little comment stung Her Majesty, and she then turned her attention to me. 

"See, Kamek! I don't trust him! Never let him hold the twins again, do you understand me?" She hissed. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were so overprotective of your daughter. It'll never happen again." I apologized. Why does this woman hold so much resentment towards a ten year old boy? 

"Thank you, Kamek. I suppose I shouldn't blame you. You're not a father, you don't understand the instinct that comes with being a parent." 

Her snotty statement hit me hard. I shut my eyes halfway and lowered my head. "Yes, your Highness. What would I know?" I dryly stated. Apparently she didn't think it was harsh, but even Ludwig looked at his step-mother with a venomous stare. Without saying another word, the Queen exited the chamber, daughter in tow. Ludwig hopped up off his chair and walked over to me. 

"Ignore her, Kamek." 

"I am, but sometimes she says some pretty scathing things." I explained, picking my head up. 

"Oh believe me, I know! I say you and I tag-team up on her. She wishes she had the powers that we do." Ludwig reassured to me. 

I cracked a smile and ruffled the Prince's hair with my hand. "You're right, Ludwig. When you're older we'll show her what you're made of!" 

After that incident the Crown Prince was especially cold towards the Queen, and even to this day, months later, he still has trouble acting the least bit nice to her. I can already tell that when he's much older they're going to clash on every level possible. Eventually, as the months passed, Adora loosened up her grip on the twins and allowed their siblings to play with them. It was during this time that Ludwig and Gwendolyn became close, and to everyone's shock, the Queen hasn't objected to it. Honestly I think she's scared of her step-son because of his powers, and even more afraid to say something since her daughter has grown equally attached to her eldest brother. That snide comment Adora had made to me also left an impression on my mind, but now I like to think that I am more of a father to Ludwig than his step-mother or his biological father will ever be. 

September 27, 1986 

Another birthday of mine came and gone, and still not much has happened in Dark World, or should I say, the entire Eight Kingdoms. Luckily Alteria and Oceanside have cooled it down for now, and King Leirelat hasn't made a visit to Dark World in almost six months. News about the sixth tier Alterian princess has also died down, mostly because of the intervention of her protective father. 

The King hasn't been pestering me lately about his son's progress in the world of sorcery, and for that I am glad. The last thing Ludwig needs is pressure from his overambitious father. The conversation I had with his Royal Highness a little over a year ago is still fresh in my head, and although the King hasn't made any recent references to his future plans, I can tell he's keeping them hidden for now. 

Lately, because of the bout of heavy rains Dark World has had to endure over the past few weeks, Ludwig and I have moved our studies to his favorite part of the castle--his mother's quarters. He seems to enjoy sitting in her small library, with her portrait hanging overhead while we converse. The tome he bought a year and a half ago, Harnessing the Power of Sorcery, has found a home in the library. Occasionally the Crown Prince gazes at its pages, but I think we both feel that he has overgrown the book by now. Over the past year he has grown into a powerful sorcerer. His tier has been determined as a five, but he is still young yet, so his level might change in time. I've noticed that a favorite skill of his that he has learned is walking through walls. It's a skill I've never acquired, so I've had a bit of trouble convincing the boy to...harness it. Using his abilities on a different note, he has taken to becoming a mischief-maker around the castle. Just the other night after I was released from a briefing with the King, a wide eyed Prince Lemuel ran up to me. He explained that just a few moments ago he was with Ludwig and Roy in the Social Room, playing a card game. An argument had broken out between the brothers, and in some way Ludwig had become angered. Out of spite, he had taken Lemuel's cup of juice and threw it at his brother's face and on the rug. Suddenly, they all heard a voice calling to them from down the hall. It was the Queen. Before Lemuel could react and squeal on his big brother, Ludwig had vanished. Of course, Lemuel and Roy got blamed for the juice accident while the Crown Prince got away scot free. I had to smirk at Prince Lemuel's story, and I told him not to worry about it. Then the young boy asked if I could teach him how to walk through walls, which caused me to chuckle. I had to explain to him that he wasn't a sorcerer and couldn't do those type of activities. Later that night I had a talk with Prince Ludwig about the event, and he immediately bursted out laughing as I addressed him. Raising an eyebrow, I asked him what was so funny. He then proceeded to tell me that he wished he could've seen the look on Adora's face when Lemuel attempted to blame him for the accident when he wasn't even in the room. Tonight he was with me though, in Queen Monika's chambers, and was in a more serious mood. 

"How are you feeling tonight, Ludwig?" I asked. 

"I'm fine. I was thinking about the incident which happened a few nights ago with Lemmy." 

"You mean when you threw the juice in his face and laughed? That wasn't very nice." 

"You're right." The prince was laying down on his stomach upon the carpeted floor, flipping through a book on sorcery. "I guess I'm beginning to feel..." He searched for the right word to use, but I came up with one before he could. 

"Overconfident? Cocky?" I nodded my head at him, then shifted my weight in the dust covered armchair I was seated on. "It's good to feel confident about your powers, but when you start to use them in a negative way, that's when problems arise. There's nothing scarier than a cocky, naive fifth tier sorcerer!" 

I suppose Ludwig didn't like me scolding him, so he decided to change the subject. "Kamek, who trained you? I don't think I've ever asked you that." 

"Well, my grandfather had tried to teach me in the beginning, but I soon surpassed him and needed a more experienced tutor. I began my formal training, alongside your mother, under the Sorceress Arianna. If you think I'm being hard on you, imagine me, just ten times worse! That's how Arianna was. Even though she was extremely tough to deal with, I did learn a great deal." 

"That's right, you grew up with my mom. You've told me about her in the past, but what were things like between you guys?" 

"In what respect?" Ludwig's question puzzled me. 

"I mean while you were training together, before my mother married Bowser. Was she different back then?" 

"Ah, I understand. You mean before everything changed? Your mother and I were very close. 'Best friends' I guess would be the terminology to use." 

"That's it? There wasn't more?" 

"More? You're asking if we were involved romantically?" This was a question which I wasn't anticipating. I found myself at a loss for words. There is a portion of my past which I'm not sure if I should inform the young Prince about. At least, not at his age. Maybe when he's older... "We simply trained together, that's all." 

"Oh, I was just wondering. You always seem to recall her very fondly, I was wondering if anything else happened. I wouldn't be mad." Ludwig said. 

"Your mother was an incredible woman. What happened to her was a tragedy. I miss her greatly. After all, we grew up and trained together. I was there throughout her marriage to your father and she was there when I got married." I noticed the sadness creep into my voice. Residing in the same room which she used to spend many hours in years ago wasn't helping the situation either. 

"What about your first wife? Camille, right? What happened between you two?" 

"You're quite inquisitive tonight, Ludwig." I stated, a hit of annoyance in my voice. I really didn't want to get mad at the boy, he only wanted to know about his mother. Camille's a topic which I don't like to discuss. Our marriage began loveless and ended with a mutual hatred between the two of us. 

He sensed my tone and lowered his head to look at his book. "I'm sorry I asked." 

"No, I'm sorry. Talking about your ex never comes easily. Hopefully you'll never have to some day. I'll tell you about Camille if you like." Maybe talking about her will help me get rid of that pent up anger I hold inside! 

"Where did you two meet? Why did you marry her? Was she a sorcerer too?" 

"I met Camille around the same time your mother became betrothed to your father. I was nineteen and had just taken over my father's place in the former King's Council. That former King being your grandfather, of course. Camille was the daughter of Councilman Marrain, and she was just a year younger than me. I met her at a banquet, for what I don't remember. Honestly I was never really interested in her. I think I..." I let my words end there. 

Ludwig looked up at me with a confused look on his face "You think you what?" 

"I think I was just afraid to be alone. After all, your mother was my best friend, and now she was engaged to a man she didn't really know. I let my pride get the best of me and hid my feelings about the engagement. I acted as if I was glad for her, even when we both knew we were equally miserable. Anyway, I ended up marrying Camille a few months after your mother got married. We were both twenty-one." 

"Wow, that's young." 

"We all make foolish mistakes when we're young." I added bitterly. 

"Then why did you marry Camille if you didn't like her?" 

"I'm still asking myself that same question, Ludwig." My serious expression faded, and I cracked a slight smile. This caused the boy to chuckle. "But really, I married Camille to show your mother that her marriage didn't affect me too much, which was basically a lie. Pride can be harmful at times. This is why I'm constantly warning you not to get too cocky with your abilities, Ludwig." 

"I won't." The Prince sighed. I've told him this time and time again, and he was probably tired of hearing it. "I like staying in here though. Sometimes I still talk to her picture too." He cut himself off abruptly. 

"There's nothing wrong with that. I lost my father when I was eighteen, so I know how it feels to lose a parent. Although, you were only two when the Queen died. Sadly you never got a chance to know her." 

"Yeah... And when I'm here, by myself..." Again he went silent before finishing his sentence. 

"Yes? There's nothing to be ashamed about. You can tell me." I urged. 

"When I'm here by myself I can...I dunno...feel her presence. Like when I'm sitting here reading, I feel like I'm not alone. It's a weird feeling. And I can sometimes hear her voice, inside my head." He picked his head up and stared at me. "You probably think I'm crazy. I'll shut up now." 

I was fascinated by his words and remained silent for a moment. Ludwig had gazed down at his book again and acted as if he had never said anything. I had to ask him about it. "Her voice?" 

"Forget I said anything! Maybe I am going crazy. Living here could do that to me." The Prince waved his hand in the air as he spoke. "Just forget it!" 

"No, Ludwig! I'm not mocking you, I'm quite interested in what you have to say. Are you imagining her voice or do you actually hear something?" 

"I'm not sure. I definitely do hear it, but I'm not sure if it's just me with an overactive imagination or if it's real." Ludwig closed his book and sat up on the floor. 

"What does she say?" It wasn't until after I asked the question that I realized it might have been too personal for him to answer. "Never mind, whatever she says to you is between you two." 

"You believe me? I've never told anyone before." He was amazed about how seriously I was taking him. I suppose if he mentioned this to his father, the King would laugh it off, and Adora would become even more afraid of him. 

"Of course I believe you. How long have you been hearing her? Has it been recently?" 

"It's pretty recent, only for the past few months. Why? Does that matter?" 

"Actually, yes it does." I said this partially to myself. 

Ludwig, feeling more comfortable talking about this topic to me, began to rattle off about it. "When I hear it, it doesn't scare me. Even the first time it happened, I wasn't scared. I remember when I did hear her the first time. It was right after I had a huge fight with the King...my dad. I tried to find you, but you were in a Council meeting. So, I decided to come here and be by myself. I've been coming here by myself for a long time, but that night was different. As I was reading I could sense something, like I wasn't alone." 

"You mean you sensed a spirit?" 

"Yeah, something like that. Anyway, then I heard her voice. It was pretty cool." He giggled at his own words. I smiled. "And ever since then I've been hearing her." 

"Do you talk to her back?" 

"Not out loud! Then they'd really think I was crazy. I talk to her inside my head too." 

"Almost like telepathy?" 

"I suppose." 

"That's incredible." My tone had become serious again. "And these are genuine two-way conversations?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"The power of telepathy can only be manipulated by high level sorcerers. Yet, you're able to talk to those who have passed on." I explained. The excitement of this revelation had caused me to forget about everything else. I was now practically hanging out of my chair! "This is truly a remarkable find for me, Ludwig!" 

He seemed surprised at how anxious I was getting. His bright blue eyes grew wide. "Is it really that much of a big deal?" 

"I'm not sure yet, but with time we'll find out!" 

"Can you talk through telepathy too?" He asked. 

"No, that I cannot do. This is why I'm in awe hearing about you. If what I'm thinking right now is true, then..." 

"Then what?" Ludwig eagerly asked, getting to his feet. 

"Don't worry about it now. Time will tell. Time and practice." I also stood up. I didn't want to reveal to the boy what I was thinking. It might either scare him or negatively encourage him. "I'm going to go now. It's late, and I have a meeting with your father first thing in the morning. Are you going to stay here?" 

He hopped into the chair I had just gotten up from. "Just for a little while longer. I'm getting tired." 

"Alright, Ludwig. Keep me updated about your mother. Let me know what happens." I affectionately ruffled his hair with my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow. Weather permitting, we'll practice some tier five spells outside. Good night." I had started to walk out when Ludwig stopped me. 

"Kamek!" 

"Yes?" I turned to face him. 

"She told me she misses you." 

At his words I felt my heart sink. "She did?" I asked. 

"Yes, quite a few times. I just wanted you to know that. Good night!" With that, the Prince opened up a book and began to flip through the pages. 

"Good night, Ludwig." My words were almost a whisper as I turned back around and left the Queen's chambers. 

Now I'm here, back in my bedroom, still in shock about what he told me. First it started off with talking about Monika, then the conversation had switched over to my loathed ex-wife Camille. At that point I honestly realized how stupid I was back then. Why didn't I tell her how I really felt? I ended up marrying a woman just to get back at Monika because she had to marry Bowser! But it wasn't her fault, why couldn't I realize that? I let the one woman I truly cared for slip through my fingers and ended up lashing out against my pride by marrying another? 

Then there was Ludwig's confession about his mother's voice. At first I thought he wasn't telling the truth. I had figured it was all in his head. He was only ten and lost his mother at two. I suppose a child would fantasize about hearing their deceased parent's voice as a source of comfort, but as he went on I started to feel differently. I began to think about his sudden telepathic powers. Talking to ancestors! That's a sign of-- I can't even bring myself to write it down! I won't believe it until I see it, and that's why I told Ludwig that with time and practice we'll see where his powers can take him. My gods, I've never met a sorcerer who could use telepathy, that is if he is in fact genuine. Finally there was the last thing he had mentioned to me tonight. I've been thinking about it for the past hour. I miss her back, with all my heart. If only I had the ability to tell her that! 


	5. January 19, 1987

January 19, 1987 

Things are starting to not look so good among the Eight Kingdoms once again. King Leirelat has been frequenting our castle and I've been holed up in meeting after meeting with the two kings. King Bowser has decided to discuss things between Leirelat and myself before consulting with the Council, which makes things even more suspicious amongst its members. Usually King Leirelat has a calm demeanor, but this morning he seemed very worked up. He paced back and forth in the Planning Room, wringing his hands. I kept my eyes focused on the two huge maps of Alteria and Oceanside which covered much of the large oak table in the center of the room. 

"Leirelat, won't you please sit?" My King politely asked. "You've come a long way to be here." 

I turned around in my seat to only lock eyes with the Alterian King. 

"I'm sorry, I suppose I'm worrying you all. I've had a lot of my mind lately." Leirelat stopped pacing and rested his hand on the back of my chair. 

"I understand a small branch of Oceanside's Aerial Force has been patrolling over a section of Alterian mountainside suddenly. Am I correct?" I questioned. 

"Yes, you're correct. For a time I had been corresponding with the Oceanside Head Administrator, and we both tried to come up with an agreement to avoid any drastic military action. Then all of a sudden the letters stopped, and within the last few weeks, Oceanside aircraft has been sighted over the Yaltina Mountain Range." Leirelat explained. 

"Well, what's so special about that area?" I further interrogated. At my question, the Alterian King lowered his head and sighed. My King exchanged a nervous glance with Leirelat, then nodded his head. I found the interaction odd and raised an eyebrow at my King. 

"Go ahead, Leirelat, inform Kamek. It'll only help the matter." King Bowser stated. 

"Inform me about what?" I instantly played dumb. Ever since our meetings with Leirelat began two years ago I always knew he was leaving something out, some crucial information or some sort. It was about time I heard it. 

Leirelat took a seat next to me and began to explain. "Supposedly there is a path in the Yaltina Mountains which leads to a cave. Inside the cave is the key to the Netherrealm. Of course, no one has ever seen this cave, since the story is based on legend. It sounds preposterous that someone would be searching for it, especially someone who's an outsider." 

"The Netherrealm? But isn't that where the spirits of the dead reside? That's only based on blind faith, how could someone believe that it actually exists?" I was a bit dumbfounded by Leirelat's words. I had to let out a laugh. "Someone would start a war based on that?" 

"While the Netherrealm might be legend, the possibility of war is reality. That is our concern." King Bowser explained to me. 

I turned to face Leirelat. "Your Majesty, you honestly think Oceanside would go to war with Alteria to gain access to the mountains? Isn't that foolish?" 

"When enemies invade your territory there is great cause for concern, Head Administrator Kamek. Oceanside is being extremely persistent." The Alterian King said to me. 

"Well did you ever offer to let them explore the territory with Alterian guards?" 

At my suggestion Leirelat's expression turned into one of anger. "Why should I let an outsider into my own kingdom? If I so desired to go on a treasure hunt for this legendary cave, don't you think I would've done so already? Besides, I want to avoid conflict over something which may or may not be even true." 

"Are you afraid of what they might find, your Highness?" I asked. Leirelat was especially touchy with this subject. There had to be a reason why. 

"Head Administrator Kamek, that is enough." King Bowser interjected. He obviously thought I was being too curious and had to silence me. "Avoiding war is what we're trying to do here." 

"I understand that, your Majesty, but I think it's foolish to get involved in a conflict which we're not even sure of the reasons behind it!" I exclaimed. 

Before my King could scold me some more, King Leirelat spoke. "Kamek, you're right. The main reason why I'm trying to avoid this war is because of my daughter. She means everything to me. Ever since news broke out that she's a sixth tier sorceress, Oceanside has become much more riled up than ever before." Even though he changed the subject, I could sympathize with Leirelat's plight. He had already lost his wife and newborn child. Losing Princess Victoria would surely mean losing everything for him. 

"You think your daughter plays a part in this, your Highness?" I inquired. 

"Yes," Leirelat knelt his head down and sighed. "I believe so." 

"Sixth tier sorcerers are the rarest of the rare. If that power got into the wrong hands, then only the gods would know what could happen." My own words caused me to think about the relationship between Prince Ludwig and his father. King Bowser's sudden behavior regarding his son's powers has certainly stuck out in my mind. He often questions me about Ludwig's progress, which is understandable, but there's something not right in his character. 

"Your daughter, I've never met her." King Bowser said to Leirelat. "How old is she now?" 

The Alterian King broke out into a smile at the mention of his daughter. "My Victoria will be eleven in the beginning of May. May eighth to be exact." 

"Ah, she's just a few months younger than my Ludwig. He just turned eleven two weeks ago." 

"What does she look like?" I joined in. 

"She has long straight black hair, and the most beautiful amethyst eyes you'll ever see. She resembles her mother in so many ways." Leirelat's voice was filled with pride as he spoke about his daughter. It was something King Bowser lacked when he praised his eldest son. 

"Wow, amethyst-colored eyes? That's unusual." My King grinned as he exchanged glances with me. 

"They're a sorcerer color, so they must be brilliant." I said. 

"Yes, just like your eyes Kamek! I've always wanted to tell you how glowing your emerald eyes are. They have to be the most gorgeous shade of green I have ever seen." King Leirelat leaned in closer to gaze at my peepers. My King grinned and nodded his head in agreement. It didn't bother me, because I'm used to people doing that. 

"Oh your Majesty, if you think I have nice eyes, you should look at Prince Ludwig's. I've never seen a sky bluer than his eyes!" I chuckled. 

"I remember! Why is it that sorcerers have such profound colored eyes, Kamek?" 

"It's just to mark them physically, I suppose. No one really knows why." 

"Prince Ludwig closely resembles his mother," My King began. "He inherited his powers from her, and many of her physical features as well." 

"Yes, including the eyes." I added. It was rare to hear the King refer to his late wife, and it shocked me that he did it in front of Leirelat. 

"Oh, is that so?" Leirelat asked. 

"Leirelat, I have an idea. The next time you pay us a visit, why don't you bring your daughter? We'd like to meet her, wouldn't we Kamek?" King Bowser presented. 

"If her father permits it, of course I'd love to meet the princess." I answered. I've never met a sixth tier sorceress in person before! Maybe she could teach Ludwig and I a few things. 

"Well, I'm not so sure. I guess I could tell her we're just going for a visit. She isn't aware of the military situation in Alteria, and I'd like to keep it that way for now." King Leirelat stated. 

"That would be wonderful!" My King encouraged. Just as he finished speaking, a knock rang out, interrupting our conversation. "Yes? Come in!" 

The right side of the double doors opened slowly. In walked Councilman Remir with a worried expression on his face. "Your Majesty, your wife calls for you. She said it's important. I tried to tell her that you were in an important meeting with the Head Administrator, but she just wouldn't hear it--" 

"It's alright, Remir. Tell her I'll be right there." King Bowser said. 

"I shall, your Majesty." 

"I'm sorry gentlemen, would you please excuse me for a moment? My husbandly duties beckon!" The King jokingly remarked as he got up from his seat. Leirelat and I just smirked and told him it was fine to leave. 

My eyes watched as the King exited the chamber. I was left alone with Leirelat, and decided to ask him a few questions regarding his daughter. "Your Majesty, I'm curious to know more about your daughter." I began. "As you know, I'm training the Crown Prince, so naturally I'm interested in Victoria's progress." 

"Ah, yes my daughter." He chuckled. "She's quite popular throughout the Eight Kingdoms these days!" 

I also laughed and nodded my head. "That's right. As you know, a sixth tier sorcerer was unheard of in our times before your daughter." 

"I still remember the first time she ever called upon the spirit of her mother. It was such a beautiful site. Beforehand, I didn't believe that such things could happen. I used to think 'how could one manipulate the power of an ancestor?' and that it just wasn't possible." 

"Yes, I can see what you mean. It's odd how such fantasy mixes with our everyday reality." 

"Like I remember when she first told me that she had began to communicate with her mother," The King readjusted himself in his seat. "At first I had found it hard to believe, and I figured that it was all in her head. I thought the death of her mother had affected her in more ways than one, and that she was dealing with it in her own way." 

This new piece of information greatly sparked my interest, and I felt myself raise my right eyebrow. "Communicating with her? How so?" 

"Well, she told me that she'd talk to her and they'd have normal conversations, just like how you and I are having right now. Of course, I had trouble believing her, but I questioned her further about it. She was only seven at the time, so I attributed it to an overactive imagination, or like I said earlier, it was her way to cope. I asked her if she heard her voice out loud, and she said no, she heard it in her mind." 

I felt a pang in my chest as he spoke, my eyes began to wander around the room as my mind raced. The situation he was describing gave me a sense of deja vu in a very eerie way. "Through telepathy, right?" I asked. 

"Yes, I suppose that's the correct term for it. She told me that she'd talk to her mother through her sorcerer's powers, and she said she might even be able to talk to others who can receive the messages. I didn't truly start believing her until one day she told me some very personal facts about her mother, facts that I had never told her about, like about her past, where her and I met, stuff like that." 

"And then shortly after she called upon her mother's spirit?" 

"No, their conversations went on for a few years after that. She didn't summon her mother's angel until she was nine." 

Angel...I thought. So Victoria's mother had chosen the form of an angel to come back to her daughter as. One of the awesome things about the spirits is that they can chose the form they return to us as, be it an angel, bird, anything imaginable! I began to wonder what form Monika, if she chose to do so, would come back to us as. 

"An angel? That must be a beautiful site!" I exclaimed, leaning foward in my chair. 

"Yes, that it was. When she first showed me I thought I was dreaming. It was like watching a movie! The sky turned a light pink, the clouds parted, and there appeared this angel on my balcony. Victoria seemed to communicate with it, but not out loud. Then the being turned and looked at me, and I felt a familiar presence, one that I hadn't felt in years. Before I could say anything to it, Victoria sent her away. Then, my daughter laughed and told me that her mother said to her that I still looked the same and that she missed me." Leirelat suddenly stopped and looked up at me, a worried expression now upon his face. "Oh Kamek, you must think I'm a nut!" 

"No, I'm thinking quite the opposite, actually." I then laughed, shaking my head. "To be able to see the one you loved again, even if only once...is something I'd give anything for." 

"I'm glad you believe me. As soon as word broke about my daughter's power, everyone wanted to see her summon the angel. She never granted any requests, and is still touchy about it. I don't blame her. Her gift isn't a novelty act, she shouldn't have to show people at whim!" 

"I agree, your Highness. Sorcery like that is not to be exploited. If you do bring her to Dark World for a visit, I assure you, no one here will beg her for a show. But, I'd love to talk to her...and I'm sure the Crown Prince would want to also." 

Just as Leirelat opened his mouth to speak, my king entered the room, prompting the both of us to end the conversation. 

"Did I miss anything?" He asked, with a wide grin on his face. 

"No, nothing at all, your Majesty." I answered. There was no way I wanted my king to know about the discussion I had with Leirelat. Even more so I didn't want him to find out about his son's recent discovery about his telepathic powers. "What did Queen Adora request of you?" I questioned in a half joking tone. 

"Gentlemen, I'll be the first to tell you before anyone else can. My wife is expecting again!" King Bowser's voice was filled with great joy. Maybe he just had pride about the fact that he had turned his wife into a baby factory! This would've been Adora's fifth child in less than seven years. It was facts like that which made me want to pity the woman, but no matter how hard I tried, it escaped me to do so. I did my best to wear a happy expression on my face despite my thoughts. I turned to look at Leirelat, who appeared to be thinking the same thing. 

"King Bowser, you've been very...productive over the past few years!" The Alterian king quipped. 

"I agree." I added through a fake smile. Wait until the rest of the children heard about this. Prince Lemuel has spent the past few months cleaning up after his year and a half old brother Ignatius's toys, that he's resorted to calling the infant a "little bratty smells-like-poop terror". Not quite the terminology that comes to my mind, but it does suite the baby prince quite well. 

Lucky for me, as I couldn't keep a straight face anymore, King Bowser called an end to our meeting. He instructed me to lead King Leirelat back to his jet, which was parked at the castle's Imperial Airway. The two of us walked out of the Planning Room and made our way down the hall. There was silence between the two of us for a few moments, until suddenly Leirelat quietly started laughing to himself. I turned my head towards him, puzzled. 

"May I ask what is so funny, your Highness?" 

He laughed again and shook his head. "Oh, just the face you made earlier when King Bowser told us about the 'new arrival'. It was hysterical actually." 

I felt nervousness creep into my voice. If Leirelat saw my uncontrolled expression, my king must've seen it as well! "Oh gods, I actually did make a face? I tried my best to hide it!" I exclaimed. We both bursted out laughing and stopped in our tracks. 

"Kamek!" called a familiar voice from inside the room we had stopped in front of. "What are you laughing at?" 

"The Crown Prince questions me!" I smirked at Leirelat. I was now in a particularly playful mood, partially drunk with the joy from the conversation I had earlier with the Alterian king. I peeked my head into the doorway, to find my protégée seated on the floor, with his baby sister Gwendolyn on his lap. "Ludwig, have you heard the news?" 

The boy looked up at me with a weird look on his face. "News? What news?" He paused momentarily to unlatch a clump of his hair which had found its way into the baby princess's clenched fist. "Oww! Quit it, Wendy!" The child giggled at her brother's yelp of pain and let go. 

"Oh, so you haven't heard." I then motioned for Leirelat to come foward, and we both stepped foot into the room, which happened to be Princess Gwendolyn's nursery. "Your step-mother is pregnant again." 

At my words, the prince rolled his huge blue eyes. "Ugh, really? But the twins are enough work!" As he spoke, his little sister got up and wobbled over to me. The one and a half year old wasn't very quick on her feet yet, but she was learning fast. 

"Why hello, Princess Wendy! You're probably wondering who the stranger is behind me. That's King Leirelat. Say 'hi' to him." I smiled, leaning over to address her. 

"Hello, Wendy." Leirelat greeted, waving his hand at her. 

The baby mimicked his action with her tiny right hand. "Hi." she simply said, looking up at us with wide eyes. She then ran back to her brother and collapsed on his lap. 

"Ludwig, you remember Leirelat, right?" I questioned. 

"Of course." He replied with a smile. The Alterian king returned the gesture. 

"Well, next time he pays us a visit, he's going to bring his daughter. She's the same age as you and also has the same powers you do. Maybe you could ask her a few questions?" I suggested. What I really wanted was for Ludwig to tell her about the conversations he's been having with his mother. The Alterian princess might have some valuable insight for him. 

"Sure, that would be great--Wendy! Stop it!" The Crown Prince scowled again as his little sister now yanked on his ear. 

"Seems like she's trying to get her hands on anything she can," Leirelat grinned. "Very typical of children her age." 

"Eh," Ludwig smirked. "She's just a brat." With that, he placed a quick kiss on the side of the baby's head. 

Seeing the prince act so lovingly towards a sibling was not a sight regularly seen. He has taken a liking to the princess, probably because she's the only sister he has. Certainly his mother would be proud to know that her son is looking out for his sister. Monika always loved children, and I remember when she used to hold her son constantly, cradling him as he cried. I'm sure if she were still alive she would've had more children, but the mere thought of her having more with King Bowser made my stomach turn. 

After a few moments, King Leirelat told me that he had to get back home to Alteria to take care of matters, which I assumed were about the impending war. The traveling distance between Dark World and Alteria by air wasn't long at all, an hour and a half at the most. For this short journey, he often traveled with his most trusted councilman, who would wait behind in the jet as the king attended the meetings. I accompanied him to the Imperial Airway, spoke a bit with Alterian Councilman Gregory, and bid the King farewell. Before leaving, he had told me that he'd return soon, and this time he'd bring Princess Victoria. Meeting the young princess is definitely something I, and the Crown Prince, are greatly looking foward to!   
  


Yup, it's me again, the blithering idiot of an author! I ended it here, because the next entry I'm working on isn't yet complete...and also I figured that this was enough gobbledygook to read at once. I'll be adding future entries very soon, and I hope you've at least slightly enjoyed what you've read so far. :) So until the next time, later!   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. May 12, 1987

May 12, 1987 

Just as King Leirelat promised me, he did return shortly, and this time he brought a little entourage with him, consisting of his friend Councilman Gregory, Head Administrator Michael, the royal "babysitter" Erica, and finally, the guest of honor, Princess Victoria. King Bowser and I greeted the group at the Imperial Airway as they got off their jet. Almost immediately my eyes caught sight of the princess, who was walking in front of her father, his hands on her shoulders. As they made their way over to us, the princess smiled at me, like she already knew who I was. The cutesy light purple dress she wore suited her well, and did a nice job at accenting her bright, pure amethyst eyes. Before her, I had never seen amethyst as a color a sorcerer had before, and it truly was, for lack of better words, breathtaking. The Alterian group stopped in front of King Bowser and I. Leirelat nodded his head in respect to us, and we both returned the gesture. The rest of his group followed their king's example, and even little Victoria bowed her head. 

"King Leirelat, welcome back! Instead of today being filled with tedious talks of war, let's just take some time off to relax, hmm?" King Bowser kindly began. There were times when I thought I heard the old voice of my friend return, the Bowser from over ten years ago whom I was good friends with. Unfortunately, the present form of the king had been corrupted somehow, and to this day I'm still trying to figure out exactly what was going on with him. Anyway, the Alterian King smiled at my king's suggestion, then looked down at his daughter. 

"See Victoria, we're just going to relax in Dark World for today, nothing big. Now, what do you say to King Bowser and Head Administrator Kamek, sweetie?" 

"You have eyes like I do, Kamek!" Victoria began. "I've heard a lot about you, my daddy likes to talk about you a lot." Her voice was cheerful and she smiled widely. 

"Oh, he does, does he?" I grinned at Leirelat, who shyly nodded his head. The Alterian King keeps giving me reason after reason to like him! 

"And what about me?" King Bowser asked. "Does your daddy ever mention me?" 

The princess made a face, then shook her head. "Yup! He said all you and your wife do is make kids!" 

At his daughter's outburst, Leirelat turned a bright red, and I had to hold in a laugh. Princess Victoria was a blunt little creature, that was for sure. I swore I could hear the rest of Leirelat's party suck in a breath after she spoke, anxiously awaiting my king's response. Fortunately, King Bowser was the one who bursted out laughing. 

"Well my dear, that's not all we do!" 

The Alterian group released their breath and joined in the laughter. King Leirelat addressed his daughter. "Now Victoria, you know that's not nice to say." 

"But I didn't say it to be mean! He asked me what you said about him, so I told him." The princess pouted, obviously not aware of her offense. I personally didn't see what was so wrong with what she said anyway. 

"How about we come inside and I introduce you to everyone? My wife is anxious to see you, Victoria." My king motioned with his hand over to the palace entrance. 

"Can I meet him now?" Victoria calmly asked as she looked up at her father. I knew the "he" she was referring to immediately. 

"Oh, I'm sure you can." Leirelat answered. He exchanged glances with me to see if it was alright if his daughter finally met with the Crown Prince. 

"Your Highness Leirelat, I'd like to take Victoria on a little tour of the castle, while my King introduces your councilmen to the Queen." I suggested. "That is, of course, if it's alright by you." 

"As long as I can come along, it's fine." Erica butted in. Despite her young age, the nanny spoke with a strong voice of concern. I figured she must've been around twenty-five years old. I had heard that she was a friend of the Alterian Royal Family and was very good to the princess. Growing up without a mother must be hard, especially for a girl, so I suppose Erica had to have taken over that role a bit for Victoria. No, maybe not like a mother...more like a big sister. 

"Of course, it's fine with me." King Leirelat then leaned down to address his daughter. "Just behave, ok? I know you can be a bit mischievous with your powers-" 

"I'll behave! I won't set any fires or deep freeze the cat or anything." The princess jokingly exclaimed. 

"Well!" My King chuckled. "We don't have any cats, but we do have infants running around. Just make sure not to give them a serious case of frost bite!" 

I grinned to myself. While they were talking nonchalantly about turning animals into ice cubes, I kept thinking that the princess actually could do stuff like that if she wanted to. Then again, so could I...but there was something scary about a sixth tier sorceress misusing her powers! 

"Now, if you'll follow me, Erica and Princess Victoria! I believe the Crown Prince must be in the Social Room." I nodded my head towards the castle entrance. 

"Ah, Ludwig's playing with Gwendolyn again? I wasn't aware that he was so fond of his little siblings." King Bowser said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Usually he's always cooped up in his room." 

Maybe if you paid more attention to him... I pushed my thoughts aside and forced a smile at the King. "Your Highness, he's always been particularly kind to his sister. Perhaps he's tired of having little brothers?" While my tone was lighthearted, I seriously meant everything I said. I didn't bother waiting for his reaction. "Let's go!" 

With that, Victoria, Erica and I began our short journey towards the Family Room. We were quiet as we walked away from the Airway, but as soon as we entered the castle, the princess got very chatty. 

"You didn't hear me before, did you?" she asked as she gazed up at me with her amethyst eyes. 

I raised an eyebrow, having no clue as to what she meant. "Hear you before? I'm sorry, it must've slipped right by me." 

"That's not what she meant." Erica told me. 

"When I got off the jet and first looked at you. I said 'hello' and you didn't hear me." Victoria scowled at me, then her expression grew wide. "Oh! You probably can't hear me anyway! I'm sorry!" 

I was very puzzled about what she was talking about. "What do you mean? Hear you?" I hated not knowing what was going on while everyone around me did! 

"She doesn't mean 'hear' literally, Head Administrator." Erica started. "It's a little trick she can do that we cannot." 

As soon as Erica enlightened me I knew what Victoria was talking about. I turned to look down at the Alterian princess, who had been snickering the entire time. "Oh, I know what you mean now! You..." I motioned with my hand to her head, then to mine. "You used telepathy, right?" 

"Uh-huh! When I first looked at you and sent the message you didn't respond, so I figured that you couldn't hear me inside your head." Victoria sighed. "No one can anyway, so it's ok if you couldn't." 

"Well, I might not be able to, but I know someone who probably could." I stopped in my tracks in front of the large familiar door to the Family Room. "Here we go! He should be in here..." I anxiously opened the door and peeked my head in and called out, "Your Highness! You have a few guests who wish to speak with you!" 

The Crown Prince was seated on the floor, along with his brother Lemuel and baby sister. He turned his head around. "Oh, really?" he quipped, a bit surprised. 

I nodded my head, then moved away so I could open the door fully. Moving aside, I allowed the princess and her nanny to enter the room first. Upon seeing Victoria, Ludwig instantly got to his feet and walked over to her. 

Prince Lemuel's eyes widened and he smiled. "Who's she? She's pretty." 

I walked over to the two sorcerers and placed a hand on each one's shoulder. "Crown Prince Ludwig," I formally introduced. "Meet Crown Princess Victoria of Alteria." 

There was silence for a moment, until the prince suddenly started laughing, which was quickly followed with giggles from Victoria. 

"Yeah, he did!" Ludwig nodded his head and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to fight back laughter. 

"Who did?" I asked, once again confused. "Did I miss something?" 

"She did it again, Head Administrator, but this time," Erica gazed upon the two children and folded her arms. "This time, the Crown Prince heard her." 

"Oh? Ludwig, is that right?" I addressed the prince, who in turn looked up at me and shook his head. 

"Go ahead, Ludwig, tell him what I told you." Victoria urged, allowing more giggles to escape from her lips. 

"She said that you were so formal when you introduced us, Kamek, and that it sounded kinda funny," the Crown Prince began. 

"And then he said that you did sound real formal, but that you're always like that," the princess added, still giggling away. 

"Then Victoria said that at least you're not as boring as King Bowser." He smirked at his words, then looked at the Alterian Princess with a full smile on his face. 

"You exchanged all that just through telepathy?" I questioned. Amazed at the interaction, I gently squeezed Ludwig's shoulder and urged him closer to the princess. "Well, you two just dwarfed my powers considerably!" 

"Maybe we could teach you. It's not hard!" Victoria exclaimed as her eyes focused onto my own. Her light purple sorceress eyes were certainly intimidating. 

"No, I'm afraid telepathy is a technique which I've never had the ability to muster," I explained to her. "It's something you're born with." 

"Well I didn't discover that power until recently," The Crown Prince said. "It wasn't until I started talking to my mom when I realized I had it." 

"You talk to your mom, too?" Princess Victoria's features widened in surprise as she gazed at the prince. "Your mom is gone too, right?" 

"Yeah," Ludwig muttered. "She died when I was two." 

Victoria tilted her head to the side, a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Ludwig. I can relate though." 

"How about we all take a seat and talk? It's senseless to be standing here while there are chairs all around." I interrupted the children and motioned over to the two large chairs next to the fireplace. "I'm sure Lemuel would like to know what's going on as well." 

"That would be nice," the younger prince interjected, obviously feeling left out. 

"Sure, good idea." Erica smiled. 

The nanny and I both took our seats on the large velvet covered chairs, while the children sat down next to the fireplace. Baby Gwendolyn immediately plopped down onto Ludwig's lap as soon as he reached the floor, and Victoria positioned herself next to the Crown Prince. 

"So," she started. "You too know what I'm talking about?" 

"Yeah, I suppose I do. It's pretty weird, I didn't think anyone else knew what I was talking about." he then turned to face me. "Even Kamek was shocked, and he's been my teacher for the past few years." 

"It is kinda weird, especially when hearing it for the first time! I thought I was going crazy or something." Victoria paused, and Ludwig nodded his head in agreement. "See, you know what I mean, Ludwig! It's just like talking to them as if they were really here, but they're not. You can hear her voice clearly, right?" 

"Very clearly," the Crown Prince answered as he hugged his little sister close. "When I first heard it I thought she was there in the room with me, so I got up and looked around. I felt kinda silly, until she told me that she wasn't physically there. I had no idea who she was at first, because when I was only two when my mother died. Then she explained who she was. I found it hard to believe, and I also thought I was going crazy, until she began telling me things about my dad and Kamek." 

Victoria repositioned herself on the floor, stretching her legs out in front of her and clicking her shoes together. "I was scared when I heard my mother's voice again, especially since she had been dead for awhile." She then began to chuckle. "Hey, can you do all sorts of strange stuff too?" 

"Strange?" Ludwig questioned, making a face at the princess. 

"You know! I mean like walking through walls, moving objects without touching them and stuff like that." 

"Oh! In that case, yeah I can-" 

"Yes, Victoria, the Crown Prince has developed quite a mischievous habit of entering rooms by walking through doors." I had to butt in, with a grin. "He takes us quite by surprise sometimes." 

"Or like the time you spilled my juice, you jerk!" Lemuel yelled as he glared at his big brother. "Or when you kept hiding my favorite book without even touching it, or the time you-" 

"That's enough, Lemmy!" Ludwig snapped. He sounded embarrassed, but let out a laugh. "You're making me look bad in front of the princess!" 

"That's ok, when I first discovered my powers, I accidentally ended up turning my dad's pet bird into an ice cube!" Victoria chuckled, cupping her hands over her mouth. All of us in the room laughed, and Erica rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but manage to let a smirk develop on her face. 

"You did that?" Ludwig asked. "That's pretty funny..." He smiled at the princess, and she returned the gesture. "All I did when I first discovered my powers was give Lemmy a second degree burn on his arm." 

"Yeah, it left a mark! Want to see, princess?" the younger prince shot to his knees and crawled over to Victoria, shoving his left arm into her face. 

"Oh, it's alright Lemmy, I believe you." she politely acknowledged. She then turned her attention back to the Crown Prince, who seemed like he couldn't keep his sorcerer eyes off of her. "Your home element is fire, right?" 

"That's right. What's yours?" 

"Mine's water. I can cast some pretty neat sixth tier water spells, but it's kinda hard to since they cause so much...umm," Again she paused, trying to find the right word. It didn't take her long. "Damage." 

"Gods, your Highness, I couldn't even imagine what that must've looked like!" I interjected. "And I thought fifth tier spells were nasty enough!" 

"Wow Victoria, that must've been some sight." Ludwig added. 

"You don't have to call me by my full name," the princess began. 

"Then what should I call you?" 

"You can call me Tori. My mom used to call me that before...never mind. Now that's what my dad usually calls me when we're home." the princess's voice somewhat sank when she mentioned her mother. 

I turned to exchange glances with Erica, who only shook her head at me. I wanted to question the princess about her ability to talk to her mother through her powers, but decided against it. Only if she brought it up would I further question her. 

"Sure, Tori," the Crown Prince smiled. "That's cool that your mom gave you a nickname." 

"Thanks," Victoria was now playing with the baby princess, who was still plopped down on her brother's lap. "Do you have any nicknames, Ludwig?" 

"Umm....besides the ones my step-mother probably calls me behind my back, no, I don't think so." 

"Aww, that's not true, your Highness!" I exclaimed. The children looked up at me. Ludwig had quite the surprised expression on his face, probably praying to the gods that I wasn't about to embarrass him. "What does your little sister call you?" 

The prince appeared confused for a moment, then his eyes lit up and he broke out into a chuckle. 

"What?" Victoria questioned. Her eyes looked at Ludwig, then at the baby, then back up at the prince. 

"Go ahead, show our guests your little sister's vocal capabilities!" I joked as I leaned over in my chair to move my face closer to the group on the floor. 

"Wendy," Ludwig lightly called. At the mention of her name, the toddler instantly looked up at her big brother. She produced a high-pitched cooing sound, then pointed up at him. 

"She's so cute! How old is she?" Victoria inquired, playing with a ruffle off Gwendolyn's dress. 

"She's almost two." the Crown Prince quickly answered. "Wendy, who am I?" He then pointed to himself, allowing the princess to get to her feet. She staggered a bit, but Lemmy balanced her by grabbing a hold on her waist. 

"Lemmy!" the toddler chuckled, clapping her hands together wildly. 

"No, not him!" Ludwig laughed. "Me." 

"Fireplace!" she again ignored her brother by directing her attention at the hearth. 

Victoria began giggling and playfully nudged Ludwig on the arm. "Are you sure you're her favorite brother?" 

"Yeah I am! Wendy, come on," the prince couldn't help but laugh again and tried to recapture the baby's interest. "Wendy, you say it all the time, why won't you do it now?" 

"Kamek!" Wendy cried, pointing at me. 

"Hello, your little Majesty!" I smiled at the princess, who was now staring at me with her walnut-shaped blue eyes. Her eyes often reminded me of Ludwig's, except they were nowhere near as brilliant. Considering the Crown Prince inherited his eye color from his mother, it made me wonder where Gwendolyn's blue eyes came from, especially since her twin Ignatius also has the same color and eye type, and neither the King nor Queen have blue eyes. I'm not even going to write down my theory on that issue! 

"Not him!" Ludwig yelled. He took hold of the toddler's tiny hands and forced her to look at him. "Who am I?" 

"Loowee!" She aimed her index finger at her big brother and proceeded to giggle. 

"That's right, Wendy!" He exclaimed as he pinched her right cheek. "For some weird reason I'm not Ludwig to her, but Louie." 

"Maybe she can't pronounce it?" Victoria suggested. 

"See Tori, Wendy calls him Louie, and she calls me Lemmy...but then again, almost everyone does that." Lemuel added. 

The baby quietly turned her head towards the Alterian princess, and quizzically gazed at her. 

"You're a new face to her, Tori." Ludwig explained. "She's probably wondering where you came from." 

"It's ok," Victoria said, pushing a lock of long, raven colored hair over her shoulder. She grinned at the tiny princess, holding her hands out palms-up for the baby to take. 

I watched the interaction from my chair, anxious to see how Gwendolyn reacted to the sorceress. Erica had leaned over and tapped me on the shoulder, forcing me to turn my head away from the children. 

"Victoria talks often about her little sister and about how much she misses her." she whispered to me, careful not to attract the attention of her princess. "Playing with the baby like this is good for her." 

"I agree," I murmured back. "Her and Ludwig seem to be getting along just fine." 

At this point, the nanny slanted closer to me and began to motion with her hands, "Can Ludwig talk to his mother too?" 

"Indeed he can." 

"So that's why you wanted Victoria to visit," she smirked at me, still in a full whisper. "Do you think that he's got the same abilities as her, if you know what I mean?" 

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I shook my head. "Only time will tell, but he's showing much promise." 

I was eager to learn more about the princess though, and needed an opportunity to talk to her some more. "How about we take a seat outside on the castle grounds? It's too nice of a day to spend the entire afternoon in here." 

By the time I looked back at the children on the floor, they had started talking amongst themselves. Victoria and Ludwig were chatting quite feverishly with each other, almost ignoring Lemuel and the baby. I was a bit taken back about how quickly the Crown Prince warmed up to our visitor. I've known the boy all his life, and he's not exactly the conversationalist. It wasn't until after I formally began training him that he started opening up to me by sharing his thoughts regarding the King, his step-mother, or anything else that irked him. 

As I watched the two sorcerers innocently conversing together, I realized that I wasn't the only one who could really understand the Prince anymore. Although I wasn't sure what they were talking about, I heard the laughing and noticed the smiles on both of their faces. Ludwig certainly doesn't do much of the latter, and seeing him in good spirts made me smile myself. He reminded me so much of myself when I was younger, but I could never tell him that, at least not now. 

"Another great idea, Head Administrator," Erica said, breaking up my thoughts. "I'd like to go outside. I heard the gardens here at the castle are beautiful. Alteria really isn't famous for its flora." the nanny smirked. 

"Oh, that's not true. Doesn't the ice blue rose only bloom in Alteria?" I questioned. Roses were naturally gorgeous flowers, but there was something about Alteria's rose that again had sent me back into my memories. Monika used to love ice blue roses, and before we were both married, and even sometimes after, I often managed to buy her at least one on special occasions. The last rose I ever remembered giving her was just a few nights before she died. I didn't want to think about that now, and quickly shook the thought off. 

"You're right, they only bloom in Alteria," Erica answered as she stood up. "Now let's head outside!" 

I managed a smile and shook my head. 

"Come on Ludwig, let's show our guests the castle gardens," 

Of course he ignored me. 

"Ludwig?" I called. 

"Yeah, Kamek?" he questioned, without even looking up. The Alterian princess was spouting off about something which seemed to interest him, and he couldn't seem to tear his attention away from her. 

"How about we show our guests around the castle gardens?" I repeated. 

"Come on, Victoria. You can continue your conversation outside," Erica said, walking towards the door. "I'd really like to go and get some fresh air." 

At that point, I saw the princess lean in closer to Ludwig's ear and whisper, "Geez, she's sure got a fire under her ass, doesn't she?" 

I couldn't believe my ears! Clearly neither did the Crown Prince, but he tried his best to hold in a laugh as the royal nanny left the room. Lemuel made no point in concealing his giggling, while his baby sister mimicked him, clapping her small hands together in the process. 

"My my, your Highness," I chuckled. "That wasn't very nice." 

"Aw, but you don't live with her, Head Administrator Kamek. I mean, she's really nice and all, but lately she's just been constantly hounding me and shi--umm...stuff." Victoria let her amethyst eyes wander the room as she searched for a word to correct her slip. For an eleven year old, she had an interesting vocabulary. "Louie, I'm sure you could relate, with your step-mother and all. Umm...is it okay if I call you 'Louie?'" 

"Oh, that's fine. Yeah, I can definitely relate..." the Crown Prince let his words trail off as he shook his head, holding back a grin. "I can definitely relate..." 

I found the interaction between the two very refreshing. I was curious to see Ludwig interact with other children his age, especially a female, and his reaction was very surprising. Honestly, I figured that the boy would've given the princess a look of disinterest or pay little attention to her, but he's proven me wrong. What especially caught my attention was how eager Victoria was to talk to him. She certainly didn't hold back her feelings, which was something I hoped Ludwig could learn from her. In a way, she reminded me of Monika a bit. 

We quickly left the Social Room and met Erica, then made our way to the castle gardens. The two sorcerers walked ahead of the nanny and I, chattering away, while I kept my eyes locked on the pair. Erica was silent, but from what I could tell from her gestures and body language, she seemed rather tired. Now that's something I could relate to. Over the past few months I hadn't been able to get much sleep. Either King Bowser keeps me up late at night with him in the Planning Room, or my dreams continue to haunt me every time I close my eyes. Never mind about that, I really don't want to go off on a tangent. 

Luckily, the walk from the Social Room to the gardens was a short one and I felt instantly elated as I stepped outside. The May mid-afternoon sun was shining high and brilliantly in the sky, as it was a rare day in Dark World. Usually, clouds constantly hung over the horizon, no matter how clear it may have seemed outside, but today things were different. Erica shared the same reaction as me, and quickly stepped out into the garden, leaving us behind. I must admit, I was never a lover of plants and flowers, and on one occasion I've even managed to kill a cactus that was sent over to me from the Kingdom of Sands. Despite my love/hate relationship with flora, the garden had become a nice place for Ludwig and I to practice his sorcery. For the most part, it was quiet, had a large amount of space, and no one ever bothered us there. 

"Why don't you two take a seat?" I suggested to the children. "Maybe we could go over to the pond. Victoria might want to see it." 

"I like water!" the princess clasped her hands together in an almost devilish way. If I hadn't known that she was teasing, I would've actually been frightened. 

"Sure. Want to see it, Tori?" Ludwig asked as he motioned his head over to the pond's direction. "It's kinda nice, if you're into that sorta thing." 

"Yeah, let's go!" she chirped, a smile forming across her lips. 

I nodded in approval, and we made our way over to the small body of water, which was located in the dead center of the garden. The pond had been artificially installed by King Bowser's father, as a gift to his Queen, my King's mother. Our present Queen, Adora, really hasn't made any use of it, as she's too busy creating babies to care much for such trivial things. I noticed Erica had already reached the pond and was seated on a bench overlooking the water. The children broke away from me and positioned themselves at the pond's edge. 

"Gods, it's so nice here," Erica muttered. I wasn't sure exactly who she was talking to, but I shook my head in agreement. "The weather's still harsh in Alteria, even though it's mid-May." 

"Well, that's Alteria for you!" I chuckled. There was some space left on the bench which Erica was perched upon, so I took a seat and gazed out into the garden. Indeed, it was beautiful, and perhaps not so trivial after all. Ludwig and Victoria were, as far as I could tell, sitting in silence. "They're awfully quiet." I murmured to Erica. 

"No," she smirked. "They're still talking." 

"They're still talking?" 

"They just don't want us to hear what they're gabbing about." 

"Oh, you mean they're using telepathy again?" 

"That's right." 

"What do you think they're talking about?" 

"I'm not sure, but Victoria has taken a liking to your Prince," Erica turned to face me. "I haven't seen her this chatty since the god's remember when. I must apologize for her blunt behavior though. I've tried working on cleaning up that mouth of hers, but she manages to sound more and more like a Blazaa airship captain every day!" 

"It's quite alright! From what I've heard, she hasn't had much adult female influence around her, so that could explain it. It doesn't make her any more unladylike." I then took notice of the Crown Princess herself. She was plopped down on the ground, next to Ludwig, again with her legs stretched out before her. The toes of her patten-leather shoes clicked togther, and I couldn't help but notice the scuff marks they bore. To my amusement, the dress she was wearing shifted a bit when she first sat down, revealing a pair of freshly skinned knees. ...My, she's a little tomboy... 

"Yeah, I don't like wearing these kinds of clothes," Victoria's voice suddenly interjected. "I destroyed these shoes in less than a week." 

"That's funny, I was just thinking that-" She cut me off before I could continue my sentence. 

"I know." Her reply was nonchalant as she shot the prince a glance. 

"You...know? How'd you know what I was thinking?" I questioned. Perhaps this small sorceress was even more powerful than I thought. Maybe I really should've been frightened. 

"She just knew," Ludwig said. 

"You mean you read my mind?" 

"Exactly." she replied. 

"Victoria!" Erica butted in. "What did I tell you about misusing your powers?" 

"Aw shit, Erica! Louie dared me to do it!" Victoria whined. She stared at her nanny with a rather annoyed scowl on her face. "I didn't mean any harm!" 

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I asked if she could actually do it, so she proved it to me." the Crown Prince explained. 

I paid no attention to the bickering that was going on before me, as I was taken back by the fact that Victoria could not only communicate through telepathy, but she could also read my mind. I wasn't sure if Ludwig could do the same. Even if he could, it was a power he might've wanted to remain hidden. 

"No, it's incredible!" I exclaimed. "Mind reading isn't a quality common in sorcerers. Victoria, can you do it at whim?" 

"I'm still working on that." 

Erica sighed at the princess and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes she just doesn't listen." 

"Hey Louie," Victoria started. "Want to see something neat?" 

"Okay sure!" Ludwig smiled. 

"Victoria," Erica warily called. "What are you going to do?" 

"Nothing big!" 

"Don't you cause any damage!" 

"I won't!" 

"You better not! We're not at home, so you have to be more careful here." 

"It's fine, my lady. Let her show us a small sample of what she can do." I said. Naturally I was very curious to see the sorceress at work, but what I really wanted to watch was her calling upon the spirit of her mother. I had promised Leirelat that I wouldn't irritate his daughter by demanding a magic show, but still I was inquisitive. Perhaps with time she'll show me. 

"Here, watch." The Princess leaned over the pond slightly and placed her hands palms down, over the water, just barely touching it. "Here's a neat little trick I learned in the bathtub." 

The remaining three of us all leaned over in anticipation and watched her. The girl had gotten silent, and I assumed she must've been casting a spell already. Just as I was thinking to myself, I noticed that the princess' hands began to glow a soft blue. Almost instantly, the light color began to shine more radiantly, turning into a darker shade of blue, and mere seconds later, I saw that the water below her hands had begun to freeze over at a rapid rate. Gradually, the spell had cast its magic all over the whole pond, causing it entirely to turn into a sheet of ice. The spell itself was only second tier magic, and either Ludwig or I could have easily done the same thing, but it was fascinating to watch nonetheless. Then again, there was no way she could have showed us a sixth tier spell without causing mass destruction, so opting to turn our pond into an ice rink was a wonderful, yet modest, display of power. The Crown Prince was in awe as he watched the princess pull her hands away from the once unfrozen water. He promptly reached out with his fist and knocked his knuckles against the ice. 

"It's frozen through," he stated, looking up at her. 

"Yeah it is. I hope I didn't kill any fish." she grimaced as her eyes grew wide. 

"Very nice, Your Highness. Your teacher has trained you well." I praised. 

"I suppose so. I had this old guy, Drazimand....Drazelmaind....Drazelwhatever training me for a while, but that was before I started summoning my mom. Once I did that, he couldn't teach me anything anymore, so I've basically learned a lot on my own." 

"Hey Tori, I have a great book about sorcery if you're interested." Ludwig suggested. "I got it a while back when I went into the Capital with Kamek. It's all about magic, and it gives some nice insight on meditation and other training methods." 

"Sure, that would be nice!" 

"Yes," I smiled. "Ludwig's become an avid learner himself. Sometimes I think that he doesn't need me anymore." 

"Kamek, that's not true." he smirked. 

"Hmm...Victoria, I think it's time to find your father. We should be heading back home soon." Erica looked at her watch, then up at me. "Head Administrator, do you know where he'd happen to be?" 

"Probably with my King in the Planning Room." 

"Then shall we go?" 

"Of course, my lady, if you'd like. Come on, children." 

The sorcerers shot each other a quick glance, then stood up. Victoria cutely smoothed out her dress, muttering something about her " damn shoes" the entire time. Ludwig took one last look at the frozen pond and grinned. Slyly. Somehow, I could see him trying something similar in the near future, like freezing over Queen Adora's morning cup of tea or Prince Lemuel's bubble bath. 

It didn't take us long to locate the two kings, as they were exactly where I had predicted them to be. After a short conversation and a rather long good-bye, the Crown Prince and I escorted the Alterian entourage back to the Imperial Airway. 

"It was an honor having you here, your Majesty." I bowed my head in reverence to King Leirelat, who returned the gesture. 

"Kamek, it's always a pleasure to come here and see you." Leirelat had his hands on his daughter's shoulders again as he spoke. "And I'm sure Victoria enjoyed her stay as well. Didn't you, sweetie?" 

"Of course I did!" the princess exclaimed. "Louie, I'd really like to see you again. There's so much I want to talk to you about." 

"Same here," Ludwig answered. I couldn't help but notice the smile now evident across his face as she talked to him. "It's nice to finally chat with someone who knows exactly what I'm talking about and doesn't think I'm crazy." 

"I understand. Hey..." Victoria broke away from her father's hold and walked up to the Crown Prince. She started to converse with him in almost a whisper, but I was close enough to hear what she was saying. "I'm going to try talking to you...you know...in your mind. If you can hear my voice, try answering me back. I'm not sure how this telepathy thing works, but maybe we we'll be able to hear each other." 

He wordlessly nodded back, but I had a feeling words were "exchanged" anyway. Victoria broke out into a grin and nodded her head. Telepathy must be an awesome power to possess! 

"Bye, Louie." She waved her hand at him as she returned back into her father's arms. 

"I'll see you later, Princess." 

After another long series of good-bye's, the party disembarked on their private jet. Ludwig and I watched the plane slowly ascend into the sky, then eventually gain altitude. When it was completely covered by clouds, the Crown Prince turned around and began to head back towards the castle. 

"What did you think of her?" I asked, circling around to see him. 

"She was nice." he simply said. The boy had stopped in his tracks and began to dig his right heel into the ground. 

"And?" 

"She's very interesting. I really liked talking to her." 

"Did you ask her about the conversations you've been having with your mother?" 

"Just a bit. We really didn't have a chance to talk about that, because her nanny was constantly watching us. We did manage to say some things through our minds though." 

"Like what?" 

"Just stuff. I'm going to go check up on Wendy. I'll see you later, Kamek." Ludwig didn't even bother to wait for my reply and entered the castle. I suppose I was being nosey without realizing it, so I decided not to pursue the dialogue any further. 

I had a very nice afternoon with the Alterian king and his daughter. I do hope to see them again really soon, as I'm sure Ludwig thinks the same. He seems to click with the princess on a level that I can't even reach him at, and I'm anxious to see how their relationship develops. She could definitely teach him a thing or two, especially in regards to telepathy and hearing the voices of the dead. As I said before, Victoria had reminded me of Monika, but only slightly. It caused me to think back again about my past, which I'm still having trouble coming to grips with. There are times when I think about Monika nonstop, about what I should have done instead of what I actually did do. If turning back the clock was a power that sorcerer's had, I would've used it to my advantage in a heartbeat, yet one of the only things I can muse about now is how she's interacting with her son. I hope she is as proud of him as I am.   
  


Whew, I finally got this chapter done! I'm sorry it's taken me so long...like...all summer. :::smacks self in face::: Writer's block is to blame, as well as me being totally lazy, but at least it's finally done! The next chapter should be up sometime this month, as college has been kicking my arse royally in regards to work. Oh, I have my own website, which contains this story and a Legend of Zelda parody. The site is: www.cutesyvideogamessuck.homestead.com Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story and commenting, because I like hearing what you have to say! Keep the reviews coming! Until the next! 


	7. August 3, 1987

August 3, 1987 

Lately my thoughts have become so scrambled, and my mind filled with images of the past that I cannot seem to shake. Over the past few months I've found myself lying in bed, wide awake, thinking. Just...thinking. I have been often told that I think too much, and now I'm starting to believe it myself. The reason why I've been living in my past is all thanks to my Ludwig, who continues to startle me daily with his powers. One incident last month in particular has stayed with me, and keeps replaying over and over in my head. On that day, any doubt in my mind about his gift of telepathy was erased in an instant, and I remember the brief conversation as if had just happened today. 

The Crown Prince and I were seated in the garden on our favorite bench by the lake (which had by now defrosted), and concluded to end our lesson early for the day. I had decided to ask him how his little Alterian friend was doing. 

"Have you heard from her recently, Ludwig?" 

"Her?" 

"You know who." I grinned. 

"Oh, you mean Tori." 

"Princess Victoria, Tori, yes she's who I meant." 

"Sure, we talk all the time." he answered. "We usually talk at night, when we're both alone. She said that she can hear me better that way." 

"That truly is amazing... You two must have much to converse about." 

"Yeah, we mostly chat about our moms and stuff like that. Tori pretends in front of others that the death of her mother hasn't effected her much, but I often hear her crying while we talk." Ludwig paused and ran his fingers through his light brown hair, which reminded me that he needed a haircut. "She doesn't like talking to others about it, only with me and her father." 

"Well you two certainly have a lot in common in that aspect." 

"Hey, Kamek? Can I ask you something?" he looked up at me, an inquisitive look in his huge blue eyes. 

"Of course you may, Ludwig." I already had a feeling where he was going with this conversation, but I was eager to talk about it now. 

"Did you ever give my mother a sapphire-stoned ring?" 

At his question I had to swallow hard as I felt my eyebrows raise up. ...Gods, how did he know that?... It spooked me beyond belief that he was aware of such an intimate moment of my past that I had never even told him about. I couldn't even find the words to speak. 

"Kamek? Did you ever give her that ring?" he repeated, probably anxious for my response. "Like for her birthday or something?" 

"Why do you ask, Ludwig? Where is this coming from?" 

"She mentioned it to me several times about a ring, a ring that you had given her a long time ago. She said it was blue, so I figured that it must've been a sapphire." 

"Yes," I slowly began. "I had given her such a ring on her twenty first birthday...it's funny, because sapphire wasn't even her birth stone, but she had always remarked about loving the color blue. I got it for her because I thought it matched her eyes." I chuckled a bit, then quickly tightened my lips and frowned. "She was just about to marry your father then, and I really had no right giving her a ring, but she took it anyway and promised to wear it around her neck as sort of a 'friendship' ring. I guess you can say that it was my last ditch effort to win her over without actually saying the words...but it failed miserably on my part." 

Ludwig was silent as he listened to my prattling. Now that he was getting older, I figured that it was time he started learning more about his mother's past, even if it involved me acting, for a lack of better words, like a total ass. I wasn't sure if he wanted to hear more about Monika, so I continued rambling, hoping that I was satisfying whatever thirst he had regarding his mother. 

"And your mother was true to her word, and did wear the ring around her neck, as promised. Luckily your father didn't question her about it, and he knew damn well it was a gift from me. Either he was totally naive or didn't really care because he knew she was his. After her death...it was removed and your father gave it back to me. He didn't want her to be buried with it." 

"You still have the ring, don't you? It's sitting in the top drawer of your dresser, in a small white box. The chain's still attached to it too." Ludwig said. 

"...That's exactly where it is. How did you know that?" 

"My mom told me. She said that you were keeping it, and that she wants you to continue keeping it until you find someone else to give it to." 

"Oh!" I shook my head and chuckled again. "There will be no one else." 

"You really cared for my mother, didn't you Kamek?" 

I answered without hesitation. "That I did." 

"Good. I'm glad someone in this castle did." the prince lightly rested his head on my arm and clasped his hands together on his lap. "I'll make sure to tell her that, even though she already knows." 

Again I wasn't sure what to say, but I did manage to smile as I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him close. 

The incident had caused me to relive that moment in my past when I gave Monika the ring. Back then, I was only a mere twenty year old member of the King's Council with much to learn. My father was a Councilman before me, and had died when I was eighteen, thus leaving his position vacant. Naturally I was asked to fill his seat. I knew that my political prowess at the time left much to be desired, but that wasn't the reason why I was asked to join in the first place. They were aware that having a fifth tier sorcerer in their midst would play to their benefit nicely, and invited me to join. I took the position for selfish reasons though. It wasn't to adhere to my father's wishes by becoming a great politician someday, but to get closer to my best friend, Monika von Relize, who just happened to be betrothed to the Crown Prince at the time. After her engagement, she had taken up residence at the castle, and since I spent much of my time there, I had started to see her even more than before. I had to keep my mouth shut about the engagement, although I despised it. I had imagined in my mind that by giving her my ring, we would be "engaged" in a bizarre way...but never the way that I had originally intended it to be. 

Her birthday was the last day of February, and while it happened over fifteen years ago, I can still remember it as if it was yesterday. Sometimes I see my picture-perfect sorcerer's memory as a curse rather than a gift. There are things I'd like to forget, and there are things that hurt too much to relive repeatedly. Anyway, I recall just having caught her alone on the afternoon of her birthday in her favorite part of the castle, the east wing. It wasn't converted into "her chambers" until after she married Bowser, but she had immediately taken a liking to that portion of the castle shortly after she moved in. She was seated in a chair in the small library, flipping through an old book, when I came up and surprised her. 

"And why is the birthday girl granting an audience to musty books instead of mingling with royalty?" My voice held a hint of sarcasm, which certainly didn't go over her head. She whirled around in her seat, and upon the sight of me, gleamed a sly smile. 

"Why Kamek, are you suggesting that I should be mingling with Councilmen instead?" 

"Indeed! You read my mind." 

"No, that's not one of my powers." she laughed. 

"You may not think so, my dear." I took at seat on the chair next to her and reached inside the breast pocket of my white dress shirt. As a member of the Council, it was required that I dress up every time I visited the castle. We only got to wear our midnight blue velvet robes at important meetings or induction ceremonies. "Here, I got you a lovely gift." 

"Oh, only 'lovely'?" Monika smirked as she threw her book down to the carpeted floor. "Is it like what you got me last year?" 

I picked my head up and grinned brightly. "You mean you didn't enjoy the set of encyclopedias I gave you? It had everything in it, including a history of the Kingdom of Magnamar Chasm...your favorite!" 

"I'm only teasing!" 

"As am I!" 

We laughed some more, and I couldn't help but notice her beautiful eyes. They were so blue and clear... Yes, the ring was a nice choice for her. She shook her head, smiling the entire time, as she pushed some of her light brown locks behind her right ear. It was time for me to get serious. 

"Here, let's stop giggling like fools and act like grown ups." I quipped, producing a small white box out from my shirt pocket. 

"You act like a grown up?" she mocked. "You're the last person I could imagine doing that." 

"Aw hush up, Monika!" Before she could respond, I thrust the box out for her to see. "Happy Birthday." 

She took one look at the box and immediately grew sincere. "What is it?" 

"Well open it up and find out!" 

Her hand reached out and took my gift, and my eyes eagerly watched as she removed the box's small lid. I prayed to the gods that she would like it. 

"Oh gods...Kamek..." Her voice trailed off, leaving her shocked facial expressions to do all the talking. She reached in and took out the sapphire-stoned ring, raising it up to admire it in the dim light of the library. "Kamek, I...I don't know if I can accept this." 

"Yes you can. I don't want to hear anything more about that." My tone was firm. There was no way she was going to return it to me. "I bought it for you as a gift. I want to you to keep it." 

"It really is beautiful...and it's my favorite color..." 

"Try it on!" I encouraged. "I'm pretty sure it should fit perfectly." 

She obliged. From what I could tell, she was slightly in awe about how nicely the ring slid onto her finger. "It does fit... How did you find out my size?" 

"I'm a snoop." 

"Kamek, I'm still not sure if I can accept this." 

"You're going to accept it whether you like it or not." I playfully scolded. "And what would you expect me to do with it if you gave it back? Give to Camille? She's not worthy of such a gift." 

Monika bursted out chuckling at my words. "Well you are dating her, aren't you?" 

"Yes, and could you please remind me why I'm doing so already?" Even back then I had no idea why I stayed with Camille. My pride certainly was damaging. 

"Aw Kamek, stop it!" she giggled, holding out her hand in front of her to gaze at the stone. "But...I don't think I can wear this on my finger. Bowser might get upset." 

"I thought of that too, but I don't think he'd get upset if he knew it was from me. You are my best friend after all. Nothing will ever change that." 

"I know." Monika softly added. "I have an idea. I'll put it on a chain and wear it around my neck. This way, it'll always be with me and I can get away with wearing it." 

"Sure. As long as you keep it, that's what matters most to me." 

"But for now I'll just wear it a little longer..." 

"Happy Birthday, Monika." I leaned over in my chair and held out my arms. She immediately rushed into them, tightly embracing me back. I felt her press a kiss against my cheek, then rest her head on my shoulder. For a few lingering moments we remained in that position, even though it was a bit uncomfortable sitting in those chairs. Despite that, I didn't want the hug to end. It was at that moment that I should have said something...that I should have told her how I felt. I should have told her that Camille made my skin crawl and that it was her I wanted to wed. I should have told her that the thought of her marrying Bowser made me sick to my stomach. I should have told her that my heart belonged to her, and no one else. And most of all, I should have told her that I loved her. I should not have let the opportunity slip through my fingers that day, but it did. It shouldn't have ended that way. 

Earlier today, after having breakfast with Ludwig, Lemuel, and Ignatius, I returned to my chambers with the Crown Prince's words echoing in my mind. I walked over to my dresser and opened up its top drawer. Under a pile of dress shirts and socks was the white box I had given to Monika years ago. I snatched it up and took a seat on my bed. For some reason, I hesitated to open it, but managed to do so anyway. There was the ring, still sitting there where I had left it shortly after her death. The silver chain was there too, but a bit knotted up due to having been untouched for so long. My fingers twined around it, and I lifted it up to see the ring. It still sparkled, even as it sat in my open palm. I kept staring at it. Even now I know that it isn't mine to keep. She should have been buried with it. It is too hard for me to even look at and I continued to ponder about what to do with it. Surely it was too brilliant to remain cooped up in my dirty dresser drawer, but there was no way I could ever give it to another woman. Then the thought hit me. It was something I should have realized earlier. For the time being, I'll still keep it tucked away in my drawer. If she can't have her ring, it should go on to her son. Once Ludwig gets old enough, I'm going to pass it on to him, in hopes that he may end up giving it to the woman he loves one day...and not make the same mistake I did by letting her go. 

Author's note: Damn, I feel like such a tool. I had this section written for months already, but forgot to post it up on fanfiction.net! I apologize for my brain fart. Even though this entry is rather short compared to the earlier ones, it's a bit more of a tear-jerker than anything else. I'm still very interested in everyone's comments and ideas. I'd also like to thank everyone who's been reviewing, especially Penultimate-lifeform...thanks for the heckling. :) The next chapter is already halfway complete, and it's gonna be a monster! Just think of this chapter as something like a teaser. :::crawls back into cave now to watch American Idol::: 


	8. August 19, 1987

August 19, 1987 

I've never been a fan of traveling, but yesterday morning King Bowser offered me a proposition that I could not resist. He mentioned to me that my newfound friend, King Leirelat, was hosting a meeting between the kingdoms of Alteria, Oceanside, and Dark World. As second-in-command to my king, it was my duty to join him on his journey to the frigid land of Alteria. Several years ago I made a few trips there on Council business, and all I could remember from those voyages was that Alteria's summers felt like winters. Still I knew that the meeting would be greatly advantageous to Dark World and Leirelat's kingdom, and quickly obliged to go. It was surprising to hear that Oceanside was once again cooperating with Alteria, because as of last January, contact between the two had ceased. I can only pray that a peaceful resolution will be reached and further conflict avoided. 

Over the last few weeks, the Crown Prince had been pestering me about when he was going to see the Alterian princess again, so I took the liberty of asking King Bowser if his eldest son could accompany us on this trip. At first the king was adamant about the boy remaining home, but after some coaxing on my part, he agreed to yet Ludwig join us, as long as I kept a close eye on him. Cleverly, I surprised the Crown Prince last night by telling him to prepare for a journey on the airship that next morning. I clearly remember him looking up at me with those large blue eyes of his, complete with a perplexed look on his face. Although he was only eleven years old, he always struck me as looking a bit older than other boys his age. It definitely was a more mature look...something you wouldn't expect to see on a preteen. All tangents aside, I explained to him that his father and I were taking a trip to Alteria to visit with King Leirelat on business, and he was allowed to come along and visit his sorceress friend. Naturally he was excited about the news, then asked if Victoria, or as he calls her, Tori, knew we were coming. I told him I wasn't sure, since Leirelat shares very little about political matters with his daughter. Ludwig said he wasn't going to mention anything to the princess if he "spoke" to her that night, and wanted to keep it a surprise. I still find it interesting how two people can have normal conversations with each other while being hundreds, if not thousands, of miles apart. I envied the young sorcerer's ability. 

The next morning I had made it to the airship bright and early before my king or the prince. The sky was clear, absent of any clouds. It was a perfect morning for an airship ride! Since I was going on official business, I had to dress up in a suit. It had been a long time since I wore one of these things, as King Bowser doesn't require me to wear formal attire while living at the castle. The morning sun was hotter than usual, and all I could do was pull at my collar and tie while waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. A long time ago, Monika had remarked about how handsome I looked all dressed up. I could still hear her voice in my head, and it caused me to chuckle to myself. I ran a hand through my dark brown hair and shook my head. A voice from behind me broke my concentration. It was Captain Valor. 

"Doesn't this sun feel like a bitch on your back, Head Administrator?" 

I turned around to greet the captain and held out my hand for him to shake. He firmly took it and began laughing. 

"That suit looks awfully uncomfortable, Head Administrator." 

"What's with the formalities, Valor?" I smiled. 

The captain chuckled again, "You just look like you'd rather be back in bed, that's all, Kamek. So, you and the king are taking a trip to Alteria today. Is this a friendly day trip, or are you guys going to talk about shitty stuff like politics and everything else boring of that nature?" 

"Well," I began. "You could say we're going on a business trip. King Bowser is meeting with Oceanside's King Edward and King Leirelat. I'm sure I'll take part in the festivities as well." 

"Don't sound so excited now, Kamek!" Valor joked. "Although, today is a gorgeous day to do some air traveling. I haven't had his Majesty on the airship in some time. How's the Queen? Has she popped out another one yet?" 

"Any day now, Captain." 

"She's such a tightwad. It's amazing how she can fit anything through there-" 

Before Valor could make me squirm with his graphic metaphor, I was relieved to hear the voice of my Crown Prince. "Hi Kamek!" 

"Ludwig!" I greeted my protegee as he made his way up the airship ramp. King Bowser walked at his son's side, wearing an outfit all to similar to my own. Even the prince was dressed up in a pair of tan dress pants with a white button down shirt. Complete with his personality, he could've definitely passed for a fourteen year old...except that he was still a tad bit short. For a moment, Ludwig reminded me of his father, but only in stature. "Your Highness." I nodded my head as my king walked up to Valor and I. 

"Good morning, gentlemen." King Bowser started. "When shall we be leaving?" 

"Hello there, your Highness." In a rare moment of seriousness, Valor bowed his head in respect for King Bowser. Even though he had been the airship's captain for a number of years, he had never seemed to strike up a relationship with my king. I've always enjoyed talking to the captain on airship rides, as he is quite the character. 

"Good morning, Captain Valor." Bowser politely smiled back. 

"And hello, your little Highness." Valor addressed Ludwig as he ruffled the prince's hair. "I didn't know you were accompanying your father and Kamek on this trip." 

Although I knew for a fact that Ludwig didn't like people touching his hair, he beamed up at the captain anyway. "Hi Captain Valor." The prince paused for a few seconds and squinted as the sun got in his eyes. "Yes, I'm coming along to visit a friend." 

"Ah, that's nice. Anything beats staying in the castle all day, especially on a day like today. Kamek, do you know how the weather's supposed to be in Alteria today?" 

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure, Captain. But if it's anything like it was last time I was there, it's going to be a bit chilly, even in August." 

"Then maybe these suits will have paid off then!" King Bowser laughed as he mimicked the action I had made earlier by pulling on his collar. 

"I sure hope so." I added, tugging on my tie. I honestly did not mind dressing up, but standing outside on a sweltering summer morning was making things much worse than just the chafing against my neck. 

"Well then gentlemen, shall we depart?" my king interrupted with a grin. "I don't want to be late. It wouldn't look right for the king of Dark World and his entourage to show up tardy, now would it?" 

"No, it wouldn't! I'll prepare for departure now. Get comfortable, your Highness." Captain Valor bowed his head once again, then left to go address his crew. 

"...Sounds like a good idea." King Bowser said to himself as he walked off somewhere on the deck. 

I took this opportunity to look down at the Crown Prince, who reminded me of a miniature version of myself as he too began to play around with his collar. "Are you nervous about this ride, Ludwig?" 

"Umm, I suppose I am, but just a little bit. I've been getting used to riding on this thing." 

I chuckled as I put my arm around the boy and pulled him close to me. "Yes, you'll get used to it eventually. In the beginning, rides like this are never good on the stomach." 

He returned the gesture and placed his arm around my waist. "I hope so. I'm tired of feeling like I'm going to puke every time I get on this thing!" 

We both laughed, and I couldn't help but squeeze his shoulder. I made it no secret about how I thought of the boy. Everyone around us saw how I treated him as if he were my own son. I looked up momentarily to find the king gazing at the two of us with a rather unexpressive look on his face, standing about ten feet away. At first I froze, unsure of how to react, but then I quickly calmed down and shot the king a jubilant smile. I don't think Ludwig noticed, but if he did, he remained quiet. King Bowser bent his head in acknowledgment, then walked off to find a place to sit. I knew damn well that the king was aware of the relationship between his son and I, but I don't think he cares much. If my son was treating another man like his father and leaving me in the cold, I would be extremely hurt, and not to mention embittered. Fortunately enough for me, my son was right there by my side. I may have failed Monika, but I won't fail him. 

"Go ahead, Ludwig. Find a nice place to sit, because I think we're going to be taking off shortly." I said, nudging him on the arm. 

"I want to sit close to the railing this time and look out." 

"Oh, really? I'm impressed with you, young man. You seem to be getting over your fear quicker than I expected." 

"Yeah but..." the boy grinned. "Can you come and sit with me anyway?" 

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "I think there are some seats over there." 

We both walked over to the opposite side of the main deck and took seats that weren't too far away from the ship's railing. I didn't see my king anywhere in sight and wasn't sure where he had planted himself, nor did I care much to know. My relationship with him has suffered somewhat over the past few years. It all began around the time I became Head Administrator and Ludwig's teacher. Previous to that, I had remained on friendly terms with King Bowser, even under the foggy circumstances surrounding Monika's death. Despite everything, he was my friend, but now I feel that things have started to change between us. That icy stare he gave me earlier only solidified my convictions. It wasn't exactly the terms I had wanted between a Head Administrator and his king, but I downplayed my feelings towards him when it came to politics. After all, I was second-in-command until Ludwig got old enough, and had to put my duty before my own petty emotions. 

Soon after the prince and I sat down, Captain Valor made an announcement that we would be departing as soon as possible. 

"You alright, Ludwig?" I asked as I looked down at the boy. He turned his attention towards me and nodded his head. "Good. I'm sure the captain would be upset if you made a mess all over his deck." 

"Hehe. Eww..." the boy grinned. "Hey, Kamek?" 

"Yes?" 

"I've been working a lot on my sorcery lately." 

"You have?" I raised an eyebrow. "By yourself?" 

"Well, yeah I guess so. I've just been learning how to concentrate better and built up power for my spells. I want to attempt some stronger fifth tier ones soon." 

"I've already seen you cast some pretty powerful ones, Ludwig. Earlier we managed to find out what your tier is...at least for now." His comment caused me to think about the conversations with his mother. I couldn't help it, but I was being nosey. "Speaking of that, have you been talking to your mom?" 

"We talk all the time." 

"I'm glad to hear that." I was beginning to get the notion that his tier wasn't going to remain five forever. "Have anything interesting to tell her lately?" 

"Just about my training. I've mentioned you to her several times, as well as Bowser." 

"Heh, what did she have to say about your father?" I was interested to hear what the late Queen had to mention about her husband, considering towards the end of her short life, she didn't have anything pleasant to say about him. 

"She doesn't like to badmouth him to me, but she says you're doing a much better job than he is." He started to giggle. "Come to think of it, she talks about you a lot." 

"Oh really? You can tell her that I think of her a lot too." 

"Sure." 

It was at that moment in the conversation when the airship began to move. I noticed the boy's hands nervously grip the side of his chair as the ship lifted off the ground. He was getting close to overcoming his fear, but he wasn't quite there yet. I affectionately wrapped my arm around him, as if to say, "don't worry, everything will be fine." And for the rest of the ride it was. 

We arrived in Alteria almost two hours later. I could feel the drastic drop in climate as soon as we crossed over the mountains bordering between Teknara and Alteria. It had to be somewhere in the 60's temperature-wise, which was steaming hot for an Alterian August early afternoon. For the first time that day, I was glad to be wearing a suit! Captain Valor landed our airship on the Alterian castle's private airstrip with ease. It wasn't until after I got off the ship that I saw King Leirelat's private jet parked next to our airship. The startling contrast between the two was rather humorous. The jet was small and traveled at much quicker speeds than our royal method of transportation did, but it lacked the intimidating look our ship had. 

My king had surprised me once the airship landed by practically sneaking up next to me without saying a word. His voice caused me to jump. 

"Riding on this thing is nice, but I'm just glad to be getting my feet on the ground again!" 

"Your Highness!" I cried. "I didn't see you during the ride. Where were you?" 

"Inside. Sometimes I get nauseous while traveling on the airship, so I like to stay indoors incase if I get...ill." 

"Ah, that's understandable." I said. It was amusing to finally find out that Ludwig resembled his father in another way besides stature. They both suffered from motion sickness. 

"Where's my son?" the king asked as his eyes scanned the area behind me. 

"He had gotten up to walk around about ten minutes ago. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He doesn't like traveling on the airship either." 

"Oh? That's something I didn't know. Interesting." the king partially said to himself. "Well, when you find him, let me know I was looking for him." 

"Yes, your Highness. I'll do just that." My tone had a sardonic quality to it, which I tried my best to hide. "I'll let him know." 

"Leirelat is waiting for me. Please keep an eye on Ludwig. I know he has a habit of...misusing his powers." 

"I'll prevent him from walking through any walls, your Majesty." I had to grin at my words. All silliness aside, I felt the need to question the king about something. "King Bowser, will I be joining you in your meeting with the two kings?" 

"Why do you ask, Kamek?" 

"Well...I am Head Administrator, and thought it would be a good idea to get involved in the current situation." I didn't come all the way to Alteria to be the royal babysitter. Although I cared greatly for the Crown Prince, I wanted to get involved in what was going on in the meetings. It was odd for me to be absent, considering I did hold a great deal of Dark World's political power. 

"Of course you'll be joining us, but first I want to get acquainted with King Edward on my own. For now, you'll watch over Ludwig, then when I'm ready for you, I'll send someone to request your presence." 

"If that's the way you want things, your Majesty, I cannot complain." 

"Good. Then shall we go?" He motioned with his arm towards the steps leading off the airship. "I don't want to keep them waiting." 

"You go ahead, your Highness. I'll find Ludwig first, then meet up with you later." 

"Very well." With that he flashed another smile, then made his way off the airship. I didn't have to look far to find the prince, as he was now seated in the same place he had been throughout most of the ride. I walked over to him, pulling my suit jacket closed to avoid the chilly breeze. 

"Come on, Ludwig. Time to go and meet the princess." 

"Was he being a jerk again, Kamek?" he unexpectedly asked me. I already knew who he was talking about, but inquired for further information anyway. 

"Who being a jerk?" 

"My father. What did he say to you?" 

"Oh, he just told me to keep an eye on you for the time being. Later on I'll be meeting with the three kings. You shouldn't really be calling him a 'jerk' though, Ludwig. He is your father after all." It irked me to say those words, but it was true. Besides, I had a few choice names to call the king myself, and "jerk" was definitely the tamest of them all. 

"Eh, whatever." Ludwig nonchalantly replied back as he stood up. "I want to go meet with Tori now." 

"Then let's go and find her then." 

"Head Administrator!" came a voice from out of nowhere. "I'm glad you could make it!" 

Ludwig and I looked up to see a familiar looking figure making his way over to us. 

"Head Administrator Gregory, so good to see you again!" I exclaimed, shaking the man's hand. 

"I'm sorry if I'm not allowed on your ship or not, but I couldn't help myself." he chuckled, releasing his grip on my hand. "You have quite a flying machine here, Head Administrator." 

"From one administrator to another, just call me Kamek." I smiled. "And it's perfectly fine if you wanted to take a peek at our ship. It isn't your typical piece of modern engineering." 

"No, that it isn't." Gregory then held out his hand for the prince to take. "Hello there, your Highness. I'm also very glad that you could make it too. Have you ever been to Alteria before?" 

"Thank you, sir. No, I never have." Ludwig answered. The Alterian Administrator shook the boy's hand with such force that I practically saw the poor prince shake all over. 

"Princess Victoria has no idea you're here. Why don't I bring you to her? I believe she's in the main living room with her new pet." 

"New pet?" I questioned. I immediately thought of the story the princess had told me when I first met her, about turning her father's bird into an ice cube. 

"Oh, you'll see. It's a mischievous little thing." 

"She didn't mention anything to me about a new pet." Ludwig said to me. 

"That's because she just got it yesterday." Gregory already began walking towards the airship's ramp. "Come on, let's go!" 

"He's an energetic character, now isn't he?" I smirked at the Crown Prince. 

"Maybe it's something in the water." 

"Ah, that could be it. Well let's go and catch up to him!" 

So Ludwig and I followed Head Administrator Gregory off the airship and into the castle. My king had already met with King Leirelat, leaving myself and the prince in the care of Alteria's royal hospitality. Gregory led us down a long, magnificent hallway adorned with paintings and photographs. I couldn't get a good look at any of them because we were walking at such a fast pace, but made a mental note to go exploring around the Alterian castle later. It wasn't long before we stopped in front of an open door at the end of the hallway. Our guide turned to us and covered his lips with his index finger, signaling us to keep quiet. He stepped into the room first. 

"Your Highness! You have some company. Come out and greet them!" Gregory called into the room. I tried to peek my head in, but didn't want to be noticed too early, so I stayed back once I heard her voice. 

"What Gregory? I'm busy!" 

At that point, he motioned for us to enter the room. 

"There she is." he whispered, nodding his head to the back of the room. There was Princess Victoria, on her hands and knees, with her...backside turned towards us. She appeared to be searching under the coffee table for something, and didn't even notice us come in. "What are you searching for, sweetie?" 

"Isis is hiding under here and she won't come out!" 

"Have you tried-" 

"Oh there she goes!" Out from under the table darted a small black and white kitten. It zipped past the princess and the three of us, only to disappear somewhere down the hallway. Victoria turned around to be greeted by a sight she wasn't expecting. Her amethyst eyes shone when she saw my prince. 

"Louie!" she squealed, hopping to her feet. "I didn't know you were coming today!" 

"I wanted to surprise you, Tori." he smiled as she welcomed him with a hug. I don't think he expected it, but slowly returned the gesture. 

"And you act like I'm not even here, your Highness?" I joked as I stared at the children. 

"Hi, Mr. Kamek! I had no idea the two of you were coming! My dad didn't say anything." She glared at Ludwig. "And neither did you!" 

"I told you, I wanted it to be a surprise." he answered. 

"It's very nice, isn't it?" Gregory interjected. "But you better go after your cat before it ends up eating the houseplants again." 

"You're right!" Victoria began to tug on the prince's sleeve. "Come on, you can come with me! I'm going to need help catching her. She's such a brat!" 

"Sure." Ludwig smiled. 

"You too, Mr. Kamek!" 

"If you insist, your Highness." 

With that, the two scooted down the hallway after the feline. Before leaving to join them, I addressed Gregory. "So you weren't invited into the meeting either?" 

"No." He shook his head. "Odd, isn't it?" 

"Very." 

"We will be attending later, but as for now, the king doesn't want us there. I'm about as clueless as you, Kamek." 

"I figured that. Is King Edward here already?" 

"Yes, he arrived shortly before you did. He's in there with them now." 

"And he didn't bring Oceanside's Head Administrator?" 

"No, I don't believe so." Gregory stated. "Just between you and me, do you think the kings have been acting strangely lately?" 

"I agree with you, Head Administrator. I've noticed it for some time now." 

"Kamek!" Ludwig's voice interrupted from down the hall. "Hurry up!" 

"We'll talk more later." I told Gregory. Apparently it wasn't only me who was starting to get suspicious. Well, I shouldn't say 'starting to get suspicious.' I've been suspecting things for a long time now about my king, and now it had spread to Alteria. Once I met with the kings and Gregory again in the meeting later on, I was going to make it a point to bring this topic up. I was beginning to grow tired of being left in the dark. 

"Of course. Now, go after her Highness. I'm not sure who causes more trouble; her or the cat!" 

"I'll keep an eye on her for you." I smiled, then left the room to go after the two. "I'm coming!" 

"We're in here!" came the prince's voice from a room on the opposite end of the hallway. I quickly made my way down the long corridor and found the children in what appeared to be another living room of some sort. Victoria was standing on one side of the room, with Ludwig on the other. The little kitten was seated in the center of the room, between the two, and was now staring up at me. Evidently I was blocking her exit while I stood in the doorway. 

"Don't move, Mr. Kamek!" the princess directed. "She can't get out now." 

I wasn't sure how to react, but stayed put. "Alright, I'll stay here." 

"Gonna grab her, Tori?" Ludwig quietly asked his friend. 

"Yeah," She started to take small steps over to the cat in order not to startle it a second time. "Come...on...Isis." 

Isis directed her attention away from me and back to her mistress. She innocently stared up at her, unafraid. The creature was adorable, I had to admit. I was more of a dog-lover, but the kitten was too cute for me to dislike. Seeing Isis sitting there reminded me of my ex-wife's cat, who had a penchant for tearing up my dress pants and shirts. I hated it almost as I hated Camille, but if I had to chose between the two, I would've picked the cat. 

"She's staring straight at you." the prince said to Victoria, his voice still soft. "I think she knows what you're going to do." 

"She probably does, but I have to grab her." The princess quickly made a motion to bend down and pick Isis up when the kitten bolted out of the way, only to be snatched up by an alert Ludwig. The cat didn't expect him to grab her so fast and began to struggle. "Thanks, Louie!" 

"I've had plenty of practice chasing after toddlers." he quipped, handing the animal over to the princess. 

"Nice reflexes, young man." I commented. "And you didn't even have to use your powers to catch her!" 

"Isis, you're such a troublemaker!" Victoria scolded as she planted a kiss on top of the animal's black head. "Hey, do you two want a tour of my home?" 

"Sure, that would be lovely, Princess. I was just about to request one, actually." I smiled. "From what I can tell already, your castle is much bigger than ours back in Dark World." 

"Yeah, you can get lost easily in this place." The princess held Isis tightly in her arms and pressed her close to her chest. "Just like my kitty here." 

"By the way," I began. "Where's your nanny? I believe her name was Erica." 

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe she's got the day off." she smirked at me. "C'mon, let's go!" 

Once Victoria made sure the cat was firmly in her grasp, she guided Ludwig and I down the hallway, making comments here and there about who was in the photographs, what she did for fun around the castle, and about how there were "too many damn rooms" in the place. I had to agree with her there. Almost every single room she showed us looked like a carbon copy of the one before it, except for the spectacular library, which took up two entire floors of the palace. It was much bigger than anything back home, and made me envious. I'd have to make another journey to Alteria just to browse the library's shelves. Next, she brought us outside to view the gorgeous rose gardens. The kingdom was known for its blue roses, which were unique only to Alteria, and the royal garden was filled with them. I was surprised to learn from Victoria that the flowers grew all year round, no matter how frigid it had gotten outside. I had never heard of evergreen roses before. If Monika were still alive, I would've brought her back a bouquet. Upon reentering the castle, we walked into a gallery of photographs. Victoria had stopped in the center of the room and began to explain who the people in the pictures were. While she talked, I took notice of a large photograph in an ornate frame of a young couple. I instantly recognized the man as a younger version of King Leirelat, and although I didn't know for sure, I had a good idea who the lady was next to him. 

"You're right, Mr. Kamek." the princess mentioned out of nowhere. "That's my mom." 

I looked at her with an embarrassed expression on my face. "I'm sorry if it seemed as if I was snooping. I really wasn't. I can be a bit nosey at times." 

"No, you don't have to apologize. I was going to show you two the picture anyway." She made her way over to the shelf where the frame was and picked it up to show me. Ludwig joined us too. 

"Wow," the prince started. "You look just like her, Tori." 

"Indeed you do." I added. 

. "That's what my dad tells me all the time. It's cool that I was named after her." 

I studied the photo of the Alterian queen. Before I ever met Leirelat, all I had known about his wife was that she was also a powerful sorceress with a reputation of keeping mostly to herself. Victoria shared with her mother the same amethyst colored eyes and long black hair. Even their facial structures were the same, except that the princess seemed to have inherited her father's nose. 

"Do you talk to her often, Victoria?" I asked, my gaze focusing on the princess. She too was staring down at the picture, as if it was the first time she had seen it. 

"All the time. I haven't spoken to her in two days, but then again I've been busy running around chasing Isis, so I haven't had much time to sit down and really concentrate." 

"I know how that is." Ludwig began. "There are some times I can't even clear my head, and I can't hear her voice. Then there are times where I can concentrate, but I hear nothing." 

The princess shook her head in accord. "Yup, that's exactly it. There are times I can't even summon her. I guess spirits come and go as they please or something." 

"Perhaps." I muttered. Evidentially spirits could be temperamental too! 

Victoria returned the picture to its resting place. "Hey, are any of you hungry?" 

"Yeah..." Ludwig giggled. "I haven't eaten anything all morning." 

"What about you, Mr. Kamek?" 

"Well, the bagel and coffee I had this morning won't be able to appease me for much longer. I wouldn't mind getting a bite to eat." 

"I'll introduce you two to our chef, Mr. Bristelle. He cooks anything I tell him to!" she exclaimed. 

"Sounds good to me!" I nodded my head. 

She proceeded to lead us out of the room and down another long hallway, complete with fancy chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Whoever decorated the castle sure had a taste for style, and made my home look drab in comparison. Victoria held her cat close while she prattled on with the Crown Prince. It almost looked like she was holding a baby. I let them walk ahead so they wouldn't feel as if they were being watched, even if that was exactly what I was doing. I had to chuckle when I surveyed the princess' outfit. Unlike Ludwig and I who were dressed up, the girl was decked out in blue jeans, a white shirt with a teddy bear on it, and pink socks. I suspected that she felt much more comfortable in those clothes rather than the dress she had worn the last time we saw her. It made me tug at my collar again, wishing I was wearing a simple t-shirt rather than this tie. 

Finally we reached the kitchen. The princess led us in and directed us to take a seat at a large decorated table while she disappeared off somewhere. I took this opportunity to question the Crown Prince. 

"How are you enjoying your visit, Ludwig?" 

"Oh, I really like it here," he answered as his eyes scanned the room. The kitchen in Alteria was about the same size as ours back home, but once again, was decorated in a much livelier manner. It wasn't gaudy or anything, but made me think that the late queen might have enjoyed interior decorating much more than Queen Adora. After all, my queen was too busy pushing out babies to care. 

"It certainly is a change from home, is it not?" 

"Definitely." 

"Ok, we're back!" the princess announced as she reentered the room. At her side was a tall man, dressed in semi-casual style. He looked to be around the same age as me, give or take a few years. I was never good at guessing people's ages. He must have been Mr. Bristelle. "Louie! Mr. Kamek! Here's the guy I was telling you about." 

"Hello there. The young princess here mentioned to us what a great cook you were." I explained, holding out my hand for him to take. 

"And I've heard much about you, Head Administrator. Has my lady been harassing you two on your visit?" the man chuckled. Victoria pouted her lips at his words. "Oh, I'm only kidding, your Highness!" 

"He's so mean to me." the princess jokingly said. "But he's a great cook." 

"No, Victoria's been perfectly fine. Her cat seems to be the one causing trouble." 

Mr. Bristelle sighed. "Well, what could I get you? I could prepare a nice lunch for you three." 

"Well, I want a burger." Victoria began. She looked at Ludwig, who remained silent, then back at Mr. Bristelle. "Louie also wants a burger." 

"Are you reading minds again? You know it's rude to do that!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. 

"It's not the first time she's done that." I smirked. "We've grown accustomed to it." 

"And she's exactly right. I could certainly go for a burger right now." the prince grinned. "I'm so hungry!" 

"Then I shall prepare one for you, your Highness! Anything for you, Head Administrator?" 

I proceeded to tell him that a burger would satisfy my hunger too, and he promptly began to make our requests. As I sat at the table, I couldn't help but wonder about what was going on behind the closed doors of the main meeting room. I let over an hour pass by, and still no word from my king. It definitely was strange that I was being left out. I was going to wait a bit longer. If I heard nothing within the hour, I'd find Head Administrator Gregory and join the meeting without being asked. It was ridiculous for me to wait outside. 

We didn't have to wait long, as Mr. Bristelle placed our meals in front of us shortly after giving him our orders. The children happily indulged in their burgers and fries, and I ended up just absentmindedly gazing at mine. Yes, I was hungry too, but I kept getting an uneasy feeling in my stomach about what was going on behind my back. 

"He's thinking about something." The princess' voice interrupted my train of thought. I looked up to see the kids staring at me as they chewed their food. 

"I'm sorry," I stammered. "My mind seems to be elsewhere." 

"Are you going to eat your food, Mr. Kamek?" 

"You don't have to keep referring to me as 'Mr. Kamek', your Highness." I chuckled. It was amusing how she resorted to calling the Crown Prince and I by nicknames. "Oh, I guess I will not be finishing my meal. Suddenly I just don't feel like eating." 

Victoria frowned and put down her burger. "It's ok, Mr. Kamek. Do you mind if I take some fries off your plate for Isis?" 

"Are you sure that's wise? Do cats eat table food?" 

"They do now." she chirped, reaching over to my plate and removing several french fries. Ludwig and I watched in amusement as the princess leaned over the side of her chair to place the food in front of Isis. The cat, who had been cleaning herself, immediately grew startled and for the second time that day, escaped out into the hallway. "Dammit!" 

"There she goes again!" my prince chuckled. He put down his food and looked at the flustered princess. She pouted as the two apparently exchanged words using sorcery. Sadly enough, I could not join their conversation. All I could do was watch and remain clueless. Then Ludwig's voice broke the awkward silence. "Come on. Let's get her before she eats more houseplants!" 

"Right!" Victoria darted out of her seat and made her way over to the door. "I'll race you two!" 

"Oh no, not me." I laughed, moving my chair away from the table. "I'm too old and out of shape." Certainly, thirty-five wasn't old, but it gave me a good excuse. To two eleven year olds, thirty-five must have seemed ancient. I was never one for physical endurance training anyway. My training mostly dealt with metal exercise. 

"Well then at least catch up!" the prince shouted as he and the princess vanished from the kitchen, leaving behind half-eaten burgers. Before getting to my feet, I stared momentarily at the fries on my plate, then quickly snatched up a few and ate them. 

"Hmm..." I mused. "Perhaps I should start exercising." After that little aside, I somehow managed to locate the children. Luckily they didn't wander far, and I found them hiding behind a large marble pillar. Isis was planted on the red and gold rug in front of an elaborately decorated closed door, completely unaware that she was being spied on. I paused in my tracks when I heard muffled male voices emanating from behind the door. It didn't take me long to realize that some of them sounded awfully familiar. The conversation going on did not seem like it was a pleasant one either, as the voices were raised and harsh sounding. Instantly I recognized the voice of King Bowser among the gentlemen, only to be counteracted by the Alterian king's shouts. I had accidentally stumbled on the main meeting room thanks to the aid of a feline. 

Victoria noticed me standing a few feet away and motioned for me to keep still. As I nodded my head in response I heard one of the voices grow louder, as if the bearer was walking towards the door. The children hastily concealed themselves behind the pillar, but I did not have time to hide somewhere. I looked as the door swung open and held my breath. I did not want to be caught snooping around, especially at a meeting I was not yet invited to. Fortunately for me, it was King Leirelat who stormed out of the room. As the door slammed shut behind him, I could hear my king gingerly chatting away with another gentleman, who I presumed was King Edward. Isis zipped down the hall when she heard the sound of the door, ignoring Leirelat. He seemed to ignore her too. I silently stood there as the king rubbed his forehead with his hand and exhaled a deep breath. Apparently he did not notice me either. Ludwig and Victoria remained hidden in their spot. I had to say something. 

"Is everything alright, your Highness?" I quietly asked in an effort not to startle the king. He slightly jumped at the sound of my voice, but raised his head to crack a smile at me. 

"Ah, there you are, Kamek. Sometimes I think you and Gregory are the only ones who'll listen to me anymore." 

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, your Highness?" 

"I mean exactly what I said." He took one last look at the closed door, then moved closer to me. "Voices carry." 

"Indeed they do." I tried not to smirk at the king's comment. 

"Have you spoken to King Bowser about the Alteria/Oceanside situation lately?" 

"Not in much detail. He's been keeping much of his affairs from me." 

"I know he has." 

"And Head Administrator Gregory stated that you've been doing the same to him." I said. "In all due respect, your Majesty, could you stop withholding information from us? We are here to help." My words were blunt but very true. I figured Leirelat would have enough sense to listen to me. 

"I was just about to say the same thing, Head Administrator Kamek." Gregory appeared from the opposite end of the hallway and joined us. "Pardon the intrusion, King Leirelat, but I heard your voice, so I assumed the meeting was over." 

"No, it's quite alright. I was just about to summon you two anyway." The Alterian king placed his hands on my shoulders. "It's time you two learned everything." He then turned his attention away from me and looked his Head Administrator in the eye. "Will you forgive me for lying to you, Gregory?" 

"Certainly, your Majesty." he simply answered. It was the way any loyal servant would have replied, but I could tell Gregory naturally still had his reservations. I wasn't sure if I could be equally as forgiving to King Bowser. 

Upon Gregory's words, the door opened once again, producing the image of my king. He looked annoyed as he stuck himself out halfway. "Leirelat, why don't you calm down?" he suggested. An alarmed expression crossed his face as he caught sight of me. "Kamek, what are you doing here? I thought you were watching the children." 

"I believe my babysitting duties have expired, your Highness. Now it's time to resume my position as Dark World's Head Administrator, as King Leirelat invited Gregory and I to join you gentlemen." I kept my tone calm, but it had a droll quality to it. 

Bowser shot Leirelat a glance, then fixated his gaze on me again. "As you wish. It is time we learned what you think about our situation, Kamek." He smiled. I couldn't help but notice how fake it was. 

My king held the door open for all three of us as we entered the room. Sitting at an oak conference table was Oceanside's King Edward. He got up out of his seat to greet Gregory and I, then immediately sat back down. 

"Are you well, Leirelat?" he questioned. "You darted out of here before Bowser and I could finish what we were saying." 

The Alterian king shook his head negatively. "Go ahead, Edward. Explain everything to them. Why don't you go and tell Kamek how you want to abuse a sorcerer's powers?" He snapped. "I'm sure the Head Administrator, an established sorcerer himself, would fancy such an idea!" 

I felt my emerald eyes grow wide. I dreaded what these men had been contemplating behind my back, especially if it involved manipulating magic. They clearly had no idea what damage could be done. 

"Yes, why don't you inform us?" I began, clasping my hands together on top of the table. "Tell Gregory and I what has been going on behind closed doors for so long, ostracizing the Councils. Ostracizing us." My eagerness was betrayed by my temper, which was almost as famous as my gift of sorcery. 

"Kamek!" King Bowser sternly interjected. 

"My apologies, your Highness." 

"Heh, no, it's alright for him to act this way," Edward explained to my king. "He has every right to be upset." 

"Just tell us what's going on!" Gregory barked. "I'm tired of all the secrecy that has been going on here for the past year! Half the time I feel my position has been a joke. Things have been constantly occurring behind our backs. How do you expect us to react?" 

"Calm down, Head Administrators. Allow me to propose what we've been planning this whole time." 

"What you two have been planning." Leirelat smugly corrected as he crossly leaned back in his seat. 

Edward chose to dismiss the comment and continued addressing us. "You two are familiar with the Netherrealm, aren't you?" 

"What about it?" I asked. 

"Ah, you are. Then I assume you know that its entrance is rumored to be located in Alteria's Yaltina Mountains." 

"And that's exactly what it is." Leirelat butted in. "A rumor." 

King Bowser sighed. "Just let him continue." 

"Anyway, as I was saying, the Netherrealm is supposedly the home of spirits. It's where we go after we die." 

"You don't need to give us a theology lesson, your Highness." I said. "We all know the myth surrounding the Netherrealm." 

"But Kamek, I'm sure you're especially familiar with it, aren't you?" 

"...And what is that supposed to mean?" I inquired, my tone growing even more agitated than before. Although it was the first time I had ever met Oceanside's King Edward, I had already developed a rather low opinion of him. Perhaps I was being unfair judging a book by its cover, but being around Edward made me uneasy. He seemed extremely pushy and arrogant. I'm usually a good judge of character, but I opted to let him explain. 

"You've been trained in the art of magic. Your abilities are renowned throughout the Eight Kingdoms, and I heard that you're even training King Bowser's eldest son." 

"What does that have to do with anything?" I was never one to be moved by false flattery. I knew he was just kissing my ass. 

King Edward broke out into laughter as I responded. "Kamek, you don't have to be so on the defensive. I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation with you, as any two distinguished politicians would do." 

"I told you he'd be like this." Bowser exclaimed to Edward. 

My knuckles grew white as I wrung my hands together. "Would you cut the bullshit?" I despised being mocked even more than being victimized by false praise. 

"I agree with Head Administrator Kamek." Gregory added. "This is getting old. Just tell us what the hell's going on." 

"Very well." Edward dryly answered. "Oceanside has been seeking a pathway in the Yaltina Mountains that is supposed to exist which leads to a cave that houses the entrance to the Netherrealm." 

"This we already know." I stated. 

"Then you also must already know that Alteria has not been cooperating in our search efforts." 

"As they have the right to do. You are in a foreign land. Your authority doesn't stretch across kingdoms." 

"Yes, I am aware of that." Edward nimbly retorted. "Anyway, I had originally proposed that we work together with Alteria in an attempt to find this place. When Dark World allied itself with Alteria, we had no choice but to negotiate with the two kingdoms." 

"So why not leave the issue alone?" Gregory asked. "If Alteria doesn't wish to seek out this mythological cave, you should abide by its wishes." 

"You are correct, Head Administrator, but it wasn't until recently that I explained to your king and King Bowser about the possibilities that would await us if such a path was found." 

"This entire proposal is absurd." I shook my head as I spoke. "The entire legend of the Netherrealm is just that--a legend. Even if it does exist, what makes you think that its entrance is somewhere in Alteria?" 

"The myth about the Yaltina Mountains has existed for thousands of years. All myth has some nonfictional basis, doesn't it Kamek?" 

I supposed he was right, but still his claim was faulty. "Hypothetically speaking, even if you do find this cave, what do you intend to do?" 

"And here's the part I object the most to." Leirelat muttered out of nowhere. 

Bowser and Edward again exchanged glances. Each wore a look of exhilaration on their faces. It was almost as if they were so elated they couldn't speak. 

"Go ahead, Edward. Tell them what we've been thinking." my king urged. 

"Allow me to explain that to you, Head Administrator." Oceanside's king smiled. "According to lore, the gateway to the Netherrealm is guarded by the spirits of the Eight Horsemen. In order to open this gate, their spirits must be defeated. The only way to do this is to actually summon them to fight. Of course you already know, the only way we can accomplish such a herculean task is by acquiring help from a sixth tier sorcerer, which have been obsolete...until now." 

Everyone's attention in the room, including my own, turned to King Leirelat. 

"There's no way I'm letting you manipulate my daughter's powers." he sternly said. 

"We wouldn't be hurting her in any way." Bowser slowly clarified. "We just need her help for that one part." 

"Are you two insane?" I butted in. "Do you have any idea what kind of magic that would take? She's only eleven years old!" 

"No, no! We wouldn't try anything now. We'd wait until she got a few years older and had better control over her powers. From what I understand, it takes years to get accustomed to such a thing." Edward nonchalantly said. 

"You have no idea." I growled at Edward. "Your plan is so preposterous that I can't even fathom attempting such a foolish venture!" I glared at my king, whom I was the most angry with. "Is this what you've been hiding from me? Did you do it because you knew I'd be against the idea all along?" 

"Well I had a feeling you'd reject, but I remained hopeful. That's why I waited so long to tell you." Bowser addressed me as if I were a child. I had to restrain myself from lunging across the table and giving him a true taste of what a sorcerer could do. Maybe that was what they needed to feel first before taking advantage of such a power. 

"Even if you do open the entrance to the Netherrealm, what are you planning to do?" 

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if anyone could have the powers of a sixth tier sorcerer, Kamek?" Edward started to explain. 

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if I understand what you're getting at." 

"What Bowser and I are planning on doing once we open the gateway is still unclear, but we do intend on somehow gaining control over the spirits, just like a sixth tier would have." 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This idea was even more ludicrous than the previous one involving Victoria. Apparently Gregory shared my opinion. 

"Isn't controlling a kingdom good enough for you? Your whole proposal is so irrational that I wouldn't consider it for a second!" He then looked at his king, and his voice became filled with desperation. "King Leirelat, you were contemplating this?" 

"For a time I was..." the Alterian king responded in a low tone. "I guess I just wanted to see her again. Ever since my wife died I've never been the same. I've constantly felt a loneliness that nothing, not even my own daughter, could replace. When Victoria summoned the archangel for the first time, I had felt her presence...I hadn't felt it in years. I grew greedy and wanted more. I had to be with her once again." 

"What about you, Kamek? Wouldn't you want to see her?" King Bowser broke the solemn mood. I raised my head and our eyes met. His suggestion hit me like a harsh slap in the face. I too briefly considered it, but then quickly came to my senses. 

"Monika is dead, Bowser. How dare you even entertain such a thing! Spirits are not to be controlled by force. They appear to a sorcerer at will!" 

"I just thought you would like to see her again, Kamek. After all, you were very close with her...even more so than I was." my king's words felt like needles in my heart. If he knew the truth about how close we really were he'd be choking on his own spit. 

"Leave her out of this." I hissed. 

"Then I take it you don't share the same enthusiasm we do about our idea?" Edward questioned with a smirk across his lips. "We'll give you some time to think, gentlemen. I can only hope that you'll reconsider." 

"Reconsider?" Leirelat jumped out of his seat and leaned over the table to glare at Edward. "There is nothing to reconsider! And Bower, I thought Dark World was to be Alteria's ally! Why are you siding with the enemy?" 

"Dark World still is Alteria's ally, Leirelat. We only want to work together with Oceanside and avoid war. If all three kingdoms participated in the search, we could avert any distasteful feelings between us all." 

"The answer already is no! Alteria will not be participating in something so deranged. Edward, if you want war, we'll proudly give it to you!" 

I felt myself suck in a breath at Leirelat's statement. War was the one thing we were aiming to avoid. I thought this meeting would shatter any more lingering resonances of conflict, but it only ended up making things worse. As much as I could not stand Edward, I hoped that he did not take Leirelat's threat seriously. 

"Leirelat, clam down. Quit being so brash." Oceanside's king addressed his contemporary. "You can mull the decision over with Head Administrator Gregory and your Council. Give us an answer when you're ready. For now, we've got all the time in the world. Just don't dismiss it so quickly." 

Leirelat remained silent and sat back down. He seemed to have exhausted his ability to fight. Gregory and I exchanged worried glances. I thought I was prepared to her what Edward was going to say, but apparently I wasn't. His plans were so demented it made me sick to my stomach. I needed fresh air. Luckily Leirelat called an end to the meeting, as it was clear that we all had had enough. Edward and Bowser agreed to give Alteria time to make a final decision, but already I knew what Leirelat was going to say. There was no way he was going to risk his daughter's safety, even if there was a possibility of laying eyes on his wife again. I was even more outraged when Bowser brought up Monika. He knows damn well I'd give up anything to just see her again, but I couldn't allow myself to be swayed so easily. I respected her too much to embark on such a gamble. 

"Excuse me, gentlemen." I stammered as I got to my feet. "I need to step outside." 

"You and I both." Gregory interjected. 

We didn't even bother waiting for anyone's reaction. Upon opening the door, we were greeted by two pint-sized sorcerers who had their ears cleverly pressed up against it in an attempt to listen in to our conversation. Gods, I hope Victoria didn't hear any of it. The two looked embarrassed as Gregory and I stared down at them. 

"...It was her idea." Ludwig blabbed, pointing to his friend. Victoria answered with a silly smile, not sure what to say. 

Shortly after the adjournment of the meeting, Bowser ordered that the Crown Prince and I return to the airship. I told the prince to say "good-bye" to his Alterian princess, which he reluctantly did after some persuasion, and we boarded Captain Valor's flying vessel. Upon the airship, Ludwig retreated into its cabin, probably so he could "talk" to Victoria in peace. King Bowser and I exchanged little words on the journey home, the fissure in our relationship only growing larger and more evident, especially after the events of today. I'm just fortunate enough that the position of Head Administrator is one I hold for life, otherwise I would probably be out of a job. 

As of now I have no idea when we'll be meeting up with King Leirelat or King Edward again. I can only hope that next time it will be under peaceful terms, and that Edward abandons his reckless plan for opening up the Netherrealm. King Bowser's involvement in this also stuns me, as I thought he wanted to avoid conflict. Now him and I stand at opposite ends of the situation. If war does erupt, Dark World will be forced to side with Alteria, even though my king's motives side with Oceanside. It is a circumstance I would like to evade. Once he proposes his plan to the Council, they can either deem his idea maniacal or back him entirely. Presently it is unclear which side Dark World will take in this matter. For the first time in my career, I am frightened for my kingdom's future. 

Well, here it is, as promised. It's pretty huge! I'm sorry it took me a while, but I've been so busy with college and graduate school applications that I've barely had time to pee, never mind write! I hope whoever reads this enjoys it! Reviews are always welcomed. Flames will be ignored. Chapter Ten will be up soon...hopefully! 


	9. October 12, 1987 through October 14, 198...

October 12, 1987 

Normally I'm not a late sleeper, but for some reason this morning I remained in bed much later than usual. Of course the incident from last month has been one of the only things on my mind. As of now, King Leirelat still has not given Oceanside an answer, although I feel that his original negative reply is not going to change. My king has kept his distance and is trying to remain as patient as possible. His motives have stayed the same, leaving me to think that Dark World allied with the wrong kingdom. King Bowser is certainly aware of my take on the situation, and has resorted to not speaking to me much about it. I believe he is hoping that my opinion will sway towards what he wants to hear, but it won't. I will remain adamant about my convictions. For King Bowser and Kind Edward, it has become a matter of not what is right, but of what will directly benefit them. 

In more cheerful news, Queen Adora blessed her husband with another son as of late August. The parents opted to name him Morton Jr., after King Bowser's grandfather. Do not ask me where the "junior" aspect of the baby's name came from, since he was named for someone three generations ago. Still, it is a title that fits the pudgy little prince well. Bowser should have not only taken his grandfather's name for his son, but also his example on how to govern a kingdom. King Morton, at least from what I've read, was highly popular among his people and ruled over Dark World during a time of peace. It is not my place to tell a king on how to go about doing his job, but as Head Administrator, I've tried talking sense into Bowser, only to hear him tell me to mind my own business and follow orders. It's quite annoying and I feel that I've been reduced to a mere member of the Council. Speaking of that group of buffoons, King Bowser finally revealed his grand scheme to them. Their reaction startled me, as they voted 12-3 to go ahead and follow Oceanside's plans of searching for the Neatherrealm's gate if Alteria grants them permission. My protests went unheard, even among respectable councilmen like Remir. Those greedy bastards have caused me to contemplate resigning from my position, but then that would be throwing away my life's work. If the only thing I can do now is agitate them, then that is good enough for me. 

The night before I had stayed up late rereading over documents from the treaty between Dark World and Alteria. There was a clause stating that before the kingdoms could go ahead and take action against whatever situation, the approval of three was needed: the King, the Head Administrator, and the Council. So far, Dark World had two. Until I hear Alteria's final decision, I am going to let them squirm. Around two o'clock in the morning I managed to doze off in bed, only to be awakened the next morning by an anxious sorcerer tugging on my arm. 

"Kamek! Come on, wake up! You promised me we'd do more training this morning!" 

"Hmm?" I groggily opened up my eyes and saw the Crown Prince standing above me, pulling on my shirt sleeve. "Oh Ludwig, I'm so sorry. Did I oversleep?" 

"It's almost twelve thirty in the afternoon!" 

"Gods!" I instantly sat up and reached out to my night stand to grab my black-rimmed glasses. "I apologize! I had no idea it was so late." 

"You wear glasses?" Ludwig questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes," I chuckled. "I only wear them before I get dressed. My family's been graced with poor vision." 

"That's interesting--let's go, Kamek!" 

"Alright, alright. Give me a few minutes to get dressed." I stepped out of bed and grinned to myself when I noticed that I had fallen asleep in my work clothes for the third time that week. Quickly I scanned the room for something to throw on when I realized that my door had been locked. "Ludwig, how did you get in here?" 

He replied back with a smirk and shrugged. Momentarily I had forgotten who I was talking to. 

"Ah, that's right. Doors mean nothing to you." I smiled back. "But next time, knock, okay?" 

"Sure." He made his way over to the bedroom door and placed his hand over the oak. Immediately a rippling portal materialized in place of my door. I watched, amused, as he simply walked right through it. Once he was gone, the portal vanished. "Just hurry up!" he called from the hallway. 

I washed up and ate brunch as fast as I could. I did not want to keep my protegee waiting. Once I was finished with my mid-afternoon activities, I met the Crown Prince outside in the castle's gardens, next to the familiar bench where we had spent many an afternoon going over basic spell and concentration techniques. Today we had an audience. Princes Lemuel, Roy, and Ignatius, along with Princess Gwendolyn, were playing near the hedges. Ludwig was seated on the bench, carefully tossing a small ball of fire from hand to hand as his siblings watched in awe. 

"Just be careful around them, Ludwig." I announced as I stepped out into the garden. 

"You're finally ready." the eldest prince grinned, extinguishing the flame by merely closing his fist. 

"Hi, Kamek!" Lemuel greeted as he scooted over to me. His two and a half year old brother Ignatius followed. Both stared up at me, their faces decorated with wide smiles. "Are you and Louie gonna do some cool stuff?" 

"Lemuel, this is not going to be a magic show to entertain you children. It's intensive training. Today I want to test Ludwig's fifth tier capabilities." 

The latter part seemed to go over the boy's head. "Can we still watch?" 

"As long as you stay out of the way, fine. What we're going to do might become dangerous. I don't want you kids getting injured." 

Princess Gwendolyn's sudden chuckling triggering us to turn our heads over in the Crown Prince's direction. There, the baby princess was spinning around in circles in front of her brother's legs, while he magically caused some freshly fallen autumn leaves to dance around her tiny body. She laughed vibrantly as she made unsuccessful efforts to grab them when they glided over her head. Ludwig kept his glowing green hand steady, holding it over her as he cast the simple tier one wind spell. I knew it was just a minute display of what he could do. 

"That's impressive, your Highness. But what are you going to do about this?" I wasted no time testing the boy, and with a flick of my wrist, hurled a small fireball right at him. Just as I knew he would, he nimbly countered back by enveloping the projectile with one of his own. He chose to use a water spell, and I proudly watched as he mimicked my action. A hasty movement of his free hand was all it took to send a splash of water out towards the fireball, putting it out instantly. "I see your reflexes have gotten much better too!" 

Gwendolyn had run away behind Lemuel and Roy when she got flecked by some water droplets. 

"That was awesome!" Roy called out to us. 

"Yeah, do it again!" Lemuel chimed in, grabbing Ignatius, who had been carelessly running about. 

"Now now... I want to test him with something harder." I nonchalantly began, tossing my hand in the air. "What just happened was a trivial testament of my protegee's powers." My attitude became almost playful. I knew I was finally ready to begin pushing Ludwig's abilities to the limit. The Crown Prince rose to his feet to meet my challenge. He did not seem nervous when I announced I'd be testing him. Today he seemed especially ready for the task. I wasn't sure if he genuinely knew his capabilities or if he was just being overconfident, but either way I wanted to see what my pupil could do. 

"What do you have planned for me, Kamek?" Ludwig questioned, keeping his eyes locked on my every movement. Right now, he probably did not trust me. 

"Why don't you come a little closer, your Highness?" Without waiting for his reaction, I quickly directed a strong gust of wind to push him forward from behind. He seemed a bit startled, but kept his composure. "Ah, that's better. I'll leave it up to you, Ludwig. What would you like to start off with?" 

"I dunno..." he responded. 

"Would you like to start off with an earth spell?" I eyed the ground underneath the prince's feet and again, without warning, caused it to rumble slightly. It was a measly tier two spell, yet it caused the boy to briefly lose his footing, but it didn't take long for him to regain his balance. "You see, Ludwig, soon you won't need to rely on hand motions to initiate a spell. Your mind will become strong enough to-" 

I don't think the prince cared to hear my explanation. Just as I had done with him, he sent a strong gust of wind right at me, toppling me over to the ground. His brothers and sister cheered from the sidelines. I suddenly felt like the enemy! 

"Well, I guess you already figured out that your mind is the most essential element to sorcery and not your actions." I quipped, getting back up to my feet. He remained silent, but I noticed how his large blue eyes twinkled as I brushed myself off. It was at that point I knew it did not matter who I was. He wanted to finally let loose with what he had learned over the years, and I, being the teacher, was the perfect target. Although I too was anxious to see how strong he was, he would need to be put into place. 

"Kamek, let's see what my boy can do!" a voice suddenly interjected from out of nowhere. Ludwig and I looked up to see King Bowser's head sticking out of one of the various windows of the castle. I was rather surprised to see that we had acquired the audience of the king, and not to mention disappointed. The poor boy already had enough stress from me. He did not need his nosey father butting into his training. 

I responded back to the king with a forced smile and nod of the head. Although our relationship had been more strained than ever since the meeting at Alteria, I still had to respect him. It irked me more than anything to do so. 

Ludwig did not even bother acknowledging his father's presence, but instead grinned at me. "Come on, Kamek. I want to show him what I can do." 

"Remember what I told you, Ludwig," my voice dropped in volume, as I did not want his father to overhear. "Don't get cocky with your powers." 

"Get him, Louie!" Prince Lemuel called, waving his arms up in the air. "Kick Kamek's ass!" 

"Lemuel!" I snapped. "Watch your mouth!" 

"Eek!" the prince immediately went quiet when he heard me yell at him. Disciplining the royal children usually was not my task. Only when I saw it fit did I say something. Ludwig, on the other hand, I disciplined all the time. I considered him my responsibility, while the other children mostly relied on their self-absorbed mother for guidance. 

"Alright, Ludwig. You defended yourself rather nicely before, but let's see how you react to a tier three earth spell." While I spoke, my eyes focused on the ground beneath the prince's feet once again. Instantly the earth began to shake more violently than before, sending Ludwig onto his knees, but before I knew it, he had gotten me back. As he fell, he flung another water spell in my direction. This time, a patch of ice landed directly under my feet. The ice had caused my balance to get thrown off, and I too landed on the ground for a second time. I felt a slight amount of pain in my back as I fell and sucked in a breath. From my spot, I could see the king clapping at his son's achievement, edging him on. He was probably delighted that I was momentarily defeated in something which I excelled at. "Very nice, your Highness." I quipped, leaning on my right elbow for support as I got back to my feet. 

I noticed the Crown Prince looking down at his knees. Through his ripped jeans (a style I never understood the purpose of), I could see some blood trickling down one of his legs. Alarmed, I hastily apologized. "Your Highness! I am so sorry! I didn't realize that-" 

Smirking to himself, Ludwig's hands began to turn a bright red. I stopped speaking dead in my tracks in order to dodge the fourth tier fireball he sent at my head. It ended up hitting one of the stone castle walls, just missing its target. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to get me, Kamek." 

I stared in astonishment at the boy. He had just sent a fourth tier spell right at me! Not turning my eyes away from him for an instant, I addressed the children. "Lemuel, take you and your siblings back into the castle. Things are going to start getting a bit dangerous out here." 

"Aw," the boy protested. "But we want to watch!" 

"Lemuel! Get inside now!" King Bowser yelled, leaning out the window. "You can come and watch up here with me." 

"Fine..." He gently took Gwendolyn's hand and led everyone inside. 

"Do you think that was funny, Ludwig?" I asked the young sorcerer. My tone wasn't angry, but sounded bewildered. Yes, he definitely needed to be put into place. 

"I knew you would've done something to avoid getting hit by it." 

"But you could have killed me." 

"No I couldn't have." 

"And why do you say that?" 

"Because I just knew." 

"Ah," I had to hold back a smile. He was reminding me so much of myself when I was his age. Besides that, he had inherited Monika's smart mouth. I realized he was being playful and decided to go along with it. If things got too out of control, our training session would have to abruptly come to an end. I was already planning on how I'd test the boy next. My hands began to glow a dull red as I prepared a fourth tier fire spell. 

Ludwig quickly noticed and formulated a counterattack. Not too far from us was a small lake...the same lake that the Alterian Princess Victoria had frozen over. By simply eyeing it, the prince had caused the water to have a life of its own. A stream had risen out from the lake and hovered in the air. He held out his arms and guided the stream over to him, where it formed a barrier around the boy, circling around his body. The wispy movements of the water were amazing to watch. My jaw dropped. 

"Oh my Gods..." I muttered. I had trained my pupil well. Now I wanted to see what he would do with the water spell. Without warning him, I hurled the high level fire spell at the prince. The fireball split into three smaller forms midair. I prayed to the gods that he would know how to counter it, otherwise he was about to get _seriously_ burned. 

I braced myself as I watched. I should have known better, because he did not let me down. With a simple flick of his wrist, the water had turned into a wall of ice, protecting him from the flames. A second later, all I could see was steam rising from the melted ice. Once the smoke cleared, there was my prized protegee, gleaming happily at me. 

"Excellent, Ludwig!" the king shouted from his position at the window. "I knew you'd be like your mother!" 

"Yes, your Highness. That was quick thinking." I praised. I wish Bowser would have stayed out of it though. He was nothing but negative encouragement. _...Sure..._ I thought _...Give him all the attention in the world now, but then turn your back on him later when he refuses to use his powers to aid you. Pretentious bastard..._ "Let's try some fifth tier magic now, since anything lower than that is like a joke to you." 

"Hehe. You said it, not me." the prince chuckled. He cracked his knuckles and waited for his next test. 

My hands were already radiating with sorcery. Fifth tier spells could be extremely dangerous when misused, so I opted to use the element of wind in order to create a mini-hurricane right in the garden. It wouldn't cause as much damage, as let's say a fire or earth spell. If Ludwig could successfully counter this attack, there may not be much else I could teach him. The spell began as a light gust of wind, then gradually grew stronger and stronger. The plants and trees began to sway wildly, as did everything else around me. Wind is my home element, which means that the strongest spells I can cast are wind-related. I was interested in seeing Ludwig's home element do battle against my own. 

"Ludwig! Use fire against me!" 

The winds had caused the prince to cover his face with his arm for protection. "I don't think that's smart, Kamek!" 

"Trust me!" 

"...O-Okay." He managed to cast a spectacular fifth tier fire spell despite the powerful force of the wind. Lowering his red shimmering hands, he produced a small ball of fire, which fell to the ground in front of him. Instantly, flames sprung forth from the initial fireball, encircling the prince. He was literally stuck between spinning pillars of fire taller than he was. I took a step back, not wanting to get scorched by the flames. It was truly an extraordinary site, even outdoing his stream of water and wall of ice from earlier. If there is one thing that can be said about sorcery, it certainly would be about how graceful looking it can be. 

"Try coming at me now!" I shouted. 

The Crown Prince sent one of the flaming pillars in my direction, but my wind spell hastily squelched it before it could get close to me. Once he saw what I had done, he triggered another pillar to come at me, but I easily destroyed it, just like I had done to the last one. I saw the exasperated expression upon the boy's face, and without waiting, he attempted to send a third obstacle of flame towards me. Before he could do so, I took a few steps closer to him, unafraid of the waning fire spell. Ludwig was growing tired and couldn't keep it up for much longer, but I pursued to encourage him on anyway. His last two remaining pillars were extinguished by the winds as I drew even closer. 

"Try again, Ludwig!" 

He could not react in time, as my spell had caused him to stumble onto his back. It knocked the breath right out of him. I did not let this hinder our training and intensified the gusts. 

"Attack me again!" I cried, standing directly over him. He was silent and turned his face sideways, shielding it from the wind. Although the spell was powerful, I purposefully did not make it strong enough to permanently knock him down. I expected him to come at me again, but he didn't move. "Ludwig! Come on!" 

"I-I can't!" 

"Yes you can!" 

"No I can't!" he angrily retorted, moving his head to look up at me. I knew then that it was time to end our training session. 

"All right, your Highness." By lowering my hand, the wind had begun to cease as promptly as it had started. Once it had died down, I gazed up at the king, who was still standing by the window. He stared directly past me and down at his son, who in turn was glaring back at him. A look of displeasure was on the king's face, and he shook his head as he slowly shut the window. I soon realized what that small display meant. "Here Ludwig, let me help you up-" 

"I don't need your help." he snapped, getting to his feet. "Just leave me alone." With that, he stalked off and headed back into the castle, leaving me alone in the garden. A horrible feeling came over me when I thought about what must have been going on inside the prince's head at the moment. I did not mean to humiliate him in front of his father. Things like this often occurred in training sessions, yet it was not Bowser's place to watch as his son was tested by me. I had to find the Crown Prince and talk to him. 

I entered the palace and went to the first place I thought he'd be. Alas, when I reached his mother's wing of the castle, it was empty. I then searched the piano room, but he was not there either. Finally, it hit me to check the most obvious place--his bedroom. I had just reached the prince's half-open chamber door when I heard a familiar adult male voice speaking from inside the room. I did not want to intrude, but then again, I was nosey. As silently as I could, I peeked inside and saw the king sitting on the edge of Ludwig's bed. The Crown Prince, who was also on the bed, was resting on his stomach, with his head buried in his pillow. I did not want to be seen, so I moved away and pressed myself up against the wall in order to listen. 

"Kamek really pushed you today, didn't he Ludwig?" the king started. "You've been training with him for some time now." 

The prince remained quiet. 

"Ludwig, are you listening?" 

I heard the boy emit an affirmative sound, and it sounded like he still had his face on his pillow. 

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Bowser questioned. 

Still no response. 

"You know, Ludwig. You really let me down today. Haven't you learned anything from Kamek?" 

At his words I felt myself suck in a breath. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to march in there and send a fire spell right up the king's behind, but controlled myself. Bowser was already mad at me enough. He didn't need me antagonizing him any further. 

"I don't understand it. You've been aware of your powers now for the past few years, and yet you're still at this level?" The king must have stood up, because I heard the bed springs shift. "Don't you want to help your father, Ludwig?" 

Help him? In the past, I had a feeling he was after his son for his powers, and this conversation only confirmed my theory. 

Bowser continued addressing his son in an extremely condescending manner. "I thought you were going to be as strong as Kamek...or rather, as strong as your mother. Your mother was one of the most powerful sorceresses to have ever lived. Are you going to tarnish her memory and my name?" 

It was now taking every single ounce of self-restraint that I had to prevent me from entering the prince's room and killing the king. His audacity was making me sick. How dare he bring up Monika's name like that. I heard Bowser take a few steps closer to the doorway. I backed away and hid behind the ajar door. 

"You can't even talk to me, son?" 

No response. 

"You don't want to use your abilities to help me? I might need you soon." 

The prince stayed silent. 

Bowser's tone had gone from arrogant to soothing to angry. "Fine. I'll leave you alone. Today you've disappointed not only me, but your mother as well. I'm sure, as her son, she expected more from you. I had such great expectations for you, Ludwig. I thought you were going to be the first sorcerer king Dark World has ever had. I just hope you're still learning, because if you're not, then your powers are pretty pitiful next to your mother's or Kamek's." 

My chest tightened as the king left the room. Luckily he didn't notice me standing behind the door. I watched as he walked down the hallway, still too nervous to move without him spotting me. I waited a couple of moments until he vanished from sight. Everything was quiet within the prince's room up until I was just about to enter. My hands were on the door, about to push it open, when I suddenly heard what sounded like soft sobbing. Quietly, I looked inside the bedroom and saw the prince on his bed. His face was still resting on his pillow, but it couldn't hide the fact that he was crying. It ripped my heart out to see him like this. At first I was unsure about what I wanted to do. I simply stood there and watched as the boy cried. It started off softly, but then gradually grew worse. I heard the breath barely escape from this throat as his back shook from sobs. I couldn't take it anymore. 

"Ludwig, may I come in?" 

"G-go away!" came the response. 

"Ludwig, please. I want to speak with you." I've been told that I'm awful while dealing with anything emotional. Camille often threw it in my face, screaming that I hardly ever expressed my feelings and had difficulties when others made theirs known. Perhaps she was right, but now I didn't want to appear that way. 

I got no response from the boy, yet I didn't let it stop me. Gently, I opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it behind me. Ludwig didn't even acknowledge my presence and left his head resting on the pillow. He did attempt to stop crying though. I knelt down next to the bed and lowered my head so it would be next to the princes'. 

"You don't have to stop on my account." I cracked a small smile. He turned his head onto his side to face me, and I could clearly see the tears still wetting his cheeks. Apparently, he had gained control of himself once I had joined him in the room, but after hearing my words, he began crying again. I stood up and took a seat on the bed. Not wanting him to think he was alone, my hands reached out to pull him up. He allowed me to get him to sit up, and I took him into my arms, where he rested his head on me and wept. 

"Sometimes we all need a good cry, you know?" I said, lightly rocking him back and forth. I had never seen him like this before in my life. In a way, it frightened me, so I tried to do everything I could to make him feel better. I had virtually no experience when it came to dealing with emoting children, so I just followed Monika's example. When her baby boy would cry, she'd take him into her arms and rock him, sometimes singing to ease the pain. There was no way I was about to break out into song, so I hoped my actions would suffice. 

After a few moments, he eventually started to calm down. I remained quiet until he looked up at me. His nose was running, and he sniffed several times in an effort to make it stop. 

"Here, I believe I have some tissues in my coat pocket," I unwrapped one of my arms from around him and peered inside my jacket. "Ah, here we go. You can clean yourself up with this." He reached out to take the tissue from my hand and used it to wipe his nose and eyes. 

"Thanks, Kamek." he mumbled, still sniffing a bit. 

"Feeling better now, your Highness?" 

"Not really." 

I sighed. "Ludwig, I hope you don't get mad at me, but I happened to overhear the conversation your father had with you." 

"You did?" 

"Yes, unfortunately I heard the nasty things he said. Ludwig, listen to me. You truly did impress me today during your training lesson. That fifth tier fire spell you cast was amazing. A sorcerer of lower ability would not have been able to utilize such magic. Your father has absolutely no idea what he's talking about." 

"I hate him." The boy's reply was blunt as he wiped his nose again. His words didn't shock me, upsetting as it was to hear an eleven year old say something so harsh. I wasn't going to argue with him, because he had every right to feel the way he did. 

"Your father thinks it's easy to be able to do what I do. He's not aware about how strenuous, and sometimes, discouraging, training can be." 

"Maybe he's right. I lost to you." 

"Ludwig!" I shook my head. "It doesn't matter! What you did today was beyond the realm of many sorcerers. You can cast fifth tier spells with such ease that it's scary. Do you know how proud of you I am?" 

He gazed up at me. "Do you really mean that, Kamek?" 

"Of course I do! And do you know who else is really proud of you?" 

"Who?" 

"Your mother." 

"You don't think I let her down?" 

"Not for an instant." I said. "Ludwig, I'll tell you a little known story about me and your mother. While her and I were training years ago, she used to be the only one who knew how to beat me. Heh, maybe I let her do it, but I'll always remember what she said to me afterwards. She constantly told me about how proud she was of me, no matter what happened. There were times I took quite a beating thanks to the sorceress who trained us, Arianna. If you think I'm pushing you too hard, you should meet this woman. Once, she sent an ice spell right at my head, and succeeded in knocking me unconscious. When I woke up, there was your mother, holding an ice pack to my head, smiling. She proceeded to tell me about how proud she was that I took such a beating, and that I'd get better with time. Well Ludwig, she was right. Besides, if you doubt what I'm telling you, you can just go ahead and ask her how she feels." 

"Yeah, you're right." he slightly laughed. "I'm just afraid of what she's going to say." 

"Trust me, you don't have to be afraid. I'm telling you, she's going to give you all the praise she possibly can. Don't listen to what your father says. He was married to her and knew less about her than I did. It's sad." 

"Now I just have to deal with my father." 

"Don't worry about him. Believe me, he was lying when he said he wasn't impressed by your powers. I saw the gleeful smirk on his face after you knocked me down onto my back." 

"He's really mad at me though." 

"You and I both, Ludwig." 

"I still hate him... It feels like everything I do isn't good enough for him." 

"That's his problem. He's the one who's missing out. Well, always remember that you've got me, and there's nothing you could do that wouldn't make me proud of you." I gave him a squeeze. "The same goes for your mother." 

"Thanks, Kamek." The prince managed to smile at me. 

"You don't have to thank me! Hey, would you want to go into the Capital tomorrow? We can revisit that big book store you've been wanting to go to." 

He didn't verbally answer, but shook his head affirmatively. 

"Good, then it's settled." I released my hold on the boy and stood up. "You go and take a nap. We'll take a break with our training sessions for a little while. I want to get you rested up before we go sparring again. Endurance is extremely important for a sorcerer, but it takes practice to acquire it." 

"All right, Kamek." Ludwig pulled down the blankets from his bed and began to crawl under them. "Tomorrow morning, bright and early we'll leave?" 

"Sounds good to me." I reached the door, turned around, and smiled. "You get some rest. Oh, Ludwig, if you talk to you mother, tell her 'hi' for me, okay?" 

"No problem." 

"If you need me for anything, I'll be in my quarters." I softly closed his bedroom door and returned to my room. There, I nursed my sore back with a heating pad and sorted through some legal documents. Bowser's cruel words to his son were still echoing in my head and I couldn't concentrate. The next time I saw him, I'd have to pretend that I didn't hear anything. I'd have to pretend that he didn't only insult me, but also insult his late wife. And lastly, I'd have to pretend that I still admired and respected him. While his behavior irked me to no end, the one who suffered most was the Crown Prince. Having your father say such demeaning things to you is unacceptable. Ludwig's already told me his honest opinion about his father...that he hated him. I suppose his deteriorating relationship with his father doesn't bother him that much, as long as I am around. On a brighter note, I learned today that my student has gained much from his training. He's a very quick thinker with even quicker reflexes. If he could cast fifth tier spells with a nonchalant flick of his wrist, I can only imagine what he could do with more practice. I know there will be a day where he shall surpass me, and that's the day both Bowser and I, for different reasons, are waiting for. 

October 14, 1987 

The events of the past few days have caused me to do a lot of reminiscing. After the training lesson gone sour, I had taken Ludwig into the Capital. Partially I felt the outcome of the lesson was my fault. Maybe I had pushed him too hard that day, but nonetheless, my protegee had made me proud. I also felt bad about what King Bowser had said to him, and not to mention the scraped knee I had given the boy when he fell during training. Two days later, the Crown Prince seems to be back in normal spirits. I had a short, but interesting, conversation with him yesterday about the incident. We were sitting in our favorite restaurant in the Capital, a burger and fries place, when I decided to bring up the topic of his mother. 

"So Ludwig, have you spoken to your mother yet about yesterday?" I asked, sipping my soda. 

"Mmm-hmm!" he responded while chewing on his food. 

"And what did she have to say? Was I right?" 

He swallowed hard. "Right about what?" 

"About her being all supportive and all." 

"Oh, yes you were right, Kamek." 

"When am I not?" I quipped, smirking to myself as I downed a few fries. Normally fried food wasn't one of my favorite things to eat, but today was a special occasion. 

"She said you'd say something like that." Ludwig stated as he grinned at me. 

"Really? What did she say?" 

"Umm...I probably shouldn't say." 

"You can tell me." 

"She said..." Ludwig paused, then began giggling. "She said you were a smart ass." 

I laughed out loud at the boy's words. "She actually said that?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"It doesn't surprise me. Your mother always had something totally out of the ordinary to say about me. Did you mention your father?" 

"I did. I told her everything he said. Even what he said about her." 

"And what was her reaction?" 

"She told me exactly what you had told me...that my father had no idea what he was talking about and that she was really proud of me for challenging you yesterday." 

I crossed my arms and smiled. "I knew she'd say that. If your mother was there yesterday, she would've beat me up for you. She was always good at that." 

Ludwig had leaned back in his chair, and his expression had gone from playful to solemn. "Kamek, she said she was there." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"She said she was there yesterday, during my training lesson." He looked up at me, and appeared uneasy. "She said she saw everything, Kamek. She was bringing up details about it that I hadn't even told her yet. She's never done that before." 

"What do you mean, Ludwig?" 

"She said she saw you fall onto your back, and that she saw the blood on my knee. She mentioned the jacket you were wearing, and commented on my little brothers and sister." 

"And you hadn't told her about any of it yet?" 

"Nope." 

"My, it appears that you have a guardian angel." I cleared my throat, not sure of what to say next. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She was his mother after all, but I loved her too. 

"She said she's around you too a lot, Kamek." 

"She is?" 

"Yeah. She told me to tell you to try and get more sleep. You have to stop falling asleep in your work clothes with your glasses on." Ludwig's demeanor was now back to being calm, and he took a bite from his cheeseburger before I could inquire for more information. I chuckled, and left the conversation at that. 

Upon returning back to the castle that evening, I elected to take a quick nap before getting started on reading more mundane documentation. But instead of falling asleep, all I did was stare at my bedroom ceiling as memories from the past flooded my mind. One event in particular had caused me to think back to almost ten years ago. I remembered it as vividly as I could recall the occurrences from yesterday. 

I was seated in Bowser's private family chambers, along with Monika and a barely two year old Ludwig. Normally, councilmen were not allowed access into such personal parts of the castle, but since I was a family friend, I was granted permission to come and go as I pleased. Standing near the large pitcher window, Bowser was holding his infant son in his arms, while Monika was seated on her favorite chair, working on sewing her son a blanket. I was sitting across from her, watching her fumble around with the needle and thread. Needlework had become a new hobby of her's since her pregnancy, and I often enjoyed poking fun at her, because, quite frankly, she wasn't very good at it at all. 

"Susie Homemaker you are not, Monika." I joked. 

She quit trying to thread the needle and looked up at me. "Don't force me to stab you with this thing, Kamek, because I will." 

"Is that before or after you thread it? Because if it's after, then I'll have to wait a while." 

Monika playfully sneered at me, then directed her attention back to the blanket. 

"How is the little prince doing today?" I questioned Bowser, who was holding the baby. 

"Oh, he's fine." He answered, bouncing the infant in his arms. "I was just showing him what's outside the window. Someday, he'll be king of it all. Isn't that right? My little sorcerer..." 

It should have struck me then how he regarded Ludwig as his "little sorcerer". Before Monika died, the prince was Bowser's main priority. He went out of his way to insure his safety, and often carried him around just as much as his mother did. Thoughts of his son becoming a great sorcerer were probably entertained by the king on a daily basis. Possibly even before the child was born, Bowser already had an ornate agenda planned for his son. Of course that all changed as Ludwig got older. Another thing that really bothered me was the way Bowser treated his wife. After she had the baby, it was as if her job was done. Although she remained cheerful around her son and I, I could see that she felt otherwise about her husband. 

"Is he still being fussy, Monika?" I asked, nodding my head in the king's direction. 

"You mean my husband?" 

"No! Ludwig!" 

"Heh, I wasn't sure who you were referring to." I couldn't tell if she was only kidding by her tone, but she sounded serious. 

I clenched my teeth shut and forced a laugh. "No, I meant your son." 

"Ludwig's doing fine. He still gets antsy from time to time, but then again, he is almost two." 

"That's good to hear. You know me. I'm not too familiar with the habits of children." 

"How is Camille doing?" 

"Oh, Kammy? She's...Kammy." 

"Still bickering as always?" 

"Naturally. It wouldn't be a marriage if we didn't constantly fight." 

"Tell me about it..." Monika muttered under her breath. Whether or not she did it unconsciously, her fingers had wandered to my ring, which was hanging on a silver chain around her neck. She had slipped it onto her left ring finger, then quickly removed it. "Unhappiness seems to be a part of my life." 

I directed my gaze to the carpeted floor and frowned. Gods, I hated it when she talked like that. We were both stuck in marriages we did not want to be a part of, but lately Monika had become more vocal about her situation. Quips like the ones she had just said were now common from her mouth. It didn't even matter if Bowser was in the room or not. Whatever she wanted to say, she said. From where he was standing in the room, he probably could not hear our conversation. 

"Has he said anything else to you, Monika?" I inquired, leaning in closer. 

"Just the usual. He's been talking down to me lately and makes degrading remarks. I honestly can't take it anymore, Kamek. I try to keep my mouth shut, but I just can't." 

"What does he say to you?" 

"Just degrading things. He likes to annoy me about my abilities as a mother, and often says that they're not as great as my abilities as a sorceress." 

"Monika, you know that's a load of crap. You're an excellent mother." 

"Yeah... I told him that my son comes before anything else. Before him. Before the kingdom. Before my own life." 

"Ludwig is very fortunate to have a mother like you." I stared back up at her. She was looking at me with a vacant expression on her face. "And Bowser is extremely fortunate to have you as his wife." 

"Hmpf, you tell him that, Kamek." 

I opened up my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Just then, Bowser had walked back over to us. 

"Monika, I'm going to take Ludwig outside for a bit." 

"All right." She stood up to stroke her son's cheek with her hand. "I'll see you later, little man." 

I smiled at the interlude. For the first time that day, I had finally seen her genuinely happy. Only her son had that affect on her. 

"I'll see you later, Monika." As Bowser was leaving, he accidentally knocked over a small table next to the Queen's chair. The sewing equipment, which was resting on top of it, had scattered all over the floor. The King didn't even acknowledge it and exited the room with baby Ludwig in tow. Monika sighed heavily when she saw what her husband had done. I immediately reached down to pick up a few spools of thread which had landed at my feet. At the same time, she had also bent down to pick up some items. She stopped when she saw me move onto my knees on the floor in order to collect her supplies. 

"Thank you so much, Kamek." 

"No need to thank me." 

"You see what he does? He does stuff like this on purpose to annoy me." 

"It is quite irritating." 

She sat back down in her chair and folded her arms. I had retrieved all of her sewing tools and placed them back on the table. While still on my knees, she reached over to me and ran her fingers over my cheek, mimicking the action she had done on her son. I froze in place and closed my eyes when I felt her come into contact with my skin. 

"Sometimes Kamek," she slowly began. "Sometimes I just wish things could be different." 

"Sometimes? I wish that all the time." Opening up my eyes, I gently took a hold of her hand and pressed a kiss against it. "But I better get going. Kammy will be home soon and will start ranting and raving if I'm not home around the same time as her." 

Monika's smile had faded from her lips, and she bent her head down. "Yes, go home to your wife." 

I honestly did not want to leave and had to practically tear myself away from the Queen, but I managed to leave the castle and return home. At the time, I lived in a wealthy part of Dark World, not too far away from the palace where I worked. Camille, my wife, was unemployed, but would often take frequent visits to her mother's house not too far away. After all, Camille's father was a councilman, and she too came from a wealthy family. 

I was greeted by an empty house, but didn't have to wait long for my wife to get home. She found me in my reading room and proceeded to do what she did best--irritate me. 

"Kamek, did you finish everything I had told you to do?" 

"Hi Kammy," I did not bother looking up from my book. "No 'how was work today'?" 

"Gods, Kamek, did you fix the damn light fixture in the kitchen?" 

"Do I look like a handyman?" 

She threw her hands up into the air. "I can't take it anymore. Do whatever the hell you want." 

We had only been married for a few years and already couldn't stand being with each other. I tried to make the best out of a bleak situation, but my sarcastic tongue often got me in trouble. I put down my book and followed Camille down the hallway and into the living room. She eyed me as she removed her jacket and watched me lean against the doorway. 

"I went to the doctor today." she started. 

"How did things go?" 

"I'm not pregnant." 

Over the past few years, Camille and I had tried to have a child. It was one of the many things she couldn't give me, but since it was a delicate topic, I kept my scathing remarks to myself. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kammy." 

"No you're not." 

"Why do you say that?" I immediately went on the defensive. "This is something involving the both of us. It would be our child-" 

"You're never serious about anything, Kamek. All you care about is your job...your job and your Queen." 

She was right, but I did not want her to know she was. "My job plays a huge role in my life. You know that, Kammy." 

"It plays too large of a role. If I knew you were going to be like this, I would have never married you." She pushed past me and walked back down the hallway. 

"It would have saved me a lot of trouble!" I barked back. 

She stopped in front of our bedroom door, opened it, and stepped inside. "You know, Kamek? You can be a real fucking prick at times." The next thing I heard was the sound of the door slamming shut. I ended up sleeping on the couch that night. 

That was just a small example of the daily fights between me and Camille. Back in reality, in my bedroom at the castle, I began to reflect on my loveless marriage. I knew in my younger days I could be rather...difficult to deal with, but I believe my ex-wife was right about me being an unemotional husband. There were times I would snap at her, but it was only when she annoyed me, which was often. I admit that I was wrong to do so, but at the time it was the only way I knew how to cope with her. Living with a woman I didn't love was a big enough sham. Putting up with her was a much greater task. Honestly, I don't think I ever loved her. I realize it's cruel to say, but it's true. I married Camille to only get back at Monika for marrying Bowser. I never apologized to Monika for that. It wasn't her fault, but stubborn me did not comprehend that until much later. Ah, the ignorance of youth. Thinking about what could have been if I married Monika only got me depressed. I hoped she was watching over me now so she could see what I was writing. Maybe she could read the words which I did not have the courage to tell her while she was alive and see that almost ten years later, she still had a strong grip around my heart. 

Whew, well here it is! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm particularly proud of these last two entries, as they show vulnerability in Ludwig, an emotional side of Kamek, and how big of a douchebag Bowser can be. Writing the training session scene was a bit difficult. I did not want to make it sound campy, so I hope I avoided that. Reviews would be great! I'd like to thank the people who have been reviewing in the past. I love getting feedback, ideas, and even positive criticism from everyone. :::cough...some grammar might be incorrect. I fell asleep in high school freshman English class...cough::: Visit my site, www.cutesyvideogamessuck.homestead.com for more fiction and craziness. The next chapter of Kamek will arrive shortly. Hold your breath in anticipation, fools! 


	10. February 3, 1988 through March 7, 1988

February 3, 1988 

I used to believe that a new year meant new beginnings, but now I'm not so sure. Things only seem to be getting worse in all aspects of my surroundings. The Alterian king is no longer cooperating with Dark World, and King Bowser even spoke of severing the alliance between the two kingdoms. While it was an idea I first championed, it has lead me to think of a questionable future. Would my kingdom be safe when this inevitable war erupts? Alteria could possibly retaliate against Dark World if she chose to do so. Knowing how my king fancies teetering back and forth between Alteria and Oceanside, I honestly have no idea who he will side with. King Bowser's greedy ambitions could serve Oceanside well, as both kings seek the same goal. There have been many times when I wished the gift of prophecy was mine, but it is not a power sorcerers can possess. The future is uncertain for everyone it seems. 

On the home-front emotions seem to be running rampant. My relationship with the king has bettered somewhat. He's become more open with me over the past few months. We spoke at length about Dark World and Alteria's shaky alliance, and he has not pressured me as of late about the Council's vote to search for the Neatherrealm's gate with or without Alteria's permission. It doesn't matter what their answer is, because my opinion shall not be swayed. Business aside, I still hate him for the way he treats his eldest son, who I'm genuinely concerned with. Ties between me and Ludwig have been just splendid, yet his father can't even get a peep out of him. I certainly can't blame the boy. His twelfth birthday was an occasion without much pomp, as all his past birthdays were. I had suggested to Bowser that we invite the prince's Alterian friend to attend, but he informed me that Leirelat was no longer allowing Victoria to visit Dark World. I cannot say that I found this odd. The kings' last meeting in August did not go well at all. Leirelat is now fearing for his daughter's safety. Oceanside and my kingdom both covet her power, and the poor thing is oblivious to it! I remember the response I got from Ludwig when I told him Victoria would not be coming to his birthday celebration. 

"Oh, I already knew." 

"She told you, Ludwig?" I asked. 

"Yeah." the prince answered as he read through some birthday cards. "She just said that her dad has been acting weird lately. She's not allowed to visit me here anymore." 

"You don't seem too saddened by that." 

"Why should I be? You'll take me to visit her in Alteria, won't you?" He didn't even bother looking up from his cards. 

I chuckled, taken back by his aloof attitude. "I guess I will, Ludwig." 

It took me a month filled with much apprehension to grant the prince's request. Since Alteria and Dark World's friendship has begun to dissipate, I first asked my king if he would be alright with his son's visit to Alteria. Although his initial reaction was negative, it didn't take long for him to change his mind and give me permission for the trip. Maybe he thought that by him doing this, he would alleviate the tension and aggression that has been building up between him and his son. It's going to take a lot more than that to heal such a damaged relationship, but it wasn't my place to say anything. Next, I asked the Alterian Head Administrator Gregory what he thought of the idea. After consulting his king, I got the green light to go. As Gregory and I spoke over the phone, he told me about Leirelat's increasingly bizarre behavior towards everyone, including his own daughter. He wanted to discuss things with me in secret. I was clueless as to what these "things" were, but was eager to find out. 

Our journey to Alteria took place yesterday. We could not have picked a more worse time to go. Weather conditions were frigid in the kingdom. Alterian winters are known for their brutality. Ludwig and I were not used to such intense cold temperatures and stayed inside the airship's cabin for the entire ride there. Upon our arrival, we were greeted with hot chocolate and a roaring fireplace. King Leirelat was nowhere to be seen. Head Administrator Gregory was our host. Ludwig was especially happy to see Victoria, and proceeded to tell her about how much he disliked Alteria's frosty weather. Gregory led us to a sitting room, were we all enjoyed some hot beverages. 

"Victoria, my you've grown!" I exclaimed when I caught sight of the princess. Indeed she had sprouted up quite a bit since I had last seen her in August. Why, I think she was even taller than Ludwig! The prince, on the other hand, is relatively short for boys his age, despite his mature appearance and personality. Sometimes growth spurts happen later than expected. I hoped that was Ludwig's case. All the princess did was snicker at my comment and squeeze her cat tightly. Isis got big too...big around her sides. She had gotten fat, leading me to think about all the human food Victoria was feeding her. "Where is your father?" 

"Good question." Victoria quipped. "Gregory, where's my dad?" 

"I believe he's preoccupied with business, your Highness." 

"Oh," She turned toward Ludwig. "Louie, you'll have to excuse my dad. He's been real busy lately." 

"It's okay." the Crown Prince said, petting Isis on the head. 

"I understand how it is to not have much time for yourself," I began. "You tend to neglect things you care about." 

"Victoria, why don't you show Ludwig the piano your father got you in December?" Gregory suggested. His tone was anxious, almost as if he were shooing the children away. He looked at me. "Ludwig has been taking lessons, has he not?" 

"He has." 

"Maybe he can teach you a few things, Victoria." 

"Alright. Maybe you can help me, Louie. I really suck at playing the piano." She started to lead him out of the room. 

"Sure, Tori. I'm sure you don't suck." Ludwig laughed as he followed her. 

"Trust me, I do!" 

The two exited the room before I could hear the prince's reply. Gregory and I sat in our comfortable cushioned chairs and sipped our cocoa. I wasn't quite sure how to initiate the conversation I wanted to have. Small talk was something I did not excel at. I opted to start with a general question. 

"How is everything here in Alteria, Gregory? You mentioned that...things have been a bit out of the ordinary." 

"That they have! But Kamek, let's keep our voices down. I don't want anyone else overhearing what I'm going to explain to you." 

"As you wish." 

"'Out of the ordinary' barely begins to describe it. King Leirelat has been acting eccentrically ever since that meeting last summer. His condition is gradually getting worse." 

He definitely had my attention now. I rested my mug down and crossed my arms. "How so?" 

"He's overly paranoid. He won't tell me anything anymore, Kamek. I'm telling you this because I feel that I can trust you." 

"You know you have my word, Gregory. What we discuss today will not leave this room." 

"Good." He forced a smile. "I knew you were the one to talk to. I feel that you and I are the only ones with any sense left in all the Eight Kingdoms. Anyway, my king doesn't seem to trust me anymore. He hasn't called for a Council meeting in almost five months. Usually, we meet at least once a month to discuss general going ons in Alteria." 

"Has he mentioned anything to you about the Oceanside situation?" " Gregory shifted uneasily in his chair. "At first he told me that he would never give them permission to search Alteria's mountains for the goddam Neatherrealm gate. That was that." 

"And it is Alteria's right to do so. I agree with him." 

"Yes, of course! I shared your opinion, Kamek. I thought it would rest there. Oceanside would back off, and Dark World would continue to remain our ally. Then, things started getting strange." 

"_How_ strange?" 

"Kamek...I'm not sure how to say this without it sounding like I'm overreacting, but I think my king is losing his mind." 

"Losing his mind?" I questioned, not sure whether to believe him or not. It was a rather strong statement. "And what has he been doing that warrants you to say that?" 

"Well, besides ignoring me and the Council, he's been acting irrationally in regards to his daughter." 

"Do you believe Victoria is in danger?" 

"No, not yet. Remember when I told you that she will no longer be able to visit you and Ludwig in Dark World?" 

"Yes, I recall that." 

"Dark World isn't the only kingdom she's not allowed into. As a matter of fact, Kamek, she can no longer leave the castle. Her nanny, Erica, used to bring her into Alteria's towns and cities all the time. Leirelat's become so paranoid that he's suffocating the poor girl. She hasn't begun to protest yet, but knowing the princess' character, she's bound to do so eventually. He's always been an overprotective father, especially after the queen died, but now he's out of control." 

"He fears that someone would try to harm her if she leaves the palace grounds?" 

"Yes, I guess so. Oceanside has made it clear that they would like her aid if they go on with their search to find the gate. Leirelat keeps muttering things under his breath...it's as if he's in his own world." 

"I always considered your king to be quite rational." I said. "This news is certainly unnerving." 

"And he doesn't trust Dark World anymore." Gregory continued. "He thinks that King Bowser is going behind his back, that he's plotting something with Oceanside." 

I remained silent, unsure of how to react. Despite his paranoid rambling about his daughter, Leirelat was probably correct on that matter. Even I don't know what's going on anymore. 

"Kamek, is that true? I promise I won't say anything, no matter what you tell me. I feel as if I'm the one governing Alteria now." 

"I can honestly say that I too have been left in the dark regarding that issue. King Bowser has been acting suspiciously as well. He has been consulting with me more often, but still, something's not right." 

"But Dark World will continue to be Alteria's ally, won't they?" 

I was not at liberty to talk to others about what my king and I discussed in private. I could have told him the alliance was in danger, yet I decided not to. It was not my place to say anything. Plus, King Bowser would be infuriated if he found out I blabbed. Before I could answer Gregory's inquiry, an unexpected voice rang out from the doorway. 

"Head Administrator Kamek! I didn't know you were here yet." It was King Leirelat. I stood up to greet him. His disheveled demeanor startled me. Usually he was always dressed quite nicely when he had company over, but in his untucked dress shirt and lack of footwear, he looked haggard. I do not think his face had even touched a razor in weeks. "How are you today, Kamek?" 

"I am well..." I slowly answered as he shook my hand. His handshake was still strong. It was a quality I admired in a man. 

"Head Administrator Kamek's just here on a visit with the Crown Prince, your Majesty." Gregory addressed his king. "I believe the children are tinkering with the princess' new piano." 

"I'm glad to hear she's finally using it." Leirelat instructed me to return to my seat, then sat next to me. "How are matters in Dark World?" 

"I suppose things have been going smoothly." 

"Is King Bowser still taking the side of the enemy?" 

"Excuse me, your Highness?" 

"You heard me, Kamek. Is he still in cahoots with King Edward over invading my kingdom without my permission?" 

Gregory shot me a quick nervous glance, as if he meant to say, _See, this is what I'm talking about!_ I brushed off the king's comment as well as I could. 

"King Bowser has no intentions of cooperating with Oceanside, your Highness. I understand my king may seem...callous at times regarding other people's feelings, but I assure you, there are no secret talks between Dark World and Oceanside." 

"Hmpf," Leirelat muttered under his breath. "It appears as if he's lying to you too, Kamek." 

"Your Majesty," Gregory interjected before I could respond. "Kamek is a friend to Alteria. I think if anyone in Dark World will be able to help us, it's him." 

"I never said anything negative about Kamek, Gregory. I just think King Bowser has been keeping secrets from his own Administrator, that's all." 

"It's all right." I said. "You have every right to feel that way, King Leirelat, especially after your last encounter with my king. But as I said earlier, as far as I know, no such secret alliance or pact exists. You can trust me on that." 

"Yes Kamek, as far as _you_ know. I take it that you are a man of your word, and I respect you for that. I just can no longer trust King Bowser. You were listening when he said how he wanted to use my daughter's ability to call the spirits of the dead, were you not? That she's the only one who can open up that blasted gate?" His voice heightened with tension as he spoke, and his words came fast and fluidly. "Do you think it's right that I have to fear for her safety because of someone's ridiculous idea?" Now his eyes were bulging. I carefully picked my words. 

"No, of course not, your Majesty." 

"Well now do you understand why I feel the way I do?" 

I couldn't empathize with the king, so all I did was nod my head, unsure of what to say. Fearing for my child's well being was something I never had the opportunity to do. There was no way I could ever argue against a parent with that. 

"Naturally you understand, Kamek. You are more of a father to the Crown Prince than his own father is, correct?" 

"Your Highness, that's really none of our business." Gregory hastily added. 

I didn't have to think about Leirelat's statement for long. In a way, I felt honored that others acknowledged the bond between me and the prince. Over the years, he had become much more than just my protegee, and I made no effort to hide that fact. But to finally have someone else remark about it...made me feel more than just pride. 

"Yes, you can say that, your Majesty." 

"What would you do if someone tried to manipulate or harm Ludwig? You'd retaliate, wouldn't you?" He took hold of my forearm and squeezed. "You don't even have to answer that, Kamek. I already know what you'd say." 

Hiding a smirk at the king's comment, I started to think. Recently, I had been going through a similar situation with the Crown Prince. King Bowser was constantly questioning me about his son's progress, especially after our sparing match last fall. He doesn't get much of a response out of his own child, so he comes running to me for answers. I am reluctant to tell him that I don't think his son's full capabilities have been reached, so my response is always changeless-- Only time shall tell. If Bowser tried to use or hurt Ludwig in anyway, I wouldn't hesitate to use or hurt him back. 

The sudden distress in the room had made me begin to feel antsy. Leirelat released his grip on my arm and leaned back in his chair. I noticed Head Administrator Gregory nervously shaking his right leg as he sat. The poor man probably had no idea how to remedy the situation. I had to say something. 

"Ludwig was asking me if Victoria could come and visit us in Dark World next time-" 

"Absolutely not!" Leirelat snapped. It was basically a rhetorical question that I shouldn't have even bothered bringing up. 

"Ah, can't say I blame you, your Majesty. From what I understand, Victoria is no longer allowed to leave the castle grounds?" 

"That is correct." 

"Don't you think that is a bit harsh for an eleven year old girl?" 

The Alterian king looked at me, his brows furrowing as he spoke. "She is not like other eleven year old girls, Kamek." 

"I am well aware of that," I laughed. "But her abilities as a sorceress shouldn't hinder her from taking part in things other girls her age do." 

"Like what?" 

"Playing with friends?" 

"She's got friends. You and Ludwig are welcome here as often as you like." 

"Besides the Crown Prince, your Majesty." _...Her cat doesn't count neither..._

"Kamek, when I feel she is safe, I will let her travel at her own whim wherever she wants to go. Now just is not the time." 

"I see." There was no way I was going to continue arguing with King Leirelat. He already distrusted my king. I didn't want him to think the same of me. I did not agree with his policy, but respected it anyway. 

"As the guardian of a young sorcerer you too should know what I'm talking about. I will not repeat myself again." 

Politely, I nodded my head and cracked a small smile. "And you won't have to, your Majesty." 

Leirelat returned the gesture. Opening my mouth had only made the situation more awkward. Sensing this, Gregory anxiously got to his feet and began chattering away. 

"Speaking of the kids, why don't we go and check up on them? Maybe Victoria learned a thing or two about music from the Crown Prince?" 

"Sounds like a nice idea." I welcomed the escape. 

"Agreed." The king stretched out his legs and positioned himself next to the doorway. "The music room is this way. Shall we?" 

In silence the three of us walked down another one of the palaces long, elaborately decorated halls until we heard the sound of a piano echoing throughout the corridor. Someone was playing a scale-I was clueless as to which one it was-up and down the piano's keys flawlessly. I figured that it wasn't the princess creating such a beautiful, graceful sound, so it must have been the prince. He had been taking private lessons for years now, and was quite good at it. His days practicing on the keyboard for hours on end was eventually replaced by practicing his dark arts, but I still hear him toying around with his instrument every now and then. I guess it's like riding a bicycle. No matter how far you stray, you always manage to get back into the groove with a little practice. 

At last we reached the music room. There, sharing the piano bench, was the Alterian princess and my prince. Isis the cat was seated between the two and was staring at the keys. We all quietly watched as Ludwig finished playing something. He then turned to Victoria. 

"Now it's your turn. You can do it." 

"No I can't." 

"Yes you can." he reiterated. "I just showed you a simple C scale. It's the easiest out of the bunch." 

"I've got butterfingers." 

"Just try!" 

"Oh, okay." Defeated, she carefully placed her hands over the piano keyboard and rather haphazardly began to emulate Ludwig's actions. Once she was done, the prince turned to her and giggled. 

"You're right. You do suck." 

Victoria began laughing. Playfully, she shoved Ludwig on the arm, knocking him over a bit. Isis, startled at the pair's conduct, jumped up onto the piano keys. 

The two had no idea that they were being watched. Quietly I viewed them as they poked fun at each other and acted in ways that only children could. I smiled, remembering how Monika and I often behaved in similar ways when we were younger. I allowed her to rough me up _just_ slightly for her own enjoyment, knowing that I could have easily overpowered her if I wanted to. For some reason, I never did. 

My thoughts were interrupted as Leirelat leaned in close to my ear and began to whisper, "She is everything to me, Kamek. There is no way I can put her in danger. I've already lost her mother. I will not lose her." 

"I understand." 

"Maybe one day our children will be able to right the wrongs of our world. Don't you agree?" He motioned his head in the kids' direction. As I watched them innocently carrying on, I couldn't help but think about the future again. Perhaps the next generation was going to be the one to set things back upon the correct path, but that was the future. This is now, and now I am not going to idly stand aside and let greed corrupt the Eight Kingdoms we live in. It was at that point I think I finally realized what Leirelat was telling me earlier. I wanted to protect Ludwig from this world until he was old enough to understand for himself. The Alterian king was only trying to do the same, but at much higher of a cost. 

On the airship ride home, the prince asked me if I had spoken to Leirelat about letting Victoria visit Dark World. I explained to him what the king had told me, and even Ludwig mentioned how the princess remarked about her father's sudden overprotective behavior. I had to chuckle, and told the prince that one day she would comprehend her father's actions. I just wish Leirelat does not remain this way forever. 

I look upon the Eight Kingdom's current situation with much uncertainty. Dark World is thinking of terminating their alliance with Alteria. My king has made it no secret that he's interested in searching for the gate, and his attitude has been shady, even more than usual. Oceanside would jump at the chance to enter Alteria, whether they liked it or not. And, to top it all off, the Alterian king appears to be losing his mind. He's overly assertive in matters concerning Victoria, and seems not to trust anyone except Gregory and myself. In a world that seems to be going haywire, I hope I am able to maintain enough sense to return things to they way they once peacefully were. 

March 7, 1988 

I find cemeteries to be fascinating places. Carved into stone are the names and histories of people who have come and gone, reminding the living of who once occupied this land before them. In my days as Councilman, I'd spend hours reading in the local cemetery not too far away from my home. Some found my hobby morbid, but I'd explain to them how peaceful the environment actually was. I don't know why people fear cemeteries. The dead won't hurt you. It's the living that will. Anyway, every year on Monika's birthday, I'd visit her grave and place a single Alterian blue rose down. It was a tradition I had never broken since her death ten years ago. This year I wanted to be different. I brought Ludwig to his mother's grave for the first time. Well, he had been there before with his father in the past, but him and I had never gone together. So last week on her birthday the prince joined me on my visit. I know it may have been silly to bring him there in the first place, since he talks to her so frequently through his incredible ability of telepathy, but I figured it would be a nice gesture. 

As we walked through the cemetery, the brisk mid-morning air penetrated through our winter coats, causing us both to shiver. I kept my arms folded as I spoke. 

"Did you mention to your mother that you were coming here?" 

"Yeah." 

"Was she pleased?" 

"She said I really didn't have to come...but that it would be nice to have a blue rose on her birthday." 

"Oh," I smiled. "She knows I do that?" 

"Of course she does, Kamek. She's always there, watching over us." Ludwig eyed the rose he was holding, and twirled it around with his gloved fingers. 

"Ah, I'm happy to hear that my efforts have not gone unnoticed." 

We finally entered the area that was Monika's family's plot. She was surrounded by loved ones, including her own grandparents. After her death, I found it strange that she was not buried in the Royal Koopa burial grounds. Now I see that she was better off remaining with her own family rather than her husband's. I guided Ludwig over to a modestly sized tombstone. 

"You may lay your flower down." 

Wordlessly, the prince obeyed my request. He knelt down and placed the rose on top of the tombstone, keeping his eyes glued onto the marker's elaborate engravings. After lowering his head for a few moments (he was probably conversing with his mother at that very minute), he rested onto his knees on top of the cold dirt. I too remained silent. I wasn't sure what was going through the boy's mind, but I did not want to interrupt him. My thoughts began to drift, and I did not notice how much time had elapsed before Ludwig started talking again. 

"Kamek, what really happened between you and my mom?" 

I sighed. This wasn't the first time he had asked me that question. This time though, he wanted more than the runaround answer I had been giving him. "Ludwig, I believe you're a bit too young to know what went on. When you get older, I'll tell you everything. I promise." 

"She said that she's afraid of what I'll think of her once I find out the truth." 

...Actually, I'm more afraid of what you'll think of _me _when you find out.._._ I thought. "That's why I want to wait until you're older to tell you. For now, all you need to know is that I loved your mother very much." 

"I believe you, Kamek." he said as he faced me. "You were the only one who ever made her happy...besides me, of course!" His reply was smug, making me grin. 

That night I couldn't sleep. Restless nights were something I had grown accustomed to, but this night was particularly...nostalgic. As I lied there in the darkness, I recalled some fond events from my past. One certain memory dominated over everything else and played through my mind repeatedly. Remembering it vividly, I decided to record it in my diary, so maybe one day Ludwig would be able to read it when he really wanted to know the truth...or at least part of it. 

I was suddenly taken back to the events of ten years ago. King Bowser had invited me and my wife Camille to an opera that was taking place in Dark World. Neither me nor the king had a love for musical theater, but we elected to go anyway. Camille told me it would give me some culture. I just went because Monika would be there. 

The four of us met briefly before the show to discuss seating arrangements. Unfortunately, I was not to sit with the king and queen, but had my own little box on the opposite side of the theater. Camille seemed to enjoy this set-up, as she knew it would keep me away from Monika. We eventually all took our seats and the opera began. I was never fond of musicals. Give me a good dramatic play any day, but musicals and operas made me shudder in my seat. I fought to keep my eyes open. Camille had to elbow me in the side a few times. Then, as I struggled to keep my eyes open for the tenth time, I noticed someone staring at me from the Royal Box. Directly across from us were Monika and Bowser, and I could clearly see the queen eyeing me, as if she was trying to get my attention. Well, she now had it. Once she knew I had acknowledged her, she slowly rose up from her seat and said something to her husband. I saw him nod his head at whatever she told him. With one last glance in my direction, she exited the box. I knew it was a signal for me to follow her. In order not to make it obvious, I waited a few minutes to excuse myself. 

"Kammy, I'll be right back." 

"Where are you going?" 

"Bathroom." I lied. 

"Well hurry up. Don't leave me here alone." 

Just as I was leaving, an actress took the stage and begin singing her aria. I had to admit, it sounded beautiful, despite the fact that I couldn't understand the language she was performing in. Pushing the velvet curtains aside, I darted out of my box, eager to get a glimpse of where Monika had disappeared off to. I walked down the hallway for a bit and saw a sign pointing to where the Grand Balcony was. 

"Grand Balcony, eh? Sounds like somewhere she'd go." I muttered to myself. My hands found themselves buried in my pant pockets as I walked in the direction the sign indicated. I reached the balcony and stepped outside. The cool night air hit my face, and I breathed in a deep breath. Opening my eyes, I caught site of a silhouette against the moonlight. I had found her leaning over the balcony's rim, peering off into the black, star-speckled sky. 

"I knew you'd find me." she started, not even bothering to look up. I didn't even have to say anything. She just knew I was there. "But then again, you were always good at finding me..." 

Walking over, I kept my hands jammed into my pockets. For some reason I felt jittery, and I'm not one who easily gets like that. I stopped next to her and smiled. 

"Yes, apparently I am good at finding you." 

"Are you a fan of the opera, Kamek?" She still kept her gaze away from me. 

"Not really." 

"Good. Neither am I. I figured you weren't." 

We both paused. Somehow, it did not seem like our usual small talk. Although her mere presence was enough to satisfy my ache to see her, there was more that had to be said. 

"You wanted to see me?" 

At last, she turned to face me. Immediately she began fiddling around with my ring, which she still wore faithfully around her neck. "I just wanted to spend some time with you." 

"You've got my utmost attention, Monika." I quickly looked her over. Her beautiful blue eyes were not filled with their usual luster, and her lips were pulled back, denoting she had suddenly grown tense. "What's wrong?" 

"Just the usual, Kamek." 

"You mean about Bowser?" 

"Who else?" 

"What has he been saying to you now?" I felt my right hand clench into a fist in my pocket. Just the thought of anyone harming her infuriated me. 

"Well, he's not really saying anything. He's been ignoring me more than ever lately." 

"He's a fool." I grumbled. "...Any reason in particular why you think he's acting this way?" 

"He's been suspicious of me ever since I rejected his advances about having another child. I had explained to him that Ludwig was enough. My son only turned two four months ago, and Bowser has dismissed him already." 

"Dismissed?" 

"He thinks that Ludwig should have showed potential as a sorcerer by now." 

"The child's only two!" 

"That's what I said. I told him to look at our son's eyes... He doesn't want to hear it though. So now, he's distancing me. He doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm doing things behind his back. I can't even be alone with my own son anymore without him or someone else being there. He thinks I'm going to take him away or something... I now fear for my child's safety, as well as my own." She took her head into her hands and shook it from side to side. "Gods, Kamek, I wish I could change everything." 

"Monika, it's not your fault-" 

"I'm only in my mid-twenties and am in a horrible marriage. I feel as if it's my fault. How the hell could I have been so stupid?" 

"We all make foolish choices while we're young." It was ironic to hear me say that, considering that I was trying to console someone for feeling the same emotions I had been feeling. In all honestly, I think we _both_ needed consoling. "It's part of the growing process, you know?" 

"Like a trial run?" She forced a smile while rubbing some tears away from her eyes. Monika was one of the strongest women I knew. She wasn't the type to beak down and sob, but instead, she cried quietly and bravely. I reached out and gently brushed away a tear streaming down her cheek with my thumb. 

"Yes, like a trial run." 

"Unfortunately, not all things are easily rectified." 

"Well, some situations might take more of an effort to-" 

"Kamek, do you wish you could change aspects of your life?" 

She knew her question hit me close to home. My gaze was cast down at the concrete beneath my feet as my weight shifted from foot to foot. After some hesitation, I gave her my answer. "...Every day." 

Her hand came up and caressed the side of my face. Too nervous to look up, I continued to focus on the ground. When she saw her first gesture didn't work, she resorted to lightly lifting up my chin with her fingers. From inside, I could still hear the soprano singing her morose song. Smirking to herself, Monika listened for a minute or two. She appeared to be thinking about something. Before I could say anything, she leaned in and kissed me. I wish I could've said that I was alarmed, but I wasn't. I slowly began to kiss her back, not caring that our significant others were still inside the theater or that we might have gotten caught. Neither of us held back. My arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her in closer as our kiss deepened. I couldn't even begin to say how incredible it felt to finally embrace and share such an intimate moment with the woman I've loved for almost all my life. Right then and there, it felt like we were the only two people left in the world. 

Sadly, the interlude was fleeting. She pulled away from me after what seemed like mere seconds, but I knew our kiss had lasted for much longer. I was so greedy for her that I wanted more, but chose to restrain myself. Our foreheads came to rest against each other as our lips still slightly touched. I kept my arms around her tightly, unwilling to let her go so soon. I wanted time to suddenly freeze for us, so that we could remain with each other instead of returning inside. She ran her fingers through my dark brown hair and giggled. 

"Think we should be getting back?" 

"No," I said, but then acquiesced, "You're right. We better leave." 

"I'll go back first, then you follow." 

"We're already sneaking around." 

"Isn't it fun?" 

I chuckled, then planted another quick kiss on her mouth. "Let's go." 

Monika took a hold of my hand and squeezed it before she left. I waited a good five minutes after her departure to return to my box. Casually, I slid back into my seat. Camille gave me a strange look. 

"What took you so long?" 

"Er..." I stammered. "Dinner didn't quite agree with me." 

"Ah," 

I didn't care if she believed me or not. Monika was again seated next to her husband, but this time, her eyes were glued onto the opera playing out in front of her. Grinning heartily, I too focused once again on the musical, content at not even knowing what the hell was going on. 

At the time, I had no idea how Monika and I would've been able to work a relationship out. I was already married and a prominent member of the king's Council. She was the queen of Dark World, and not to mention already married as well. Her husband was one of my closest friends until I found out the breadth of how horribly he had been treating her. Luckily, not only was I stubborn, but I was persistent. We did manage to see each other on several occasions over the next couple of months, but I will not divulge the details here. At least not yet. Thus began one of the best times of my life. My hopes for anything more with Monika were shattered upon her premature death. Our time together was short, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. My only regret was that I never told her I loved her while she was alive. 

I suppose life has a funny way of working itself out. Thanks to her son, she now knows that did I love her, and that I was a fool for never admitting so. Although I can no longer be with her, I can continue to treat her child as if he were my own. After death, she has given me something my own wife couldn't--a son. Speaking of Ludwig, I'm thinking of taking him out again for another training lesson. We have been taking it slowly over the past few months, but I'd like to get going again. I am going to continue pushing the boy whether he enjoys it or not. He might perceive me as a pain in the ass for doing so, but being able to fully harness powers as great as his is not something easily attainable. This time I do not want the king watching; he is an unnecessary distraction. The way he discouraged his son last time only worsened the situation. I don't think King Bowser realizes what he's doing. Then again, I don't think he cares. It doesn't matter, because his opinion means nothing to me. He can barely handle his responsibilities as king, and his reputation as a father is even more abysmal. Nevertheless, training will commence as soon as possible. I've gone from being a Councilman to a Head Administrator/teacher/father-figure. My plate is full, but I look forward to the challenge. Surely, _these_ will be among the best days of my life! 

This chapter took me a long time to complete, particularly the last entry. I tend to drag out writing romantic pieces, so I hope I did a good job with it! Now the story will start picking up, as I'm now setting the stage for Part II. Well, as always, thanks for reading! Reviews would be great!! I realize that my chapters might be much longer and detailed than the average story's, but still, every writer loves feedback. And for all of those who think this story is too original...thanks!!! ;) Oh...and check out my website, dammit! 


	11. April 23, 1988 through May 11, 1988

April 23, 1988

Training can be a laborious process on both the mind and body. No matter how many times I tell Ludwig this, he tends to get more and more exasperated. He is a gifted young sorcerer, but learning the extent of one's dark art is not something easily done, no matter how powerful the holder. We have been practicing with higher levels spells recently, just like we did last fall. Unfortunately, the results are still the same. His mastery of tier four spells is amazing, which leaves me dumbfounded about why he cannot counter fifth tier ones so successfully. He is very agile and a fast thinker. I keep telling myself that he is still growing as a student and I haven't seen him at his best yet. Then, much to my chagrin, I remember how I was at his age.

Our last session ended with Ludwig on the ground, out of breath and in some pain. I had knocked him down with the same fifth tier wind spell I used several times in the past during our training exercises. Each time it was cast, I hoped he'd be able to retaliate and cause _me_ to be the one flat on his back.

The weather permitted us to practice outside on that sunny afternoon. I had requested from the king and Ludwig's little siblings that we be able to train alone, as I've noticed that the appearance of others tends to throw the boy off guard. Distractions only serve to break a sorcerer's concentration. There have been times where many a sorcerer's life depended on their keen sense of blocking out everything around them in order to produce a spell. It took me years to acquire such a skill. I even had extra practice at it while ignoring Camille's ranting and raving later on. She said I was a poor listener. I just said I had selective hearing.

Tangents aside, I grimaced when I saw my protegee hit the hard grassy dirt. His eyes closed in discomfort as a groan escaped his lips. With a flick of my wrist, I triggered the effects of the wind spell to cease. Quickly, I made my way over to the boy and knelt down.

"Are you all right, Ludwig?"

He answered by opening up his eyes and sitting up. "I almost had you this time, Kamek. I thought I really did." His voice sounded bitter. I noticed that his hands were still glowing a faint red. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but I did realize I had managed to anger him consecutively during each session we recently had.

"You know I'm only doing this to--"

"Yeah, I know."

I sighed. He and I both knew I was about to launch into the same speech I had been giving him when he encountered difficulties during his training. Fortunately he cut me off before I could do it. "Ludwig--"

"This sort of thing isn't easy," he mimicked. "It takes great responsibility blah blah blah."

"I believe you have it down pat." I smirked. Even I had to admit I was tired of the same old droning pep talk. "Since you already know what I'm going to say, I'll just cut to the chase. You have to keep at it, Ludwig. Don't let these hiccups hinder your overall development. We all learn at our own pace."

"Yeah," he quipped. "We can't all be like you, Kamek."

"And what was that supposed to mean, young man?" His comment amused me. I took a seat on the ground next to him and tilted my head to its side. "Mind clarifying?"

Chuckling, he began to pick at some blades of grass as he spoke. "Somehow I can just imagine you being the fastest learner in the class, you know what I mean? Like everything comes easily to you, including sorcery."

"Heh, not exactly." I immediately thought back to my sorcerer training years ago under the sorceress Arianna. She was especially hard on me, but I had Monika there for encouragement. "I wasn't an easy student, Ludwig." I slowly started. "There were times where I was impatient, and lacked focus and discipline."

The boy's eyes widened. "Really? I can't imagine you being like that."

"Well I was. Often I excelled at my art, yet I could be reckless when I wanted to. I guess I did it to impress someone."

"Your teacher?"

"No," I grinned. "Your mother."

"I figured it was for a girl."

Snickering, I began to tell him a story from my past. Within minutes I had transported us back to 1966, where I was only a boy of fifteen. Then I was under the wing of Arianna, a fifth tier sorceress who's occupation was to train higher level students. Her services were costly, but luckily since I came from a wealthy family, she accepted me as her pupil. Previously, I had been training with my grandfather. My powers were discovered when I was five, and I was immediately thrust into a life unlike that of other young boys my age. At the time, I didn't seem to mind. While growing up I always perceived myself differently from other children. Acquaintances came and went, and I only had few real friends. My life had become one that revolved around my art and the political influence of my father, a councilman under King Bowser's father. He dreamed of me following in his footsteps, but then again, what father doesn't? Eventually my abilities surpassed those of my grandfather's, who was a gifted, yet limited, third tier sorcerer. That's when my family sought out the aid of Arianna, who had successfully taught many in the past. At only nine years of age, I was required to spend a few hours a week with the sorceress at my father's estate in Dark World, where I grew up. There were also times when I visited her at her home, where she would often bring several of her students together for training sessions. It was there that I met a stubborn little aristocrat named Monika. If only I knew then how much she would change my life. We quickly befriended each other. It didn't take us long to learn that we were the only two fifth tier sorcerers in Arianna's bunch, and naturally, we became her favorite apprentices. This benefit did come with a price. She was often harder on us than her other pupils, and she enjoyed to make examples out of our mishaps in front of everyone. I do admit, there were times I hated her for making me feel like such an incompetent ass, especially in front of Monika.

There was one time in particular when I was singled out that I'll never forget. This was the highlight of my story. On that sunny afternoon over twenty years ago, Monika and I were in Arianna's backyard, having a friendly sparring session. She was my only match among my peers, yet sometimes I had a hard time retaliating against her, no matter how many fireballs she flung at my head.

"Come on, Kamek!" she joked. "I know you can do much better than that!"

"Heh, I'm only being easy on you because you're a girl." I replied, knowing well that my remark would hit a soft spot. Monika wasn't one to be intimidated by anyone, including me.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for that!"

"Go right ahead."

I honestly didn't see anything coming and only felt it after the spell had taken its effect. A gush of strong wind pushed against my back, forcing me to stumble a few steps forward. Upon looking up, I realized I was now standing extremely close to Monika. She wore a scowl across her lips while she brought her face right up to mine.

"Was that a challenge, Kamek?"

I wasn't sure how to reply. Truthfully, right then and there, I just wanted to kiss her. She was a blunt young lady, while I often appeared standoffish. We flirted often, but I was always too scared to make the next move, so instead I opted to be the pompous teenager I had grown accustomed to being.

"I think I'd be too much of a challenge for you, Monika." I smirked. "I wouldn't want you to break a nail or something."

What I said and what I felt were two different things. The feelings which I tried desperately to hide were probably too mature for a fifteen year old boy to handle. I was already infatuated with Monika, my childish thoughts of friendship gradually eroding away. I wasn't sure if she felt the same way about me. I found it difficult interpreting her actions. Was an ice crystal hurled in my direction a sign of affection? Unfortunately I didn't find out her true intentions until ten years later.

She grinned and opened up her mouth to say something, but Arianna's voice seemed to escape from her instead.

"Monika! Why don't you let me take care of him?"

We looked up to see our teacher walking toward us, smiling wryly. Although she was middle aged (come to think of it, she never told us how old she actually was), we didn't let her demeanor fool us. She was one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Eight Kingdoms. Kings coveted her abilities, but she vowed to never use them for warfare. It was a point she stressed on her students, which leaves me in quite a predicament in my current situation as Head Administrator.

"Aw, I wanted to be the one to give him a whooping." Monika frowned before smiling at me. "Good luck, Kamek." She found a spot on the grass next to Arianna's flower garden and silently watched us.

On the outside I made sure to appear collected and calm, but I was feeling queasy on the inside. My teacher had been pushing me harder than usual lately and I wasn't sure as to why. It bothered me enough that she pulled me away from Monika. I couldn't imagine being defeated by her in my friend's presence. Ever since that day I made sure not to have outsiders watch decisive training exercises. It only serves to distract the trainee. I found that out the hard way.

Arianna addressed me in a voice that only I would be able to hear. "Lately I've noticed that you've been too preoccupied with something other than your sorcery, Kamek." She took a quick glance in Monika's direction, then stared back at me. "If you're out for a girlfriend, that's your business, but do not let it interfere with what matters most."

_...Gods! And I thought I was hiding it well!_...I remember thinking. I did not want it to appear that I was surprised at her statement, so I tried to conceal my shock.

"A girlfriend? I have no interest in such a thing. She's just my best friend."

"You're a poor liar."

"That's not the first time I've heard that."

"Don't get smart with me. I've been observing you lately as you spar with other students. It seems you're more concerned with showing off. You haven't been treating your powers with respect. Do you want to make a career out of appearing at children's parties?"

"No!" I angrily retorted. "Why are you suddenly catching an attitude with me?" I was never one to talk back to authority, especially Arianna, but she was making a fool out of me. It was the first and the last time I ever spoke so harshly to my teacher.

"_You're_ the one with the attitude, young man. I heard the way you spoke to Monika earlier. With the way you've been acting, she could easily outmatch you."

I couldn't think of anything to say back because she was right, and I knew it. Instead, I stupidly replied, "So?"

"So? Is that the callous attitude you've adopted, Kamek? What has become of you?"

"Nothing..." I stopped and took a quick breath. That was another lie. I knew damn well what was bothering me, so without thinking, I blurted it out. "Actually, there is something. Why have you been pushing me so hard lately?"

"Pushing you?"

"Yeah, you've been pointing out all my mistakes in front of everyone. You keep telling me I need work while you praise the other students. Why is that?" I took a glance at Monika. She had been listening to our conversation, as by now my voice had grown from a mere whisper into an agitated shout. Her head instantly jerked in the opposite direction to make it look like she wasn't eavesdropping. "Monika and I are probably your only pupils who deserve such flattery, and yet you keep pulling me down with your snide comments!"

Amazingly she kept her calm. "It is because you're capable of more, Kamek."

Her answer took me back. "Huh?"

"You heard me." She brought her face close to mine to make sure I'd only hear what she was about to say. "You are capable of so much more. Why should I shower you with praise for casting simple spells and showing off? You know you're in a league above the majority of my students, Kamek. Your only real competition is Monika, but you don't see her parading around here like she's the gods' gift to sorcery, do you? What I'm trying to tell you is not to act so cocky about your abilities. I believe that one day you will surpass me, Kamek. I know you will...but not with this attitude. Either grow up or leave. I don't want you as my student if you're going to carry on like this."

Oh, was I angered at that! I was even more enraged when she turned her back on me to walk away. She called for Monika to join her and ignored me as I stood there seething. She had been so condescending by addressing me like she was talking to a ten year old. I knew I was capable of more and still had a long road ahead if I wanted to achieve that, yet what did I do? I let my temper control me once again and yelled back at her. That was a _big_ mistake.

"Fine! I'll leave then! I'm so sick of being treated like a child."

Arianna and Monika both faced me. An appalled expression spread across my friend's face while my teacher continued to stare me down. She intimidated me without saying a word, but it did not prevent me from further making an ass out of myself.

"I'm going to go and find a teacher who will respect me and not treat me the way you do, Arianna! And one day I will be better than you!" I kept hearing a little voice in my head scream, _Shut up! Shut up before you piss her off even more!_, yet I continued to rant. I was such a fool. "I'm the best student you've ever had."

I felt both relieved and frightened. Relieved because I got it off my chest and let Arianna know how I really felt about her. Frightened because of what she'd do next. Not wanting to stick around and wait for it, I turned away and began to stalk back towards the yard's gate, where I would exit for the last time.

I heard my teacher's voice call out for me from behind, "You've got a lot of growing up to do, young man! Learn how to respect your elders!"

And then everything went black. At the time I was unsure of what had happened. One minute I was walking away, the next...I couldn't remember. The next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a room I had never been in before. Then I heard her speak to me.

"Wakey, wakey, Kamek."

Groggily I moved my head to the side and saw Monika next to me. I realized that I was lying down on a bed, with my friend sitting on the bed's edge by my side. I groaned something incoherent and cuddled up next to her. She began to run her fingers through my dark brown hair.

"How do you feel?"

"...My head really hurts."

"Heh, it should after what Arianna did to you."

"What did she do?"

"She knocked you out with a blast of ice. Hehe, it was pretty cool watching the ice break into a million tiny particles as it hit the back of your head. She didn't hurt ya too badly though. No blood. You've just got a nice bump that'll heal with some tender loving care."

"Gods, she really did that?"

"Uh-huh."

"What a bitch." I chuckled. I lifted my head to rest on Monika's lap, where she carefully adjusted it so I wouldn't hurt it any further. Content, I allowed my eyes to close again. "How long was I out for?"

"About forty-five minutes. You deserved it though."

"You're right, I did. Is she still really ticked at me?"

"No, not so much. I think she's more hurt than anything. I don't think any of her pupils have spoken to her like that before. She really likes you, Kamek. She thinks you're gonna take her place one day. I can see how what you said would've hurt her."

I was silent for a few moments and enjoyed the feeling of Monika's fingers making their way through my hair. The back of my head throbbed. All I wanted to do was go home. I couldn't face Arianna after what I said to her. I truly was sorry, but lacked the emotion to express it.

"You should apologize, Kamek." Monika lightly explained. "It'll help."

"I know."

"Well, now's a good time." She pulled her hand away from me. I slowly sat up and saw my teacher in the doorway. "I'll leave you two alone." Before getting to her feet, my friend squeezed my shoulder. Arianna moved out of the way to let her pupil out, then entered the room.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Tirro?" she questioned, her tone mocking. She was almost gloating.

"I guess I feel okay, considering the circumstances."

"As to be expected." She took a seat on the bed and frowned at me. "I'm sorry for what I did-"

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I deserved it. I should've never talked back to you like that." I suddenly stopped, not knowing what else to say. "...I'm sorry, Arianna."

She nodded her head. "Apology accepted. My, I had no idea that I'd have to resort to harming you to get you to straighten up!"

"I can be a bit headstrong at times."

"A _bit?_ Well, anyway, do you finally understand what I was trying to tell you earlier?"

"You mean about why you're so hard on me?"

"Yes."

"Now I do."

"Good. Kamek, I'm not going to applaud you for every simple hoop you jump through. My other students, they're not on the same level as you. I am hard with them too, but you're a special case. I am going to keep pushing you until you surpass me and I have nothing else to teach you. But until that day comes, am I still to be your teacher?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said earlier you wanted to find someone else. Are you still going to go ahead and do that?"

"No, of course not. I have no idea what I even meant by that."

"It's settled then. Besides, there's no way I would've given you up to another trainer so easily. You're one of the best pupils I've ever had Kamek, if not _the_ best. Ha, there's some praise for you!"

"I guess it's nice to just hear it sometimes." I smiled, rubbing the back of my head.

She managed a grin. "I suppose so."

It was the first and last time that we ever had a conversation like that. From that day on, I upheld my position as one of her best students. She kept her word and pushed me like never before. In the end it paid off, because I did eventually surpass her. My training ended in my late teens and I went on to forge my political career. My story seemed to have an effect on Ludwig, who was now gazing at me with his eyes wide.

"Wow. She kicked your ass, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. And watch your mouth, young man."

"Is that why you're so difficult with me sometimes, Kamek?" he innocently asked. "Not that I don't appreciate it and all."

"Don't worry, Ludwig. I'd never inflict harm on you...unless you deserved it, like I did." I reached out and ruffled his hair. He giggled. "All training takes is time."

"Kamek, do you think I'd ever surpass you one day at the rate I'm going?"

"Ludwig, don't mock yourself. We all learn at our own pace. I've told you this several times before." The wind rustling through the grass caught my attention, causing my mind to drift off. "You will surpass me one day. I know you will."

"If you say so." He grabbed my sleeve, bringing me back. "I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

Now, as I write this, I can't help but think back at the time I spent with Arianna. It saddens me that I haven't spoken to her in ages. Perhaps I'll get in touch with my favorite teacher soon. I'm sure she knows already, but I'd like to tell her what an effect she's had on my life and that I finally understand what she meant all those years ago. Being the Crown Prince's tutor has made me realize how difficult, yet extremely rewarding, training a young sorcerer can be.

May 11, 1988

These past few days have been somewhat of a mini-vacation for Ludwig, Lemuel and myself. Three days ago was the Alterian princess' twelfth birthday, and King Leirelat had invited me and the two princes to attend the festivities, under the condition that all we brought was ourselves...and, of course, presents. I thought I would have some trouble convincing Queen Adora to allow me to bring her son along, but she did not seem to mind. Lemuel had just turned ten the previous month, and as most children his age, he had a habit of chewing ears off, even if no one was listening. The queen probably wanted some peace and quiet for a change. I don't ever remember Ludwig acting like that, but then again, him and his little brother are very different on several levels. Regardless, he gets along with Lemuel, and did not protest when he was invited to come along to Alteria. Aside from spending the day there, we were granted an overnight stay at the palace, which was an interesting experience within itself. Prince Lemuel was the most fascinated with everything, as he had never visited the icy kingdom before. The weather was breezy and cool for early May, which I was told was normal for Alteria. It was a clear day outside, and the children chose to stay in the gardens as opposed to the richly decorated hall, where I conversed with Head Administrator Gregory.

"King Leirelat likes to keep things small, doesn't he?" I asked, sipping from my wine glass. It was a dry red wine, one of my favorite beverages. Camille often remarked that I drank too much while we were married. I argued back that I didn't drink enough.

"Heh, you say that so wryly, Kamek."

"As do you, Head Administrator."

"Well, Head Administrator, I can only humbly pour you more wine!"

"If you insist, Head Administrator." We chuckled at each other as he refilled my glass. "Seriously Gregory, how have things been going here?"

"The same old, Kamek." he answered without even looking at me. "My king has kept up his peculiar behavior. He's become isolated from others because of it. I've had to do the work of us both, acting as Administrator and ambassador for Alteria. He alienates himself, but blames it on everyone else. Has King Bowser expressed any concern as of late?"

"My king constantly seems preoccupied with something. He still hasn't mentioned it to me yet."

"I'm not surprised."

"He basically relies on me to maintain relations with Alteria."

"I have to admit, Kamek, King Leirelat has taken to you. You're one of the only few he trusts."

"Yes, he's mentioned that to me."

"He also trusts you with his daughter, which is something not many around here have achieved. Only the princess' nanny, Erica, and those closest to the king are allowed near her-"

"You're kidding me."

"Well, you see who's here today." He paused, looking around the room. I did the same. "It's just you, the princes, and some of Leirelat's family. No real outsiders to pose a threat. He just continues to get stranger. I can't explain it..it's like he's changed overnight."

"How is Victoria doing? As soon as we arrived, all I got to say was 'happy birthday', and then her and the princes ran off."

"I believe they're back inside now, peeking at the presents. Want to see them?"

"Sure. Anything beats standing here."

"Aw, what about the booze?"

"The booze is good." I grinned.

"Then let me direct you to the birthday girl." Gregory and I exited the hall, where he lead me down a familiar corridor. I finally began getting used to the palace's layout, since it was much larger than the one back home and took longer to get accustomed to. Already I could hear children giggling from a room nearby. Gregory and I lingered at the doorway and watched the three as they snooped. The room was where the princess' presents had been placed, as I spotted the gifts we brought. In front of a big wrapped box were two little sorcerers, whispering to each other. Lemuel was wandering around, occasionally picking up a box to shake the contents inside.

"This one sounds like it has something cool in it!" he shouted, turning his head. "You should open this one up first, Tori!"

"Right after we open this one up, Lemmy." she calmly replied, not bothering to tear her eyes away from the larger box. "Hey Louie, try it..."

"You sure?"

"Just do it small enough so no one else will notice. My hand isn't as steady as yours when it comes to fire. Plus, I want to know what's inside!"

"Hehe, okay."

"Whatcha gonna do, Louie?" Lemuel questioned as he joined the two. They still had no idea they were being spied on. I glanced at Gregory, who grinned back. We decided to leave them alone to their pranks. We watched as the Crown Prince's right hand began to glow a light orange. He then slightly singed the wrappings on the box with his fingers. It was just enough to peek inside. "That's so cool, Louie! Why can't you do that with _my_ birthday presents?"

"Thanks so much!" The princess squeezed his arm in return, then leaned down to take a look.

"No problem, Tori. It's a little trick I learned while snooping through my own gifts." He bent over next to her. "...So what's inside?"

"Um, I can't tell..."

"It's a real big box! Maybe it's some kind of toy?" Lemuel chirped as he attempted to wedge himself between his brother and Victoria. "Toys are fun. I like toys."

"I wish it was a toy, but I think I'm getting kind of old for that."

"Maybe it's a TV or something like that?" Ludwig suggested. "Want me to take a peek?"

"Sure, here ya go." She moved out of the way so the prince could look.

At that point, Gregory moved into the room and loudly cleared his throat. The sound caused the mischievous children to jump up. "Your Highness, if you were to find out what it is now, you won't be surprised when you open it in front of all your guests."

"Yes I will. I'll force myself to." she nonchalantly responded. "Do you know what it is?"

"Nope."

"Then you're no help." Victoria smiled at the Head Administrator before addressing me, "Mr. Kamek, how long were you spying on us?"

"Not long. Just enough to see what Ludwig did with the box."

"We weren't being too bad..." The Crown Prince forced a smirk as he looked at me.

"Nope, we weren't!" his little brother reiterated. "We just found three shirts, two skirts, and a pair of ugly shoes!"

"As I said...'too bad'." Ludwig giggled to the princess.

"You guys are gonna get me into so much trouble."she sighed, playfully tugging on the Crown Prince's sleeve. "...Not that I don't already do a good job of that myself."

"Victoria, you are something..." Gregory laughed. "So Lemuel, how are you enjoying Alteria so far?"

"It's cold. A lot colder than Dark World." The child clasped his hands together and balanced on his heels. "Yup, I do like it here though. There's still snow on the ground, and it's almost summer!"

"And that's not something we see at home, is it?" I added. It was amusing to see Lemuel get all exited over something so simple as snow. I was not one to act in such a way. Letting my emotions known is rather difficult for me, as it is for Ludwig. I suppose that's why we get along so well...neither of us has any idea what the other is really thinking!

"You kind of get sick of the snow," Victoria began. "There are days when I wish there was no snow on the ground so I could go outside more."

"Then you should visit us in Dark World again!" Lemuel eagerly announced, unaware of the underlying situation regarding King Leirelat and his own father. I squirmed when he said that.

"I know it would be difficult for you, but I really wish you could." Ludwig only worsened the situation whether he realized it or not. I think he knew the sensitivity of the issue, but he went ahead and said it anyway. "I don't know why your dad has to keep acting like this."

"King Leirelat has his reasons." I interjected. "Doesn't he, Head Administrator?"

Before Gregory could answer, Victoria cut him off, "Yeah...he's doing it to protect me or something, but all I want is to just visit some friends. Do you think he'd have a problem with that, Gregory?"

"I think he would. You know that."

"It would be so much fun if you could come, Tori! You could play with our little sister Wendy, and we can...um...we can make smores!" Lemuel continued to perk the princess' interest, further causing Gregory and I to get uneasy. Neither of us had any idea what to tell the princess if she inquired further about the invitation. I certainly wouldn't mind having her visit Dark World, but I would not want to deal with her father's wrath. All I need is for him to lose his trust in me. The alliance is already on a thread, and I feel like Gregory and I are the fragile glue holding it together. Any missteps could cause it to snap.

"Lemuel, while I'm sure Victoria appreciates the invitation, there is no way she can accept." Gregory calmly explained to the prince. "For now, you and your brother can continue to visit her here-"

"I'm so sick of staying in here." the princess snapped. "Why is he keeping me cooped up like this? I'm not even allowed to be outside by myself anymore! I can't go anywhere without being followed by Erica or one of my father's servants."

I made a futile attempt to comfort her, "Your father loves you very much. He's just wants you to be safe. Your powers make you susceptible to those who desire them."

"Everyone keeps making decisions for me, but don't I have a say in anything?"

"Victoria, your father and I try to make the best decisions for you, while always keeping you in mind." Gregory elaborated. "It's not easy when your daughter possesses abilities that no one else in the Eight Kingdoms has."

"Head Administrator, you could not be more correct." King Leirelat's voice came from out of nowhere, startling everyone in the room. I didn't notice him standing behind me and whirled around when he made his presence known.

"Your Majesty," I stammered. "We didn't see you come in."

"He's just snooping again." Victoria grumbled. "He's good at that."

"I was just explaining to your daughter about why we're so strict." Gregory commented. "Prince Lemuel had asked if she would be able to spend some time with them in Dark World."

"Absolutely not."

"This is what I'm talking about!" the princess butted in. "You don't let me do anything, and the worst part is that you won't even tell me why! All you do is give me excuses. I'm so sick of being kept in here! I can't even go outside without you constantly keeping watch over me. I can't even visit my own friends! Why won't you let me go, if even for just one time?"

The tension in the room caused the Crown Prince to physically show how uncomfortable he felt. He knew he had helped to spark the father/daughter argument. All he could do was keep silent. He did not know Leirelat very well. By remaining wordless, he hoped not to offend him. Prince Lemuel was also quiet, but seemed to be off in his own world, unsure of what was going on in the room. I felt that I had to say something. I did not want the king to think that I helped insinuate the debate.

"Your Highness, I tried to explain to the princess that while we would love to have her visit Dark World, it is against your wishes, and those have to be respected above all."

"Victoria, Kamek is right. You cannot go to Dark World anymore. Do you understand?" He waited for his daughter to answer, but she did not say a word. All the princess did was fold her arms and stare at the carpet beneath her feet. I heard her exhale a long breath. "Good. Are we finished? We've discussed this topic long enough, and I'm tired of it."

His stern tone must have set something off inside of her, because Victoria instantly began yelling back at her father, "You were never like this before! Why are you suddenly so paranoid all the time? Is it something I did or said?" The raw emotion in her voice betrayed the cool front she usually displayed. Over the years, I've come to regard her as I would any child her age, excluding her extraordinary abilities, yet underneath, there was something off about her. I couldn't quite figure it out until now.

"No, of course not!" her father stammered back, surprised at the outburst. "You did nothing-"

"Then let me do all the things I used to do!"

"Things have changed. You cannot-"

"I'm so tired of hearing that!" she screamed. "You have no idea what it's like to be cut off from your friends. I really have no one here to talk to. You're too busy doing whatever you do, Erica hardly understands me, Ludwig is two kingdoms away, and my mother's dead!"

Her words were blunt and could not have been more true. Leirelat seemed mortified, as if he did not want to admit that she was right, even if he knew it. It was not the first time I had to hold my tongue while listening to a child argue with their parent. Both her and the Crown Prince were in similar situations when it came to family issues. Neither of them seemed to get along with their fathers, although Victoria's relationship was only strained. The relationship between Ludwig and his father had become nonexistent. It was sad to see two twelve year olds deal with such adult matters. They did a remarkable job handling the situation though. The princess' behavior had surprised me. She proved that she was much more mature than I had given her credit for. She masked her true feelings behind a peppy exterior while on the inside she ached for all the things other children possessed at her age--companionship, friendship, and supportive parents. Victoria seems to lack those things, which is where her and Ludwig differ. While his mother is dead and his father is doing a lackluster job at raising him, at least he has me and his siblings. The princess does not even have that. A young girl of her age needs a mother most of all. My heart went out to her.

Unfortunately, Leirelat saw none of this. He only retorted back, "Victoria, that is it! Do you wish to keep embarrassing yourself further in front of your guests?"

"At least they understand me." she hissed under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

"And what does that mean?" The king was fuming. I did my best to disappear into the background. This was a family quarrel I wanted no part of, no matter how much I desired to say something in her defense. Gregory sensed my anxiousness.

"Your Highness, how about you two continue this later? It is the princess' birthday, and we've got guests outside-"

"No, we'll finish this right now, since our birthday girl is so adamant about the topic!" Leirelat growled. "Go ahead, Victoria. Clarify what you meant. How do I not understand you?"

"Because you just don't!" she cried, infuriated. I could tell the topic had been repeatedly disputed in the past. Not only was her father sick of hearing it, but so was she. "Before, I used to be able to go out and do things, like visit friends, and...and, just be a kid! I don't know! Now I'm stuck here, unable to do everything I used to do...and that's not even half of it! Do you know what it's like to move things with your mind? Do you know what it's like to have to control these...these..._insane_ powers I have?"

Insane was definitely an apt word for describing her gift of sorcery. As a sixth tier sorceress, the spell capacity she harnesses is more than I could ever dream of. Leirelat seemed speechless.

"No, I don't know what it's like-"

"Then maybe you know what it's like to hear the voices of dead people in your head!"

"N-No,-"

"Of course you don't. You're keeping me away from the only other person in the Eight Kingdoms who does! Speaking of which, I spoke to Mommy, and she thinks you're a jerk for what you're doing to me!"

I braced myself for Leirelat's reaction. Gregory nervously shifted his gaze from the king to the princess, eagerly awaiting what the king would say. I was afraid he would ask me and the princes to leave Alteria, causing relations between us to become tense once again. Then, unexpectedly, the Crown Prince took a step forward and began to speak.

"Your Highness, may I say something?" he calmly addressed Leirelat. The king at first seemed astonished, then quickly nodded his head in approval. "I know I should keep out of this, but Victoria's my friend, and I for one know exactly what she's talking about. It's...It's not easy to talk to someone else about it, because they can't...fully understand. It just seems to make everything better when your daughter and I talk, because we know exactly what the other is going through. I think of her as my best friend because of this... Plus, she's the only real friend my age I've got, so..." He stopped and nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. "But I do see why you want to keep her safe. I only wish I had a dad who cared that much...so she's lucky to have you."

Victoria forced a small smile at her friend, indicating some kind of mental communication between the two. There was no way for me to tell what was said, but I did see Ludwig smile back and shrug his shoulders. His little speech was probably the most emotional I've ever seen him get in front of others. It shocked me quite a bit, but also make me proud in the process. My protegee was maturing nicely. I had never expected him to talk to Leirelat in such a way, especially since he expressed the same feelings as Victoria, but the king appeared to absorb what he had to say. At once, his manner from earlier faded and his stance became less rigid. He frowned.

"Perhaps you're right, Ludwig. I think I've dampened too many spirits around here." The king turned to my direction. "Enjoy the rest of the party, Head Administrator. I hope I haven't ruined the festivities. Forgive my meddling." After giving his daughter one last glance, he promptly left the room. I took the chance to talk to the princess.

"Victoria, he's coming from a father's perspective. It's not easy for him to relate to you."

"Very true," Gregory backed me up. "It's hard enough for him to raise a daughter without her mother being around."

"I know, but..." She stopped to rub her eye. It was then I noticed a tear forming, which she hastily wiped away. Her voice still remained strong. "I hate it when he's like this."

"Aw, don't cry, Tori!" Lemuel had once again joined the conversation. "My dad can be mean too!"

"I'm not crying." She quickly answered back.

"Your father's been stressed lately." I began. "He's just overreacting. I realize it's a bit extreme, but as Ludwig said, it's because he cares." Smiling, I then addressed the prince, "Young man, it was very mature of you to speak to King Leirelat like that. I was even afraid to open up my mouth!"

"Really?" Ludwig asked, unsure of why I was praising him. "It was no big deal. I just thought maybe it would mean more if it came from me, since Tori and I are the same age and in the same boat."

"Yeah, thanks so much for sticking up for me, Louie." The princess warmly squeezed his arm and momentarily rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll always be the one who knows me best."

He blushed at her action, which caused me to hold in a chuckle. Ludwig was never one for physical interaction. Even with me it was used sparingly, since I'm not a fan of it either, but did not object to Victoria's display of affection. It was quick, innocent and childlike, reminding me of how Monika and I were as early teenagers. Lemuel watched his brother and gagged. I could not tell if he was jealous, since he often liked to be the center of attention, but it was comical to see the faces he made at the two.

"Do you feel better now, your Highness?" Gregory questioned the princess. "I mean, to get that off your chest, it must've felt good. You've been complaining about your father for some time now."

"I do feel better, but I hope I didn't piss him off too much."

"Why not? My father's permanently pissed off at me." Ludwig smirked.

"Now, now..." I thought for a moment, making an attempt at trying to say something defending my king. I couldn't think of anything.

"It's just real hard for me to let him know what I think." Victoria said, wringing her hands. "There's so much I wish I could tell him, but I just can't. I really wish I wasn't like this. What makes it even more difficult is that half the time he has no idea what I'm talking about. I usually find myself bothering Louie a lot when I need to talk, because it just comes so easily then. But I wish I could do something else about it."

Her words caused me to remember the birthday present I had brought her. It was the perfect time to give it to her, so I walked over to the table and produced one of the gifts we had brought. It was from me personally.

"Here, Victoria. I got you this for your birthday. You may find it handy for the situation you're in." I explained, handing her the medium-sized package. She stared at it for a moment, puzzled about what awaited her under the wrappings.

"Go ahead, you can open it." Gregory told the princess. "You don't have to wait until later."

She started to tear at the wrapping paper in a delicate fashion, treating it like it was part of her gift. I had asked my queen what color I should use, as I'm clueless to the ways of preteen girls. She recommended light purple. I would've guessed pink. Shows how much I know!

"I like this paper," Victoria mindlessly said to herself. The color had prompted me to think of her eyes, which were famous for their amethyst hue. As she grew older, their color seemed to change into a silvery/light purple mix, but the iridescent quality of them remained. Finally, she pulled the remaining pieces of wrapping away and held up my gift. "It's a book. Wow, nice velvety cover..." She thrust it into Ludwig's chest. "Feel the cover!"

He obliged and nodded his head in agreement. "Very nice!"

"The pages are all blank," she announced to the princes. "This is my type of book!"

"Is it a coloring book?" Lemuel asked, looking up at me with a quizzical expression upon his face. "Can she draw pictures in it?"

"Victoria, it's a journal. It's for when you have something to say, but don't know quite how to say it yet." I took the book from her hands and flipped through its pages. "Here is where you can put your deepest thoughts, the ones you don't want anyone to know. It feels good to write things down, especially things which you cannot find the emotions needed to express to others. I'm...not good with dealing with emotions and all, so I too like to write down my thoughts. I figured you'd maybe like to do the same."

"Thank you, Mr. Kamek." She smiled, running her fingers over the black cover again. "I'm not really one for writing, but I'll give it a shot. It would be nice to have a diary."

"It really does help, especially when there's no one to talk to. Sure beats keeping these things stored inside, you know?"

"I do."

"How about returning back outside, young lady?" Gregory interjected. "Time to meet and greet the guests."

"Yeah, like all five of them." she whispered to the Crown Prince.

"Is there gonna be cake? I like cake. I'm hungry." Lemuel babbled on. "I want to see more presents. If Tori gets any toys, I'm gonna play with them too."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Ludwig turned to his little brother and scrunched up the child's hair. The Crown Prince often played the role of the big brother. Protective, but also the bearer of relentless teasing.

And so the day's festivities went on. Victoria opened up the remainder of her gifts in front of all the guests, and pretended to like each and every one, including the hideous lime green sweater some distant relative had sent her. Once the party ended, Gregory showed us where we would be staying at the castle for the night. Lemuel was excited to see the room he was placed in, and showed it by jumping up and down on the bed until he got nauseous. After placing the boys to bed, Gregory and I sat down for a cup of coffee and conversed about many matters of concern-the weakening alliance, Oceanside, and King Leirelat's behavior. I hadn't seen the king since the afternoon. He had probably skipped the rest of his daughter's party so his presence would not affect her. I think he made the right choice by doing that. Talking with Gregory was something I enjoyed, because such conversation was not readily obtained back at home. King Bowser was a man with stanch opinions, and lately we've seemed to clash over almost everything. He's too hard-headed to listen to me anymore, even when it comes to an impending war between our kingdom and Oceanside. Alteria's king is becoming an introvert, and my king is hellbent with his own selfish ambitions. As the two kingdoms Administrators, we tried to make light of the situation by adding some brandy to our coffee, but that only made us more tired!

We agreed to call it a night, and he directed me to my quarters before heading to bed himself. Alas, I found that I had caught my second wind upon changing into my night clothes. The castle was dead quiet. I found it to be a good time to take a tour. So off I went, into the palaces many passages. I already had a good idea about the floor's layout, and I prayed that my memory would not fail me. Getting lost would have been quite embarrassing! I wandered down the halls, examining all the pictures that hung on the walls, the decorations, and anything else that caught my eye. Somehow, I could not imagine the castle at home looking like that. Adora's tastes were simplistic compared to what Leirelat and his late-wife had concocted. Perhaps Monika would've had more of a field day decorating...that is, if her life wasn't cut short. All was silent around me until I heard familiar voices chatting in a room not too far away. I paused and instantly recognized them. Eager to hear more, I quietly maneuvered over to the doorway where the sounds were emanating from and listened. Luckily, the door was ajar and I could peek inside. I honestly should stop spying on people.

It was the room where Prince Ludwig was staying. Inside, I found the prince seated on the bed, with a plate of half-eaten ice cream cake on his lap. Sitting across from him Indian style was the Alterian princess. The book I had given her was lying in front of her on the bed, opened up to a fresh blank page. In her hand was a pen, which she gracefully flicked around her fingers like a little author getting ready to write her greatest work.

"Hmm...today will be my first entry." she proudly explained. "Let's begin! May 8th, 1988. Good start?"

"Uh-huh. Oh wait, I think it's the 9th now." Ludwig shoved the spoon into his mouth. Neither of them noticed they were being watched. At the time, it didn't bother me to see that Victoria had snuck into the prince's room. It was well after midnight and they should have both been in bed, but since the two did not see each other much, I let it slide. Besides, their conversation was amusing.

"Okay, I'll change it then. May 9th. Dear Diary, today was my birthday. Everything was going great until my father went nuts on me. Why does he have to act like such a..." She put her pen down. "Aw, I feel bad. I can't write that."

"Here," Ludwig took the book and the pen from her hand. He scribbled something, then showed her. Upon reading it, the princess burst out into wild laughter. He returned the journal to her and she began reading aloud a second time.

"'Why does he have to act like such a dick?' Hmm...hehe, it's a bit mean, but he does get me so mad at him!"

"Well, you heard what Kamek said. This book is for writing down what's on your mind. It's only for you. Write what you like. It'll make you feel better."

"You're right. Here I go..." She picked up her pen and began jotting down her thoughts, saying them out loud as she wrote. "I love my dad a lot, but I have no idea what his problem is. He's been up my ass so much lately!"

"Keep writing, girl." the prince coaxed in jest as he downed another spoonful of ice cream.

She continued to write, "He makes me so fucking angry!"

"So fucking angry!" he parroted after her. Their choice in language alarmed me. Most twelve year olds did not speak like that, including my Ludwig, but then again, I had no idea what they were like when adults weren't around. Plus, they were not average twelve year olds. They were much more mature and intelligent for their age because of the vigorous training they've had to endure. I was not one to use four letter words often, but when I did, I could be vicious. The children were more carefree about using their colorful vocabulary, but then again, most kids did that.

Victoria wrote feverishly, "Why can't he understand me? Why can't he let me do the things I used to do? Why can't I be with my friends? Why can't I take a step without someone being there?"

"At least your dad cares enough to do that. He's not really a dick. I was only kidding. My dad's a dick."

"I suppose you're right--about my dad, I mean! Your dad...your dad has his own thing going on. At least you've got Kamek. He's really cool."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. He cares a lot about you. Believe me, I know."

"How?"

"...I've read his mind."

"You did?!"

I was just as amazed as Ludwig. She was a sneaky thing! There was no way for me to know if she was reading my mind or not. I felt sheepish at hearing them talk about me, especially since I was eavesdropping on them. Part of me was fearful about what they were going to say, causing me to almost turn around and leave. Then, my nosey side immediately took over, making me stay.

"Yup, I read his mind. He's really smart, even smarter than my dad. And he does care a lot about you. Louie, you don't have to worry about not having your father around, because you don't need him. Kamek's there for you. He's like the cool dad out of a bunch of crazy dads like mine."

"Haha, I know..." Ludwig shyly giggled. "He also was a good friend of my mother's, and he tells me lots of stories about her. My own father doesn't do that. It's like he tries to forget she even existed, but Kamek won't let him."

"No matter how hard your father tries to erase her, he won't be able to." Victoria leaned over and tapped her fingertips on the side of the prince's head. "Because she'll always be right here."

His chin lowered, hiding the smile that appeared across his lips. The princess slid back to her former position on the bed and proceeded to write more in her diary.

"Today was a good day, since I spent it with my friends...who had to come visit me because I can't leave my castle!"

Ludwig laughed, playing with the ice cream on his plate.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Instantly, I jumped up and whirled around. It was King Leirelat, who apparently was a better spy than I was. Wordlessly, he motioned that we walk away from the doorway to avoid being heard. Once we were at a safe distance, he spoke, "Sorry to scare you like that. I didn't want the kids to notice."

"It's alright. How did you find me?"

"I first went to Victoria's room to talk to her, but found her gone. I figured she'd be visiting the prince, so I came here and found both you and her."

"I wasn't spying on them." I lied, then realized he knew damn well I was. "...For long."

"No, I'm not angry. Did you overhear anything good?"

"Just that kids can say the darndest things."

"Ah," he chuckled. "I want to apologize for what you had to witness earlier between Victoria and I. We've been fighting a lot recently. As she gets older, she wants more questions answered, and it's difficult for me to keep hiding the truth from her. All I want is to protect her."

"I understand. No need to apologize, your Highness."

"Our relationship's been suffering. What makes it even worse is that her mother's no longer around and I have no idea how to deal with a girl her age."

"They're at a difficult time in their young lives now." I explained, trying to sound authoritative on a subject I too knew relatively little about. "I remember it being a very awkward age. Sorcerer or not, being twelve was brutal."

"I just want her to be safe, but I also want her to be happy. The way things are going, I don't think we can have the two at the same time."

"It'll be a difficult balance to maintain, but I believe it can be achieved."

"Indeed," he agreed. "Kamek, I'm trusting you."

Perplexed, I raised an eyebrow. "Your Highness?"

"I'll let Victoria visit Dark World to see you and the princes, just for one day. But please, don't let King Bowser know about it. I'd prefer it if she stayed away from him, because frankly, I don't trust your king anymore."

His words didn't surprise me. I wasn't even sure if I trusted my king anymore, but I was elated to hear that Leirelat was allowing his daughter to come see my kingdom again.

"You don't even have to explain. You have good reason to feel that way. I'll take the children into our capital. This way, it'll keep the princess away from my king, but allow her some freedom. Does that sound good to you, your Majesty?"

"Sounds wonderful." He looked down the hallway and listened to the faint voices of the kids still chatting away. "I think she'd like that very much. I'll tell her in the morning."

"I'm sure she will. Think we should make them go to bed?"

"No, leave them. I haven't heard her laugh like that in such a long time."

From there, Leirelat accompanied me back to my quarters for the evening, where I enjoyed a great night's rest at the king's expense. Convincing the princes to leave the following morning proved difficult. Neither one encouraged the other to go, and I had to practically bribe them to get ready to depart. The Alterian king made things easier when he revealed his surprise to Victoria, who immediately shared the news with her friends. They too were excited about it, and I made plans to take them all into Dark World's capital the next weekend. My promise to the boys was enough to get them dressed and onto the airship. This time, I noticed the "good-byes" between the Crown Prince and princess lingered longer than usual. They both seemed sad to part ways, but I assured them that they would see each other again shortly. Leirelat had come to see us off as well. I had thanked him for his hospitality and also spoke briefly to Head Administrator Gregory before boarding the ship. It was pleasing to know that Victoria and her father were on good terms again that morning. He held her close as she waved to the princes.

On the ride home, once Ludwig had conquered a bout of air-sickness, I asked him what he thought of his visit. As always, he said he enjoyed it very much, and that anything was better than staying home in Dark World. Lemuel was verbal too, voicing his opinions about everything from the crisp Alterian weather to the color of his jacket. The fluffy bed he had got to sleep in the night before was another highlight of our conversation, and he told Ludwig and I repeatedly about it. The Crown Prince had yawned several times while his brother prattled on. Smirking to myself, I asked him why he was so tired. He replied that he had gone to bed early, but that he did not sleep comfortably in a bed other than his own. I played dumb and shook my head. We dropped the topic there. I left him alone for the rest of the ride.

Already I began making plans for when I would take the children out. I amused myself, thinking that I had become somewhat of a royal babysitter rather than a politician. In such strenuous times, perhaps one needed a little escape from things. I hoped that the following weekend would be such a time for that. Aside from my parental escapades, I also plan on talking with King Bowser about a topic that has been bothering me for some time. He always gets uncomfortable when I bring up the subject of his dead wife, and I want to find out why. I see a bit of detective work in my future.

Goddamn, this chapter took me four months to complete. Not because I slacked off (er, I'm lying. I did slack off a bit), but because the end of the fall semester drove me insane. Ok, I lied again. I'm already insane, but this semester made me even more insane than usual. At least it's really freaking long! It's the longest chapter I've written so far, so relish it! Kiddies, don't go to graduate school unless you want to be a glutton for punishment. Anyway, all rambling aside, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I wanted more of an insight on Victoria's character. I don't want her to appear bratty, because I hate bratty kids. I promise that the next chapter won't take me four months to complete!! It's really bad. This story is almost two years in the making. I gotta finish it and get on to the next part!As always, feedback is very appreciated! Shameless self-promotion--go to my website, dammit! Until the next time, bitches!


	12. May 26, 1988

May 26, 1988

Ludwig and his father are no longer on speaking terms. Gods, the events of earlier today keep replaying over and over in my mind ad nauseam. What began as a friendly outing turned into something totally unexpected. My king certainly doesn't trust me anymore. The feeling has finally become mutual. What transpired before had little to do with me though, but I still feel racked with guilt over it. Everything started out splendidly and according to plan. I had promised the Alterian princess two weeks ago that I would soon bring her into Dark World's Capital. It was a promise she was quick to check me on, so I wasted little time making it happen. King Leirelat put his complete trust in me, allowing his daughter to venture into the Koopa kingdom under my ward.

My job was to prevent King Bowser from finding out about the unusual cargo we would be carrying on the airship. As not to arouse suspicion, I told him that I would be taking the Crown Prince, Lemuel, Roy, Ignatius, and Gwendolyn into the Capital as an early birthday surprise for the twins. Although they wouldn't be three until July, he didn't question my proposal. The less time him and I spent together, the better. Queen Adora was a bit more apprehensive with letting her twins go, but eventually crumbled when her daughter erupted into one of her infamous temper tantrums. The older the princess gets, the easier it is to manipulate her mother. While I think she's spoiled, Ludwig seems to only enable her. He gives into her demands, simply because he can't resist her chubby-cheeked face. In turn, she follows him around virtually everywhere, even into the bathroom at times, where he has to chase her out.

Ignatius is the opposite of his twin sister. A quiet child, he reminds me somewhat of myself at a younger age. While Gwendolyn screams at the top of her lungs, Ignatius tends to tuck himself into a corner and tinker around with blocks or paints. I've noticed that he has an interest in anything involving puzzles. Matching up colored blocks to their correct slots is one of his favorite pastimes. He also enjoys building things, like structures out of paper cups. Perhaps he'll be an architect, or some other type of engineer. Ignatius displays a type of intelligence that may even rival his eldest brother's one day. As for Lemuel and Roy...I've still got hope for them.

Despite all of their differences, it did not take much persuasion on my part for them to all agree on coming along with Ludwig and I today. Taking six children into the Capital was going to be no easy task, so I had requested of the Crown Prince that he and Victoria keep an eye out on the younger ones. After some early morning commotion about waking everyone up in time, we all assembled onto the airship. Captain Valor, always the gracious gentleman, didn't mind escorting us into the Capital. Nor did he seem to mind when I told him about the surprise pit-stop we'd be taking before reaching Blazaa Station.

"Head Administrator, we're traveling to Alteria first?" he asked, his features widening.

"That is correct." I zipped up the light jacket I had thrown on. The morning air was nippy for the end of May. "And King Bowser is not to know."

"Gods, Kamek! You've been getting awfully ballsy latelyI mean that as a good thing!" Valor chuckled. I cracked a small smile. "May I ask why our king is to remain unaware about my ship's true course?"

"Because I do not want him finding out what we will be carrying." I paused. "I shouldn't say 'what'. It's a 'who'."

He seemed intrigued. "Who are we bringing along, Head Administrator?"

"Princess Victoria."

"The sorceress! Are you shittin' me!"

"Keep your voice down!" My tone had become condescending. I quickly apologized, "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I do not want King Bowser to know. If he finds out, King Leirelat will have my head on a platter. He trusts me. I can't lose that trust."

"I understand. What are you planning on doing with her?"

"We're just going to take her into the Capital. She's never been there before, so I thought it would be nice if we showed her around. Recently, Leirelat's been watching her like a hawk. It's rare that she goes out like this."

"Yeah, the Oceanside situation is not getting better. Our king only makes it worse by acting like a greedy jackass." He suddenly grew silent. Before I could inquire as to why, he opened up his mouth to speak again, "Prince Ludwig, I didn't see you standing there!"

I turned around to find the Crown Prince behind me. Apparently, he had snuck up on the two of us. I did not enjoy being caught like that. It may be a sign for me to stop doing it to others!

"Good morning, young man." I greeted.

Valor echoed my words. The prince nodded his head in acknowledgment, shrugging his shoulders. "It's okay, Captain Valor. You're free to speak your mind. Anyway, when are we leaving?"

"Impatient?" our pilot smirked. "We'll be heading off shortly, Your Highness."

"That's good. Wendy just wanted to know."

"She did?"

From behind Ludwig's legs popped out a tiny head. Princess Gwendolyn clung to her brother and flashed us a toothy grin. "Going now, Lowee?"

"Yes Wendy, we're going soon." he answered.

Smiling to us, she disappeared behind him again. From the opposite end of the deck I could hear Lemuel and Roy laughing as they chased each other around to the chagrin of Valor and his crew.

"My ship's become a floating romper room." the captain sighed. His gaze turned back to Ludwig. "Gods, you look so much like your mother."

"Thank you." the prince said, unsure of how to react to such a comment.

"Take that as a good thing, young man." I ruffled his hair. "And you need a haircut!"

The airship departed soon after I managed to calm down the younger Koopa children. Sternly, I told them to keep our trip to Alteria a secret. Somehow, the thought of Lemuel's ability to keep a secret made me nervous, but he assured me that he wouldn't say a word to his parents. Roy eagerly agreed with his big brother and told me he was old enough to take on such a responsibility. Besides, I think the two feared the retribution of their eldest brother if they let the secret slip.

Our journey to Alteria went smoothly, where we picked up the princess. Valor grounded the airship at the palace's hangar, next to Leirelat's own jet. Lemuel and Roy peered over the ship as they watched the interaction between Alteria's king, Valor, and myself. Princess Victoria said goodbye to her father and scooted into the airship. Leirelat's eyes followed her as she vanished out of his sight. He then stared at me. He did not speak a word, but I could read the expression in his eyes. Apparently he was even more nervous than I was!

"I assure you, your Majesty, she'll be fine."

"Yes Kamek, I know." He bit his lower lip while he searched for the right words to say. "I trust you. You all go and have fun today."

"We'll take good care of the little lady for you," my airship captain reassured. "King Bowser's got no idea. It's none of his damn business what I do with my vessel anyway."

Leirelat showed no sign of calming down, but shook his head.

"Go! Kaaaamek! Go!" came a voice from above. Looking towards the ship, we saw Princess Gwendolyn bouncing up in down in place, anxious to take off.

"You better go." The Alterian king patted me on the shoulder. "The kids are getting restless."

After reassuring Leirelat for the last time that his daughter would be well looked after on our day-trip, Valor and I boarded the airship and departed for Dark World's Capital. Upon the vessel, Valor proudly showed Victoria around, explaining how the ship worked. It was much different than the jet she was used to traveling in, and she seemed to take interest in the Captain's words. Ludwig and Gwendolyn accompanied the pair, while Lemuel and Roy had fun playing hide-and-seek on the deck. I was left alone to watch Ignatius as he tinkered around with some toys he brought. The sudden peacefulness was a welcomed change. There, I began to clear my thoughts, allowing my eyes to close as I shielded them from the breeze. I only hoped I was doing the right thing by bringing the Alterian princess along. We all need a vacation once and a while, regardless of age. Besides, permitting this rendezvous made Ludwig happy. As I've come to realize, my life doesn't revolve mainly around my occupation anymore. Caring for the Crown Prince has become the biggest part of my life, which in all honesty, I never expected to happen. If Monika could only see me playing such a paternal role, she'd tease me in her usual caring way. Perhaps, wherever she is now, she is doing just that.

The hustle and bustle of the Capital only served in changing my mood. I had gone from relaxed on the airship to anxious as we landed at Blazaa Station. The realization that I had to take care of six children on my own hit me hard, and I found myself wondering why had I not thought out this idea more thoroughly. Fortunately enough for me, Ludwig immediately took charge over his little siblings. They all seemed to follow him and the princess like ducklings scuttling after their mother. The scene was quite humorous. I kept up the rear of the line, acting like the caboose, ensuring that no toddlers dart off without us noticing.

Assuming the role of tour guide, I brought the children to all the familiar places in the city that Ludwig and I had become accustomed to over the years. The twins did not take much of an interest in the bookstore. Neither did Lemuel or Roy. Come to think of it, I think only Ludwig, Victoria, and myself enjoyed being surrounded by so much literature. Surprisingly, the Alterian princess picked up several books which caught her eye. She did not strike me as one to do a lot of heavy reading. Noticing my eye on her, she quipped to me about how being bored back at home has driven her to read. I suppose all children aren't as attached to the television as I had imagined. After she made her purchase, we departed for some other areas of amusement in the city. I was grateful that no one seemed to recognize her, or the rest of us for that matter. When venturing outside, I encouraged the Crown Prince to dress casually. It wasn't a stretch from how he normally dressed; not to say he dresses sloppily, but he is a twelve year old boy after all.

While we were walking down one of the busy local streets, Lemuel stopped to giggle at a poster hanging up in someone's store window.

"Hey, isn't that you and Dad, Kamek?"

We all paused to look at the piece of anti-monarchical propaganda. Displayed on the poster was a photograph and King Bowser and myself, standing next to each other at some sort of Council function. I was clad in my traditional midnight blue Council robe, and for some reason I could not recall, my hood was up. We were facing away from each other. Scowls decorated our lips, clearly showing anger over something. Under us was the caption: The Only Thing These Two Can Agree On Is Which Woman To Fight Over. Clearly, it was a jab at the close relationship I shared with the deceased queen. Sadly enough, the caption was right. Ludwig quickly read the poster and smirked, pushing ahead his siblings before they could make out what the letters formed.

"C'mon, let's go."

"What did it say?" Lemuel questioned, sneaking a peek over his shoulder before his brother

could rush him away.

"Nothing interesting," Victoria added. She quickly took Ignatius' hand and guided him over to me. "It's just political stuff. Blah blah, you know."

"How about we go to the park?" I changed the subject. "There's a nice one only a few blocks away from here. You can all play, and I can sit."

To the joy of my aching feet, the children agreed. Along the way, Ludwig caught up with me. He dragged poor Gwendolyn behind him. Her little legs struggled to keep up with her brother.

"Kamek?"

"Yes?"

"Did that poster back there refer to my mom?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Did you and my dad really fight over her?"

I hesitated to answer, picking my words carefully. "No, I wouldn't say we fought over her, but I wouldn't be incorrect by saying that he was jealous of what your mother and I shared. Even though he was married to her, he never could achieve the bond with her that I had."

"She hasn't really mentioned much of it to me."

"Maybe when you get older she shall."

"Yeah, I think there's more going on there...between my parents, I mean. She doesn't like talking to me about him. There's a lot of resentment."

"I have to agree with you. I'd like to find out more myself, but it's none of my business. I only know what your mother told me about what went on in their relationship."

Questioning King Bowser has always been a thought at the back of my mind, yet I can never muster the gall to bring it up. Frankly, it _is_ none of my business, but I believe Ludwig has a right to know about his mother, straight from his father's mouth. Despite the fact that I knew Monika longer than Bowser did, there are details only he can divulge. Then again, he's not the only one who has knowledge about the deceased queen that no one else knows about. I'm getting tired of such secrecy. There are details I cannot even find the strength to write down in my own diary about Monika. Ten years after her death, and she still continues to gnaw away at me.

"So...she does talk highly about you all the time though." Ludwig continued. It was almost as if he was reading my mind. "But you already knew that."

"I'm glad she continues to feel that way, considering the grueling tutelage I've been putting you through." I smiled.

"And I also think there's something more there too," The prince gazed up at me, squinting his large blue eyes as he tried to pick my brain. "Yup, definitely."

"You think so?" My reply was coy. The issue he attempted to bring up was highly personal to me. On more than one occasion I told him he would find out in time, but apparently he was losing patience. There are some things that should not fall upon twelve year old ears. Grinning to himself, he dropped the subject.

"Are we almost there?" Roy chimed in behind us. "My feet hurt."

"What do you expect Kamek to do? Carry you?" Ludwig joked with his sibling. The younger prince did not find the comment amusing.

"No, I was just wondering..."

"Why not? I'm carrying him." the Alterian princess said. I quickly turned my head to see her now carrying Ignatius in her arms. He seemed content, playing with her long raven-colored strands of hair. "He couldn't keep up with you guys. You walk too fast."

"Well, we're almost there." I assured the children before adding under my breath, "I could use a break."

I don't think I was ever so delighted to sit down in my life when I took a seat on a bench in the park. The younger princes ran off to play, but remained close-by so I could keep an eye on them. Ignatius plopped down on the grass at my feet. The toddler appeared as relieved as I was to finally have an opportunity to rest. Ludwig, Victoria, and Gwendolyn found shade under a tree, where the younger princess promptly claimed her brother's lap as her resting spot.

I took the time to reflect on the conversation I had with the Crown Prince earlier. Each time he brought up the topic of his mother, it triggered intense flashbacks for me. This time was no exception. Almost immediately I was transported nearly ten years into the past. Things were so much different back then. This particular memory I have never shared with anyone until now, on the pages of my diary.

It was the night after a large ceremonious Council affair of some sort. Truthfully, I don't remember what went on at the occasion, but it had something to do with the induction of a new councilman. Being a part of King Bowser's close inner circle, I was permitted to participate in the party which followed afterwards at the castle. It being of a formal nature, I remained decked out in my midnight blue council robe, which I found to be more of a status symbol than part of my uniform. The members of the king's Council were all very well respected, well-to-do men, and me being a part of that meant a lot to my family. My father was a councilman before me; I was merely carrying on the tradition of the Tirro family.

Anyway, all reminiscing aside, I found myself in the company of the relatives and spouses of my fellow councilmen. My own wife, Camille, was there too, but at the time I was unaware of her whereabouts. I certainly didn't care. Dark World's queen also was absent from the festivities, puzzling me. She was the perfect trophy wife for my king, and as much as she told me she despised it, remained at his side during public events. Nonetheless, King Bowser and I shared some friendly words, joked a bit, and even treated each other to a drink or two before I excused myself for some fresh air. The stuffy atmosphere was beginning to get to me, causing me to yearn for a quick, easy escape. People greeted me as I made my way down the stairs and outside into the courtyard. Leaving the party behind, I planted myself next to a castle wall and leaned my weight against it. I think I may have had a bit too much to drink inside. The warm spring air had a sobering quality to it as I breathed it in. Just when I thought I was all alone, I felt a hand softly squeeze the back of my shoulder. Whirling around, I stood face-to-face with my visitor. I smiled brightly at the sight that welcomed me.

"Monika..."

"Hey, handsome."

It had only been a little over a week since our last liaison on the balcony during the opera. While we had seen each other several times after that, this was our first time alone in days. Unsure of how to greet her, I clammed up. All I could think about was grabbing her and kissing her, but I held back. I did not want to get caught, even though it appeared that we were by ourselves.

"How are you enjoying the party?" I stupidly questioned.

She ignored my inquiry for the moment to play with the hood that went along with my robe. "Mmm...it's boring. I cut out early." I stayed quiet as she pulled up my hood over my head, screening my face.

"Parties can be fun up to a point-" Monika silenced me with a kiss. Relieved, I urged her closer, pulling her into my arms. She cradled my face in her hands and nibbled playfully on my lower lip before breaking our embrace.

"Gods, I've missed you, Kamek."

"Likewise." I leaned in to kiss her again, yet a noise in the distance stopped me. "Did you hear something? Almost like footsteps..."

"No, nothing. You're paranoid. Everyone is inside, fattening their bellies at my kingdom's expense." Her words were saturated with wryness. I sighed.

"How are you doing, Monika?"

"I could be better. My husband is untrustworthy and I fear for my son's safety, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Could've fooled me."

"What gave it away?" She rested her forehead against mine and breathed in deeply. I did the best I could to comfort the queen by keeping my arms wrapped tightly around her. "I only feel truly happy when I'm with you or my son, and the way things are going now, I'll never be able to have both at the same time."

"Monika..." My sentence trailed off. All I wanted to do was make her happy. After all, she certainly did deserve it for putting up with King Bowser. "Don't talk like that."

"You know, I think he's cheating on me, Kamek."

She took me by surprise. "Are you serious? What makes you think that? I'm around him all the time and I haven't noticed anything suspicious going on."

"With another little noblewoman around the same age as me. I believe her name is Adora or something like that."

"Funny, I've never heard of her."

"I've got spies around here other than you, dear Kamek."

"Well, it wouldn't be any different than what we're doing to him."

"Hmpf," she flirtatiously teased, eyeing me for a reaction. It almost drove me insane with lust. "Do you want to stop then?"

I replied in the only way I knew how to at the time. Mustering together my desire for her, I kissed her again, but this time, I did not let anything restrain me. She eagerly reciprocated my advances, allowing her fingers to dig into the fabric of my robe. I had never kissed her that passionately before and wasn't quite sure what to expect. Monika kissed me so hard that I forgot we were still outside in full view. I wasn't thinking straight then, being drunk in the moment, but her touch made time stop for me. The shadow of the wall cloaked us in darkness, covering us from any prying eyes. I caught my hands starting to wander to places on her body where they didn't belong and had to force myself to pull away. The moment was getting too intense. As much as I tried to deny it, I wanted her to be mine, both mentally and physically, when I knew damn well she couldn't. Sensing it, she bent her head in close next to mine and began to whisper.

"Tomorrow my husband will be departing for the Kingdom of Grasslands. He'll be spending the night there, in the good king's graces, but you already knew that."

"I did. Head Administrator Morrisson will be accompanying him as well."

"It can get lonely at night by myself."

I immediately knew what she was referring to, but couldn't find the words to express how I felt. One side of me wouldn't have minded escorting her back to her quarters right then and there, but my better half was all the wiser. Back then, it was the half of me I wished to forget.

"I'm going to spend some time with Ludwig," she continued, backing away. "Enjoy the rest of the party, Kamek. Will I be seeing you soon?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Sooner than you think."

"Ah," the queen smiled, her brilliant blue eyes twinkling. "Soon it is then."

Unable to see her go, I reached out and took her hand. She knew exactly how to keep me captivated and permitted her fingers to twine together with mine for a few seconds before disappearing back into the castle. I stood still and watched her leave, admiring the control she had over me. Not even my own wife possessed me as wholly as Monika did. It's not even that I let her do it. She simply had charmed me the way no other person could, causing me to desire her more than anything else I could imagine. That moment, I made my decision about her proposal. It wasn't a difficult choice to make.

A loud scream brought me back to reality. Princess Gwendolyn was crying uncontrollably. Ludwig tried to console her by calling out her name in a sweet voice, but it didn't work. I got to my feet and joined the three under the tree.

"What's wrong?"

"She just started crying all of a sudden," Victoria explained. "I think she may want to go home."

"Yeah, I agree." the Crown Prince tried to make his sister sit back down, but she refused. Her cries only got louder, attracting the attention of her other brothers. They came over to us.

"Why is Wendy crying?" Lemuel asked.

"She _always_ cries, Lemmy." Roy muttered to his older sibling. "That's all she does!"

"And I can't seem to make her stop!" Ludwig grew frustrated with the wailing toddler. "I've tried everything! I even cast some lower level spells to amuse her, but it's not working!"

Princess Gwendolyn's temper tantrums were notorious throughout Dark World. She had become known as one of the most spoiled children in the Eight Kingdoms. Whatever she wanted, she got. Queen Adora made sure to it that her adorable doll received everything she craved, including expensive toys and other knickknacks she didn't need. I don't ever recall any of the other royal Koopa children being so spoiled. Even Ludwig, the firstborn, was never pampered that much. Monika wouldn't allow it. The only real practice I've ever had with children came from King Bowser's bunch, so I learned as I went along. None of them ever carried on as much as Gwendolyn, which made caring for her tantrums almost impossible for me.

"I don't want to go home yet though!" Lemuel interjected. "Can't we shut her up somehow?"

"I've tried already." Ludwig paused to remove his sister's hand from out of his hair. "Ouch! Quit it, Wendy!"

"There's so much more I wanted to show you all. Going home now would cut short our plans." I said, but soon realized that we had no other choice. "I guess we'll have to bring the princess home. There's no way I'm going to put up with that screaming for the remainder of the day."

"Why don't we just drop her off, then come back?" the Crown Prince suggested. "We're right here in Dark Would. It wouldn't take long to bring her back home, then come back again."

"I'm not sure if Captain Valor would be up for that."

"C'mon. It would suck for our day to be ruined. Plus, Tori's never been to the Capital before. It's not fair."

"Oh no, it's ok. I've seen a lot already." Victoria butted in. "Please don't go out of your way on my account."

"And we want to stay out!" Roy and Lemuel cried in unison.

I was clearly outnumbered. "Fine, we'll make an attempt to bring Gwendolyn home then come back." Ludwig certainly did have his way with me. He had inherited his mother's gift of persuasiveness, causing me to be easily swayed. Monika had done the same with me years ago. We collected ourselves and walked briskly back to Blazaa Station. I held the crying princess the entire time to quicken the pace, which only resulted in a headache for me. Once back at the Station, I explained to Valor our plight. He did not seem thrilled at the proposal, but one look in Ludwig and Victoria's direction changed his mind.

"Fine, I'd hate to disappoint the Crown Prince and his lady-friend." he chortled at the two.

"Ew!" they yelped as innocently as children would when confronted with such a topic. The captain laughed. I would've done the same if my head didn't hurt so much. Unfortunately, Gwendolyn did not calm down for the ride home. Ludwig and Victoria took the child into the cabin so I'd get some peace and quiet. Thank the gods the journey home was only ten minutes long. When the airship landed back in its hangar at the castle, I immediately rose up from my seat and entered the cabin. There, Gwendolyn was still carrying on. Her red cheeks were wet with tears and her voice had grown hoarse from screaming. The Crown Prince and Alterian Princess looked too stressed out to talk.

"Ludwig, would you mind helping me with your sister?"

"I guess..." He got to his feet and stretched. "Let's go, Wendy. Time to see your mom."

"Victoria, wait here on the ship. It's bad enough you're here at the castle. I do not want King Bowser finding you. As far as he knows, you did not even accompany us on this trip."

"Understood!" she smiled. "I'll stay right here until you guys return."

I nodded my head, then picked up Gwendolyn. We exited the cabin and practically tripped over Lemuel and Roy, who had been waiting in front of the cabin's door.

"You two stay here as well. Watch out for your father. Remember, he can't know that Victoria is on this ship. I'm trusting you two." I sternly addressed the boys. Lemuel could be quite the blabbermouth, but for some reason, I felt I could rely on him.

"Don't worry! We'll stay here!" Roy assured me.

"I've got Iggy." Ludwig had picked up his little brother and carried him over to me. "Time for him to go home too. The twins probably need a nap or something."

"I could use one too..." I mumbled. "Let's get these two to bed."

We walked into the castle and ran into the queen, who had been alarmed at the airship's unexpected pit-stop. I was alleviated from any paternal duties when Adora reached out to snatch her daughter from my arms. After some baby talk, the princess's crying ceased. I swore I heard Ludwig and I exhale a long breath at the same time as soon as Gwendolyn was silenced by her mother. The prince released Ignatius from his arms. The boy waddled over to the queen and hid behind her skirt.

"Kamek, thank you for bringing her home. I knew taking her along today was a bad idea." Queen Adora stated in a matter-of-fact fashion. It didn't mean anything to her that I've been caring for the Crown Prince since he was a young boy. Children were not _that_ alien to me. The woman probably thinks I have as much knowledge about children as I have about something I know virtually nothing about.

Ludwig came to my defense. "No, Kamek did a great job with her. It's just that Wendy can be a real brat at times."

Adora flashed him a look of annoyance, but chose to ignore his comment. "Well, as long as they're home safe. Where are Lemuel and Roy?"

"They're still on the airship." I answered her. "We're heading back out for dinner. I felt bad canceling the rest of the trip on the boys, so I agreed to take them back into the Capital once we returned the twins home."

"I see."

"Where is King Bowser?"

"I believe he went out to the airship when he heard that it had returned early. He wanted to know what was going on."

At her words my blood went cold. Ludwig and I exchanged glances, both fearing for the same thing. We hastily retreated back to the airship and were alarmed when we found no one on deck. Valor must've stepped off for a quick smoke. The princes were nowhere to be found. The cabin was our first destination. The door was still shut like we had left it, but just before I was about to open it, I heard a familiar adult male voice speaking from inside. Anger swept over me as I recognized who the intruder was. Ludwig apparently heard it too. Forcefully, I swung open the door to find King Bowser leaning down next to Princess Victoria, who was standing in front of him, listening to whatever he had to say. I could only hear the last part of his speech, but it was enough to get me even more riled up.

"...and you do want to see your mother again, don't you, sweetie?"

"Your Highness!" I snapped. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Head Administrator, I was just going to ask you that same question." Bowser turned to face me. "Why is Leirelat's daughter on this ship without me knowing? Are you trying to hide something from me, Kamek?"

"I received permission to take her and the princes out into the Capital today." I neglected to mention anything about hiding information from him. He was right, but being reprimanded by him wasn't what I was worried about. I wanted to know what he was saying to Victoria.

"I see. Thank you for not telling me. And were you in on this idea too, Ludwig? I really don't see why you two continue to sneak behind my back." the king smugly said. His casual tone made me nervous. "At least you gave me this opportunity to talk to the princess. I hadn't seen her in such a long time." Bowser turned his attention back to Victoria again. "Your father doesn't let you come to Dark World anymore, right? Your father doesn't trust me."

"...I don't know anything about that." she stammered. Bowser knew she was lying.

"Don't worry about it, honey. But yes, as I was saying to you before, wouldn't it be nice to see your mom again?"

"Your Highness, please! She has no idea what you're talking about!" I yelled.

"I think she does, Kamek. She's even a more powerful sorcerer than you, is she not?"

"Leave her out of what goes on between Dark World and Oceanside. She has nothing to do with it-"

"Kamek, she has _everything_ to do with it. You know she's the only one with the power to help us."

"No, I want no part of what you are planning with Oceanside. Alteria already has made it clear they will not allow the search for the Netherrealm gate to begin. Have you forgotten about the alliance your kingdom has with Alteria? Do you even realize how you're endangering that alliance, Bowser?" I tried my best to remain calm, while the entire time I felt like screaming. It was even worse that Victoria and Ludwig were overhearing everything. I had never mentioned anything to the Crown Prince about the fragile condition of the kingdom before. He was aware of his father's greedy ambitions, but never had any idea to what extent. The Alterian princess, on the other hand, was probably in the dark even more than Ludwig. Her father hid almost everything from her, and her reaction to King Bowser's promise was concerning. Naturally, I could not blame her. The proposal must have hit a nerve for the young girl who lost her mother at an early age. My king knew this. There was no way I could stand back and watch him try to take advantage of her state. Apparently I wasn't alone.

"Victoria, wouldn't you want to help your father and I? You'd be participating in something so great that it would change the course of history. Only you have that ability." My king proceeded to drag her in even more. "Don't you hear your mother's voice, sweetie?"

"Yeah..." she cautiously answered. Her stance grew rigid, as if she was trying her best to resist.

"See, I knew you'd be convinced. All we have to do now is get your father in on this plan."

"King Bowser!" I cried, unable to say anything else. I couldn't physically restrain him, even though I seriously wanted to. Every word he said pained me. It made me think of how delicate Victoria must have been. I had failed to think of Ludwig's reaction to all of this. It was vicious.

"I have no idea what you're even talking about, but leave her out of it!" he shouted, joining the princess at her side.

"Ludwig, why must you be so defiant against me?" King Bowser asked, his tone more mocking than angered. "Is this your doing, Kamek? Did you turn my son against me?"

His accusations caused me to snap, but before I could say anything in my defense, the Crown Prince spoke, "Kamek has nothing to do with how I view you. You're only after your own selfish goals, and you don't care who you backstab or hurt to get them. You only want to use Tori...just like how you only wanted to use my mother!"

"Now Ludwig-"

"And just like how you only wanted to use Kamek and myself for your own interests. You couldn't care less about us in the end! I used to think that I was a failure as a son because of how you treated me. You always expected more out of me, and I had no idea how to give it to you. I'm so sick of trying to please you!"

There was no way I was getting involved in this heated father/son argument. Anxiously I awaited the king's response. I don't believe he expected Ludwig to react in such a way. He seemed startled at what his son was saying, possibly because he knew it was the truth. Everything I had wanted to say to Bowser in the past Ludwig took straight out of my mouth and made known. Acting well beyond his years, he reminded me of Monika's feisty nature and how it often got her into trouble with her husband.

"This has nothing to do with you, Ludwig." the king barked. He was obviously irritated by his son's protesting. What made it even worse was that he accused me of making Ludwig feel that way about him. "What I was discussing with the princess is none of your business." Then, he quickly added as an aside, "Why must you always bring up your mother? Like you, she has nothing to do with this. Now why don't you and Kamek leave me alone to talk with our guest here? You see, I wouldn't need her Ludwig, if only you lived up to my expectations."

With that snide remark my fists clenched at my side. My first instinct was to walk up to the king and inflict some type of bodily harm on him. It was that very attitude of Bowser's that caused his own son to hate him. I didn't have to say or do anything to make Ludwig resent the king. His father did a good enough job at it by himself. Victoria made a short high-pitched squeak as the king addressed the Crown Prince. She too knew of the rocky relationship between Bowser and his son, but had never experienced it firsthand. Ludwig failed to respond to his father's harsh comments. I was afraid to see if he would do anything at all. The prince had a habit of keeping things bottled up inside, only to let everything out in violent waves of outbursts. It echoed my own reactions at times. I had to say something.

"Your Highness, you've said enough." I interjected. "We'll be departing for Alteria shortly. King Leirelat will grow uneasy if we don't bring back his daughter in time."

"Very well then. Princess Victoria, please think about what I've told you. The most powerful magic in all the Eight Kingdoms resides in your little body, and you're the only one that can help us..."

King Bowser reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder, only to be thwarted by his son. The prince instantly reached out and took hold of his father's forearm.

"Ludwig!-"

"Don't you touch her!" the boy shouted, still squeezing the king's arm.

It was then I smelled the sickening scent of flesh burning. It only lasted for a few seconds, but was enough to make Bowser scream out in pain as he pulled away from his son's grip. Ludwig's hand was still glowing red when he returned it to his side, and he ignored me when I ran up to aid the king.

"You little bastard!" he yelled, rolling up the remainder of his shirt's sleeve. Already forming on his arm was one of the nastiest burns I had ever seen. Even the skin bubbled. "Why the hell did you do that for!"

"Gods..." I gently took the king's wrist to examine the injury, but was stunned when I saw what had developed in the short period of time after the burn was administered. Taking shape over the same spot was the imprint of Ludwig's hand. The image was so hauntingly clear that it triggered me to gasp. The king, after hearing me, looked down and saw it for himself.

"Shit!" He glared at the prince, who kept up his defiant silence. "What did you do to me? Do you hate me that much? You're so much like your mother that it sickens me!" He tore his arm away from me and stormed off the airship without saying anything further.

Captain Valor entered the cabin as soon as Bowser left. "I overheard everything... Kamek, I'm so sorry. I had just stepped away to have a quick smoke, and when I returned, you two were standing there with the king and princess. I would've never let him snoop around if I was on board. I don't trust him either."

"It's not your fault." I began, shaking my head. "We should've never left her alone...but I never expected this to happen."

Ludwig knew I was referring to him and looked up at me.

"He deserved it."

There was nothing I could say to that. I wasn't going to reprimand him for his actions, nor was I going to scold him about misusing his powers. At the time, I wasn't going to say anything about it at all.

"Victoria, are you ok?" I questioned.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ ok, Louie?" She assured him by holding onto the same hand that he had burned his father with. The effects of the spell were over now. His temper had apparently cooled down.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry you had to see that." he muttered. "I just didn't want him mistreating you. He gets away with so much. I'm so tired of it."

The princess nodded, probably not knowing what else to say. Maybe some mental exchange was passed between the two, but neither of them said anything else to me.

"Head Administrator, are we to be returning to Alteria now?" Valor inquired. The events upon his ship must have rattled him, because he was now lacking his usual vim and vigor. He was uncharacteristically somber.

"Yes, I believe that would be best."

Once the airship had taken to the skies again, I sat with the children in the cabin. I wasn't expecting much of a conversation, but I was curious to speak with Victoria about her interaction with Bowser earlier on. Ludwig sat next to the princess and donated some occasional input, but for the most part was quiet.

"Victoria, what went on back there while we were away? What did he say to you?"

"He mentioned something about me seeing my mother again, Mr. Kamek." she slowly started. "He kept talking about some gate in Alteria that could be opened only by me, or something like that. That's it."

_...The Netherrealm gate..._ I thought. Now that she brought it up, I wondered if she had any previous knowledge to the legend about the Netherrealm.

"Has your father explained anything to you about the issue?"

"Very little. What I can't get straight out of him I try to get by reading his mind."

"Wow, you've actually tried that?" Ludwig asked, amused. "I didn't think you would, Tori."

"That's not respecting your father's privacy, young lady." I smiled.

"I know, I know. It's something I avoid doing with him, but lately he's just been so weird. You two already know about that. He's more secretive than ever now, so...on more than one occasion I've tried to read his thoughts."

"And?"

"It's really hard, because his mind is so clouded. I've never encountered anything like that before. Usually, reading minds is crystal clear for me, but with my dad, it's hard. I've managed to understand some things here and there. I first learned of the Netherrealm gate from him, although he's never said anything to me about it outright." she explained.

"So you are familiar with the legend?"

"Not really. I just know that I'm involved somehow, and my dad doesn't know that I know about it. I try to play dumb, but it's getting annoying. I'd like to know the whole story, you know?"

"Naturally." I contemplated telling her everything about what King Bowser, her father, and Oceanside may potentially go to war over, but stopped myself. Not wanting to alarm her, I figured it would be best if she heard it from Leirelat and not me. "Your father will tell you everything when the time comes, Victoria. Right now, just try to cope with what's going on. I understand the situation with your dad can get...crazy at times, but he only does it because he loves you very much. He just wants to protect his only daughter."

"True, but that's not what's bothering me."

"Oh? What's bothering you?"

She grew tense, her voice coming out in almost a whisper, "Mr. Kamek, I read King Bowser's mind while he was talking to me."

"You did?" Ludwig's interest was again perked up. He leaned in closer to hear what she was about to reveal. I did the same.

"His thoughts were all over the place, so it was impossible for me to get a clear reading. All I kept hearing over and over was his desire for control and power. He wants to manipulate our sorcery for his own goals. He's especially interested in my summoning ability, and while he downplays it, he'd still like to use you too, Louie. I couldn't get anything specific about the Nertherrealm gate or about his intentions towards Alteria, but what I read scared me. Mr. Kamek, please be careful. I don't trust him at all."

"That's...rather unnerving." I can't say her words were a revelation to me, because I've had my suspicions about King Bowser for years. It's just what she included about him desiring the children's powers that irked me. He knew he couldn't get me to participate in his plans, so he went to the next best source. "I will heed your advice, Victoria. Thank you."

"And there's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"It involves your mom, Louie."

"What is it?" the Crown Prince coaxed. "What did you find out?"

"Again, I couldn't get a clear reading, but he's hiding something about her. Mr. Kamek, maybe you'd know more, but your king has some serious skeletons in his closet. He's straining to cover something up about her."

"I know he's hiding something. He hates my mother and refuses to speak to me about her. I bet you he's not telling us the whole story, Kamek." Ludwig spoke rapidly. He had good reason to be paranoid. I too felt the same. "When I talk to her, she sometimes hints at things, but she refuses to tell me what went on. She said she will eventually, but it's driving me nuts."

"Oh, I agree with you there. We'll get down to the bottom of it, Ludwig. Your mother was very dear to me. If I find out that your father had something to do with her death, I don't know how I'd react."

"Not sure if I'd go that far, Mr. Kamek, but as I already said, he's hiding something about her." Victoria stepped in. "Definitely don't trust that man."

Her warning remained with me long after we returned her safely to Alteria. Not wanting to hide anything from her father, I told King Leirelat about what happened back in Dark World. To say he was fuming would be an understatement. Guilty enough as I was, I don't think I could have apologized enough to quell his anger. Victoria somehow managed to calm him down. I knew from then on that I'd never be able to regain the Alterian king's full trust in me. Unsurprisingly, he informed me that I'd never be able to bring his daughter out again, but that Ludwig and I were still welcome in his home. The only detail I had left out was about my king's injury at the hands of his son. I left it up to the princess if she wanted to tell him or not.

The ride home was filled with much tension. Neither of us wanted to return to Dark World after what had transpired. I feared for how the king would retaliate against Ludwig. While sitting together in the cabin, we were both at a loss for words. There was a period where he briefly looked up at me with uncertainty in his eyes. It bothered me so much that I had to turn my attention downwards.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Ludwig. You don't have to apologize to anyone."

Straightaway after landing, I was summoned by one of King Bowser's lackeys to the planning room. Queasiness soon overcame me as I made my way slowly down the familiar corridors of the castle. The Crown Prince had departed for his quarters, where he refused to speak with anyone. Even his sister Gwendolyn, who was his favorite sibling, was turned away at his door after several minutes of profuse knocking. Upon entering the planning room, I found my king seated at his usual chair, examining his now bandaged up injury. He saw me and motioned for me to take a seat. I was not one known to fall victim to my nerves, but I couldn't help myself this time. Bowser must have noticed my uneasiness and took the opportunity to speak.

"Head Administrator Kamek Tirro," he began, his voice booming with authority. "I wasn't aware that one of your duties as my second-in-command was to go behind my back and lie to me."

"Your Highness, that was not my intention."

"Then what were you doing babysitting for Leirelat's daughter?"

"I thought I'd take her and the children out a bit. You know that her father doesn't give her much freedom anymore since..." I discontinued, allowing Bowser to finish the rest of my sentence.

"Since he disagreed with my plans with King Edward, correct?"

"Yes. You know how King Leirelat feels about it. I don't feel it's right that our kingdoms are supposed to be allies, yet their two figureheads hardly speak anymore."

"Well Kamek, you've been doing a damn good job at maintaining relations, have you not?"

"I have, but it's not only my responsibility."

The king chuckled to himself. "That's right. Your one responsibility consists of turning my own son away from me."

"That is not true!" I barked. No longer was I nauseated; his accusals made me furious. "Your Highness, the way Ludwig feels about you has nothing to do with me."

"Kamek, I trusted you to train the boy. I think you've done more than help him with his sorcery. He's become so agitated around me...so foreign. He was never like that before."

"Perhaps you should stop blaming others for his behavior and ask him yourself why he's so upset." I said in a low tone partially to myself. My remark only made the king more infuriated.

"What are you implying?" he hissed, getting to his feet.

I figured I was already digging myself into a deep ditch, so why stop there? "I'm saying that you should be more of a father to him. It's what he needs. He doesn't have a mother. You and I are all he has."

"No, _you're_ all he has. He clearly sees you as his father. I don't hold much authority over him. He laughs at me when I try to tell him to do something! I've never met anyone so defiant...even his own mother wasn't that bad. Look what he did to me, Kamek!" Looking for pity, he leaned over and thrust his bandaged-covered arm in my face. What he didn't realize was that I was the last person you'd come to for sympathy. I was unimpressed.

"You cannot hold me responsible for that. I have followed your instructions by tutoring him as a sorcerer. Yes, I have helped him in other ways too, but never have I said anything bad about you to him. He bases his feelings over how you treat him. If you choose to ignore something, it's going to go elsewhere for nourishment."

King Bowser did not enjoy what I had to say. It felt good to let him know what I thought about the Crown Prince, although it bothered me to acknowledge him as the boy's father. After all the years I've spent caring for the prince, I've become so protective over him that even if Bowser did try to interfere, I wouldn't have it. Since I couldn't save Monika, I'd save her son.

"Ignore him? What the hell gives you the right to say that I've ignored my own son?"

"I'm just speaking from observance, your Highness." I had already gotten myself into enough trouble for the day. I opted to change the subject. "But this has nothing to do with child rearing, King Bowser. I realize that what I did today was wrong. I promise you that I will never do it again."

"You digress so politely, Kamek. As Head Administrator, we should be able to trust each other."

"Wouldn't that be a pleasant fiction?" I muttered under my breath loud enough for the king to hear. Goddamn my tongue.

"So just like my son, you don't trust me either? Have I given you any reason not to?"

"You've been suspicious lately, your Highness. Very distant...I feel as if I've lost contact with you."

"And what makes you think that? We used to be such good friends, you and I." Bowser's call for nostalgia didn't phase me. He was right that we used to be good friends, but that was before everything; before Monika, before Alteria, and most of all, before Ludwig. I couldn't be friends with such a man. Kissing ass in politics only went so far for me, and it was about time I ceased to do it with King Bowser. As Head Administrator, I owed it to Dark World and myself.

"Then how come you continue to hide things from me?" My voice grew tense as I rose to my feet to be eye-to-eye with him. "Over the last several years as Head Administrator, you've done nothing but keep secrets from me. I knew you only asked me to fill this position because of my reputation as a sorcerer. Knowing this, I still looked forward to working with you. Then you began hiding things from me. I can't even trust the Council anymore! You seem to be friendlier with Councilman Remir than you are with me. Every time I go in there to talk, they accuse me of not listening to you. They don't want to hear what I have to say, thinking that my anti-war speeches are nothing but babble. I've become an enemy among my own peers while you do nothing! If we're supposed to trust each other, you've got a very direct way of working around it!"

The king wasted no time firing back at me, "And that gives you the excuse to go behind my back and speak with King Leirelat and his Administrator?"

"Excuse me?" I wore a temporary look of shock on my face.

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about, Kamek. You've been taking many trips to Alteria without me. The gods know what the hell you are doing there, discussing matters with them without me being present."

"Your Highness, my trips to Alteria have very little to do with actual politics. I go to take Ludwig there to visit his friend."

"Ah, of course. Was that while I was ignoring him?" he snarled, sarcasm evident in his voice.

I really wanted to say, _Actually, yes. Yes it was._, but silenced myself. "While you were attending to other matters."

"I should be jealous of you, Kamek. You're quite good at stealing what belongs to me. First my wife, and now my son."

I couldn't take it anymore. He knew damn well bringing up Monika would incite a whole new topic of debate. It was a debate I was not ready to argue with him about, so I wordlessly walked over to the planning room's door and took my leave.

"We've said enough tonight, your Highness. I think the events of today have taken their toll. Whatever bad feelings we have towards each other, we should dismiss. Our duties are more important than any squabbles you and I share. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He turned his back to me, ending the argument.

That last comment of his angered me beyond belief. I had no other option but to leave the room, otherwise I might've done something I'd soon regret. Everything is quiet now back in my quarters as I write this. Writing helps me unwind more than any other activity I can think of. It is an outlet, a way to rid oneself of any negative energy they may be harboring without intentionally harming anyone else. Keeping this diary has helped me maintain my sanity over the past few years I've been Head Administrator. The occurrences of today were only a culmination of issues that had been brewing under the surface for far too long. I honestly can say I am not mad at Ludwig for what he did, and I certainly have no regrets about anything I said to King Bowser. The only thing that worries me is how Ludwig will react to his father when he gets older. He's getting to that age where it may become difficult to control him, and forget about the fact that he's still getting used to controlling his special gift. As for my future, that remains uncertain. For now, I'll continue to cooperate with my king. Part of being a good politician is learning to put one's own convictions aside and to work with people you may despise. It may be more difficult now than ever to do so, but I love my job too much to throw it away. I've worked too hard to let it all collapse in on me. And lastly, I never "stole" Monika or Ludwig away from the king. You cannot steal something from someone that wandered away from them. I just took what was mine.

Mwa haha, I have returned! The Wicked Witch of the East is back! It took me a while to get this chapter up, but it wasn't because of pure laziness this time! I got a new computer a few weeks back because my old one was giving me major problems. Now that I got this new piece of technology, I'll be able to get out my stories faster than usual. Hope everyone liked this chapter. I think it's got more of a darker feel to it, and it's a mood that's going to remain throughout the rest of this tale. It's time for the shit to hit the fan. As a result, it may also take a more mature tone, so I may have to edit some future chapters for content to keep the PG-13 rating. As always, reviews are welcome! Until the next chapter, bitches! Wee-woooo! ...Go to my website, goddamn you!

P.S.If you can spot the "Gladiator" movie reference in this chapter, I'll send you some stale Girl Scout Thin Mint cookies.


	13. August 15,1988 through September 5, 1988

August 15, 1988

As my dear Prince Ludwig gets older, he gets more and more difficult to control. It's been years since I was the awkward age of twelve, and it is hard for me to grasp what is going on inside his head. Over the years I've tried, with much success, but I think now Ludwig is even beyond my reach. A conversation I had with him shortly after the altercation between him and his father only made me pity the boy even more. It was an early June morning, and I had been up running errands for the Council. During my adventures, I had walked by the Crown Prince's ajar chamber door. Being the snoop that I was (and considering the circumstances) I stopped and peered inside. Sitting up in bed was Ludwig, but there was something alarming about his demeanor. He appeared to have been awake for a long time as he leaned his back against the bed's headboard. His hands were clenched around parts of his blanket, and his already large eyes were wider than ever, almost bloodshot. I had to restrain myself from barging in and overreacting, as any good parent would do, forcing me to knock lightly on the door.

"Ludwig, are you awake?" I asked in a calm tone. "It's me."

"Yeah..." came his weak reply.

"May I come in?"

"Please do."

I found his responses odd. Eagerly I entered the room and shut the door behind me. Sitting down next to him on the bed, I began to survey him over. He looked like he had just awoken violently from a nightmare, or something of the sort. The prince didn't even bother to look my way as he addressed me.

"Kamek, I don't know what's going on anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"Lately I haven't felt..." Ludwig hesitated. "I haven't felt right."

Unsure if he was alluding to the incident with the king last month, I was careful how to react. "Are you talking about your father?"

"Um, sorta. Not really." He finally faced me. "I think something screwy is going on with my powers."

"With your powers?" I was surprised. If anything was wrong, I figured it wouldn't have anything to do with keeping his abilities in check. After all, I was his teacher. "I thought you had been making excellent progress with your training, Ludwig."

"No, not lately." The boy shook his head and smirked to himself. "I haven't been able to...control myself recently. I keep having these strange dreams that freak me out. I can't sleep. I'm beginning to hear voices in my head other than my mother's. I don't know what's going on anymore."

His words came so fast that it took me a few minutes to absorb everything he had said. The thing that struck me most was the comment he made about the voices. He was clearly frightened. I decided to tackle this one step at a time.

"First off Ludwig, what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost." He appeared to be miles away from me. "Did you have one of those dreams you were talking about?"

"Unfortunately, yeah." The prince sighed deeply before continuing. His reply came rapidly, as if he was relieved to reveal the details to me. "Kamek, I have no idea what's been going on recently. I keep having all these freaky dreams...I can't sleep. I just lie here at night, dozing in and out of consciousness..."

"What kind of dreams are they?"

"It's like everyone around me that I care for is being taken away from me. You and Tori are totally absent, and then I see my mom–or at least who I think is my mom–and she's trying to tell me something, but I can't hear her." He chewed on the inside of his cheek before adding in under his breath, "It's all _his_ fault."

I didn't even have to ask about who he was alluding to. "So it is connected to your father?"

"Maybe. At least I think so."

Growing tenser by the moment, I had to ask him about his mother. "Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"No, not yet. I'm too afraid to."

"What about the strange voices you previously mentioned?"

"Gods, you must think I'm really nuts now."

"No, of course not!" As much as it caused me to be uneasy, I found it strangely fascinating. Sorcerers hearing voices is something only read about in the legends. Modern day mages, such as myself and Monika, never heard of such things. "Ludwig, I find this all so intriguing because the things you speak of are so unusual to me."

"I'm glad one of us is enjoying it."

"Do you recognize any of the voices? What are they saying?" I quickly stopped my rush of questions upon seeing the strange look he gave me in return. "Oh, I apologize."

"It's okay. I don't really recognize any of them, nor can I understand what they're saying. It's more like muffled voices than clear words. I think, like my mom, these other voices are coming from...dead people. Ugh, it's so frustrating." Ludwig stopped to rub his eyes, and it was then that I happened to look down at the blanket which he was clutching onto. Part of the fabric had seen singed, apparently by his own touch. "See, this is what I mean..." he sadly explained. "I'm losing control of my abilities. Just by getting angry...this is what I can do."

"Don't think too much of it." I did my best to make light of the situation, but I don't think it helped. "Sometimes things like this happen to higher-tiered sorcerers. The slightest flaw in one's concentration can throw everything off balance."

"But I'm afraid I'm going to hurt someone if I keep this up. I can't imagine hurting Wendy while playing with her..." He grinned suddenly, giggling to himself, "But I wouldn't care too much if it was Lemmy or Roy."

"Now, now..." I playfully scolded. "What do you think it'll take for these dreams to stop?"

"I think I need to get away from here for a bit." He had become serious again.

"What do you mean, Ludwig?" I questioned, unsure of what he was talking about. "You mean away from your home?"

"Right now, everything–except you, of course." I watched as he wrung his hands in his lap. "I need to go somewhere to clear my head. I'm no longer thinking straight anymore."

"That's understandable." Letting my feelings get the best of me, I aimed to aid him in the best way I could. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you make it possible for me to stay in Alteria for a while?"

"You mean with the Royal Family?"

"Where else?"

"That's rather bold of you," I grinned. "Considering what happened the last time you got together with the Alterian princess."

"Yeah I know, but she's the only other person who can really understand me, you know? Do you think you can arrange it?"

"I'm sure I can pull a few strings." Smiling, I got to my feet and made my way over to the door. He needed to get some more rest. "You won't miss it here?"

"Hardly."

"Then I shall see what I can do."

"Thanks. Hey, Kamek?"

"Yes, your Highness?" I turned to face him once again.

"I want to see my mom."

His comment was so random and peculiar. I had no idea what he meant by it. "What do you mean?"

"I want to see her." he repeated, his eyes cast down onto his blankets. He sounded like a stubborn child who had just gotten reprimanded for stealing a cookie from the forbidden cookie jar.

"Ludwig, you know that's impossible. You're fortunate enough to be able to hear her."

"It's not enough anymore." With narrowed eyes, he looked up and stared at me. "And I know you want to see her too."

Defeated, I left the room and shut the door behind me. Recently, I've noticed the boy's behavior growing more and more odd, but I attributed it to the circumstances surrounding the last few weeks. I waited until later that evening to bring up the topic with his father. Surprisingly, King Bowser granted the prince's request as quickly as I had asked it. His father, already a victim of the boy's explosive temper, was as eager as ever to get his eldest son out of the picture, if only temporarily. I pretended not to notice that my king wore a long-sleeved button down shirt in the middle of June, covering up the grim reminder about how horrendous relations really were between him and his heir. It saddened me to hear Bowser's nonchalant response, casting off Ludwig as only a mere obstacle and nothing more.

The mood around the castle has been depressingly frigid ever since my last diary entry. Of course, I expected such feelings to arise, but when it comes to me dealing with them, I choke. Instead, I would rather stand as a shadow in the background, watching with an observing eye. When I took the job as Head Administrator years ago, I had no idea that my duties would extend beyond politics.

Once acquiring King Bowser's permission, I contacted Head Administrator Gregory in Alteria and proposed my plan. He was as helpful as ever and immediately conversed with King Leirelat about the issue. At first I was afraid that any member of the Koopa family would no longer be allowed in Alteria, considering how dangerous his daughter's last trip to Dark World was. Thankfully, Gregory's answer came swiftly, and it was good news. He said that Ludwig and I were welcome in his kingdom whenever we wanted, but that King Bowser would never be granted such an invitation ever again. It certainly bothered me how the monarchs of two supposedly allied forces hardly exchanged words, and only made me think of how fragile things were once again.

Pushing my own thoughts aside, I reported to the Crown Prince the good news, and that we would leave first thing in the morning for his week-long stay in Alteria. I accompanied Ludwig on Captain Valor's airship the next day. I had wanted to see my Alterian allies, and to also have my own "good-bye" with the prince.

"Did you properly say your 'good-bye's' to everyone, Ludwig?" I asked as we took a seat on the ship's deck.

I could tell that he still dreaded riding on Valor's vessel, but he made believe it didn't bother his stomach as much. "Just to my siblings. I gave Wendy a hug and told Lemmy to stay out of my room."

I smiled, "That was very brotherly of you."

The rest of the short journey was filled with small talk. I could tell how excited he was to get away from Dark World, and I was glad to be the one to arrange it. Although he'd only be gone for a week, I could tell I was already going to miss him. I was never good at dealing with my emotions, and for the most part, neither was Ludwig. Upon landing in Alteria, we were greeted by Head Administrator Gregory, who immediately led us inside. He insisted that I stay for dinner, because King Leirelat was interested in talking with me. Naturally, I couldn't pass up such an invitation. The Crown Prince's visit had been kept a secret from the Alterian princess, so when she was called into the sitting room and saw us there, I thought I saw her do a double-take.

"You're staying for a _week_?" she squealed, clutching Isis the cat close to her chest. Every time I see that cat, I swear it grows fatter and fatter. "You're lying!"

"I'm not lying," the price chuckled. "Am I, Kamek?"

"Mr. Kamek, Louie's lying." Victoria started to bounce her cat in her arms.

"No, your Highness, he's being quite truthful." Gregory interjected as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Is that the way you welcome your guests?"

"What did you do to get kicked out of your kingdom, Louie?" the princess jokingly questioned with a grin. "Hmm, it doesn't matter, you stay here with me. I've got something I want to show you!"

"What is it?" Ludwig walked over to his friend and instantly followed her out of the room.

"It's in the library..." I heard Victoria begin before the children vanished from my sight.

I was left alone with Head Administrator Gregory, who briefed me about the current situation in Alteria. Unfortunately, things were still the same. No news is good news, I suppose. Relations between his kingdom and Oceanside are still as stagnant as ever, and King Leirelat's become so much of a recluse that he now even avoids public appearances. He lets his advisors handle everything, including the Oceanside situation. As a king, he is neglecting his most important duties, but as a father, he seems to be putting in overtime. I remember Monika once telling me shortly after the birth of her son that she would be a mother first, and a monarch second. It was a choice I admired her for, but not until recently did I fully understand it. Experience is always the greatest teacher.

It wasn't until after I had a small bite to eat that I met with King Leirelat. Nervousness crept up inside of me, as I hadn't shared much with him since his daughter's last visit to Dark World. I feared that he would reprimand me heavily in front of Head Administrator Gregory for my carelessness about letting my king come into contact with the Alterian princess. He entered the room and I became rigid, clasping my hands in front of me as I bowed my head in reverence.

"Your Majesty," My throat was dry. I couldn't raise my eyes to meet his gaze.

"Oh, Kamek!" I heard him chuckle. Before I could raise my head, the king embraced me tightly, like I was his long-lost brother. I blinked, startled. Not one for physical signs of affection, I had to force myself to reciprocate. Still, I could not deny the feeling of relief that rushed over me; he wasn't mad after all.

"See, I told you so, Kamek!" Gregory said from behind me. "My king doesn't hold grudges against friends."

"Head Administrator Tirro," Leirelat sternly began in a silly manner. "No death sentence for you!"

"Your Majesty, I was not sure what to expect after-"

He silenced me with a calm wave of the hand and motioned for me to take a seat. Once we were all comfortable in one of the castle's many ornate sitting rooms, he addressed me not as a fellow politician, but as a friend.

"Kamek, I cannot be mad at you for what happened in Dark World. You're one of my only few allies left in the world today..." He tapped his fingers on his armrest before continuing, "I've come to realize that venturing out with you and the Crown Prince is what truly makes my little girl happy. Already, I've denied her so much...but I can't deny her that."

"I would have understood completely if you never wanted us to see your daughter again." I explained, still feeling a bit tense. "Ludwig and I only disappeared for a moment into the palace to return and find King Bowser on the airship. It was totally unexpected. We took a risk and had it backfire in our faces. I can't apologize enough for our folly, but-"

"Which is why I have to put down my foot as a father at some things. Kamek, you and the Crown Prince are always welcome in Alteria. That will never change. For now, I must continue to forbid Victoria from visiting Dark World. While there are some good forces working there, I cannot overlook the ones who plot against us."

Again, there was no need to even mention my king's name.

"Your Majesty, I thank you for your forgiveness and generosity. For a period, I thought I had lost it forever." I couldn't help but release a nervous snicker, "That would've been the greatest of errors for me to make. Your trust means so much to me."

"As I trust you, Kamek. Nor do I doubt your ability to watch over my daughter, but I believe there are things brewing, unbeknownst to even you, that are out of our control."

His comment was cryptic. It was almost like he had access to information that I couldn't reach. Quite possibly he could have also been referring to the general atmosphere between our kingdoms as of late.

"I'd especially watch out for Ludwig," he said warily. "His abilities are powerful, are they not?"

"Heh, that they are."

"Then I'd definitely keep an eye on him. Greed has no boundaries, Kamek."

"I hardly ever let him out of my sight while we're home, but I think he's pretty capable of taking care of himself." I sighed, thinking back about the incident between the prince and his father aboard the airship. "He's been making me worry lately, though."

"As all children are accustomed to making their parents do," Leirelat smiled, urging me to continue.

"Did Victoria tell you about what happened in Dark World?"

"About her speaking with King Bowser?"

"After that."

"No, what?"

"Ludwig, for a lack of better words, got very angry at his father for harassing your daughter and took it out on him physically."

"What did he do?" the king's voice sounded excited, almost too excited.

"When King Bowser went to put an arm around Victoria, the prince grabbed him and...and he burnt him so badly that his handprint became permanently etched onto the king's skin. I've never seen such a grotesque burn like that in sorcery. It wasn't an accident either. He did it on purpose."

"I always knew I had a strong liking for that boy," the Alterian king joked, pushing all seriousness aside for the moment. "Which is why I know that my daughter is in good hands with you, Kamek. She's got friends who care for her."

"And she'll always have that, your Majesty. I just wish I knew what was bothering Ludwig so badly." I already had several obvious thoughts about the matter, but wasn't about to divulge them to Leirelat.

"Well that's why he came here, right?" The king stood up. "Sometimes, we all need a break from the problems of home. Hopefully he'll enjoy his stay here and it'll do him some good."

"That's the plan."

"Good. Then would you like to wish him well before you leave, Head Administrator?"

"Yes, I'd like to."

"I think they're still in the library." Gregory said as he stood next to his king. "Victoria's been spending a lot of time in there recently, flipping through numerous books and throwing them all over the place when she's finished with them."

"She's found a topic of great interest?" I asked.

"Who knows. We're just glad she's doing this willingly!" King Leirelat laughed. "She's always been fond of reading, but never this much. It keeps her out of trouble."

With that, the three of us headed over to the castle's library, a room of theirs which I envied. It was filled with rare collections from all over the Eight Kingdoms. King Leirelat had told me that his family, going back generations, always had a love for books. Over the decades, the Tel'an Royal Family had collected several thousand volumes, making my library back at home look minuscule in comparison. There, we found the children lying on their bellies, with their noses planted into open books in front of them. Well, Ludwig was momentarily preoccupied with Isis the cat curiously sticking her face into his own, blocking his vision. Surrounding the pair were many other tomes, some of which were still opened to specific page numbers, marked with makeshift book marks.

"What's so interesting, sweetheart?" Leirelat questioned his daughter, who tore her attention away from her book for the time being to talk with us.

"Just looking up stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" I asked, interested. I tried to peek and see what she was reading, but she quickly shut the book and placed it to the side.

"Just on magic." Ludwig replied, gently pushing Isis away. "Ew, I've got a cat hair in my mouth."

"Hehe, you get used to that, Louie." Victoria giggled as she grabbed her feline friend. "We're just doing research on magic, Mr. Kamek. I thought Louie would like it."

"Well you two have fun," I hid the fact that their suspicious behavior bothered me and patted the prince on the head. "I'm leaving now. Shall I speak with you later?"

"Of course. I'll call home tonight."

"Don't forget about us!"

After saying some more "good-bye's" to King Leirelat and Gregory, I departed on Valor's airship and headed back to Dark World. I was glad to see Ludwig happy for a change of pace, and figured that he'd have a wonderful time in Alteria for the week ahead. Thinking no more of it, I returned home and continued about my usual business for the next two days. Then on the third day, late in the evening, I received a call from Head Administrator Gregory, telling me to come to Alteria immediately. He informed me that Ludwig had gotten hurt in an accident, and that he would tell me more upon my arrival. Shaken, I instantly reported the news to King Bowser, who instructed me to head to Alteria and bring the prince home for further treatment. The airship ride couldn't go slow enough as I paced nervously on deck. Numerous thoughts ran through my mind about what could've happened, and the only reassurance I got was Gregory telling me that the "accident was minor, but I needed to come as soon as possible." Then I recalled how intently the children had been eyeing the books in the library, and a frightening possibility came to me; they could have been toying around with a new sort of magic, but for what, I couldn't fathom.

When the airship landed I was quickly escorted by Gregory into the castle, where he directed me to a room down a long maze of hallways. I asked about what happened, and he told me that I should ask the children that. I entered the room to find the prince resting on a large bed, with dressings around his left ankle. Victoria sat next to him in a fetal position, almost protectively. As soon as they saw me their talking abruptly stopped.

"What happened?" I tried my best to remain calm, although I felt like screaming.

My inquiry was answered by an unexpected voice from behind me. "They were found in the mountains," King Leirelat interjected. He joined me in the room and spoke formally. I could tell he was masking his anger as well as he could. "They were found not too long ago."

"And what the hell were they doing there?" I growled. My gaze became fixated upon Ludwig, who avoided my stare. "Ludwig?"

The two remained quiet, not even bothering to look at us. Apparently Leirelat had already scolded them. It was rare for me to give the prince the third degree, and when I did I hated doing it, but now I couldn't control myself. Still, I found it difficult to remain angry at the boy without feeling sorrowful for him. "You didn't answer my question, Ludwig," I edged him on. "What the hell happened up there? Why were you two even there in the first place? Don't you know how dangerous it is-"

"I was only trying to help!" Victoria suddenly exclaimed. "I only wanted to help Louie."

"Help him with what?"

"I..." she paused and look at the prince. He lazily shrugged his shoulders, giving her the green light to continue telling her story. "We were looking for the Netherrealm Gate."

I felt a sharp pang in my chest as she said it. At that moment, I lost it. "Gods! Is that what you two were researching in the library? You were looking for ways to open up the Gate?"

"Yes, Mr. Kamek."

"Why were you trying to do that! It's only a myth! I can't believe you went up into the mountains yourselves! How did you even get out of the castle?"

"Erica, Victoria's nanny, told me that they were in the garden playing one minute, and the next minute, they were gone." Leirelat told me. "The Crown Prince has a gift for walking through walls..."

"But _why?_" I pleaded for a response from the two. "Why would you go and do something like that?"

"If we were to find the Gate, I'd open it. I know I'm the only one who can summon the Horsemen and break the barrier. Someone who can speak to the dead is needed for that...and well, that's me." Victoria stopped, taking time out to pick her next few words carefully. "I just wanted to help Louie see his mom again."

Any anger in me subsided, and I couldn't help but exhale a long exasperated breath. "So _that's_ what this is all about..."

"I told you I wanted to see her again, Kamek." Ludwig finally broke his silence. He continued to avoid eye contact with me.

"And tell Head Administrator Tirro what else happened, Victoria." Leirelat urged.

Ludwig spoke before the princess could respond, "I lost my footing and twisted my ankle between some rocks. No big deal."

That got me furious for a second time. "No big deal? You shouldn't have been up there in the first place!"

"It's okay, Mr. Kamek." Victoria casually started. "I helped Louie get down the mountain. We weren't up that far anyway. At the base we spotted by some of my father's troops stationed there."

"At first I couldn't put any pressure on it or anything, then it began to swell badly when we got back here." Ludwig's attitude was so superficial that it drove me nuts.

"How could you act like this, Ludwig?" I snapped. "You're fortunate enough that it's summertime and the weather was forgiving in the mountains! Did you forget where you were? I don't understand how you could do something so foolish and endanger not only yourself, but your friend!" I then turned to Leirelat and felt a strong need to apologize. "Your Majesty, if I would've known what they were planning, I would've never let him stay here."

"Kamek, you had nothing to do with it. It's these two that are the mischievous ones." He took my arm and turned me around, so we'd be facing away from the bed. "Please, I know this sounds strange coming from me, but don't be too harsh on the prince. It's not like they deliberately went to endanger themselves. When Victoria first told me about what happened, I didn't feel anger, but I felt pity." he whispered.

What he said certainly did take me for surprise. "I figured you would be even more infuriated than me, your Majesty."

"You'd think so... You can say I shocked even myself."

"Fine." In full voice, I faced the children again. "You're both fortunate enough to have had the gods with you earlier. It still doesn't excuse what you two did. Ludwig, we'll be leaving shortly. Your father wants you to come home."

"Aww..." I heard Victoria mutter as she moved closer to the prince. He regained his silent composure and proceeded to ignore me.

Once Ludwig was able to stand for a bit, I made him thank everyone who had helped him in Alteria, then allowed him to bid farewell to the princess. I watched the interaction between the two and took notice how they didn't exchange words. Instead, they opted to talk through telepathy, probably out of fear that I'd scream at them again. After a hasty hug, it was time to go home. I wordlessly aided Ludwig as he limped onto the airship and helped him take a seat. The whole time he couldn't even look at me. The expression upon his face reminded me of how he sometimes eyed his father when he annoyed him. I hated to admit it, but I suddenly felt remorse when I viewed him like that. While I'm sure Ludwig didn't like it, I sat down next to him in the airship's cabin, hoping to initiate a conversation. He was the one to speak first.

"I thought you'd be the last to forget her, Kamek."

"Forget who?" I asked puzzled. As soon as I had said that, I knew what he meant. "No Ludwig, I'd never forget your mother."

"Then why are you so angry at me?"

"Because you went behind not only my back, but also King Leirelat's back, to venture off on some silly journey-"

"I wasn't aware that wanting to see your mother again was silly." His tongue was sharp. He wasn't about to let me off easily.

"That's not what I meant, Ludwig. What's silly is that you're searching for something that probably doesn't even exist."

"How do you know that? Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks it does. Victoria tells me that her father is doing his best to divert Oceanside away from searching for it. Now why would he do that if it doesn't exist? He's ready to start a war over it. There's got to be some truth behind it."

I couldn't answer him. He was right. "So you risked taking the chance to see your mother again... Does she know about what you did?"

"Well I didn't tell her, but I'm sure she does."

"And don't you think that she'd be quite flustered at you for doing something like that?"

"I'll find out later."

"Ludwig, you're fortunate enough to be able to speak with her. There are things in life that we can do nothing about, and we just have to learn how to live with them. There's no chance of ever seeing your mother again, at least not in this world. Don't you think I'd jump at the opportunity too? There's so much I'd want to say to her...so much she should know."

"That's why I thought you'd be interested in us finding the Gate."

"I won't lie. Just the idea of being able to talk to her again, to _see_ her again, would drive me to do foolish things too." I had to lighten the situation. Even talking about Monika like this was making me uneasy. "Alas Ludwig, such things cannot be. If they are meant to be, you will get your wish granted eventually. Besides, you know she's always there with you. Just because you can't physically see her doesn't mean she's not there." He opened up his mouth to say something, but I lightly placed a finger over his lips. "No, don't say a word. You think about what happened today. I won't argue with you any further."

I had to get up and exit the cabin, leaving a very perplexed pre-teen in my wake. He probably thought that the last few things I said to him were odd. In fact, they were, but he couldn't understand where I was coming from. Today he unexpectedly opened up some old wounds for me, wounds which already had a difficult time healing on their own. An air of uneasiness accompanied us for the rest of the ride home. We were greeted by the Royal Family's doctor back in Dark World, and he examined the prince. Luckily, the boy only had a slight sprain and nothing more. He would be fine within the week. I went with Ludwig back to his room to help him prepare for bed, the entire time still in silence. It wasn't until I was just about to walk out when he stopped me.

"You told me not to say a word, but there is something I have to say to you."

"What?"

"I will see her again, Kamek."

"And why are you so sure of that?"

"Because she told me."

I found his revelation eerie, but bothered to question it no further. We both had a long day and needed to relax. I already wasn't looking forward to explaining what happened in Alteria to King Bowser the next day. I would be wise not to reveal his son's plan to find the Netherrealm Gate. Instead, I'd just tell him that while yes they were found in the mountains, they were only being mischievous (Leirelat's own term), and just wanted to escape the castle for a little while. I wasn't sure if he'd buy it, nor did I care. I was too tired to care. I was too shaken up to care. I returned back to my quarters late in the evening to find a peculiar request left on my desk in the form of a post-it note and a broken camera. The note was very amusing, and I had to read it out loud to myself.

"Dear Kamek, can you please fix our camera? Mom had given it to us a while ago and now Wendy broke it during one her tantrums. She threw the thing across the room! She's such a brat and we can't stand her! We really like taking pictures and Dad wouldn't fix it. Ludwig's too mean to help us. Can you try to fix it? From Lemmy and Roy."

Next I picked up the camera and took a look at it. It was the type that would spit out the pictures as soon as they had been taken, avoiding the need to develop film. I tended to like these better because they were simple to use. It didn't take me long to notice that a plastic piece had been out of place, which I quickly snapped back into its correct spot. Humoring myself, because gods I needed to out of desperation, I snapped a picture just to see if the thing worked. It did. Since it was too late to return it to the young princes in person, I wanted to leave it in front of Lemuel's door so it would be the first thing he saw when he woke up in the morning. Making my way down the dark familiar corridor, a slit of light from behind a half-opened door caught my attention. It was the Crown Prince's quarters. Inside, I could see that he had a light on, emitting a dim light. Upon the bed he slept, on his side and still in his clothes from earlier in the day. His ankle was wrapped up and didn't appear to be bothering him as he rested peacefully. The image of him like that was a nice one, and against better judgement, I raised the camera and took a picture of the slumbering prince. Without further thinking, I picked up the picture and continued to Lemuel's room, where I left the camera.

When I came back to my chamber, I shut the door and threw the now developed picture on my nightstand. Taking off my shoes, I paused to take a quick gander at the snapshot I had caught on film...and my blood ran cold. Not believing my eyes, I picked up the picture and stared at it under the light from my lamp.

"Gods..." I muttered in disbelief. It was the only thing I could get out of my gaping mouth.

At first the photo looked normal; it was the sleeping Crown Prince in his room, surrounded by a dim light. When I looked closer, behind the boy, I could make out the faint image of what appeared to be a woman. She appeared transparent, but all the features were there on her face, including a mane of long, light brown hair and a blue dress. The way Ludwig was positioned, it looked like he was resting his head on her lap as she sat next to him, with one hand gently placed on his back. Her profile was towards him, as if she was staring at him while he slept.

I must've stared at the photo for over an hour, analyzing all the possible things that may have caused such a startling image to appear. It could've been a trick of the light in the boy's room, but the apparition sitting on the bed was too detailed and familiar looking to be just a light trick or camera malfunction. I once loved something..._someone_ more than life, and then she was gone. At least, until now, that's what I used to think. This photo proved to me that Monika never left, and perhaps one day Ludwig will see his mother again. It also makes me think...that I should stop referring to her in the past tense.

September 5, 1988

Life has somewhat returned to normal here at Koopa Castle, despite the ever lingering tenseness in the atmosphere. I suppose it's something I'll just have to get used to. Prince Ludwig and I continue to train with magic outside, since the weather is still being generous here in Dark World. Now, more than ever, he seems attentive and willing to learn. I feel that it has everything to do with his difficulty controlling his abilities. I can't help but find it strange why this has been happening lately, so for now I'll attribute it to possible physical changes of the body, since he is nearing that age. It's possible that it may have an affect on his powers, although judging by my own personal experiences, I've never seen it happen before. Only time will tell what is truly going on with him. On the subject of the Crown Prince, I opted to not show him the mysterious picture I had snapped only weeks before of him in his bedroom. It may only serve in scaring him more than he already is, especially since what happened in Alteria. When he's older, I will show it to him.

Onto business matters... King Bowser's Council is still as ignorant as ever (excluding myself, of course), with the exception of a new member who introduced himself to me in the most unorthodox way. Being Head Administrator makes me the figurehead of the Council, so naturally part of my job is presiding over meetings when King Bowser is absent. Ancient tradition states that the king is only allowed to enter our deliberation chamber when he's invited in. Technically, even the king is not permitted to speak with the Council while it is in session. I've come to admire this practice. I'm already outnumbered greatly by my peers, and the king's presence only incites the men up even more against me. I remember when the king's children used to watch minor meetings, but as they've grown older, it seems to have become boring. Even our future king, the Crown Prince, has found better things to do.

Anyway, yesterday I was sitting in the Council chambers with my fellow politicians, reading over some documents from Magnamar Chasm. When no formal meetings are taking place, the councilmen revert into acting like teenage girls, gossiping about events around the kingdom, in their personal lives, etcetera. Normally I ignore them, pretending that I don't have a penchant for gossiping, which I do mind you, but what they speak of rarely gains my interest. Honestly, I do not care to hear about who is cheating on who, or where to get the best alcohol, but the conversation I happened to overhear then forced me to pull myself away from my work.

Two councilmen, Lorran and Wyler, were sitting not too far away from me and were talking rather loudly. Considering the subject matter, it made me wonder whether or not they wanted me to purposely overhear what they were saying. Whatever their motivation, it worked.

"Did you hear about the Crown Prince?" Wyler asked as he pulled at his tie. "I hate these damn robes."

"You mean about him and King Bowser?" Lorran questioned his friend. "Are you talking about-"

"Yeah, how he burned the king's skin right off. Now what the hell could've prompted a twelve year old to do something like that?"

Now they had my full attention. I quickly peeked up from my perch and stared at the men. At first I don't think they noticed me and kept on gossiping.

"Well us councilmen don't know much about the private life of the Royal Family," Lorran stopped and added in with a chuckle, "besides the fact that they gotta stop making so many little princes!"

"That's for sure. Ludwig has a different mother though. Do you think that has anything to do with it? Do you think the kid's bitter?"

"I think the kid's a lot of things, but I wouldn't want to get him angry! If he could hurt the king that badly by just grabbing him, could you imagine what else he's capable of?"

"Well why don't we ask his tutor? Head Administrator Tirro is right here."

"And what does that mean?" I found myself butting in with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't help myself. "What goes on within the Royal Family is their own business."

"But you're more like a family friend than just their Head Administrator, Kamek. You've got to know some juicy gossip!" Wyler coaxed, turning his chair to face me. "You've known the Koopa family for years."

"Yes, that I have."

"Then you must know what's going on between Prince Ludwig and King Bowser." Lorran seemed very eager for me to answer his inquiry. That bothered me. "You're Ludwig's tutor and the king's most trusted advisor. You've got to know something!"

"I know as much as all of you know." I lied.

"Gods, Kamek..." Wyler sighed. The two councilmen exchanged looks before speaking with me further. When Wyler resumed the conversation, his voice had taken a sullen tone. "Do you really think she did it, Kamek?"

"'She'?" I was annoyed now, wanting to get back to my work. "What are you talking about?"

"You know who we're talking about." Lorran wryly said. "If anyone knew Queen Monika, it was you."

"What about her?" Remaining indifferent towards a topic such as Monika was challenging for me, but I didn't dare show anyone else my true feelings towards her. It was no one's goddamn business.

"Do you really think she committed suicide, as the rumors say she did?"

Councilman Lorran's question infuriated me. The rumor was something that had circulated around Dark World shortly after the queen's untimely death, and by now I had thought it was silenced for good. Seems that I was wrong. Again, I did my best to hide my emotions and answered back sternly, "The rumors are nothing but just that–rumors. The queen did not take her own life."

"And why not? Everyone knew how miserable she was, being married to King Bowser."

"Monika was a strong woman who had too much to live for." I slammed shut my work folder and glared at the two nosey men. "It is not wise to speak ill of the dead."

"But Kamek-"

"I need some fresh air. I'll leave you two to waste time talking about things which do not pertain to you while you should be discussing matters to better Dark World's future. Do not make me dismiss you." I rose from my seat and stormed out of the chamber. I'm sure that as soon as I left they began talking about me, but I couldn't care less. I figured that I should let them wonder about what's really going on. They weren't worthy of knowing the truth.

As soon as I exited, I headed outside where I could be left alone with my thoughts. I didn't get very far before I heard an unfamiliar voice call out from behind me, begging me to stop.

"Head Administrator Tirro! Wait!"

Already irritated by the conversation from before, I wasn't sure if I should stop, but something made me. I whirled around to see a man trying to catch up to me. Immediately my features calmed down and I felt a wave of relief. He was definitely a councilman, judging from his long blue robe, but his identity alluded me.

When he reached me, he took a few moments to catch his breath. At first I didn't know who he was, then upon further inspection I recognized his face...it reminded me of someone.

"Head Administrator Tirro!" he gasped. "I followed you out of the chamber. You left before I could introduce myself properly. I'm-"

"Yes, you're Councilman Geno Almont, are you not?"

"Y-Yes! That's me. How did you-"

"You have to forgive me, my mind seems to be elsewhere at the moment... Your father passed away last month. He was an asset to my Council, and he will be greatly missed. I was very sorry to hear about your loss."

"Oh..." He was surprised that I knew all of that just by looking at him. "You have an excellent memory, Head Administrator Tirro."

"Please call me Kamek. All councilmen do."

"Okay, Kamek."

I surveyed him over. He appeared only a few years younger than me and beared a striking resemblance to his father, which is why I recognized him so quickly. Usually when a new councilman is inducted, there is a ceremony filled with much pomp and extravagance, but considering the circumstances of his father's death, Geno did not want such an event to take place. He was sworn in formally by King Bowser, so I hadn't met Geno up until this point.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Councilman Almont."

"Please call me Geno."

"Subtleties are always nice." I smiled. When he noticed that I was now in his good company, he began to talk a mile a minute in boyish excitement. Apparently, he was my biggest fan.

"Kamek, I can't even start to explain about how much of an inspiration you've been to both me and my father. While a member of the Council, my father would always talk about you, and about how you were young and yet very wise about things. He admired you because of your pacifism regarding Oceanside and Alteria, and I admire you as well."

All I could do was nod my head and chuckle to myself. It was about time I got some praise for this job. "Geno, your praise is much appreciated. I am glad to have had such a strong influence over you and your father. I can only hope that I continue to remain in your favor, and now that I have you as an ally in the Council, I think you and I can make some positive changes together."

"I'm looking very forward to it, Kamek! We share the same views on virtually everything. From what my father told me, you and him were outnumbered by the other councilmen. Together I think we can work through that. Dark World has the capability to regain her former glory."

"I believe that too, but there are certain obstacles that stand in her way..." I had to stop myself before I revealed too much to the inexperienced councilman. Despite his age and lack of political skill, Geno rubbed off on me well. He seemed like someone I could rely on and trust, and not to mention he had high opinions of me and my administration. How could I not like him?

"Kamek?"

"Yes?"

"Where were you running off to just now? You bolted out of the chambers pretty fast. I was almost afraid to approach you."

Speaking with him had temporarily made me forget about Wyler and Lorran. "I...I was just about to see my favorite student, Geno."

I watched as his eyes grew wide. "Do you mean the Crown Prince?"

"I do. It's time I go check up on him."

"He's a truly powerful sorcerer, just like you, isn't he?"

"You can say that he's still in training, but yes, he has great potential."

"I've never met any of the Royal Family before. I've heard so much about Prince Ludwig though. A lot of people say that he's just like his mother...I was heartbroken when she died. The poor prince... At least he has you, though."

"Would you like to meet him?"

"A-Are you serious?"

"Sure, why not? Just don't tell the other councilmen that I'm allowing you to enter the private quarters of the Royal Family, otherwise I'd have you ejected from the Council permanently." I teased, but I don't think Geno realized I was just kidding. "Geno, I'm joking."

"Oh!" he nervously laughed. "I promise, I won't tell!"

Geno's reaction reminded me why I was never much of a practical joker. My ex-wife Camille often told me that it was hard to decipher whether I was kidding or being serious half the time, and how much it irritated her. I'm sure it irritated her as much as her mere presence irritated me.

I led Councilman Almont into the inner rooms of the palace, which were restricted to the rest of the Council. Along the way, we made small talk about numerous things of little importance. I listened while Geno reminisced about his late father. He reminded me of myself when I first assumed my position in the Council after my own father's death. Even I had to admit that it was a frightening experience for me, so I could empathize with Geno. About halfway down the hall my ears detected the sound of a piano being played from a room nearby. My intuition was right–the Crown Prince was in one of his favorite spots in the castle. The source of Ludwig's musical ability remained a mystery to me, since Monika wasn't one for instruments. She liked to tinker around with a piano when she got the chance, and sometimes played rather well, but she was far from being a prodigy. The rest of the Koopa family wasn't blessed with musical talents.

"Ah, here he is." I stopped in front of the half-opened door of the music room and faced Geno. "I knew he'd be in here."

We walked in to find the eldest prince seated at the piano, with his baby sister Gwendolyn at one side, and Prince Lemuel at the other. They didn't seem perturbed when we interrupted.

"Hey Kamek," Ludwig greeted, peering up from his sheet music. He caught sight of my companion and cocked his head to the side in curiosity. His little siblings seemed interested too.

"Hi Kamek," Lemuel casually said. "Who's that?"

I joined the three children by moving closer to the piano. Geno followed my lead. "This is Councilman Geno Almont. He's our newest inductee. His father was a friend of mine. He was just curious to meet you all." I introduced the Koopa children one by one. "The toddler is Princess Gwendolyn. The blunt boy seated on the far right is Prince Lemuel, and the boy in the center with the unkept hair is Crown Prince Ludwig." All three of them politely waved.

"It is an honor to meet you all." Geno bowed his head. There was a boylike innocense about his character that I couldn't shake. It was endearing.

"What were you just doing, Ludwig?" I asked.

"I was trying to show Lemmy and Wendy some things on the piano," He smirked at his brother. "But I don't think they're interested."

"I'd rather watch cartoons." Lemuel replied. "I like to listen to you play."

"You're just too lazy to learn, Lemmy."

"Well not all of us are as _talented_ as you are, Ludwig." the younger prince retorted, even referring to his elder brother by his full name. Recently he had adopted Princess Victoria's affectionate nickname of "Louie" for the Crown Prince, and only called him "Ludwig" when he was angry or just teasing.

"Unfortunately not everyone can be as smart as I am. I pity you, Lemmy." The Crown Prince's cocky reply brought a smirk to my face. Apparently I had been a bigger influence on the boy than I previously thought.

"How's the ankle doing, young man?" I nodded towards his foot.

"It's getting better."

At that point, Gwendolyn started to bang on the piano's keys, giggling at the pained faces her brothers made. That was our cue to leave.

"Well, it is time for us to be getting back to business. I will speak with you later, Ludwig."

"It was a pleasure meeting you!" Geno exclaimed to the children.

We had just turned to exit the chamber when Ludwig called out to us.

"Wait, Councilman Almont?"

"Yes, your Highness?"

"I'm sorry to hear about your father."

Geno, startled at the boy's words, paused and lowered his head. "T-Thank you, your Highness."

The prince's remark had caught me off guard too. As far as I knew, Ludwig did not know much about what went on within the Council, including the personal affairs of its members. For much of the way back to the deliberation room, Geno remained silent. He only spoke just before we were about to enter the chamber.

"Kamek, did you mention anything to him about my father's passing?"

"...No."

"Then how did he know?"

"Unless if he found out through other means... Geno, I honestly don't know how he knew."

I've been doing a lot of thinking since last night. Ludwig claims that his powers are growing out of control, but I beg to differ. In a way, I think they're becoming stronger...almost as if they are evolving into entirely new abilities. As a sorcerer myself, I lament the fact that I've never experienced such phenomena, nor have any of my peers. Also, he mentioned that he can now hear voices other than his mother's. Is that how he knew about Geno's father? All of this leaves me rather dumbfounded. Some research on my behalf should help to clear things up a bit, but somehow I think that it's going to raise another series of questions for the both of us. Recalling the picture of the apparition I now have hidden in my dresser drawer, it makes me wonder... I don't think this spirit appeared on her own accord. I think this spirit appeared because she was summoned.

I have no idea what caused me to put off writing this chapter so much. Over the summer I thought I'd have time to work on my writing, but I ended up becoming burnt out because of my job. Once the semester started last month, I felt my inspiration return. Anyway, I hope you readers liked this chapter. I thought the subject matter was spooky, perfect for an update near Halloween. I'm very much into the supernatural, and I thought this chapter reflected that. I've experienced some weird shit in the past. I don't want people thinking of Ludwig as "Sixth Sense kid" creepy, but..er..you'll see what I've got up my sleeve. Now, for the first time, I feel that the story is really picking up. Events will come at a much faster rate and all that fun stuff. I also think I listened to too much Sonata Arctica while writing this. There are several references to their songs, as well as a Mario RPG one. I've been in a mood to write this story lately, neglecting my other writing. If any fans of my Zelda parody are reading this, turn away! I'll be updating that shortly. Anyway, as always, read and review. Until the next time, bitches!


	14. September 18, 1988

there's a part of this chapter that may seem racy to some, but hey, it's nothing worse than you'll see on prime time TV.

September 18, 1988

I rarely come across as someone who gets easily embarrassed, but just two nights ago I made a spectacle out of myself in front of at least two hundred people. Lately, the mood around the castle has been quite melancholy. Between the Crown Prince's descent into increasing solitude and my lackluster relationships with the King and my fellow councilmen, I hardly have an ounce of sanity to cling on to. Luckily for me, the recent addition to my Council, Geno Almont, has served as reliable confidant and competent councilman. Normally, I am not one to warm up to new people so quickly, but Geno has managed to gain my trust in record time. He's highly intelligent for his young age, and so far appears to be holding his ground among the more brutish, weathered men of the Council. Even now I must admit, that there are times my age makes me feel out of the other members' league, considering that I am several years younger than a majority of them. Speaking of which, three days ago I celebrated my 36th birthday. That morning I was pleasantly surprised to find a bevy of presents waiting for me in the main Social Room, where several of the royal children were sitting. Afterwards, Ludwig told me that he never forgets birthdays, especially mine, and he wanted to get me something special for "putting up with" him, as he so delicately worded it. He gave me a beautiful silver-plated fountain pen, telling me that he knows how much I love to write. I promised him I would put it to good use, and as of now, I'm using it to write this entry.

Later that night, I received an invitation from Alteria, informing me that King Leirelat would be holding a party for his Head Administrator, Gregory, the following evening. I had no idea that Gregory and I had birthdays only days apart from each other. It must be why I admire him so much. The invitation was brought to my attention by Geno, who hand-delivered it to me in the Council's chamber. When he entered the room, he had a bright smile on his face. It puzzled me.

"This just arrived for you from Alteria, Kamek." he said, placing it in front of me on the table. "Looks like someone's having a party!"

"Oh? King Leirelat didn't mention anything to me." I picked it up and tore open the envelope. "He could have just called... He didn't have to send an invitation."

"Does it matter?" Geno laughed. "What does it say?"

I quickly scanned over the contents, then read some excerpts aloud to my eager friend. "King Leirelat cordially invites you to celebrate in the birthday celebration of Head Administrator Gregory... Tomorrow night at 8 o'clock... You may bring guests... P.S. Bring Ludwig. Victoria will be bored if you don't."

"Wow, a royal party. Must be fun, huh?"

"Usually they are pretty stale and unentertaining, but King Leirelat and Gregory are good friends of mine, so I'm sure it'll be better than all the other parties I've attended."

"Aw, come on. You mean to tell me that you're not a party animal? I find that hard to believe." Geno joked, knowing very well what kind of response he'd get from me.

"I'm not exactly big on parties. I tend to find myself in awkward situations...and I don't like initiating conversations with people I don't know. I'm not big on...fun."

"Na, I'm sure once we get some alcohol in you, you'll loosen up." Geno patted me on the shoulder reassuringly. "Besides, it's good to get out of here once and a while."

Over the past few weeks that I've gotten to know Geno, he's gone from being a shy admirer of mine to a more relaxed fellow with a sharp sense of humor. Like myself, he probably feels that he has to warm up to a person first before showing his true personality. I'm sure youth plays a role in Geno's character too. In a way, he reminds me of a younger version of myself, back when Monika was alive. I would joke around with her all the time. As I've gotten older, I find little time to joke around anymore.

"Yes, you're right. A night out would do me some good. Plus, I'm sure Ludwig would be happy to go."

"There you go, Kamek. No need to feel awkward in front of people you already know."

"And that's why you'll be coming with me." I looked up at him with a straight face. His shocked expression made me grin. "Don't look so surprised."

"Are you serious?"

"Sure, why not? If you're going to be a member of my Council, it's good that you get to know the royals from other kingdoms. Alteria is our ally after all, even if our ties are fragile. Plus, King Leirelat and Gregory are very friendly and approachable, so I'm sure they'd like to meet you."

"I-I'd be honored to go."

"Good." I smiled. "Then break out those dancing shoes and press that tux. Tomorrow, you'll see how the other half lives."

I could not escape from telling King Bowser where I would be heading to, so when I told him later that night, he seemed as indifferent as ever. He told me to have a good time, but there was definitely a biting quality to his tone. I thought he would give me a hard time about wanting to bring the Crown Prince along, considering what happened to him the last time I took him to Alteria. Again, the king's nonchalant attitude shone through as he gave me permission to take the boy. I'm sure that King Bowser found it insulting to not have received an invitation, but he would be insane to think that he would get one anyway.

Ludwig seemed happy when I told him about the party, despite the fact that he was as big of a fan of parties as I was. I informed him that his presence was requested by King Leirelat himself, which he found amusing. After helping him pick out a nice shirt and pair of trousers to wear for the occasion, I wished him good night and headed to bed myself.

The following evening the three of us departed on the airship and made the familiar trip to Alteria. By now, I had grown very accustomed to the journey, as had Ludwig. Geno, on the other hand, was not used to riding on the airship, and commented several times about how it made him lightheaded. In a manner beyond his years, the Crown Prince calmly told my fellow councilman that he used to get the same way when he started riding on the airship, and that it got better with time. I remember when I first took Ludwig onto the ship. He got so nauseous that I thought he was going to lose his lunch on the deck. Now, he likes to peer over the ship's side and stare at the sights below. When I feel brave enough, I join him. I cannot believe that he will be thirteen years old in a matter of months. It's such an awkward time in an adolescent's life. He's developing into such an intelligent and handsome young man...except for the fact that he still remains a bit on the short side. Something tells me though that he won't stay that way for long.

King Leirelat, always the gracious host, welcomed us to his palace once we arrived. He took particular interest in Geno, who appeared almost star-struck upon meeting the monarch. It was not every day that a member of my Council got to meet with royalty from another kingdom. Usually, it was only me who had such a privilege. We were brought into the hall where the party was being held, and were told to mingle and have fun. It was refreshing to see the king in good spirits. Immediately I scanned the crowded room to see if I recognized anyone. Fortunately, only a few faces looked remotely familiar, as I suspected that a majority of the guests were probably close friends of the Tel'an royal family and not so much fellow politicians. I was relieved to know that I would not have to put on an act, since no one was around that I had to impress. I began to believe that I might actually have a nice time.

It was not your everyday party, not in the slightest. Everyone was decked out in their finest attire. A black-and-white affair it was, but the overall mood of the room was not a stuffy one. I could hear people chatting all around me, laughter, and sensed a faint smell of cigarette smoke as it filled the air. Ludwig already seemed bored, as the Alterian Crown Princess was nowhere in sight. Geno's eyes were glued onto the numerous tables around the hall, all of which seemed to have an infinite amount of food and beverages. Before we could head over to one of them, I felt someone grab my arm.

"There you are!"

We all turned to see Head Administrator Gregory, the birthday boy himself, standing with us, complete with a wine glass in his left hand.

"I see that head administrators here get treated with class," I joked, shaking hands with Gregory. "Unlike how it is back at home."

"Kamek, why didn't you tell me that you and I shared birthdays so close together? King Leirelat had to tell me. This party is for you too, you know."

"You don't need to flatter me."

"No, if I was trying to flatter you, I would've worn my best shade of lipstick."

Geno seemed surprised by how Gregory and I spoke to each other. I guess he was not used to me kidding around. I took the opportunity to introduce him to the head administrator.

"Gregory, this is Geno Almont, the newest addition to my Council." I watched as the two shook hands and nodded as they greeted one another.

"Any ally of Mr. Tirro is an ally of Alteria," Gregory smiled.

"Thank you, Head Administrator." Geno sheepishly acknowledged his words. "I will try to do the best I can. I'm young and have much to learn, but I'm fortunate to have Kamek here to help guide me along."

"Kamek's a great guy." Gregory told Geno as I wordlessly looked on. "But tonight isn't about politics. It's about drinking, and drinking a lot." All of a sudden he paused and looked down. "Prince Ludwig, I didn't even notice you standing there!"

"Hi." the boy said as he rammed his hands into his pants pockets.

"I bet you're looking for our princess...now where did she disappear to this time?" Gregory squinted his eyes to scan the room. "She was just here a minute ago–"

A high-pitched laugh from behind him caused us all to jump. Out of nowhere emerged the princess in her pink party dress and white patten leather shoes. She looked almost proper, except for a bruise or two on her legs. Clearly she hadn't abandoned her tomboy ways. Instantly the Crown Prince livened up at the sight of her.

"Victoria, what were you up to?" Gregory scolded as he looked the girl over. "Your father's going to kill you if you dirty that dress."

"These shoes hurt." she absent-mindedly said before turning her attention to Ludwig. "There you are! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hi Tori!" he greeted with a happy chuckle. I watched the two, amused.

"Hi Mr. Kamek!" the princess waved at me, then grabbed Ludwig's hand and pulled him to her side. "Louie and I are gonna go try some wine."

"No you're not!" Gregory interjected.

"Fine, so we'll go try some appetizers." She faced the prince. "I wonder if they have pigs-in-a-blanket?"

"Allow me to introduce the princess to Geno." Gregory placed his arm around the girl's shoulders and looked at my guest. "Geno, this is Crown Princess Victoria, Alteria's future queen. As you can see, she's quite the spoiled one already, but we love her."

Geno and Victoria politely exchanged smiles.

"It's nice to meet you, your Highness." Geno said. "I've never met a future queen before."

"Yeah, I guess it's cool. ...I hate these shoes!" Victoria, to Gregory's annoyance, started to kick off one of her shoes.

"Victoria, stop it!" he yelled. "You're at a party and should behave-"

"There!" the princess exclaimed as she kicked off the second shoe. The children giggled as they watched Gregory's expression turn to one of embarrassment.

"Your Highness, you'll never learn, will you?" he sighed before breaking out into a smirk. "What will you do when you're a grown up?"

"Grown up stuff!" She started to pull the prince away from us. "But for now, I'll just have fun being a kid. See ya later!"

"Bye Kamek!" Ludwig called as he allowed his friend to drag him off.

We all watched as the two vanished into the crowd.

"She's certainly different from our Crown Prince, isn't she?" Geno laughed to me. "Very verbal, and quite blunt."

"Yes, but they complement each other well." I answered.

"Now it's time for the big kids to play." Gregory smirked as he walked over to one of the tables. Geno and I followed. I watched as the head administrator picked up a glass of red wine and handed it to me. "You like red wine?"

"You can say I'm a fan."

"Good, then drink up."

Not wanting to be left out, Geno helped himself too. All three of us then held up our glasses and proposed a toast.

"To another year of the same old bullshit." Gregory casually announced, clinking his glass against mine.

"Agreed." I added with a smile.

"To my new job!" Geno cheered.

"Here here!" The Alterian Head Administrator exclaimed. "To friendships old and new!"

"Now that's something I can drink to." I raised the cup to my lips and took a sip. Needless to say, it was the first, but not the only, glass I had that night. The three of us occupied a far corner of the hall and continued to drink to our hearts' content. From our station, we had a fine view of the entire room, where we would occasionally point out certain people and poke fun at them. Gregory informed me about who was who and what relation they had to the Tel'an Royal Family. Geno was interested in what Gregory had to say, even after the four glasses of wine he consumed had started to take their toll. I was fairing little better.

"And that fine gentleman over there is the king's cousin," Gregory explained, pointing over to a portly man across the room.

"His tuxedo's too tight." I brazenly commented.

"Yes, well, so is his wallet."

"A relative of King Leirelat is a cheapskate?"

"I believe a better term would be 'that he's tighter than a clam's ass.'" Geno interjected.

"That'll do!" Gregory chuckled. "Hey Kamek, there's a pretty lady looking at you."

"Huh?" I stammered, taken back by his words. Then I looked to see who he was referring to. At the sight of her, I felt a sharp pain in my gut. "...That's my ex-wife, Camille. What the hell is she doing here?"

She apparently was thinking the same thing, because when I locked eyes with her, she gave me a look which could only translate out to one of shock. I wasn't sure if she was pleasantly surprised to see me, or nauseated. I was the latter.

"That's Camille?" Gregory asked, peeking over my shoulder. "I've never heard much about your ex. To be honest, I had no idea that you were even married."

"Yeah, well it's something I'd like to keep under wraps." It was then I noticed that she had her arm linked with a man I had never seen before. "Who's she with?"

"Heh, that's a member of my Council." the Head Administrator said. "He's a new guy...I believe his name's...err, it escapes me. She must like politicians."

"Yeah, you'd think she'd stay away from them because of her last experience with one," Geno chuckled. I scowled at him. He promptly silenced his snickering. "Sorry, no offense."

"Well you better think of something fast to say, because she's coming over here!" Gregory warned. He quickly grabbed Geno by his jacket's sleeve. "We'll leave you two alone."

"No, don't–"

"Bye!" The two men scurried over to a buffet table close by. As I watched Camille approach me, I suddenly...felt something inside me snap. It may have had something to do with the wine I was drinking (okay, it had everything to do with it), but I felt myself become less tense. At that moment, I just didn't care anymore. I felt a smirk spread across my face as she stopped in front of me. She wore the same expression.

"Hello, Kamek."

"Hello, Kammy."

"And why in the Eight Kingdoms are you here?"

"I was about to ask you that same question."

She forced a smile, but her attitude wasn't hostile. It was a terribly uncomfortable situation, and if it were not for my intoxicated state, I probably would have been even more horrified than I actually was. It was the first time we had a civilized conversation since before our messy divorce.

"Well," I began. "Head Administrator Gregory is a good friend of mine."

"I see. Your position as Dark World's Head Administrator must put you in contact with all sorts of interesting people. You've become quite a celebrity over the past several years, Kamek."

"I guess you could say that. It's all part of my job, being second-in-command and all that..." I took a sip of wine from my glass. "So...who are you here with?"

"My date." She ran her fingers through her shoulder-length blonde hair.

"I see that you're still sticking to dating councilmen. At least your experience with me didn't turn you off of them for good."

My snide remark didn't cause her to smile this time.

"No Kamek, he's much different than you."

"I'm not sure if that was an insult or a complement."

"Who's your date?" She hastily changed the subject.

"Geno Almont...well, he's not really my date. Oh, and Crown Prince Ludwig too. He's off, running around somewhere."

"The Crown Prince!" Camille was surprised. "Yes, I had heard that you've been tutoring the prince, but I didn't think he'd be here."

"I like to bring him places with me. He doesn't get out much. He's not...very social."

"Ah, then you're two peas in a pod."

"I am a big influence on the boy. The gods know his father doesn't play much of a role in his life. Oh, there he is now." I nodded my head towards one of the many buffet tables. There was the Crown Prince with the Alterian Princess, picking at the various dishes laid out in front of them. They were chatting at a quick pace, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"My gods, he looks just like his mother." Camille mused, now facing away from me. Her tone had lost its bite, and had become almost saddened. During our marriage, Camille was always jealous of Monika. Her suspicions were justified. "Her ghost is between us even now, isn't it?"

Any sense of confidence I previously had, I lost. Her inquiry depressed me to the point where I had nothing else to say to her.

"Where did you park your broom, Camille?"

"...Pardon?"

"Witches fly on brooms. Where's yours?"

She exhaled a long sigh. "Good-bye, Kamek."

I watched as she walked away and returned to her date across the hall. In moments, she became lost among the other party goers. I didn't even notice Gregory and Geno return.

"Ouch, how'd that go?" Gregory asked.

I replied by taking his wine glass, as mine was now empty, and finishing off whatever remnants he had left. "I need to get very drunk, very fast."

Yes, it was _extremely_ out of character for me, but at the time, I couldn't think of a better escape. My conversation with Camille would've amused me if she hadn't brought up Ludwig's mother. Monika had been a driving force behind almost every single one of our arguments, and now, years after our divorce, her name still brought up bitter feelings between us.

So for the rest of the evening, the three of us continued to drink until we couldn't walk straight. I had lost track of Ludwig, but figured he couldn't get into too much trouble wandering around the castle. My excellent photographic memory became spotty that night, and I didn't remember much of what went on, aside from some horsing around in a drunken stupor. One incident I did remember more clearly was when the three of us went to sit in one of the palace's many lounging rooms, where we'd be by ourselves and could act rowdy without disturbing anyone. All I needed was my name as a headline in the local supermarket tabloid, making a complete fool out of myself.

When the three of us stumbled into the empty room–or what we thought was the empty room–we found the Crown Prince and Princess. They appeared startled at our entrance. In front of them were several trays of food, which I'm sure they stole from the party. Also there were two glasses of what looked like red wine. I highly doubted it was fruit juice.

Princess Victoria peered up at us with an irritated look on her face, as if she was offended that we interrupted them. Ludwig just looked startled, instantly pushing away his glass. Gregory, Geno, and myself were laughing to ourselves for no apparent reason while we managed to find seats.

"Kamek," Ludwig cautiously started. "Are you okay?"

"Louie, they're plastered." the princess nonchalantly replied.

"I guess I've had a little too much to drink." I shook my now throbbing head. "Ugh, I think it's time to go home, Ludwig."

He was not happy with my request, but did not protest. Upon seeing the boy look at me like he did, I grew disgusted with myself. I was supposed to be a role model for him, and there I was, intoxicated to the point where I could barely act coherently. After saying our "good-byes", Ludwig helped me get onto the airship and into the cabin. Geno was a bit better off than me, and had little trouble taking care of himself. Through a drowsy haze, I apologized to the prince repeatedly. I had not planned for him to see me like that. He initially shrugged it off, but I think he was more angry at me for forcing him to leave the party early. On the ride home, I started to feel physically sick. My head ached, and a persistent case of nausea swept over me. Ludwig watched me, worried. Thinking back on it now, I was quite proud at the time of how mature he acted.

"Tell me, Ludwig," I said, rubbing my forehead. "That wasn't fruit juice in your glass, was it?"

"Heh, what does it matter?" He faced me, a grin now evident on his lips. _"You're_ the one who's drunk."

"Touche." I smiled to myself before shutting my eyes.

We returned to the castle without any further incident. The Crown Prince walked me to my room before departing to his quarters. Once alone, I collapsed onto my bed without even bothering to remove my clothes. The feeling of depression from earlier hit me again in my dark room, where my thoughts returned to the conversation I had with Camille. Monika's presence, even after her death, loomed large over my marriage. As much as I despised my ex-wife, she had every reason to not trust me.

My memories transported me back to the brief interlude I had shared with Monika on the balcony of her castle, where we kissed for the second time. She had told me about King Bowser departing on a business trip of sorts, then proceeded to indirectly invite me to her bedchamber the night he'd be away. As a married person myself, I should have instantly refused her offer, but the wedding vows I had taken were no longer sacred to me.

Everything that evening had gone by so perfectly that I couldn't refuse. Camille decided to visit her mother on a spur of the moment vacation, which left me alone in our home. Back then, in my early days as a councilman, I did not live at the castle with the king. That honor was granted to me when I became Head Administrator. Without a second thought, I departed for the castle, leaving behind any last minute feelings of guilt. Since I was a member of the king's council, I was not questioned about entering the palace at a conspicuous time. Sneaking into the queen's private chambers proved easy as well, as she was not a big fan of having guards around, or anything of the like. Prince Ludwig resided in there too, but it was late at night, and he already had been put to bed.

I reached Monika's closed door and raised my hand to knock, but I unexpectedly hesitated. At twenty-six years old, I was in a hateful marriage and ready to initiate something which I knew damn well was dangerous. I quickly contemplated the outcome of my soon-to-be actions. When I realized that I didn't care how things turned out between me and Camille in the end, I knocked on the door. Her voice called out seconds later, to which I quietly replied that it was me. The next thing I heard was the sound of the door unlocking, and her face appearing as she opened it halfway. She had to be expecting me.

"Get in here before you're seen." she whispered, grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me inside. Behind us she shut the door. I scanned the large room over in awe, trying to direct my attention away from the butterflies now forming in my stomach.

"I just put Ludwig to bed." she explained. "His nanny may still be around, even though I dismissed her earlier."

"I see. How is the little prince?"

"He's fine." She paused to laugh. "He's in the terrible two's now."

"Ah, I've heard that's a difficult age."

I caught my eyes then focusing on her in the dimly lit room. She had a lamp on the night stand lit, but I wasn't paying attention to that. The queen had already changed into her nightclothes, which consisted of a pretty white nightgown, not unlike anything my wife may have worn. Then again, Monika looked much better in it than Camille ever could. Seeing her like that caused me to lose any ounce of self-control I had left. It's like she read my mind.

"I'm glad you're here."

"So am I." I caught myself choking on my own words. "I just needed to see you."

"Well," she smirked, taking a few steps closer to me. "Here I am."

Without further hesitation, I leaned down to kiss her passionately. Expecting my advances, she kissed me back with an equal hunger. My hands had found their way to her waist, where I clutched the fabric of her nightgown tightly. Hers were holding me close, pulling me in to deepen our embrace and kiss. After several minutes, I had to tear myself away from her. My action surprised even me.

"Where's your wife?" she asked, as a hint of rare bitterness escaped her.

"By her mother. ...I don't even want to think of her now."

"The same goes for my husband. Gods Kamek, I don't feel in the least bit guilty right now. Is that so wrong of me?"

"No, it's not wrong, because I feel the same way."

"Then just kiss me."

She reached up and our lips met for a second time. I took her in my arms and began to pull her over to the bed's direction. She didn't object when I placed my grip under her bottom in order to pick her up, but instead giggled between kisses. I couldn't help but do the same. I felt like an innocent sixteen year old boy, knowing that I was about to do something very bad. Gently, I placed her down on bed, where she pulled me down on top of her. I politely kept my hands from wandering anywhere on her body without her permission, although I felt a side of me I rarely showed wake up. Camille would have been stunned if I ever took the initiative with her as fiercely as I did with Monika. My sexuality was a private issue with me, and despite being a man, getting such a strong reaction like that out of me was like pulling teeth. At least, that's how Camille thought of it. With Monika, everything was different

I squeezed her waist tightly. She reciprocated by digging her fingernails into the back of my shirt. I couldn't take it anymore. My mouth traveled down to her neck, where she let her head fall back so I could cover her throat with kisses. Sadly, I couldn't even remember the last time I had smothered a woman with so much affection, but then again, I never wanted another woman as badly as I wanted _her._ Suddenly, it felt like my hands had a mind of their own, as I felt them slip down her waist, passed her hips, and stop at the hem of her nightgown, just above her knees. I allowed them to slide under and slowly glided them up her legs, causing her gown to move up as well in the process. Her skin felt incredibly soft against my palms. By that time, I had become so drunk in the moment that all I could think of was pleasuring her in every way possible. With Camille, it was more like as _quickly_ as possible.

When my hands had reached her waist again, revealing her panties, I felt her start to untuck my dress shirt from out of my pants. I responded by pressing another kiss to her lips as hard as I could. After a few more moments, I decided to be even more daring by permitting my right hand to wander down to her legs again, where I gently parted her thighs. Then, as suddenly as everything had happened, just as I was about to slip my fingers up her inner thigh and into the most...desirable part of her anatomy, she broke our kiss and pushed me away. Like a splash of ice cold water, the reality of the situation hit me. I instantly backed off and away from her, scooting over to the far side of the bed. She stared at me, her blue eyes wide. Her hand was now clutching something that she had been wearing around her neck. I was unsure of what it was.

"Gods Monika, I'm so sorry. This has gone on long enough. I... I'll leave now." Words betrayed me at that moment. Humiliated, I was about to get up and fix my shirt when she spoke.

"You don't recognize your own gift to me?"

Dumbfounded by her inquiry, I watched as she opened up her hand for me to see the bauble she was holding on to. There was the sapphire ring I had given her as a birthday gift a few years ago. Through all the commotion of the evening, I didn't even notice that she was wearing it on a chain around her neck.

"I like to put it on when my husband isn't around." she continued. I watched in silence as she removed the necklace. A sinking feeling developed in my stomach once I realized that she was about to return it to me. Shyly, I held out my palm in order to receive it. She ignored my actions and proceeded to then remove the sapphire ring from its chain. Then, to my bewilderment, she took off her own wedding ring from King Bowser that she wore on her left hand and put it on the table next to the bed.

"Tonight," she said, slipping my ring onto her finger. "You are my husband."

Before I could react, she pounced over to my side of the bed and kissed me so hard that she knocked us both over. Without going into any further detail, it goes without saying that the night her and I shared was the best night of my life. Unfortunately, it was the only opportunity her and I ever had to be so intimate. We continued to meet in secret until her death, but nothing much else came out of it, except for more embraces and promises made that went left unfulfilled. I remember holding her in the darkness of the room as she begged me to stay for the rest of the night. I would have been a fool to turn her down, even if it risked getting caught in the morning. As soon as I could see the sun's rays peeking through the windows, I knew it was time to leave. Monika guided me through the rooms of her chambers, where with each corner we turned, I dreaded seeing someone standing there. If we had been caught by Bowser, not only would I have lost my job, but I probably would have lost my head! When we were almost out, one of Monika's ladies-in-waiting popped up from out of nowhere. I felt myself suck in a long breath out of fear. Upon seeing us, she first looked startled. Then, as she exchanged glances with the queen, her expression turned into a sly smile.

"Believe me, our secret's safe with her." Monika explained to me as she guided me out of her chambers. She pressed a kiss to my lips before disappearing inside. "No matter how far love seems, I'll always be at your side. Never forget that."

After a painful good-bye, I swiftly returned home, where the first thing I did dismiss our servant, who eyed me suspiciously as I darted throughout the house. I had to lie and tell him that I was at the castle all night on business. Once he had left, I took a long shower. My body was still saturated with her scent, and all I needed from Camille was more harping about why I smelled like another woman. I also managed to wash the clothes I had worn the previous night in an effort to destroy any trace of Monika that may have been left behind. The most I got from my wife that afternoon was why didn't I bother to wash her dirty laundry as well.

Reliving such a happy moment of my life in my thoughts brought my mind at ease. I wasn't so alone in my empty room anymore. Just one lingering feeling–aside from nausea-- remained, and it was regret. I regretted that I let the love of my life slip through my fingers. In the past, there had been many times when I imagined what things may have been like if I married her instead of Camille. Of course, if that had happened, there would no Crown Prince. Ludwig was King Bowser's most finest and worthwhile accomplishment, in my humble opinion. Since it's impossible to go back in time to correct my mistakes, I will make damn sure that no one else I care about repeats them.

Sleep finally claimed me, putting my beleaguered brain to rest. The following morning, I awoke to a severe hangover, and as much as I hated to do it, I cancelled Council deliberations for the day. I was too sick to deal with the bickering of a bunch of infantile, greedy politicians. Geno was the only one who understood why I did what I did, but wisely kept the truth to himself. Later on in the afternoon, I searched for Prince Ludwig. There was something I needed to give him. Plus, I needed to apologize about the previous evening...while sober, this time. I found the boy alone in his mother's library, seated comfortably in a chair with his legs folded under him. A book rested on his lap, and he seemed so into it that he almost didn't notice me enter.

"What are you reading?" I asked, slowly stepping into the room. For some reason, Monika's library always seemed like restricted territory to me. It was almost like I had to be invited in. Perhaps it was because of the connection the room had with the prince. As a child, he used to talk to the large painting of his mother that hung above the north wall of the library. At the time, I thought she wasn't answering him back. Apparently, I was very wrong. Now, Ludwig denies still talking to the painting at the ripe old age of twelve, but he does enjoy spending his free time in the room as often as possible.

"Just something on Dark World's history." He closed the book. "So, how's the hangover?"

I chuckled. "Eh, I've felt better. ...Ludwig, I'm so sorry about last night. I've never been so embarrassed...not because it happened in front of Gregory and Geno, but because it happened in front of you."

"Don't worry about it." the prince shrugged. "I'm just glad you didn't barf on me."

His comment made me laugh loudly. I regained my composure and stuck my hand in my pants pocket.

"There's something I want to give you. It's something very important."

He appeared baffled at my serious tone. "...What is it?"

I pulled up an empty chair next to Ludwig and took a seat. "It's something that was once very dear to me...it was your mother's. Here, hold out your hand."

When he did, I produced the object out from my pocket and placed it in the center of his open palm.

"Wow." He raised an eyebrow. "What a pretty ring."

"Yes, I had given it to your mom as a token of our friendship."

"Boys don't give girls rings as a sign of friendship..." His words trailed off. He knew exactly my motives behind giving Monika the piece of jewelry. Knowing that he knew made me feel slightly nervous. After all, this was his mother we were talking about.

"Well, the reason why I'm giving you it is because I want you to promise me something."

The boy remained confused, but complied. "...What?"

"I want you to promise me that one day, you will give this to the love of your life." I then closed his fist around the ring. "You can give it to her as an engagement ring, or just as a regular gift–whatever, that's up to you. But the woman you give this to, you will do everything in your power to protect, to be with, to love for the rest of your life. Promise me you will never let true love pass you by, as it did me."

Poor Ludwig proceeded to stare at me like I had suddenly grown a second head. I had never seen such a look on a child before in my life. Under any other circumstances, it would have been comical. His mouth was clenched tightly shut, and his eyebrow remained raised.

"Ludwig," I begged. "Promise me this!"

"Umm...okay." he slowly answered. At his age, he probably had no idea what I was talking about, but in time, I knew he'd understand. "But I'm afraid I'll lose it."

"No you won't. I trust you. Just keep it until the time is right."

"...I'll keep it in my sock drawer for now."

"And don't let anyone else know you have it."

"I won't." He opened up his hand to examine the object. "My mom wore this?"

"Yes, when your father wasn't around."

"Then I won't let him see."

"Good."

The boy tilted his head to the side as he continued to look at the ring.

"Mom just told me something, Kamek."

"What?" I grew anxious.

"She wants me to tell you that she'll always be by your side, no matter how far love seems." He blinked. "...That's some heavy stuff right there."

His message caused a feeling of warmth to spread throughout my entire body. It must have been relief, or perhaps even approval. Monika must have agreed with my decision to give her son the ring.

"And Ludwig, promise me one more thing. When you find that special girl, tell her that you love her. I...I never got a chance to."

"Love? ...Ewww." His reaction was what I would have gotten out of any preteen boy, yet I was still dead serious with my requests.

"Ludwig!"

"Fine! All this talk is boggling my fragile mind." He shook his head. One thing I admired about the prince was his ability to stick sarcasm and humor in otherwise serious situations. Those who did not know him very well dismissed him as an emotionless adult stuck in a child's body, but I knew better. When prompted, he came out with some of the best one-liners I've ever heard. I suppose it was my scathing style of humor rubbing off on him.

"Fair enough." I slapped my knees and stood up. "How's Victoria?"

"She's fine."

"What did she do at the party after we left?"

"She got her cat drunk"

"Ah," I frowned. "Sounds like something she'd do. How's the cat?"

"Hungover."

"That makes the two of us."

"Did my father see you like that?"

"Oh, gods no! What I do in my private time is none of his business, anyway. Even stuffy politicians like myself are allowed to let loose once and a while."

"At least you had an excuse for acting like a jerk last night. Bowser doesn't have any excuse for acting the way he does."

I opened up my mouth to respond, then couldn't think of anything to say. Ludwig was right. I decided to leave it at that. Scolding him for anything negative said about his father was not really my concern anymore. He was old enough to see through the king's shallow exterior, and had formulated his own opinion of him without any outside influences. While in front of the boy, I tried not to badmouth his father. I also tried not to encourage Ludwig when he said something bad. Sadly, all I could do was agree.

In the evening hours, I took to reviewing some legal documents in the empty Council meeting chamber. About halfway through some papers on the kingdom's deficit, I heard a light knock on the door. The room's huge size caused the sound to echo around me, nearly scaring me half to death.

Surprised and confused at the same time, I quickly set the files aside.

"You don't have to knock," I called. "Please come in."

"But I thought the king had to be invited by the Council to enter this chamber, Head Administrator?" The sardonic quality of the voice startled me even more than the voice's owner did.

"Ah, your Majesty," I greeted, getting to my feet. "You don't have to follow that protocol when I'm in here by myself. Please come in."

I watched as the king stepped inside the chamber, wearing a wily grin on his face. I wasn't sure how to take it. Truthfully, his presence annoyed me. I was in the middle of something and preferred to be left alone.

"How are you feeling this evening, Kamek?" His question was asked in such a way to arouse suspicion from me.

"...I feel all right."

"That's nice, because I heard last night you had quite a good time in Alteria." he said, taking a seat at one of the many empty desks.

I was caught off guard. Immediately I began to wonder how he found out about that in the first place. Before I could give him any answer, he silenced me.

"I have my ways of finding these things out. It's not very comforting to know that not only were you invited to a lavish party at my ally's palace, but that you enjoyed yourself a little _too_ much. I'll have to send King Leirelat my regards."

If he wanted to mess with me, then I was prepared to do the same.

"How's the arm, your Highness?" I knew alluding to the burn his own son had left on him four months ago would sting him where it hurt.

Almost protectively, he placed a hand over the spot under his sleeve where the scar was. "Kamek, you and I have not been cooperating lately as we should be cooperating. You hold the second highest position in Dark World, and I feel that you and I...we're not doing our jobs correctly."

After the burning incident in May, the king and I had a huge argument. At the time, it felt good to get things off my chest and speak my mind, even if it jeopardized the delicate relationship we shared. It was now evident we no longer liked each other, but our positions forced us to work together, but lately, it was more like we were working against one another.

"Yes, despite our differences, I do agree with you."

"Which is why I came here to talk to you. Before, you complained about me going behind your back with things in the Council. Now, I'd like to set the record straight."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, there's an issue I believe that needs some taking care of."

At first, I figured he was referring to the Alteria/Oceanside situation, which was an issue long ignored in our Council for months now.

"You've got my attention."

"It has to do with Dark World's succession."

"Dark World's succession?" I was taken back. " I wasn't aware that there was an issue with it. What about it?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, Kamek, and I've come to the realization that Ludwig may not be suitable to be king one day."

"What? Why do you say that?" I stammered through my initial shock.

"He retreats into his own little world half of the time. I doubt he thinks much of being a future monarch. Honestly Kamek, I think he could care less. By removing him from the line of succession, I think I'll be doing him a favor."

"You can't be serious! He's only twelve years old! Give him time to grow up before making such a decision. Lemuel wouldn't be capable of such a task!"

"In his place, I'd like to put Lemuel. His mother is queen of Dark World, and I think that my people would like to see him on the throne. She's been my wife for ten years now, and she's who most of my subjects remember."

"Are you insinuating that they wouldn't recall you having a first wife?"

"It's just that her memory is almost forgotten by the people, and Ludwig is the only thing left... Besides, I think that the people would be more afraid of him if he were their king."

"_Afraid_?"

King Bowser again clutched his scarred arm. "His powers are unstable, causing fear among our subjects. Who wants someone in power who can barely control his own abilities? Forget about the political aspect of it! Marrying him off would even prove more difficult! The only prospect I had for him was destroyed when her father started hating me. Ludwig has to deal with his own demons first before he could even consider ruling Dark World."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First he slandered Monika's name, then he went on to throw away his firstborn son because he was a symbol of the deceased queen. Whatever excuses Bowser created to change the line of succession, all of them were a bunch of lies. The real reason was his own jealousy over his eldest son. It was also a direct hit at me, who he remained bitter at because of my relationship with his late wife. By stripping Ludwig of his title as Crown Prince, he would be defaming both the boy and Monika. There was no way I was going to sit idle and let it happen.

"No, you can't do that. You don't even have the ability to do that. It's the Council's decision ultimately, your Majesty." I mentally yelled at myself for referring to Bowser with that title. He wasn't worthy of it. "And the Council is under my jurisdiction."

"Well, the councilmen can be easily swayed, you know that. Many of them see eye-to-eye with me anyway, Kamek."

"I have new allies within the Council now. I will not allow this to happen."

"I don't want to argue this any further. You were the one complaining about me hiding things from you, so here I am, telling it to your face."

"I see that, but I believe there are more important issues at hand, like the situation with Oceanside and Alteria. Matters of succession should be secondary at this time."

He ignored my plea. "Next week I'd like to start deliberations, Kamek. You discuss it with the other councilmen, and when you're ready, allow me to address the Council on my behalf."

With that, I let the king walk out of the chamber. I was too angry to continue fighting with him, and opted that it was best to let him leave rather than have me say something I'd probably regret. Frustrated, I sent a cool blast of wind across the room, slamming the heavy door shut in Bowser's wake. His recent attitude has done nothing but aggravate my nerves. When I first took my position as Head Administrator, the king and I got along fairly well, since we had been friends for several years before he even ascended to the throne. Now I hardly recognized him. He had grown so arrogant ever since he came into power. Even though we were both around the same age, he reminded me of a snotty teenager with all of his threats. It pained me that I couldn't do anything about him directly. I'd have to take an indirect approach.

I turned my back to sort out the papers on my desk when I felt the presence of someone else in the chamber, even though I did not hear the door move. Whirling around, I saw the Crown Prince staring at me from the middle of the room. His ability to walk through walls and doors was one his favorite aspects of his powers. He held the same history book he had been reading earlier against his chest, decked out with his usual disheveled appearance. The ripped jeans he wore were too long on him, and I could catch a glimpse of his bare toes sticking out from under the frayed hems. He looked like any other ordinary boy his age, and not like the future king he was destined to be.

"I heard everything, Kamek." he started. He let his chin drop as he eyed the floor. "I just wanted to give you this book, because I just finished reading it and thought you'd like to read it next. Then I heard his voice in here and hid. ...I see he wants to erase my existence too."

"Ludwig..." I now felt terrible. What King Bowser said was horrible enough, but to have the Crown Prince overhear it was even worse. "You know that as long as I'm around, I would never allow such a thing to happen."

"I know... It just hurt, hearing him say those things. I...I know him and I don't get along, but for him to say things like that about me and my mom to you really bothered me."

"Your father only says those things because he knows the impact of his words. He said it to upset us both."

"I wonder why he thinks I'll be so incompetent when I grow up."

"Well, I remember when you were younger, you were pretty adamant about not wanting to become king. Maybe he still sees you in that way, but still, it's wrong of him."

"But I do want to be king!" he shouted, picking his head up. The eagerness in his voice caught me by surprise. "Someone's going to have to correct all the wrongs Bowser's done, and that someone should be me. I need to do it, Kamek. I need to do it for Dark World, and most of all, I need to do it for my mom's memory."

"Those are some very mature words coming from you, young man." I was proud of him for taking such a stance against his father. Although he was young, he was wise beyond his years. He realized that one day, the kingdom would depend on him, but in order for that to happen, I had to do my part. "For now, I wouldn't pay much mind to your father's proposal. You know that it has to pass through the Council...and you know who the head of the Council is."

"You."

"That's right. I may have enemies among the councilmen, but I can be quite persuasive when I want to be. Now I have Geno too, who supports me wholeheartedly. My position is mine for life, and as much as your father will grow to hate me, he'll never be able to get rid of me."

"Sounds familiar..."

"Now, give me that book you wanted me to look at. Reading over these legal papers is too boring for words."

Over the next few weeks, everything in my power must be done to prevent King Bowser's proposal from passing through the Council. Just the thought of Lemuel becoming king one day was frightening. Not to knock the boy, but he was hardly the kingly material his elder brother was made out of. Ludwig was highly intelligent, mature, and could be cunning when needed. Since he has expressed a desire to rule one day, I believe soon will be a good time to start bringing him to Council meetings, where he'll be able to see what really goes on in Dark World's government. King Bowser, as much as he must hate to admit it, is not a monarch with absolute power. Everything political that happens in our kingdom has to pass through the Council first before it can be approved. It is my turn to start speaking out more in order to let my opinions known among the councilmen who do not share my views. Many of them side with the king for reasons unknown to me. It is a shame that I cannot even trust my own councilmen and have to be leery about their true motives. I made a promise to Ludwig that I would do everything in my power to protect him, and I'd rather see myself destroyed first before ever breaking it.

Yeah this chapter was nine months in the making. I have no excuse for taking so long, except that graduate school is a bitch, but I do hope that everyone enjoyed it! I bet you all didn't expect Kamek to act in such ways. There's a dark side to everyone, dammit. As always, reviews and comments are welcome. I simply love this story to death, and appreciate your ideas. ...Unless if all you have is negative feedback. Then you can shove it up your ass. Feel free to go to my website too! Until the next, biatches!


End file.
